


Trinity of souls

by zero4life



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, Body Swap, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Smut, Jerks and sweethearts, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magnus Bane has competition, Mentions of Alec/Jace, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai, Phoenixes, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Possession, Sebastian and Jonathan are two different people, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Telepathy, There will be fluff, Three way relationship that works perfectly fine, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Visions, borrowed magic, flirts and nerds, main focus on MAlec and omc, mentions of Clary/Jace, overlapping love stories, overlapping relationships, there will be smut, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 175,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fire can only be fought with fire. Magnus sends the shadowhunters to an old acquaintance of him. Aeris Sion is unpredictable, powerful and a good match for Magnus Bane and his powers. And a Phoenix King.<br/>Aeris and Magnus have a long lovers history together. But they both realize they are incomplete. Aeris knows they were born into a triad soul. A soul formed out of three shards. And each of them have one. The problem is finding the third. Who seemed to be possessed by none other then the shadowhunter, Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Magnus Bane to Aeris Sion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: i do not know the books. I've watched the movie and the TV Show. This story is based on the characters and events from the TV show, and their faces used for the characters. I've only just recently entered this fandom so if i get anything wrong i might have either changed it on purpose or not. And if i have not i must humbly apologize for any mistakes. I'm only a beginner. (i did cheat and looked a few things up for the later story line)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris Sion has a name composed from Ares, Greek god of war and Eris, Greek goddess of discord. As his name suggest he isn't the easiest person to work with, as he is manipulative and loves a bit of trouble and chaos on it's time. And losing is never an option for Aeris. He claims to be neutral and only cares for his own advantage but as Clary and the shadowhunters 'make friends' with him he starts leaning more to their side then his own.

A/N: okay now please don't hate me for doing this. But i can't help it that when i picture Aeris Sion my visual keeps landing on this guy: [Kim Jaejoong](http://i1147.photobucket.com/albums/o550/JYJThree/2013/April/130406%20KJJ%20YMM%20in%20Nanjing/gukkgj.jpg~original). I mean he's gorgeous and he would fit the part so well in my head. He's sassy and handsome and he'd be a good actor to breathe life to the only character that could match the glamour of Magnus Bane. Of course Aeris Sion's character is perhaps less sassy and calm and calculated than Magnus Bane, but i feel like they would be good rivals. So there you go. My visual or face claim for Aeris Sion is Kim Jaejoong.

[Pic 1. ](http://i1147.photobucket.com/albums/o550/JYJThree/2013/April/130406%20KJJ%20YMM%20in%20Nanjing/gukkgj.jpg~original)       [Pic 2.](http://i1147.photobucket.com/albums/o550/JYJThree/2013/February/130217%20JJ%20Your%20Mine%20and%20Mine%20in%20Thailand/Press%20Conference/201302171361085948k9qb.jpg~original)      [Pic 3.](http://173.254.16.248/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/733342267.jpg)

 

* * *

 

The meeting with Magnus didn't end like the gang had hoped. And Tracking him proved rather difficult for Jace alone to do. Alec knew the moment that Jace mentioned the signal possibly being blocked by Magnus that it would take both of them to track him. Somehow Alec always dreaded moments like these as much as he looked forward to them. After all it was rather intimate. He would be holding onto Jace's hands and stare into his eyes without blinking. Somehow it made him both warm and uncomfortable whenever that happened. Fortunately for Alec he wasn't often forced to track someone together with Jace. Though it proved difficult even if they did not do it together. They were tightly connected. Like soulmates only.. different. Tight bonded anyway. And for Alec, this made things only more difficult. Struggling with his position as a leader and his feelings he had grown for Jace over the years.

Still he didn't protest and stepped up the moment Jace asked him to do this. He took Jace's hands. The warmth of it spreading through his arms and his chest. On moments like these he wished it was just their tight bond and not his feelings on top of this too that played a part in what they could accomplish together. If it was only their bond as parabatai and his feelings would not get in the way this all would seem easier.

Soon enough they track Magnus to his lair. Jace lets go first while Alec is left with his conflicted feelings and the haunting image of his adoptive brother's eyes still lingering in his brain. Alec always feared that Jace would pierce his eyes with his own and see the kind of look he was giving him. But up till now it seemed that Jace was oblivious to the struggle Alec was going through. The tall raven-haired just kept clinging to the hope that Jace would never notice. He'd never be able to look him in the eyes again. 

Once they get to the lair however. Nothing is peaceful. In fact there is a fight going on between the warlocks residing at Magnus' lair and Shadowhunters send by Valentine. The Warlock father of a young girl is killed at the gate which serves as the front entrance of the hide out. The girl tries to wake her father but to no avail. He is no longer breathing. Clary sees her and the shadowhunter that wants to kill her by striking from behind. Clary kicks him out of the way and takes the girl under her protection. 

When they get inside, Magnus is fighting one of the Shadowhunters. The hunter was bragging about killing a friend of Magnus. It struck the Warlock more then he showed. Of course he'd never grieve so much over lost friends as he did over lost loved ones. But it still hurt. It were his own kin being killed after all. The Hunter started talking about how nice Magnus' cat's eyes would be for his collection when an arrow struck him in the leg. It had come from behind Magnus. The warlock didn't look back to see who shot it but took out the Hunter right away. 

"Well done"

He heard behind him. Magnus tilted his head to the fallen hunter.

"More like Medium Rare."

He muttered. Turning around to only then find out that it was the hot tall-dark-and-handsome guy that had shot the assassin at the club as well. Magnus immediately changed his stance. He never passed up an opportunity to flirt. Not even after a fight just occurred.  

"I'm Magnus... i don't believe we've been formally introduced?"

The Warlock said with a rather charming smile while he walked closer until he stood before the tall dark and handsome shadowhunter. So he was the archer.

"Alec" 

The Shadowhunter answered with a smile that stirred something in the Warlock. The way the man's eyes lid up and his pearly teeth showed in his smile was simply dashing and slightly cute.

"You know.. We should... Really should... Probably get.."

The Shadowhunter stumbled over his words. Magnus found it rather amusing and possibly almost cuter then that smile. In the mean time, Alec, now that he had gotten a good look at this Magnus Bane, had trouble getting the right words out. To say that the Warlock had quickly swooped him off his feet was an understatement. 

"Right. We should join the party."

Magnus answered to help Alec out of his word problem. 

"Yeah" Alec answered and quickly turned to walk towards the rest. Magnus nodded while he saw the other leave. He turned around once more to his ruined lair, determining that this fight wasn't over. It was far from over.

 

* * *

 

When the wounded were all gathered in one place Magnus gathered everyone to move places. But before he did that he had a conversation with Clary. She told him she wanted the demon summoned who had her memories so she could recover them. Magnus sighed. This would require something more then just his magic as a Warlock. Demons were tricky. And getting something back form them always proved more difficult then giving something.

"Alright. I can summon the Demon but you must make the demand. And my power alone may not be enough to hold it in place for you to make that demand. Getting demons to hand something over is a little more tricky then giving something too them. You can thank their greedy nature for that. We're going to need a little help. I can make the rest of the arrangements but you my dear, must fetch someone for me. Normally i'd be there with a snip of my fingers but He and i aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. Bluntly said if i get within anywhere near a hundred feet of his lair he will scorch me to a crisp. And i was never too fond of Warlock BBQ." 

"So where do we find him?"

"Well he moves about, i can't imagine his hide out isn't well protected but this little trinket may show you the way."

Magnus gracefully fished a ruby ring from his pocked with a rune carved into it. He laid the item into Clary's hand as if he was glad to be rid of it.

"His name is Aeris Sion. Now, when you find him, don't bother asking for his help, his answer will automatically be no. You must make a demand instead. He's a stubborn thing, but very charming and attractive if i may say so myself. You have to try and be more stubborn then him. He's just a little hot tempered. And i bet he will love your hair. Aeris Is quite the fanboy for redheads. Oh and, you can mention that i send you but i'm not sure if that will help your case."

 

Clary looked at her red hair and slid a lock between her fingers in thought. 

"Did you do something to piss him off?"

Alec joined in the conversation, Gazing at the ring Clary was holding. Magnus was however staring at tall dark and handsome. 

"Well i can't say we've always been the best of friends. Our relations are rather... complicated. Let's just say that he's that best friend you can't live with yet can't be without. Our liking each other equals our dislike to one another. It's that kind of love/hate thing. Mostly the latter these days. Like a big brother. Very annoying. "

Magnus tries to explain the best he can while carefully making sure he's not ruining his chances with Alec. Of course if he would reveal there was more to the relationship then that Alec might think that Magnus and Aeris were lovers. They were not. At least not anymore. Camille kind of ruined the party years ago. 

"I don't recognize the Rune on this ring"

Alec mentions again. He had taken a look at the ring that Clary was holding. Magnus looked at it for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to a more worthy sight. The Sight of Alec for instance. 

"It's not an Angelic Rune. That's all i know. If you want to know about it i suggest you ask Aeris. If he's willing to part with that information. Usually the tiniest of deals require payment for him. He's so stingy. Oh and the ring lights up if you hold it over a map, if you walk on the streets and get close to his lair it will light up as well. You might not want to wear it though, if you get close enough that thing will get rather... hot."

Clary nods and Alec eyes the ring again with suspicion before he agrees to it too. 

"I'll get you a map and make the arrangements but not here. It's not safe here. The location of this lair has been compromised."

Magnus turned to the rest of the people in the lair and told them to hold on. With his magic he moved everyone to a different lair. Once that was done he snapped his fingers to take hold onto a map of the city. Giving it to Clary. Jace joined their little group as did Isabelle. And after some more intentional flirting of Magnus to Alec he send them on their way with the words:

"Pretty boy, go get your team ready."

Alec wanted to move but Magnus stopped him in his track.

"I am not... talking to you... I am talking.. to you."

He said while pointing to Alec. The tall dark shadowhunter smirked kind of and then shrugged as Jace looked at him. He moved to Clary and opened the map for her. She ran over it with the ring. It really was the first time Alec showed his kinder side to Clary. As he still didn't trust her and was more aware of her presence then anyone else's. Her being the daughter of Valentine really didn't help. 

The ring started glowing and pulsing over a closed and abandoned theater. Magnus wasn't really surprised at this. 

"Always had a taste for being a drama queen. And then he says i have personality issues. Well i will guide you to the entrance of his lair but that is as far as i can take you. Good luck."

With a little more magic, the Shadowhunters now stood before the entrance of the old Theater. Without Magnus. He didn't tag along. The theater really looked abandoned.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are we sure it's here?"

Clary asked uncertain. Alec looked around and drew an arrow to lay on his bow. 

"Oh yeah. We're in the right place. It's protected. They probably already know we're here."

Isabelle clung tightly to her whip. And Jace drew his sword just in case. Clary felt the ring glowing brighter and brighter and it was getting hot in her palm. So hot that she dropped it. Immediately the ring flew to a door and a pulse of magic ran over it. Revealing two braziers. One on each side of the door and the same rune of the ring above the entrance. The door had disappeared, revealing little flames all around the opening that was now available to them. Compared to the entrance of the silent brothers, this looked more like the entrance of hell. 

Alec and Jace began to understand what exactly they were dealing with. And so did Isabelle who mentioned it.

"Magnus forgot to mention we would be dealing with a Phoenix."

Alec looked up at the door. 

"Fire runes. I should have known."

Clary just looked at the entrance. 

"Well do we go in or not?"

Then a young girl appeared from the entrance. With red hair much like Clary herself.  She couldn't be more then fifteen years old.

"My lord Aeris is expecting you. He will see you now."

Clary wanted to walk to the girl right away. But Jace stopped her. Motioning that he would go first.

"Don't keep him waiting. And please put your weapons away."

The girl mentioned. The shadowhunters put their weapons away and stepped over the little flames carefully, greeted by a surge of warmth as they stepped in. As Alec entered as the last of the group the entrance burst into flame behind him and burned shut. Blazing so wild and bright nothing could get through it anymore. 

They walked on. Following the girl into the grand hall. It didn't look like an abandoned theater the way they entered here. It was larger and more crowded then Magnus' place. Music playing in the background which sounded like the kind for a slow dance in which you grinded against your partner in a sensual manner. It was in that particular way that a few of the guests were entertaining themselves. 

"Excuse me. Where can we find Aeris?" 

Clary asked the girl that was guiding them. 

"Please take the door behind the stage. You will meet him there."

The Shadowhunters made their way through the crowd. This place was filled with downworlders off all kinds. Mostly fae and warlocks, Phoenixes and some werewolves. As they reached the door there was a long staircase leading down into what seemed a whole different world. They walked down, descending the staircase and reaching a dome-like space that nearly looked like the dome of a cathedral only dark and filled with dark red and gold decoration. curtains, carpets and furniture all in the same red/gold colors. In the center of the dome stood a large brazier with a diameter of four feet. Blazing bright orange yellow flames over a layer of coals and jeweled rocks with runes carved on them. On the other end of the dome stood a small stone stage with a large throne-like chair draped with dark red and gold fabric and pillows. 

"I guess Magnus was right about the drama queen part."

Jace mentioned as he saw it. The shadowhunters smirked and Isabelle mentioned liking his style and taste. 

"Well thank you my dear. but i doubt you are here to rate the decor of my lair or discuss my refined taste."

A voice came from behind them. Softer and more melodious and smoother then the voice Magnus had used, But effective all the same. They turned around to find a tall Red haired male standing on the last few steps of the staircase. There were streaks of blue highlights in his red hair. Dressed in dark ripped jeans, shirtless and a long red/gold robe draped over his arms and shoulders. Bare feet standing on the stone of the staircase. His skin was white as snow and his chest smooth, hairless, showing off his abs and the tattoo of a fire bird under his right collarbone. His features were somewhat feline and perhaps lacked the sharp masculinity but he looked handsome as hell anyway. With a face the angels themselves might be found jealous of. And glittering white gem earrings gracing both of his ears. Again Alec felt like he was being swiped off his feet. That twice in one day surely had it's effect on him.

The only difference with Magnus was that this man was tall. Just as tall as Alec. While Magnus was at least a head smaller in height. He too had Asian looking features but Magnus was dark of skin, this guy was not. He was pale like a vampire almost. His grey eyes looked around in amusement. 

He walked down the stairs and around the Shadowhunters toward the brazier in the middle. 

"Only Magic could have brought you where i found you on my doorstep. No one else is able to get this close through a part of my protection. How did you get here? Who send you?"

He turned around, his robe flowing with his movements. Clary took the initiative to answer his questions.

"Magnus send us here. We need your help to-"

"Magnus?"

Clary stopped speaking as she saw a dangerous gleam appear in the man's eyes. He then chuckled and burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"Magnus fucking Bane... so the warlock princess didn't dare risk his pretty face being burned to a crisp by coming here himself? Tell me. Did he send you to make peace with me? If so he can try harder. Or send different people. He knows i don't like shadowhunters. But i might forgive him for sending pretty ones."

"Thank you" Isabelle and Jace said at the same time. Aeris looked up at the two and tilted his head. 

"Oh sorry darlings. I didn't mean you two. I meant the pretty red head here. And the tall guy in the back." 

Aeris said while pointing at Clary and Alec. The tall Shadowhunter tried to look anywhere but at Aeris and tried to hide the blush forming on his features. Second time today. Dammit. What was this with downworlders and flirting with him? Trying to make him blush. Was that the latest game to play or something? 

"Naturally i would have mentioned you two too, except i don't really have a thing for blonds and i don't like girls, no offence. The red hair makes that up for this one." 

Aeris spoke again as he gestured at Clary. 

"Magnus send us here to get your help." Clary then answered. 

The praise was nice but that was not what they came here for. Aeris looked at her and the look in his eyes changed again. He grew cold and distant. 

"Well that is unfortunate. But i don't help Shadowhunters. And i definitely don't help shadownhunters send by Magnus. He and i currently don't get along. I regret to say you've wasted your time. Try the neighbors. I heard that Lamia might be willing to extend her eight arms for you."

"I'm not asking for your help. I'm telling you we need your help. So help us."

Clary demands. She takes on Magnus' advice not to ask for his help. Because as Magnus predicted, Aeris refuses to help them. The Phoenix raises a brow at her. Then is face quirks up into a smirk. 

"Bold and beautiful. Dangerous combo. You guys might want to keep an eye on this one. She's quite spicy. I like that." 

Aeris muses and his voice has a pleased tone to it. He turns around and walks a few paces away as if he's thinking. The robe slides partly off his shoulder and Clary's eyes fall on another Rune that graces his left shoulder. It also has to be a fire rune, because it's nothing she has seen on Alec, Isabelle or Jace. Then he turns around again. 

"I'll tell you what. If you Clary Fairchild, retrieve me a Rune stone from this brazier... then judging from your performance and the one you pick i will pledge to help you. A Phoenix can't go back on his word." 

Aeris crosses his heart with his hand and his eyes turn a flaming poisonous green with small pupils, much like a bird's. Clary bites her lip and stares at the roaring flames of the brazier. 

"Don't do it Clary."

Jace warns her. But with a glare and wave of Aeris' hand, a fire barrier lights up, trapping Jace, Isabelle and Alec in a circle of high flames. 

"Jace!" Clary yells.

Turning towards the shadowhunters in shock. She turns around to Aeris again. 

"How did you know my name?"

Aeris smirks. "I got eyes and ears everywhere. It would be a sin if i didn't know who enters my lair. I could be at risk you know. I know why you're here as well. Magnus needs to summon the demon who ate your memories. If you want my help, then pick a stone from the fire. It's a simple offer i'm making here." 

Aeris crosses his arms. Looking at her with amusement and interest. Clary looks back at the shadowhunters trapped in the flames. 

"Oh don't worry about them. I won't hurt your boyfriend or his beloved siblings. But i can't have them interfere with your decision."

Clary looks back at Aeris. 

"He's not my boyfriend."

Aeris just shrugs.

"All the same. Now.. Do we have a deal or not?"

"So all i need to do is put my hand in the fire and take out a rune stone?"

"That is the idea yes. Why? Are you afraid to get burned? What are your memories worth to you Clary Fairchild?"

Clary looks at the Phoenix. Aeris still has his green eyes shining brightly. Then she looks at the brazier and the stones in it. 

"How do i know which one to pick? I don't know these Runes."

"They are fire runes Clary. Ancient Phoenix language. I can't say it's the same as Angelic Runes but if you trust your feelings i'm sure you'll pick the right one. If not... Well let's just say you tried your best then."

Aeris' words are not helping. Clary still isn't sure of what to do. It's a trial of fire. And she knows she has to put her hand through fire to get a stone. 

"No Clary! Don't do it!"

Jace calls from behind the fire.

"Hush you! Don't make me burn out your tongue."

Aeris hisses to the shadowhunter. Then Clary is determined. While Aeris has his gaze settled on her, she quickly sticks her hand in the fire. Then the realization strikes her, it's warm and it tickles but the fire doesn't burn or scorch her skin. She stares at it for a moment. Confused about how the fire doesn't harm her. She lets her fingers slide over the rune stones. Trusting her feelings she stops at an Amber. The same Rune as she has seen on his shoulder. With determination she clutches it between her fingers and pulls it out of the fire. It isn't even hot.

As soon as her hand is out of the fire, Aeris' eyes turn back to their grey color and he nods. 

"Amber, the stone that endures. It turns to make small things into a fossil to endure time. And the Rune carved onto it... the Rune of rebirth. One of the most sacred runes of my people. It stands for new beginnings and second chances. And also our immortality through the never ending cycle of replacing old with new. You chose well Clary Fairchild. You are very brave. The proof lies in the fact that the fire did not scorch you. It would have burned anyone with second thoughts."

Aeris takes the Amber from her and turns around to walk towards his chair. He presses a panel on the arm of the chair and behind the chair a safe opens up. There's a ton of jewelry and weapons in it. He takes a bracelet and holds it in his palm with the Amber. With his fire magic he melts the two together. Walking back to Clary the safe closes up again and Aeris waves his hand to lower the barrier that traps the other shadowhunters. He hands the bracelet to Clary.

"You now have my word. But it only extends to you. This piece will only respond to your DNA and i advice no one else wears it unless they want to be burned severely. Should your need become really high, then this will help you out. But it's properties are for defense only. So i suggest you try not to lose your weapon. I now have a deal with you and you alone Clary. I will help you. I'm not obligated to help any of your friends. Tell Magnus i will be there. Off you go now. You've been here long enough."

Jace has made his way to Clary quickly and protectively wraps an arm around her. He glares at the Phoenix. 

"That wasn't a real test. You made it so the fire didn't hurt her. You know this would be the result didn't you?"

Jace bit towards the Phoenix. Aeris chuckled and gestured to the brazier.

"I did not make it nor temper with it. The brazier is an old heirloom of my people. I only know it's workings. I don't make the rules nor can i influence them. But if you think that i did you are welcome to try for yourself. I warn you though. Any second guesses and you will get hurt."

"Nonsense. This doesn't hurt." 

Jace argues and sticks his hand into the fire but as he wants to grab a stone he hesitates. Lingering above one and pulling back slightly. It makes the fire lash out at his hand and it burns him. Quickly Jace pulls his hand back. Hissing at the pain. 

"Let's go Clary." He mutters and he takes her by the arm and walks away.

"What about me? Can i try?" Isabelle steps up. 

Aeris smirks at her. 

"All yours Isabelle Lightwood, but you can only pick once. Anything you pull from the fire is yours to keep. Choose wisely."

Isabelle smirks and wants to reach into the flame.

"Careful, too much confidence is the same as second guessing." 

Aeris mentions. Isabelle nods but still smirks as she reaches into the flame. 

"Izzy." Alec calls her, but she doesn't pull back and the fire doesn't hurt her. She pulls a green gem from the fire and shows it to Aeris.

"Emerald. I thought sapphire would be more your color. But alright. Emerald represents the earth's strong life force. It refers to the green lands of Eden. Though the Rune is what really defines your choice..."

Aeris looks at it and chuckles.

"You are a force to be reckoned with Isabelle. Strong, determined and a headlong stubbornness. You chose persistence."

The Phoenix gave the gem back at her for keep sake. She looked at it and then at the Phoenix. 

"What no jewelry to fix it to? No parting gift?"

"Unfortunately my deal is with Clary. I don't make such jewels for just anyone. Definitely not ordinary shadowhunters. Run along darling. And enjoy your pretty rock." 

The Phoenix mused with an amused smile. He tilted his head and showed a despising smirk on his features. Then he turned his head to Alec and straightened his pose. 

"What about you handsome? Care to give it a try?" 

Alec shook his head quickly and urged Isabelle to come with him. They had to leave.

"I'm good. Izzy. Come."

"You sure about that Alexander Lightwood? Anything you draw from the fire is yours to keep."

The phoenix tried to tempt the tall shadowhunter. And for a moment Alec really was tempted to pick a stone out of the brazier. But after reconsidering he knew he'd probably get burned for second guessing. Like Jace. He knew himself well enough to know he would hesitate when it came to doing something like trusting his feelings.

"I'd rather not."

The Phoenix sighed and disappeared. Reappearing right in front of Alec. The shadowhunter flinched and stumbled backwards a bit, towards the brazier. The Phoenix had his eyes turn green on him and squinted his eyes at Alec. 

"You don't look the doubting type. Why do you not carelessly throw your hand in the fire like the other one?"

The Phoenix almost seems interested in Alec's reason for declining. 

"I'm sensible."

"tsk. Clearly. Yet not quite... come on. If even Isabelle can draw a stone it should be easy for you. Jace was just being a pest."

Alec looked at the Phoenix, then at the brazier and then back at the phoenix. Without looking away from the man he moved his hand into the fire. There was one stone in particular that was calling to him. Practically pulsing when he picked it up. He slowly drew it from the fire. Opening his hand in front of him there was a red stone. The phoenix came closer and picked it up to look at it. 

"Interesting."

Alec looked at it too. 

"What is?"

"Ruby is among the most passionate of jewels. As the color red stands for a lot of things. blood, Blind passion, anger or love. Yours is defined by the Rune carved on it. You have a jewel of passion in your hand Alec."

Aeris laid the rock back in his hand. 

"What kind of rune is it?"

Alec asked while he looked at it. 

"The rune of love. A passionate desire and attraction. The jewel of seduction. More powerful in meaning then a rune of love carved on an amethyst but more painful as well. I think it suits you though." 

Alec wanted to roll his eyes and toss the rock back in the fire. Love? Seduction? Now the downworlders were really just playing with him. But as he moved to throw it back Aeris stopped him.

"You can't just reject anything the brazier gave you. The flames are never wrong."

"Yeah well i think they are. Keep your damn stone. We're leaving."

Alec dropped the stone in front of Aeris feet and turned around to follow the others outside. Aeris stood there amused watching the taller until he disappeared. Then he picked up the rock and moved toward the safe. He molted it into a bracelet. 

"Interesting indeed"

The phoenix mumbled while he looked at it. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec finally came outside there was a portal ready. He sighed and walked through it without hesitation. Ending up in Magnus' lair Jace was the first to speak to him.

"What took you so long?"

"I got.. hold up."

Alec answered not wanting to give away what had happened. But Magnus stared at him like he knew something had taken place. Jace however just shrugged it off. 

"Clary is making the summoning symbol. We have to do this together Alec. This is her only chance at finding her lost memories and with it her mother and the cup."

Alec nodded. He knew already. 

When they finally entered, there was a pattern of a very complicated pentagram on the floor. Alec looked around.

"Aeris is late."

Magnus snorted.

"If i have learned one thing it is that Aeris is never late. He only arrives when he means to. He'll be here."

Isabelle looked at the pentagram. 

"Five places though. He won't have anywhere to join the circle."

Suddenly a fire quickly appeared and dimmed behind them. 

"I don't have to. Let's just say in this case Magnus and i count as one. Good old times. To bad that fun was cut short because of someone's certain decisions."

Aeris had changed into black jeans and a leather jacket. Again no shirt though. Magnus looked at it with a smirk. 

"Still whistling the same tune? Love the wardrobe honey but we didn't gather here to be arguing about our past."

"Oh really? Shame. I'd love to talk about it. With my hands for instance. They are itching quite badly."

Magnus glared at the Phoenix.

"Try not to leave any marks, if you burn my shirt i will make you pay for it. It's one of my favorites."

Aeris drew a face and walked to the other end of the pentagram. 

"alright. I haven't got all day. Let's do this."

He stripped off his jacket, causing both Magnus and Alec to stare. And even Clary found herself staring a bit before anyone moved. Everyone got in their proper place at the point of one of the five on the pentagram. Aeris stood behind Magnus. Ready to pour his power into the warlock. 

"We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. We must not, no matter what happens, let go of each other's hands."

Magnus instructed. He stuck his hand out to Alec. The tall Shadowhunter took it and jolted with the power started to run through him. Then Alec extended his hand to Jace. Jace took it and he too jolted. Then Jace reached for Clary, who jolted on her turn. She extended a hand to Isabelle who had watched everything with amusement.

"You people are pathetic."

She said and took Clary's hand and after that extended her hand to Magnus. She didn't even blink. Aeris chuckled at it and raised his hands.

"Alright people. This is where the real fun comes in. Hold tight. This might be a little overwhelming."

He connected through Magnus by laying his hands on Magnus' shoulders. Immediately twice the power ran through their joined hands and the entirety of the circle gasped at it. Isabelle and Magnus gasped more in excitement and the rest gasped in surprise. Only Aeris didn't gasp at all but just smirked at it.

Magnus rattled an entirety of text to summon the demon before a tornado of smoke and smoldering coals descended into their circle and onto the pentagram. It made it harder for the shadowhunters and the warlock to hold onto each other. Magnus felt himself relying heavily on the power support he was given from Aeris. This was a strong demon after all. 

"The demon is among us. Do not let go of the bond."

They held each other tighter. Trying not to break the link while the demon clearly tried to break out of their circle. Aeris' eyes had turned green again as he kept pouring his strength into Magnus and the entirety of the circle.

"The demon demands payment"

Magnus said.

"In exchange for Clary's memories, each of you must give up a memory of the one you love the most."

Isabelle was the first to give it up without hesitation. An image of Alec smiling appeared in the smoke before it was sucked in by the tornado. Then Clary gave up hers. An image of her mom smiling at her appeared before it disappeared in the smoke. From behind Magnus, Aeris gave up his. The image of Magnus himself appeared into the tornado before it was sucked in, making the warlock frown as well as Jace and Clary. Isabelle just smirked at it. Aeris didn't seem to be bothered by the revelation though.

Only then, Alec unwillingly parted with his. The image of Jace appeared in the smoke before it was sucked away like the others. Confused about this Jace looked at Alec and then back to the demon. With horror Alec realized that his secret was out. The one he loved the most until now was Jace. It had always been Jace. Because that kind of love existed even with it being forbidden among parabatai. Which made this all the harder for him to deal with. In fact. He couldn't deal with it. For the first time in what seemed like forever. He really panicked.

"No!"

Alec called out. 

"It's not true! The demon deceived me!"

He yelled while looking at Jace. The last thing he wanted was for Jace to never be able to look at him normally again. Or even worse, break the bond of parabatai with him over this. It was unusual but not impossible to have that bond broken. But Alec feared that more then anything.

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus called.

Isabelle joined him in trying to make Alec strong. "Alec it's okay!"

But to the tall shadowhunter. It was not.

"No!"

He called. 

"Alec don't let go! Alec!" Aeris yelled. 

And that is when Alec let go and he broke the bond. The demon had free play. Everyone except Aeris was thrown backwards and immediately the Phoenix trapped the demon on the pentagram in a circle of white flames. 

Alec realized what he had done. He wanted to make up for it. It was his fault the demon got out. Without thinking he walked to it to give it a distraction. But Jace wouldn't let him. He pushed Alec aside and got grabbed instead. Aeris punished the demon for it by burning it with the white fire. It shrieked and let Jace go but instead latched onto the Phoenix. An arm piercing his side. Starting to dig through him for memories and power that Aeris wouldn't give him. The Phoenix held his ground but the demon was persistent. 

"Aeris! He's digging for your core!"

Magnus yelled. The demon drilled his way further into the side of the Phoenix but still Aeris didn't give in. He kept the demon trapped. 

"He won't get there. CLARY. Now or never! You demand what is rightfully yours or you kill the demon. Either way you have to end this! But if you kill it. Your memories will be lost to you forever!" 

Clary saw how the demon was tearing at the Phoenix. And it sealed her decision to give up her memories. She didn't want anyone to suffer for her like that. It was getting more difficult for Aeris to hold onto the demon and trap him. From his back appeared two fire wings that showed how much of his power he was drawing. He was nearly using all his normal fire magic. Clary quickly approached and killed the demon with a light sword. The moment the tornado dissolved, Aeris' wings disappeared and he collapsed. Barely being caught by Magnus. His entire side was burned and torn. Aeris took a moment to gather himself but then got up with the help of Magnus.

"Jace. Jace get up."

Alec sat beside the blonde who hadn't moved since he was thrown away by the demon. Alec ran a hand through his hair while thinking:  _What have i done. why me._

Aeris walked to them and turned him over. Conjuring green flames in his hand he ran it over Jace's chest which made the blonde wake up in an instant. Then the Phoenix got up and hissed at his injury. Turning to Magnus.

"Well at least this isn't as bad as New Orleans. But i would like to know in advance if one of you is going to screw this up, then i won't bother getting my hands dirty. ngh-"

Aeris groans and grips at his injured side.

"Aeris, tone it down." Magnus warned him.

The Phoenix walked out passed Alec who stopped him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

Aeris sighed and looked at him. 

"I told you not to reject anything given to you by the fire. It may have saved you all this trouble. It acts as a warden on instinct for the wielder. It may have deceived everyone including yourself without revealing the truth. We might have seen something different." 

Aeris pushes the bracelet with the stone Alec picked into the Shadowhunter's hand. 

"You dropped this."

Then Aeris proceeds to walk out of the room. Alec can't accept it and follows Aeris out of the room. 

"You can't just toss this back in my hands."

"Why not? You rejected it and this happened. Besides the stone... It defines you. And now i know why. You struggle Alec. The rune of rebirth defined Clary on the moment she drew it. This world, this life. It's her second life, her new beginning. It's renewed and so the rune defined her. Whatever rune you draw defines you in the moment you draw it. I have no control over that. I don't choose what gets picked. If you don't want it then feed it back to the fire and accept a punishing burn on your wrist for rejecting who you really are. If you feel like something else will define you, then you can try and exchange the stone for another one. But i can't say how the fire will react to that. I didn't create the stones nor the brazier. All i know is that it never lies. And didn't you stop to think for one second that it may be logical for you to feel closest to Jace with you being parabatai and everything? You just had to assume the worst. You broke the chain and now look at me. You owe me Alec. You owe me big time. And i'm going to use that against you some day."

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Rebirth at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris invokes a rebirth. Not shying away he invites Clary to witness the cycle. If she's brave enough. Alec tries to find a way to make up for what happened earlier. And Magnus and Aeris have a much needed talk.

* * *

 

"Let me have a look at that."

Magnus walked over to Aeris and let the blue glow of his magic travel over the wound.

"It's deep."

Aeris hissed and sucked in a breath at the irritation of the wound. 

"I will have to regenerate each and every cell to get rid of this. I hoped i wouldn't have to invoke a rebirth so soon. But then again it has been a few years I had a time in which i was forced to have one every day. Remember New Orleans?" 

Magnus chuckled. 

"That was quite the party. You can use the bathroom. Take the tub and try not to scorch anything. Your cycles can get so messy."

"You don't say. What happened by the way? I thought you were hiding on the other side of Brooklyn."

"We were attacked. Don't worry. It's under control."

"Shit Magnus. Any losses?"

"Zoë's father. Elios. among a few others."

"god i'm so sorry. If i had known-"

"You wouldn't have prevented it."

"But i could have done something."

"Frankly i'm glad you saved your strength for this. You look terrible like this."

Aeris looked up. 

"still i'm glad you are okay but you forget you aren't my only concern. I have a number of your kin under my protection in my lair. If they are targeted for some reason... That bares my concern. And this explains why the scouts i send to check on you didn't come back. I fear the worst for them."

"So you do still care about me." Magnus mused at the phoenix. The red head glared at him.

"Don't think everything is forgiven and forgotten Magnus. I'm still angry at you. I just don't have the urge to burn you to a crisp anymore."

Isabelle walked in and looked at the two downworlders while shaking her head. 

"I thought you two hated each other?"

Aeris looks up at Magnus and Magnus looks up at Aeris.

"We did-"/"We do-"

Magnus glares at Aeris who continues as he corrects himself.

"Did. We have a long history. Not every part of it is pleasant. As we seemingly fight as badly as we get along. We hate each other as much as we love each other and trust me that can go deep sometimes. You saw didn't you? What the memory demon took. It wasn't a lie. Though it's complicated. Magnus and i are no longer romantically involved. It's not that kind of love. But if i had to answer on who i love the most it would still be him. Even though i admit i would love to burn his pretty face sometimes. He really knows how to get under my skin."

Magnus sighs and can only add to what Aeris explains. 

"Unfortunately my own actions had led us to end our long term friendship on a sour note the last time we saw each other."

Isabelle put her hands in her side and hummed. 

"So how many years have you two known each other?"

"Too many" Magnus answered. 

"And how long has this fight been going on? "

"Last we spoke was nearly 50 years ago. Face to face that is. Angry messages and death threats were exchanged during that time period." Aeris answered.

Isabelle shook her head. downworlders.. they were.. interesting.

"I better get myself settled before i burn up in here."

Aeris got up. Holding himself up by the furniture.

"I'll get him." Alec said when Magnus wanted to help Aeris out. Alec took the redhead and supported him. Taking him in the direction the redhead pointed him to.

"What are you going to do?"

Clary asked when Alec and Aeris walked by.

"initiating my cycle. It's the thing that makes me immortal. I will be reborn. You're welcome to watch if you dare. But it is both wonderful and horrifying as a whole."

Aeris explained while Alec got him to the bathroom. He helped the Phoenix into the tub who closed off the drain and laid back in the tub. His skin was already getting pearled with sweat as his temperature was rising quickly. Clary had followed them. Alec stood back but he didn't leave. Honestly he had never seen a rebirth before and it interested him. It was quite different from anything he had ever seen from the downworlders. Phoenixes were... a very different race. Clary sat herself down on the lower towel cabinet. Waiting, while she looked at Aeris with concern.

"Will this work? I mean will you be okay?" She asked him.

The phoenix showed her a charming smile.

"So worried you are for others. I admire that. You're quite different from other shadowhunters Clary. I do like that. Don't worry for me though. It takes a bit to get this started, but once i get through this i will be reborn all new and reset. Save for the mark on my left shoulder and the tattoo. I ruined my chances of resetting that mark. and i want to keep the tattoo. But that is another story for another time. If i ever care to tell you that."

Alec crossed his arms while Aeris spoke. The Phoenix was starting to breathe heavier. His skin was slowly turning paler and greenish. It was very strange. Then his eyes turned green and the Phoenix curled into himself.

"Here it comes."

The fire wings sprouted form his back again. But this time they were of green flames. extending fully while his skin opened up it's pores and green fire started to pour out of it. His entire body was enveloped in flames. Then the wings came crashing down and wrapped themselves with force around Aeris, Burning him alive. Turning him to ashes. Aeris groaned and hissed. No one ever said it was painless. It was never without pain. Aeris had just learned to deal with it better then anyone else.

Clary looked at it in shock. Clearly unsettled about what she saw. Alec looked at it in both shock, fascination and something along the lines of feeling bad for Aeris. A kind of compassion that he would never admit he had.

It took moments for Aeris to burn to a crisp. The flames died out and his remaining form fell apart to a pile of ashes. He had burned while looking at Clary with a smile. Clary gasped in shock as all that was left of him was a pile of ash on the bottom of the tub. It took a minute. Perhaps two. Then the pile started moving. Alec came closer. Inspecting the ashes until a hand rose from them and he jolted backwards. With the hand followed an arm and a head, and another arm. Slowly Aeris crawled out of the pile of ashes. Pulling himself up by the edge. When finally he kicked his feet free of the ashes he was very tired. And very naked. Clary quickly hid her blushing face and rushed out of the bathroom. Thankfully she hadn't seen anything. But it was a close call.

Alec was tempted to leave as well. But he still had questions and his guilt kept him from leaving. 

"Aeris, have some questions i want to ask."

"Always the one with the hidden agenda. I bet you just wanna see me shower... Alright. Ask away."

Aeris leaned forward, hugging his knees. He was covered in ashes and the dirt of his own death moments before he crawled out of them. He needed to shower them off. Alec rolled his eyes and walked to the shower curtain. Thankfully it hadn't caught fire. He closed it so Aeris wasn't in his sight. That's when the phoenix got up to take a shower and turned the water on. The sound resonating through the bathroom.

"How did you know me and Jace are parabatai?"

Alec asked as he waited on a respected distance away from the curtain.

"The mark. I kind of sensed it but when i saw the mark on you and him it was clear."

Alec frowned. "You saw?"

"My vision extends beyond of what shadowhunters and mundanes can see Alec. I can even grasp bits and pieces of the future. Yet since only the past is written and the future is undecided it won't do me much good. Nothing is set. Even if i were to predict the future, one decision, one thought could even alter it's course."

The phoenix answered him. Alec crossed his arms.

"Is that how you know so much about us?"

"It's how i know some things. Yet i have many ways to gather the information i now possess."

"Do you maybe have any idea how we can get the cup then?"

A groan came from behind the shower curtain. Alec straightened himself but before he could ask if something was wrong he got an answer. 

"The cup, the cup, the cup. Really. Is that all you people can think about? I don't care about the cup. And i'm sure Clary feels the same. She lost her mother Alec. What if you were pressured to find something to get Jace back?"

"That... That's not fair."

"On point though. The only thing everyone only ever wants is the cup. I'm sure that Clary isn't the only one getting a little bit tired of that. The poor child is thrown into a world she doesn't know. She's suddenly part of a war she knew nothing about. Everything is overwhelming and all the people around her can whine about is that damned cup. I know that if i was her i'd feel frustrated and angry about it too. More than that even. I'd get the urge to punch anyone who even mentioned the cup. I'm surprised she hold out this long without releasing some of that anger."

Alec tried to tell himself he wasn't wrong for asking about the cup. Because he knew it's importance. But hearing Aeris explain this from Clary's side made the bigger picture look quite different. And it made the shadowhunter uncomfortable. He knew he would act the same if it was him and Jace in that situation. All he would care about was Jace and not the cup. So in a sense Aeris was right. Damn that all-knowing phoenix.

The water stopped running and a hand stuck out form behind the curtain. 

"Could you get me a towel?"

Alec looked around and opened a cupboard to find the towels stashed away. He grabbed a big one and handed it to the outstretched hand. 

"Here"

"Thanks"

The towel disappeared behind the curtain. Moments later Alec stands up to a sight that nearly makes him stumble on his feet. The curtain draws back while Aeris steps out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still slightly damp and some drops still littering his skin. Alec can't stop it this time, he feels the heat rise to his cheeks.  _He does it on purpose. I know he does. Shit. Don't look Alec. Don't look._

Aeris smirks as he sees Alec stare. 

"Like what you see?"

He walks closer. Alec suddenly feels very cornered.

"I-i eh-.. i-i'm-.. i gotta-"

Alec points at the door and tries to go for a quick escape when Magnus walks in with Aeris' jacket and a new set of clothes. 

"hmm well that does remind me of something. I like what i see. Can't deny that. I do hope you still wear the same sized clothing if not these might be a little tight." 

Magnus hands the clothing over. Aeris fishes out the shirt and hands it back.

"I wouldn't put it passed you if you made the pants tight on purpose Magnus."

The warlock just smirked. Alec used this opportunity to make his escape. Quickly walking out of the door without either downworlders being able to call him back. Magnus turned around confused. Watching Alec leave and then he turned back to Aeris.

"Teasing him are we?"

Aeris shrugged. 

"Nah, i wouldn't dare form any competition for you. I can sense your interest from across the room. Wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

Magnus snorted and took a step closer.

"And yet, you clearly made him blush. What do you think?"

"He's tall, he's handsome, He's pale.."

"Black hair blue eyes.."

"yeah, we like him"/"we like him"

 They said at the same time. Magnus laughed, but he soon turned serious again, Looking at the Phoenix. 

"I missed you.."

Magnus says. Aeris sighs and looks at the clothes in his hands. He puts them on the sink in order so he can get dressed.

"To be honest... I did too."

The phoenix replied. He dropped his towel to get dressed. But honestly they had seen each other naked so many times that nothing phased Magnus anymore. He turned to look at Aeris face in the mirror.

"What happened to us Aeris?"

The phoenix worked himself into a set of boxers and then into his pants. 

"Skinny jeans? Really Magnus? That reminds me of Seattle"

Aeris laughed but then he replied to what Magnus asked him.

"Do you want me to be honest? I think we needed a break. I mean we've been together for like.. what? 200 years? Give or take.. And do you remember what i said before we broke up?"

"Something was missing. We're a puzzle that is missing a piece."

"Exactly. I mean. We're good Magnus, and i can't say that it wasn't working. Because it was. Until the whole ordeal with Camille. But that to the side... we compliment each other well, complete each other too.. just not.. one hundred percent. I think we were destined to be. But we don't have any stability. It's like a triangle with a missing side. I know i haven't exactly been looking for someone after you ran off with Camille. But.. I want this to work. So let's go find that missing piece. but... together this time.."

"You're saying you want to get back together? Even after i left?"

"Look, Magnus. I'm not saying all is forgiven. I can't forgive you yet. But i want you back. I want what we once had to be real again."

Magnus looked up at the phoenix. Aeris' eyes were simmering softly with fire and honesty. Magnus didn't think about it and closed the distance. Pulling the Phoenix in for a kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly. Aeris wrapped his arms around Magnus. He really did miss the Warlock and he had to admit their fight had been more then just petty. It was childish. Magnus pulled back from the kiss first. Looking somewhat ashamed.

"The ring.. I.. Gave it to Clary to let her find you."

Aeris smiled and with a flick of his wrist and some flames in his hand he transported the ring to it and held it up for Magnus.

"I thought you might want it back."

Aeris smiles. Magnus takes the ruby ring and slides it around his finger. He missed that jewel more then he has ever missed the necklace he gave Camille. He gave the necklace back to the Lightwoods. But this ring however, he would never willingly part with it again. 

"There.. Now we are back together."

Aeris said as he saw the ring around Magnus' finger. Where it belonged. Magnus looked up into a pair of suddenly green eyes. His own responded and turned to his yellow cat eyes. Aeris leaned down and kissed the warlock again. It was still the same after all those years. Still the same addicting taste. Still the same sparks flying. Still something either of them couldn't get enough from. Then Aeris pulled back.

"One thing though Magnus. Don't let us being back together stop you. Alec is... Well i can't say too much about him yet. I don't know him that well but.. If you want to pursue, i do approve."

The warlock nodded to his long lost lover. 

"Duly Noted..."

 


	3. calling Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Aeris are back together now hunting for a third lover to complete the set. While Alec has to look after Clary, she disappears. And Aeris does not trust the Clave.

 

Aeris had stayed over after the whole demon ordeal if only under pressure by Magnus to make sure that the Rebirth really did solve everything. They ended up talking the entire night, catching up on what happened in the time they were apart. By the time they were done talking they were back on their old level of being lovers. Being twins almost. Able to react really well to each other. In a sense that might have been scary or intimidating to outsiders. But once you got used to it, it wasn't so bad.

Unfortunately, They couldn't just do as they pleased all of a sudden. Aeris was still duty bound to his people and the people taking up refuge in his hideout. Moving in wouldn't be an option for a while. 

"So.." 

Magnus started as he gracefully settled himself on his couch with two cocktails next to the Phoenix, who wrapped an arm around him and took one of the glasses.

"Your place or mine?"

"You know it's too early for that Magnus."

Aeris mentioned as he took a sip. Magnus groaned.

"Uh and don't i know it. I've been waiting on you ever since we first met."

"Well that is not entirely my fault darling. You know i have things to do."

"All in a days work for a King, right your highness?"

"Well there are other perks for dating royalty... But about that.."

Magnus sat up, squinting his eyes at the Phoenix.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

He asked. And Aeris shook his head. Magnus frowned.

"Why not?"

Aeris chuckled and swirled the drink in his glass by rotating the crystal object.

"Where would be the fun in that? Besides. All that formal crap and people bowing gets a bit tiring after hundreds of years. And i really want to see Jace's face when he finds out who he was being salty to. What i wouldn't give to scare the daylights out of him. Little pest."

"Careful what you wish for, he's Alec's parabatai. Tall dark and handsome might not appreciate you scaring his little crush to death."

"His /former/ little crush. I thought you were working on that?"

"I am. We are. Aren't we?"

"Maybe you more then me. Though we come as a package Alec might be scared off if we make a move on him at the same time. I'll leave him to you for now."

"That is beside the point. Charms have never failed me but he is a difficult catch. And i want to try and avoid doing things that might push him away before i can get a chance to play on his feelings."

"You sound like me. Eww. Please stop. Besides there is more then just our little dating problem."

"Right. Valentine. Is there any news?"

"From what i know he's still desperate for the cup, he's trying to use Clary's mother as a bargaining chip. The Shadowhunters have asked the Seelies to send scouts but i think something went south. They broke communication with the Shadowhunters. The Clave is not going to be happy. Which will in time put more pressure on the institute here. In this case i can only be a middleman but already i've been getting messages from both sides yet they do not communicate with each other."

Magnus pouted as he crawled up to his lover.

"looks like you'll be busy."

"Nonsense. Nothing my envoy can't handle. But there are things that i need to be busy with. This whole thing with the Clave bothers me. Ever since the whole issue with Valentine the Clave is no longer what it once has been. I fear they may not be as pure as they make out to be. Besides that Clary girl... She concerns me. There is something about her, even though she is new to this world the way she handles herself is remarkable. No doubt she takes after her mother, but her strong personality could both be a blessing and a curse depending on the situation."

"I don't see what harm she could do. She's a sweet girl."

"Yes but powerful. You forget Magnus that i see things you don't see. I'm just saying i will be busy with a couple of things. However that's no reason to stop seeing each other. Especially after we saved ourselves from a real divorce. Which by the way brings me to the following subject: Alec. You might find some amusement in chasing him while i'm otherwise occupied. I suggest you call him."

"I will. Just don't expect me to entertain myself for too long. We had a break for 50 years i think that's quite enough."

"hmm i couldn't agree more, though moving in would have to wait. Besides, two hide outs are always better then one. Can we make do with sleep overs?"

"Sounds lovely. Don't bother to bring your night gowns sweet heart, you won't be needing those."

Magnus threw a sultry gaze at Aeris who snorted and then laughed. He put his glass down and the warlock's and pulled him in for a kiss. The Phoenix probed at his lover's lips with his tongue. Asking for entrance. Magnus wrapped his arms around Aeris' neck and opened up to him. Kissing the phoenix with a long lost passion. When the lack of air forced them apart, Magnus wanted to lean in but Aeris put a finger against his lips.

"I have to go"

Magnus pouted but he stole another peck before he let the phoenix get off the couch. Aeris disappeared in fire, teleporting to wherever he needed to go. Already Magnus missed him and he felt alone. Pondering he looked at his phone and then decided to call Alec. He had bend a few rules to get the shadowhunter's number. But that had to be worth it.

 

* * *

 

Alec wasn't really happy. His mother showed up at the institute baring news of the Clave and Idris. The seelies stopped communicating and wouldn't explain themselves. Izzy offered to talk to them and he wanted to go with her, but instead his mother switched the tasks and let Jace go with Izzy while he was forced to babysit wannabe shadowhunter Clary. It wasn't his favorite way to spend the day. But at least if he trained her and could get some good punches out of her it would be a useful task. 

During their training Clary asked about his mother, though not really wanting to explain everything to Clary, he did give her some simplified answers. The normal answers were complicated. As were most things about this world to someone who had grown up as a mundane. Then Clary told him about something that may be able to help him find Valentine. A box that had to belong to him. Clary mentioned it was back at the loft. Of course his first instinct told him that he wanted to go get it. But Alec knew that if they snuck out again without permission, they would be in trouble. So he told her that they couldn't go get it.

Then his phone rang. He sighed and made the mistake to turn his back to Clary while he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus.. We met the other day.. You know... with the demon?"

Alec was surprised to hear the warlock on the other side of the line. How did he get this number? And of course he remembered. How could he forget? That warlock was one of the two downworlders helping clary/flirting with him.

"eh yeah.. yeah hey, what's up?"

 _What's up? Seriously Alec is that the best you can come up with?_ : The shadow hunter thought to himself.

"I was just thinking, it was really nice getting to know you. You seem.... Sympathetic.. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?"

Alec couldn't believe it. Was the warlock asking him on a date? And what about the Phoenix? The history between those two? Alec didn't want to be caught in a lover's quarrel. Though a drink did sound rather nice. And Aeris had mentioned they were not romantically involved anymore... But still.. Alec wasn't sure what to think of it. 

_What do i say?_

"That sounds fun"

_Dumb._

"ehm.. when?" Alec asked. 

"How about right now?" was the answer.

_wow.. too soon._

"Ehm.."

Then Alec turned around and looked up only to see that Clary was gone. He realized he hadn't been watching her and she must have gone off by herself. To the loft to get the box no doubt. On her own. 

_Stupid girl. Always brings me trouble._

"You know now is not a really good time for me. Another time, Gotta go."

And he hung up. 

* * *

 


	4. Alec's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To track Clary, Alec makes a deal with Aeris.

* * *

 

Clary stood in front of the Art Academy. She had turned herself invisible to mundanes but she had forgotten to put her phone on silent. So when Simon called her, People around her looked confused at their phones hearing something ring yet their phones were not the ones going off. Alec had quickly tracked her after checking if she wasn't in her room. Though part of him already knew that Clary would have gone out. He quickly caught up with her.

"Why did you run out? What's the point of an invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? It's childish, sneaking out like that."

Clary ignored him and picked up her phone. 

"Simon, Hey.."

She walked a few steps away but Alec wouldn't let her out of his sight again. Next thing you know she could be running off again to the angels know where. Alec didn't pay attention to the conversation between Simon and Clary. Frankly it was none of his business but he urged her to go. They had to get back to the institute before anyone would know they were gone. They were in enough trouble as it is. At least Alec felt that way.

Clary however had every intention to go to the loft. The only thing that made Alec tag along was the reminder the bracelet he was wearing brought him. Aeris gave him that. And Aeris told him how Clary must feel and how desperate she is to find her mother. The Phoenix had annoyingly compared it to Alec's situation with Jace. What if it was them? Though somehow since that incident with the demon, Alec got confused and he was struggling. It cracked his relationship with Jace. Jace didn't want to admit it, but Alec could feel something was off. Even if it was tiny. 

What was even more annoying was Clary catching him on the being in love with Jace thing. She brought it up again and it made Alec feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to admit it, even though Clary couldn't be more right. Like she knew him better then he knew himself. It was scary. And not something he wanted to talk about. So the Fire rune of love defined him hmm? In what way? Alec glanced at the bracelet around his left wrist. Did it define him because he struggled? Because he couldn't admit that he had known for a long time that he was only attracted to the male gender? Why did that phoenix have to be so cryptic. Why couldn't he just say it?

 

* * *

 

 

Moments later after they found the box Clary was looking for in the loft, All it took was the distraction of one wolf. One werewolf to be exact. Alec tried to be quick and careful. But he wasn't quick enough. By the time he saw them get pushed into a car, Clary and Simon who tagged along to the loft, were gone. Not that Alec was concerned about Simon. But losing Clary would get him not just Clave and parent trouble, but Jace angry as well. 

_Well shit. I told her this was a bad idea_

He saw the car drive off and immediately a bad feeling crept up. Jace and his mom would be so pissed. He ran a hand through his hair. What now? He had no choice but to let Jace and Izzy know. He texted Jace to get to the loft where Alec waited for them. And when they arrived, Alec was right. Jace was pissed. He was more then pissed even. He tried to track Clary with one of her drawings but got nothing. Then he told Alec to Parabatai track but that didn't work either. Jace blamed it on Alec not concentrating. Perhaps he was a bit right about that. But when he told Alec to concentrate, Alec genuinely tried to focus. However, Clary wasn't showing up. 

It caused them to break out in a fight. Jace blamed Alec for losing her and Alec blamed Jace for only being focused on Clary and being so blinded by his feelings that he lost sight of his siblings. Isabelle tried to break them up but they were pretty angry at each other. Whoever said that parabatai never fight was dead wrong.

Alec cursed and rubbed his hair again. All because he lost her. That girl was giving him more trouble then she was worth. 

"There must be someone who knows where she is. There must be someone who can track her." Izzy said. Suggesting they found another way.

Alec groaned. "Where is Aeris when you need him?"

He muttered. In reaction to those words his bracelet lit up and a fire appeared behind them. When it went out Aeris stood there dressed in black like he was at Magnus' place.

"Right here handsome. You're in a bit of a situation yes?"

Alec turned around. 

"Aeris.. Please tell me you know where Clary is."

The Phoenix tilted his head. 

"And what are you going to give me when i track her?"

"Anything just.. Please.. you have to find her." Jace answered but Aeris shook his head.

"ah-ah-ah. Nope. Sorry. Pretty boy here summoned me so he gets to make the deal. Better luck next time blondie."

Jace nearly wanted to attack the phoenix for being so rude. And not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"What do you want?"

Alec asked. The phoenix squinted his eyes.

"Get me a Stele."

Alec's eyes widen. Izzy is quite surprised as well and Jace turns the idea down right away.

"No. Besides why would you want one anyway? You can't even use it. Why ask for a Stele?"

The Phoenix chuckles. 

"Oh come now it's not like your brother doesn't have any to spare. I hear that you have a few in that vault of yours, Alec. And you can be happy i didn't ask for your Stele specifically."

Alec thought about it. But it was weird. What would a phoenix want with a Stele?

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Aeris shrugged. 

"Take it or leave it. Get me a Stele or find Clary yourself. But i bet that will take time."

Alec crossed his arms. 

"Okay."

Jace looked at him in shock. 

"Alec you can't be serious?!"

"Look Jace. It's like you said, He can't use it anyway. I don't see why not. Besides you want me to find Clary."

"You can't give away a Stele just like that Alec. It's a shadowhunter artifact. I know that finding Clary is important but-.."

"This is my mess Jace. And i intend to clean it up. Aeris, i'll take the deal."

The phoenix smiled and held out his hand, blue fire appeared in his palm. 

"Just a little insurance. Shake on it."

Alec didn't hesitate and he took Aeris' hand. The fire wrapped around his wrist right away. Creating a blue fire bracelet. Aeris pulled back and nodded. 

"I'll be right back" 

The phoenix walks away and disappears in fire.

"Hey!"

Alec stared at his wrist that had the blue fire around it. It wasn't even hot. He poked it confused. But the fire kept burning like a bracelet. Jace came closer to inspect it. He too could just touch it without getting burned. Then Isabelle tried.

"What is that all about anyway?" 

She asked staring at the fire bracelet. 

"I don't know. I'll ask when he comes back."

Jace rolled his eyes. "If he comes back."

* * *

 


	5. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While rescuing Clary, Luke gets hurt badly. Alec gives Aeris his promised Stele.

Aeris' Stele given by Alec. 

 

* * *

 

"He's not coming back"

Jace paced up and down. Alec groaned. That was the tenth time Jace had said that. And for the Tenth time Alec answered:

"He'll be here."

Isabelle sat down on the steps of a building.

"It's been five minutes"

She answered. Alec sighed and scratched his head again. The fire bracelet was still burning. Suddenly the stone in the bracelet he already wore before started lighting up again.

"He's here."

Right after, a fire ignited and Aeris stepped out of it. He didn't wait to cut to the chase and tell the shadowhunters all he knew after tracking Clary himself. 

"Well this complicates things... Clary is held by the werewolves. There's an old restaurant up the pier surrounded by water that's why you can't track her there. Simon is with her. The restaurant is their hide out, it's called; Jade wolf. It's a Chinese little place in the Redhook docks. Terrible place for a joint like that. It seems their Alpha leader is after the cup as well. You best be careful." 

Isabelle got up and Jace got himself ready to go there. But Alec walked towards the phoenix.

"And what about this? What is this?"

He held up his wrist. 

"Just a little token to remind you that you owe me a Stele. It will come off as soon as you give it to me. And i trust you not to break your word, but i was just lazy, using that to pinpoint your location makes teleporting easier. "

"Alright, i'll meet you at the institute when we get back."

"Good luck~" Aeris singsonged and turned around. With another high flash of fire he was gone again as quick as he came.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got to the restaurant it was dark and Luke Garroway was taking off with Clary. Alec caught Clary who was being carried by Luke while Jace kicked him at the legs to put him down. Then he knocked the guy out cold. They misunderstood Luke's intentions, and so did Clary. Now they only needed to find Isabelle who was freeing Simon from the back of the restaurant. They met up out front. Ready to leave as suddenly, they were surrounded by werewolves. Things were not looking good. Especially when the Alpha emerged from the front entrance of the restaurant. The wolf came closer, wanting to attack the group but from behind them another wolf jumped and dragged the Alpha behind a stack of pallets and crates. 

There was a lot of growling and snarling, the sound of the two fighting was horrible. A flash of light appeared as soon as one of the wolves hit the floor. It was the Alpha leader. Dead. The other wolf had won the challenge against the Alpha. When he transformed, that wolf, turned out to be none other then Luke Garroway. The man who had looked after Clary and her mother for 18 years. Now Clary understood that he really had meant to protect her. However, now he stood there bleeding and poisoned by the Alpha gene. He killed the Alpha, so Luke was the Alpha now. But that transition poisoned him and weakened him severely. Only a Warlock could cure him now as far as the shadowhunters knew. and Clary had to get Luke to Magnus. Fast.

Alce disagreed. He thought it wasn't their business and that they should get back to the institute. But Jace refused. He told Alec that he and Isabelle could go. But he would take Simon, Clary and Luke and go to Magnus as quick as they could. They parted ways. Alec and Isabelle were left to get back to the institute. While Jace, Clary and Simon were taking Luke to Magnus. 

 

Alec wasn't happy about the situation at all. He felt like something was getting between him and Jace. They were fighting more then they ever had before and it worried him. Sighing he walked into the institute. He took a look at the flames still wrapped around his arm. 

"Aeris. I don't know if you can hear me but i can repay my debt now."

Alec tried. You never knew. That sly phoenix could as well be watching him through that fire thing. He knew too little about Phoenixes in general to know how it all worked. Apart from the rebirth thing. Sure enough though after he had spoken the phoenix appeared in front of him. Sporting the look he had when they first met. Red gold robe draped from his shoulders. Open and of course shirtless underneath. Ripped jeans and bare feet. Like he had counted on the comforts of home and didn't bother to change before he got here. 

Alec was annoyed. To say the least. It was like Aeris didn't even try but he could make the shadowhunter feel uncomfortable no matter what he did. Even just by being here.

"Don't you own a shirt?"

Alec asked while he walked up to the floor with his vault in it. Aeris followed him and chuckled.

"Oh i do own several but they are so constricting, and after using my powers much with fiery wings and all i kept burning them. So i just stopped wearing them all together. Why? Does it bother you?"

_Yes. Yes it bothers me._

"No it doesn't"

_Lies. Just to keep me safe a bit longer._

Alec opened his vault with his own Stele. In there were a few other Steles but there was one in particular that caught Aeris' eye. Of course.. it was red. Alec had a feeling that Aeris wanted that one, so he picked it up and handed it to Aeris. Closing off his vault again with his own Stele.

"Oh.. Red.. Very nice. You sure know what a man likes."

Alec looked at his wrist and the little blue flames were gone, just like Aeris said they would disappear. Alec looked at Aeris who was studying the Stele. 

"I guess that closes our deal?"

Alec asked. The Phoenix looked up.

"Not so fast. How do i know if this one works? You try it. Show me it works."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You want me to draw a rune just so you know his works? That's not what the runes are for."

"Well i gotta be sure don't i?"

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do. But i wanna see regardless."

Alec sighed and took the Stele out of Aeris' hands. He wasn't going to let this go so Alec didn't have a choice. But he already had practically every rune he needed. Then an idea hit him and surely Aeris wasn't going to be too happy about him using it. But Alec took the Stele and burned the rune for fireproof on his ankle. Why there? He didn't know. Why that? To get back at the phoenix of course. Aeris chuckled and shook his head as the rune was placed. 

"Alright it works. And i have to hand it to you. You certainly know how to get back at someone. I'll take it."

Aeris holds out his hand and Alec gives it back. It's weird though. The stele isn't his so it feels different. Aeris turns around and walks away and as he walks away Alec can still feel the rune on his ankle. 

 

* * *

 

Luke was dying. That was at least the closest thing to describe his agony. He had picked a fight with the Alpha of his pack and he had come out victorious. But at a great cost. His transition was torturing him and Magnus could only do so much to help the man. He tried to create an antidote but he missed ingredients. And the Random shifts of Luke made him use up his power to keep the man from changing or hurting to the point where he'd break.

"What happened?" Magnus asked while they brought Luke in. 

"He was attacked!" Simon yelled.

"He needs a Warlock. He needs you." Clary added. 

They put Luke on the couch but he wasn't doing too well. He started hallucinating from the transition and his wounds were too deep to get fixed with a quick heal. Magnus had asked for Alexander to come and help him. But till thus far the pretty boy didn't show. And they were running out of time. The remaining gang, Clary, Jace and Simon tried to gather up the missing ingredients. But with the time pressure the question was if they really could save Luke or not. Magnus knew he couldn't do it alone. He would have to tap into Aeris' power to heal Luke. Magnus himself was powerful, but sometimes he needed that bit extra that he didn't have whenever Aeris was not around. They were that close. Magnus didn't even know how he managed those 50 years apart. But he knew they were probably the most horrible of his entire lifetime.

 

* * *

 


	6. healing Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus heals Luke with the help of Alec and Aeris. Aeris sees the connection between Alec and Magnus as a sign.

* * *

 

 

Jace and Simon were getting what they needed for the antidote for Luke but the hardest thing to get were the phoenix eyes. Magnus turned his ring to call upon his lover. Aeris showed up the minute he asked. 

"Magnus what- o my god. Is that Luke?"

"Soon not to be Luke unless you get me something. Darling."

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Phoenix eyes. I figured it would be best if i asked you instead of sending the boys out to get some. I need it fresh."

"You got it. I'll be right back."

The Phoenix swiftly pecked Magnus on his lips and then disappeared. In the mean time Magnus tried to do what he could for Luke. He had asked for Alec with the excuse that he needed the tall shadowhunter's energy. It was a load of rubbish of course but it was in fact one of the ways Magnus would get to see him again. He wasn't ready to let go or give up on Alec. Something was there, And if Aeris felt it too and even encouraged him to chase after Alec, then there had to be more then just attraction. However now was not the time to be focused on that. Luke needed his help and Clary needed to know everything Jocelyn tried to keep from her. This was going to be a long night. But hopefully worth all the effort.

 

Magnus promised Luke he would tell her everything. So he started telling her all the things she was suppose to forget. He talked about the shadow world and her origin for as far as he knew it. For everything that she needed to know but had forgotten due to Magnus stealing her memories. 

 

Meanwhile Alec had a conversation with his mother. He could see it on her, feel it even. Something happened back at Idris, and she wouldn't tell him. But he'd be damned if he let her suffer it alone. They were a family. And if he could help out his family he would. In the meantime he also pondered over the call he made with Jace. Things were getting more strained between them. Despite their Parabatai bond things kept going sour. To Alec it all seemed Clary's fault. She pushed Jace off the path. But deep down he knew it were Jace's own decisions that led him there. Alec was struggling. He didn't know what to do. Everything was so complicated right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus only had so much to say about what happened during the uprising and the time the Circle nearly disrupted the entire shadow world. Even Luke and Jocelyn's part of the story would only be a fraction of the truth. There was someone who knew the history better then anyone. And that was Aeris. He was much older then Magnus. And frankly had seen much more of the shadow world and it's history. He also had been king for quite some time. He was king of his race even before Valentine came of age. 

"I wish i could tell you more Clary but i do not have all the answers. If there is anymore to know, then Aeris is the one you should talk to. He's much older then me and he has seen things we can't even imagine. If there is any more to know about your mother's history or the history of the cup and the Circle, Aeris can tell you."

Luke was getting worse again. The magic Magnus put on him was wearing off. He had to stay with Luke now to keep down the transformation and stop the poisoning. Which wasn't easy. Magnus instructed Clary to finish the potion and add what the boys were getting later. She had to feed it to Luke when it was done. In the mean time Magnus tried to hold on as long as he could but having to use so much of his magic at the same time was draining him. Right on the moment he thought he would lose his own strength and he nearly fell over, Alec arrived and caught him before he collapsed.

Magnus looked up and extended his hand. 

"Help me.. I need your strength."

At this point any living being would do, even though Aeris was the preferable choice since he had magic of his own, he wasn't here right now. And Alec was the closest thing Magnus could connect to besides Aeris. Alec gave his hand to Magnus. Not even doubting. This was the right thing to do. 

"Take what you need"

He said, They joined hands while Alec kept Magnus up with his other hand and Magnus used his free hand to enforce his magic on Luke. A few seconds later Aeris ran in, handing Clary the phoenix eyes. Despite the name it was a herb but it wasn't just some herb. These were the kind of flowers that only bloomed from the ashes of certain phoenixes. If Aeris had not washed away his ashes he would have sprouted flowers out of his ashes as well. 

He turned his head only to see Alec supporting Magnus. There was a stringed connection between them only Aeris could see. Though it was strange to see it brought a small smile to his features. Despite that he had to make sure they were both alright. But before he could even get to them, Jace and Simon ran in and Clary finished the potion with the rest of what they brought. She fed it to Luke and immediately the poison stopped spreading and his transformation was hold back. Exhausted Magnus slumped against Alec. 

"Are you okay?"

The shadow hunter asked. Aeris came to sit on the other side of Magnus and ignited green fire in his hand, Placing the hand on Magnus' back.

"He will be. He's just exhausted. I'll help him recharge. Thank you Alec. For helping him."

The phoenix looked up with green glowing eyes. Alec nodded to him. 

"It was the right thing to do."

Magnus laid quietly in Alec's arms while Aeris restored his energy with a hand on his back. The warlock had a small smile on his tired face as he felt he could be in no better place then between the two people he cared about most. Even though Alec wasn't a lover. Perhaps a potential lover. Aeris seemed fond of him. So that was a good sign.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, when Luke had been up to full strength to be taken back to his own place, Clary walked up to Alec to thank him.

"Alec i wanted to thank you. If you hadn't been there in time then Luke... I'm glad you and Jace are okay."

Alec gained a hint of a smile but he could honestly say that this wasn't because Jace asked him to.

"I didn't do it for Jace."

He replied. Clary tilted her head.

"Well then i'm happy you did it for you."

Alec just smiled. But in his head he contradicted that.

_I didn't do it for me either._

It seemed that downworlders had a weird effect on Alec whether he wanted to be involved in their business or not. Magnus had asked for his help and honestly Alec couldn't have lived with himself if he had eventually refused.

* * *

 

When Alec stayed behind to clean up with Aeris and Magnus was crafting cocktails, Aeris announced he was leaving next. Magnus tried to persuade him otherwise, but Aeris wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm really sorry i can't stick around. I would love to, but i have to go. I got a few things to take care of."

Alec nodded but Magnus approached the Phoenix with a glass.

"Won't you stick around? You know i don't like drinking alone."

"You got Alec to keep you company. After what he did for you i'm sure he deserves one of your fine cocktails. I really have to go Magnus."

"Aeris. If not for the drink then stay for me."

"Don't do that. You know i want to. But i can't besides. You got someone else to talk to right now. I have to go." 

Magnus couldn't help but make a sad face and Aeris rolled his eyes.

"What do i do with you? Come here."

He hugged the warlock closely to him. Magnus inhaled the scent he had grown so fond of over the time they knew each other. Then Aeris let go and he disappeared. Alec looked at it confused while he cleaned up the couch. 

"What's the deal between you and Aeris?"

"We have.. what many people call and 'open' relationship. Though it's more complicated then that."

"I thought you said you two were no longer romantically involved."

"Sometimes i say things that are only partly true to make sure i don't scare people off that i want to know better. You for instance."

"Okay so, tell me the whole truth. What's between you and him?"

"Are you sure you want to know Alexander?"

"Look Magnus if you're embarrassed about it you don't have to tell me."

The warlock sighed and looked at Alec cleaning the couch, wiping the blood with a wet towel. 

"You know i have magic for that stuff right?"

Alec shrugged.

"I think you exerted yourself enough for one day."

Magnus smiled and held up a glass. 

"Drink break?"

Alec looked around and decided that he deserved one with all the cleaning he had been doing. He got up off his knees and laid the towel to the side. Walking around the couch to accept the glass Magnus was extending to him. Magnus made it flame up a little with his magic and toasted.

"To us"

Alec didn't question that toast. He just drank from the liquid finding it burned his throat on the way down. But not in an unpleasant way. Just very strong. He couldn't help but ponder over a question he meant to ask this evening. And found himself strengthened in courage by the liquor to open up his mouth and ask.

"Why did you ask for me? You know Jace and Clary were both here."

_And with that headlong stubbornness no doubt Clary has a lot of energy._

Magnus frowned. 

"Jace didn't tell you?"

Alec shook his head and then the warlock shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway." 

He walked towards the window to look over the city lights in the dark cover of night.

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?"

Alec asked while swirling the drink in his glass.

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy." 

He turned back around to face Alec and continued.

"Let me spell it out for you.. I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"Why did you come?"

Alec shrugged. Pretending he didn't know. But in his head the answer was standing right in front of him.

"I'm not sure"

_Because you asked me to._

 

"For these 50 years while quarreling with Aeris, i close myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. After i got my heart broken, no one else except Aeris could get me to open up again, But i even tried to close myself off to him in guilt of how i hurt him... You've unlocked something in me."

Before Alec could answer to that or ask questions, his phone went off. His mother called him back to work. Sighing Alec hung up.

"duty calls"

Magnus chuckled.

"Ah, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly."

"Eh.. Listen Magnus.. i wish.. i eh.. I cou- I just.."

Alec stuttered. Not really knowing what to say or how to say it. There was a lot he wanted to say at this point. But Magnus understood perfectly. Like he had know Alec for a long time instead of just a few days. He moved a finger in front of Alec's lips to shush him and replied. 

"I understand."

He removed his finger and Alec smiled about it, showing off his pearly teeth. Magnus took the glass that Alec had put down and held it up for him. 

"Stay for one more drink? and then decide."

 

* * *

 


	7. Cocktail night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus drink and talk. After that Alec goes to Aeris to get the rest of the story.

* * *

 

"You never really answered my question"

Alec mentioned while he sat on a magically cleaned couch with a cocktail in his hand. The stuff was strong but it was tasty and something Alec could definitely use right now. Despite his offer to continue the cleaning Magnus had everything cleared with the snap of his fingers. Apparently he was feeling better. And now they each sat on a side of the couch. Magnus lounged in a more relaxed position with his legs on the couch his feet nearly touching Alec who had his legs on the ground and leaned against the back of the seat. 

"And what question would that be? You've been asking so many."

"On what is going on between you and Aeris."

"Oh i can tell you all about us, but you would have to tell me a bit about yourself in return."

"Alright, you go first."

Magnus took another sip of his drink.

"Aeris and i... We are complicated. From the moment he met me as a young warlock he hasn't let me out of his sight. At first i didn't know who i was dealing with, until i found out what and who he was. My interest peaked, i can assure you that. At first it was all just fun and games for the both of us. But it turned serious after that..."

"So you and him.. you two are together?"

"Lovers yes, wedded even but in an open relationship."

"Open as in dating other people.. wow wait.. You're married?"

"Well yes and no. It's not really dating. More like Searching. And we're married but not officially. But it was something that came close enough to qualify as a marriage. I wasn't really serious about it at the time. I thought it was one of his games. But i ended up liking it so i never really did something about it."

"Searching for what? He's a puzzle to me. I don't get Aeris. I don't get you either. But he's different.."

"A third lover. Someone to complete us. Aeris can tell you more about it. And he's like that to most people."

"What happened between you two anyway? when you send us to him.. when he heard your name.. I thought he was ready to rip your head off."

"Oh no, he could never hurt me. He was angry yes. In a sense... I broke his heart. for phoenixes that is heavier then most other creatures. It can be lethal even."

Magnus sighed as he thought about it.

Aeris wasn't easily fond of people Magnus had romantic ties to. The bit of jealousy always expressed itself in the Phoenix king. But he couldn't sense anything like that in Aeris when Alec was involved. They had many disagreements about many different lovers, Aeris too had chosen partners in the past that Magnus wasn't overly fond of. His one big mistake had been Camille. Aeris had never been so resentful towards any of Magnus' choices. But Camille had been a downright disaster. Magnus still couldn't remember why he ever let her create a rift between them. Perhaps it was her vamp charm. Perhaps it was because Aeris had become hostile towards Camille and threatened to burn her to a crisp when she provoked him. 

And even if he disagreed, Aeris never was hostile towards any of Magnus' choices. Perhaps his anger descended from foresight. Aeris warned him that Camille would break his heart. But Magnus didn't listen. And Aeris couldn't stand and watch it happen. But looking back on it that was the only major fight they ever had. Surely they had their lovers quarrels, but they were minor and never lasted that long. Magnus on his turn felt guilty for ever hurting Aeris that way. He knew it hurt the phoenix when he ran off with the female vampire. 

And when Camille broke his heart, Magnus ran back to Aeris like nothing ever happened. To seek comfort and some warm embrace like he had never trampled on the Phoenix's feelings. And like a fool for love Aeris took him back in. Oh yes there had been moments within those 50 years that they had nights back together like old days. But in the morning Magnus would banish it to the back of his mind and Aeris never talked about it. He had been horrible to Aeris and the Phoenix had taken him back like nothing ever happened. Even returned his ring after the incident with the demon. And told him to pick up where they left off before those 50 years of struggling. 

Somehow Magnus knew that before he really could make a move on Alec, he had to have these things resolved. He needed to talk to Aeris and apologize. He needed to finally accept his key feelings and strengthen the base of their relationship. He couldn't pull something like what happened with Camille again. It would kill them both and he knew it. For a long time he had tried to dismiss the idea of not just being a lover, but being a mate. But he had to start accepting that he was tied to Aeris in ways no one could ever imagine.

"It's difficult to explain but usually he never had any problems with our open relationship. Until i chose a certain woman to be with. That was the first he was ever hostile towards. He told me she would break my heart. I didn't believe him. I was naive and i thought i was in love with her but i mistook my attraction to the appearance and flesh for something different. Aeris knew this. But i ignored his warnings."

"So you two broke up?"

"Not exactly. I ran away with her. After that went south i kept crawling back to Aeris for comfort. He was the only one who could heal me. But i took advantage of that for a while. It hurt him beyond compare. He never talked about it. And hasn't talked about it to this day. I'm guessing it's too painful to put in words. I felt guilty. So guilty in fact i couldn't bare being around him. We lived apart and it were the most horrible years of my life. I promised myself i would never do that again."

Magnus sighed and stared at his now empty glass. 

"You know i never told him how sorry i am for what i did. He brushes it off but i know it must have bothered him. I just.. I have to set it straight. But i don't know where to start.."

Magnus looked up at Alec. Who looked at him with sympathy. Magnus cleared his throat and got up to refill his drink. 

"But enough about us for now. Tell me something about you. What keeps you busy?"

Alec snorted and sighed as he nipped his drink again. 

"There's just too much. Definitely at the moment. There's so much i'm struggling with... I try to do the right thing. I'm doing the best i can but... I just don't know anymore. Everything was so clear once. Now the lines are blurring."

Magnus returned to the sofa and sat down.

"You can tell me. It won't leave these walls and it might help to get something off your chest."

Alec looked at his drink. He wanted to. He felt he could trust Magnus enough to pour his heart out. But on the other hand, something stopped him. Perhaps the confusion or the shame or simply not wanting the warlock to use it against him one way or another. 

"Most of it is just personal stuff. I don't think you really want to know. I rather not talk about it."

"well then talk about the things you like.."

Magnus suggested. Alec smiled and emptied his glass by pouring the remainder of liquid down his throat. 

"Get me another one of these and i will." 

 

* * *

 

Eventually Magnus and Alec ended up talking till morning. Though Alec still had questions concerning Magnus' relationship with Aeris. It confused him to the core, this open relationship they had going. So they were kind of married yet not quite and both of them were seeing other partners? Maybe if he talked to Aeris he could get some sense out of the story. After all Magnus had said Aeris might be able to tell him more about how this worked. Alec wasn't even sure why, but he wanted to know about it.

The Phoenix seemed to be surprised when Alec showed up at his hideout. Well that was a first. When Alec came in he was stopped in his steps by two male phoenixes. 

"What are you doing here shadowhunter?"

One of them hissed. He didn't look very friendly and apparently he didn't like Alec's kind.

"I'm here to see Aeris."

Alec answered simply. The two phoenixes shared a look, then the one who hadn't spoken asked him:

"Do you have an appointment? My lord Aeris is a busy man."

Alec frowned. An appointment? Did he need one? He wanted to answer but before he could open up his mouth, Aeris came in through the door and spotted him. He walked over right away.

"It's quite alright gentlemen. May i present to you Alec Lightwood. He has a free pass. i can always make time for you Alec. Come in."

Aeris tapped the two men on their shoulders and they moved aside. Alec walked passed them. 

"So what are they? Your body guards?"

"Not really, they just screen everyone who comes in. That is everyone who can get passed the wards. So what can i do for you Alec? There must be a reason you're here."

Alec looked around. The lair was still the same as it was the first time they got here. People partying and having a good time like there was no war going on, on the outside. The shadowhunter crossed his arms.

"I spend the night at Magnus'. We talked about.. a lot of things. And he directed me to talk to you if i wanted to know more."

Aeris smiled. "Already the warlock has you ensnared?" 

He said in amusement. Alec shook his head. 

"Nothing happened. He made cocktails."

Aeris nodded. "Oh yes. He does that. He can make some damn good cocktails. I'm afraid i'm not even half as skilled. But i'm sure i can find you something you like. Come."

Aeris walked back to the door and opened it for Alec. 

"After you"

The Phoenix let the shadowhunter in and they walked down to the dome beneath the theater. Alec's eyes fell on the brazier he pulled his stone from. He looked at his bracelet. Until today he would have struggled with the urge to throw it back in the fire. But now that he stood here, it didn't appeal to him anymore. Besides, it would be rude. 

"Have a seat." Aeris said. 

the difference with the last time being here were the seats neatly placed in a circle around the fire. Alec picked one and he sat down. Instead of sitting on the throne-like chair, Aeris chose a spot beside Alec.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Alec looked into the fire before he turned and looked at Aeris. 

"about you and Magnus. There's just some things i don't get. I mean why look for a third person if you are together with him?"

Aeris tilted his head and frowned a little. 

"My concern is not really the question but the meaning behind it in itself. Why would you want to know?"

Alec shrugged. 

"I don't know. I'm just.. I've never heard about something like this before."

"Hmm. Well i suppose it does create a way to get to know us better. Ask away then."

"Well.. Magnus said you two are sort of married yet you're open to dating other people. How does that even work?"

"He told you that?"

Alec nodded. Aeris turned to look into the fire and smiled to himself.

"Well that's only a small portion of the story. I don't think Magnus ever really understood. I think somewhere he knows. But it is difficult for him to come to terms with. After all, he is immortal. Love used to be nothing but a game to him, being tied to the same lover for the rest of his years.. May not have been his perfect way of living."

The Phoenix stood up and touched the fire. The flames changed and created an image.

"This isn't just about love Alec. This is about souls."

The fire created a form of a ball. A silhouette.

"Most souls when coming to earth's realm to breathe life into a living being, split in two. Its how soulmates are created. When your soul, reacts to another soul like it is part of it, i can guarantee you they were once tied together, but broke apart before coming to earth. Now soulmates don't always have to be lovers. But once you find the soul that fits with yours you will have the deepest bonds with that other soul."

The flames showed the form breaking in two. and two human forms appeared. each of them were given a half of the ball. To explain in images what Aeris explained in words. 

"Now it doesn't happen often. And it's rare but it happens that these souls break in not two, but three shards. It's called A Triad soul. Or in more known terms some call it the Trinity of souls. My people see it as a divine sign. IT's sacred and very rare and when this occurs people honor the beings who have these soul shards. It's said that a Triad soul is stronger then any usual soul. But in the case of the Triad. not two, but three people make the soul complete. So not two, but three soulmates are intertwined together."

The fire showed the image of a ball being split in three and a shard given to each of three people.

"Magnus never understood this. And if he did he tried to deny it. I tried to explain to him several times but he never listened to me. I think he was afraid of being bound to me for all eternity. We're immortal Alec. Immortals, certainly ones like Magnus will get bored eventually. I keep myself occupied so i won't have to be. But i understand his struggle. Perhaps he didn't want to hear it because he was afraid he would get bored of me."

Alec stood up and approached the fire. Looking at the image of the three beings with a shard as a soul. 

"So you and Magnus each have a shard? That's what this is about?"

Aeris nods. 

"Yes, but as you can see. We're missing a piece. The third shard. I know we were born in a triad. Magnus may not think so, he may think i'm letting him do as he pleases because i don't want him to get bored or feel awfully constricted by what we have. But that isn't true. Though i've been feeling lately he has started to accept the idea more. We are not complete without that final part of the higher soul. Someone else has the third shard."

"How do you know? I mean he could just be your soulmate."

"If that were true Alec, i would have felt it. I'm much older then Magnus and a different being from origin. I can see things, know things no one else can possibly know. My age has given me the benefit that i have learned to tell the difference between a lot of things other people wouldn't even notice. I've seen soulmates. And i felt their bond. What me and Magnus have... It's not the same. I must admit i haven't really been looking for that piece. For a while i was only focused on Magnus. If he told you our history then you know why. I'm not saying it's easy. And it may as well be very intimidating for this last person to suddenly gain two soulmates instead of just the one. But i think that once Magnus finally wants to understand what this means, that we can search our way to completion."

Alec was mesmerized by the flames that showed two of the three shapes become more then just a silhouette. One shaped into Aeris. The other into Magnus. Only the third was left unknown.

"wow. Magnus didn't tell me any of this."

"Well as they say there's power, wisdom and courage in a trinity. Magnus has power. I have the wisdom. And we certainly lack the stability courage would bring us. Plus knowledge is everything at my age."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Alec. It's insulting to ask a woman for her age. It's even more insulting to ask a Phoenix for his."

"I'm sorry. i just.. i.. i didn't mean-"

"I understand. Calm down i was just teasing. I was born on the turning of the first century. The year 99. I'm nearly 2000 years old."

Alec turned his head and his eyes widened. Could Phoenixes really get that old?

"Do most of you get that old?"

Aeris shook his head. 

"Unfortunately most phoenixes get more trouble with their rebirths at an older age. Every time we have a cycle we grow stronger. But that power can eventually become too much. There are exceptions of course. But we're only immortal to an extend. And there are two sides of our race. the one side always grows to be older then the other. There are only a selected few like myself who are really immortal. No matter how many cycles we have or years we have lived. The cause of that is unknown to most."

Alec nodded while he saw the images disappear and the flames of the brazier turn to normal. Aeris tilted his head at the shadowhunter.

"Why did you come here Alec?"

He asked while crossing his arms. Alec turned to the Phoenix and shrugged. 

"I guess i was looking for answers."

Aeris tilted his head. 

"I'm not quite sure if i gave you answers if i'm puzzled about what the questions would be. What would the relationship of Magnus and me be to you? Unless there is something you're not telling anyone. Not even yourself."

Alec felt his face heat up. He did ask some personal things and he was looking for a quick escape to make sure he didn't have to answer to that. 

"I have to go"

Alec turned around and he walked up the stairs to exit through the theater. Aeris kept eyes on him until the Shadowhunter was out of sight. Squinting his eyes a little. Puzzling in his head. Thinking back on what he saw when Alec was helping Magnus the realization hit him.

"He can feel it.. Alec you are not the man you appear to be..." Aeris mumbles to himself.

* * *

 


	8. destined mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things really settle between Aeris and Magnus. (next chapter they get laid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is only so short because otherwise it would too long for my taste, the next chapter is already going to be long so that'll give you guys some extra ;P)

* * *

 

 

"So you've been telling Alec about our relationship?"

Magnus nearly fell off his chair when behind him Aeris suddenly appeared. He turned around and glared at the Phoenix. 

"Don't do that! Haven't ever heard of knocking?"

"you know that's not really my style. I like to barge in unannounced. Popping up out of nowhere is kinda my thing."

"You don't say. But in case you must know. Yes i told him a little something about us. Why?"

"Magnus, i know you like him. But hit the breaks once in a while. You're going too fast."

"Why? Did Alec tell you that?"

"No but he came to me asking questions about our relationship."

"What did you tell him?"

"Same thing i've been trying to tell you for the past 200 years..."

Aeris walked around Magnus' chair and plopped on the couch. Laying his legs on it lazily like the couch was a roman sofa. Magnus rolled his eyes and put aside the book he was reading. 

"Well i admit i wasn't always all ears."

He looked up at the Phoenix.

"But i am now.. I'm glad your here Aeris. For whatever reason you came. I really wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to see you, what other reason would i need to be here? Except helping you of course."

Aeris chuckled but Magnus didn't smile at him this time. So the Phoenix sat up.

"You're serious."

Magnus nodded. Aeris tilted his head in confusion.

"What is this about?"

The Phoenix asked. He sounded, uncertain. It was a first for Magnus to hear him that way. And it nearly made the warlock break down and cry in guilt. This was already hard enough. But it had to be resolved.

"About us. And... What happened during and after the whole ordeal with Camille."

Aeris sighed but Magnus wouldn't let this go.

"No. Listen to me Aeris. I know i was wrong. I know i couldn't admit to myself that i felt what you felt. I couldn't commit. We're immortal. The idea of living with a soulmate for heavens only know how long.. Maybe hundreds of years.. I.. I couldn't.. And when Camille came along, i confused my feelings of blind desire with a feeling of love. I know it wasn't the same. But i tried to make myself believe that it was."

Aeris gained a sad look in his eyes.

"I knew. the moment i saw her i knew she would break your heart. And i couldn't stand it. I wanted to kill her for it. Even though she hadn't done you any harm yet."

"And after all that i should have listened to you. But i thought i knew better. Or at least i wanted to believe i knew better. i didn't want to be tied down."

Magnus looked at the floor. It was hard. Reliving part of those memories. The hurt look Aeris had in his eyes when they fought and Magnus walked out of the door and didn't return for years. And when he returned he returned for comfort. Aeris gave him everything.

"You misunderstood me back then. I told you the whole higher soul story. Of the trinity of souls. You thought i wanted to use this to keep you by my side as my property. Because you are a part of me but that is not how this works."

"I misunderstood it as a commitment i wasn't prepared to make. Especially with that ceremony. I thought you were playing a game. Later i realized you wanted us married and i couldn't handle that."

"You were young, i should have explained and acted differently. I know i'm the wiser of the two of us but even i make mistakes and get things wrong. Above that our immortality was a factor in the reasons to resent this kind of bond."

"You tried to explain and make it up to me. I thought you were just trying to trick me again. And when i came back to you after Camille dumped me. I was a wreck. I needed you but i couldn't commit after what i did. I didn't want to hurt you but ended up hurting you more then i would have had i just asked for forgiveness. and didn't pretend everything was fine in the morning because it was not."

"You did hurt me. But i understood. Somehow. I knew it was difficult for you. That you couldn't commit. That the story was just that.. A story. And given us two being immortal binding ourselves to someone permanently is a lot more scarier then it is for mortals. I didn't want you to feel the hurt i felt so i didn't deny you anything. I gave you everything because i didn't want you to suffer."

Magnus looked up at the phoenix. His gentle smile was enough to make the Warlock's eyes water. 

"I understand now Aeris. And i'm so sorry. I caused you such pain.. I'm so sorry."

The warlock cried. He couldn't stop it. Tears ran down his face. Aeris got up and closed the distance pulling Magnus from his chair into a hug.

"shh. It's alright. Hey how do you think i got by when i was your age? You forget i have many more years of practice. And knowledge. And all that jazz."

He pulled away a little and cupped Magnus' face. Clearing the leaking makeup under the warlock's eyes with his thumbs.

"Hey. I get it. I really do. And i'm really happy that you told me this. Don't cry. You look much prettier with a smile."

Magnus smiled softly. His eyes still being watery.

"I thought you would never be able to forgive me. Or that you never wanted me again."

the warlock sniffled. Aeris shook his head.

"Silly. You're my _Vharsai*_..My  _Heril*_. I always want you. And there isn't a thing in the world i wouldn't do for you. Do you understand that now? That's why i couldn't and wouldn't turn you away when you came back. I felt my soul respond to yours. My shard to your shard. And even though you didn't understand that, i did. That is why i did what i did. Of course it hurt. But that was nothing to the pain of the absence of your shard next to mine. So believe me when i tell you.. There isn't a thing i wouldn't do for you. _Mae Heril, Mesa livirae fjor_ "

Magnus still sniffled but he was hushed as Aeris leaned in to capture his lips. Magnus could feel it this time, because he was open to it. And he actually  _Wanted_ to feel it. The rigged edges of his soul where it was broken. And Aeris' soul that fit on one side. Smoothing out those rigged edges by adding a missing piece. He was healing. Despite being so broken before he was healing. finally. After all this time. They were truly healing.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix language:  
> Vharsai = soul shard  
> Heril = destined mate  
> Mae Heril, Mesa livirae fjor = My destined Mate, I love you.
> 
> (ps. Phoenix eyes are herb flowers that grow from the ashes of the rebirth of a certain type of Phoenix. They're not really Phoenix eyes.)


	9. *Maeris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Aeris get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix language:  
> Vharsai = soul shard  
> Mae Heril, Mesa Livirae Fjor = My destined Mate, I love you.

* * *

 

 

Magnus kissed his lover deeper. His heart had constricted painfully. But Aeris had accepted his apology. Even more then that, Aeris once again had the patience to explain to him the things he didn't want to understand. Aeris pulled back and frowned when he looked at the warlock. Magnus opened his eyes and looked back.

"What? My makeup is ruined isn't it?"

Aeris shook his head. 

"Nope. You look fabulous as always."

Magnus tilted his head.

"Liar. Then what is it?"

Aeris smiled and caressed his lover's cheek. 

"You're different."

"I'm still the same"

"No.. You've changed. You've matured. I can see it."

Magnus smiled and leaned in again. Capturing Aeris' lips. The Phoenix pulled him closer and kissed back, his lips brushing those of the warlock softly. They've been without each other for too long. they can both feel it. How much they've missed this. Missed each other. Missed the bond that strengthens every time they are close together. Magnus couldn't resist letting his hands slide along Aeris' chest. Feeling the Phoenix's skin hotly under his fingers. 

Aeris smiled when he felt Magnus feel him up. Part of him already knew where this was going and to be quite honest, he had missed it as well. He wanted to deepen the kiss but the warlock pulled away from him. Aeris frowned but the frown turned into a smile when Magnus took him by the hand and without a word, pulled him to the bedroom. They didn't need words to communicate. A look or a touch was enough to know what was on their minds. They were that close already. Once in the bedroom, Magnus closed the door behind them with a wave of his hand. He turned back to Aeris, his eyes simmering softly with an undeniable longing. Aeris moved in and kissed the warlock again. Magnus replied with the movement of his own lips. Allowing Aeris to deepen the kiss.

The warlock slid his manicured fingers under the open jacket Aeris was wearing. Pushing it off down along the phoenix's arms. There were times when Magnus was too impatient and would either tear Aeris' clothes off or take them off with magic. But not this time. After so long being without his lover and their bond being renewed and all, Magnus wanted to take his time to feel everything, see everything again. 

With a thud Aeris' jacket fell on the floor. Magnus let his hands travel over the Phoenix's back. Caressing the newly exposed skin. One of the perks of Aeris hardly ever wearing a shirt was that it took less time and a clothing item less to expose him like this. Magnus let his fingers slide across the scarred skin of Aeris' left shoulder. Where the fire rune of rebirth was forever embedded in his skin. Aeris once told him the reason he couldn't get rid of the mark. But Magnus only remembered it vaguely. It had to do with sharing his rebirth with someone or something. 

Caressing the fire rune had it's effect on Aeris, who shuddered upon contact with Magnus' cold fingers. The phoenix's warm skin formed tiny goosebumps at the touch of his lover. That scar had always been sensitive for some reason. One time Magnus got Aeris worked up solely by repeatedly tracing the pattern of the fire rune on his left shoulder. Aeris broke the kiss and went for the warlock's neck. Tracing a line of various kisses down the length of the Warlock's neck. From small pecks to hot open mouthed kisses. Magnus loved it. 

Small hardly audible moans slipped from the Warlock's lips as Aeris continued to pay attention to his neck. Tracing right up to the spot behind his ear. Then down again to the junction of his shoulder and his neck which were newly exposed when Aeris ran a hand over the warlock's shirt and it burned up in a second. Magnus pulled back.

"Hey! That was a vintage shirt."

Aeris grinned and looked at him innocently.

"I'll get you a new one. Nothing royalty like me can't afford."

Magnus squinted his eyes.

"You are very lucky you are rich, handsome, a downworlder and very much my type. Otherwise i might not be so quick to forgive you."

Aeris chuckled.

"I'm not a downworlder. I'm your _vharsai._ I think i get a free pass just for that."

Magnus snorted. 

"Not.. likely. Unless you finish what you started, i promise you i will be very salty."

Aeris wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled the Warlock close.

"Hmm well i better work on it then."

The phoenix whispered in a low husky tone. Magnus could swear the voice alone could make him melt. But he tried to stubbornly resist and make Aeris work for his forgiveness for burning his clothes. In revenge Magnus could always do the same to Aeris' clothes. But then again it's not like the Phoenix would ever mind like he did. Fashion wasn't his lover's first priority. 

Aeris lowered his head to attack Magnus' neck again. The warlock sighed happily as his lover continued the kisses but suddenly jolted and moaned when Aeris bit down on the junction between the warlock's neck and shoulder. Magnus felt the area go cold and then hot. Magnus moaned at it. He knew that kind of feeling. Aeris used his fire magic on him. Magnus couldn't really protest. He had been guilty of using magic lots of times when they got intimate. However no matter how pleasurable that was. Sometimes it just couldn't top the feeling of ordinary flesh against flesh passion. The bare feeling of purely natural love making had something no kind of magic could mimic. 

The Phoenix ran his hands up Magnus' back. Caressing the warlock. Though he kept his use of magic only for that one love bite he created by biting down on the area and soothing it after. He backed Magnus up until the warlock felt himself bump against the edge of the bed. He sank down on it. Laying back before the eyes of his lover. Aeris knew Magnus had a lot of passion in him. There were times they were wild or when Magnus flared a lot more sex-kitten aura. Most of their times having sex weren't nearly as gentle as this time. It was a way to rekindle the passion between them.

Aeris hummed at the sight of Magnus half undressed and sprawled out on his bed waiting for Aeris to make a move. 

 

"It's so unlike you to be this calm and patient. Usually you're so passionate." Aeris chuckled as he reached for Magnus' jeans to unbutton them.

"You confuse my passion with my desire darling. Passion can be gentle too. And forgive me for being selfish but i want to be able to enjoy this for an extended period of time. After all it's been quite a while.. And even though i know you inside and out i want to get reacquainted with every inch of you as i want you to get reacquainted with every part of me."

Magnus replied while he pulled his lover on top of him by his neck and kissed him deeply. His tongue swirled Aeris' bottom lip, asking for access. The Phoenix opened up and sucked on the warlock's tongue invading his mouth, drawing a moan from the both of them. Aeris pushed the warlock's tongue back into his mouth and chased it with his own. Licking along the roof of Magnus' mouth and commencing in a fight for dominance with the warlock's own tongue. Magnus wanted to cheat by bucking his hips up. Grinding against Aeris. But Aeris countered him and straddled him, grinding down harder, catching the warlock off guard. Thus the battle was won by Aeris who dominated the warlock in the kiss. Not that Magnus minded.

When their lungs started screaming for oxygen and they were forced to pull away from each other's lips. Aeris moved off of Magnus and pulled his pants off. Sliding the fabric down Magnus' dark creamy legs. The Phoenix teased him by placing kisses along the edge of the warlock's boxer. Magnus groaned and bucked his hips. But Aeris stilled him. The warlock was on his best behavior but patience in the bedroom wasn't his strong suit. He could only be grateful for Aeris always being the calm one and nearly always being able to calm him down as well. Not that Aeris couldn't be passionate. Magnus had his fair share of experience with the Phoenix, and even Aeris could get pretty wild sometimes. The fact that they once broke a bed while doing it just proved that fact. 

Aeris hooked his fingers under the fabric of the warlock's boxer and while it slid down his legs, Magnus bit his lip in anticipation. He was already fully hard, his arousal leaking pre cum at the tip. The Phoenix didn't move in right away. He first moved to straddle Magnus. The warlock's naked arousal rubbing against the bulging fabric of Aeris' tight skinny jeans. Magnus wanted to ask why the hell Aeris was still half dressed but he didn't get the chance to. All that left his open mouth was a moan consisting of Aeris' name and a swear word, when the phoenix leaned down and captured one of the warlock's nipples between his lips. Aeris sucked on it and teased it. Biting softly and swirling his tongue around it. Magnus arched his back. His lithe fingers tangling in Aeris' red hair. Tugging softly at the locks. Playing with the blue strands between the red. 

"Please Aeris.. You're killing me, Love."

Magnus panted. Aeris looked up.

"And you said you wanted to take the time to get reacquainted with every inc of me?"

Magnus glared down.

"Don't turn this on me. I have the entire night, But at this pace a snail would get done faster."

Aeris laughed and Magnus was confused as to why the Phoenix was laughing. But then Aeris answered.

"Okay maybe i was wrong. Maybe you haven't changed that much after all."

Magnus rolled his eyes and then suddenly screamed in surprise. He hadn't anticipated Aeris to move fast and situate between his legs to wrap his lips around the tip of the warlock's arousal. And not just the tip. Aeris slid him halfway into his mouth already. Magnus wasn't prepared for such pleasure so suddenly. So he had no control over what noises he would make. For a moment, scolding his lover did cross Magnus' mind. But then again he had asked Aeris to pick up the pace and that was exactly what Aeris was doing. So the warlock brushed it from his mind.

Magnus tangled his fingers into Aeris' hair further. Tugging harder at the red and blue strands, when the phoenix started sucking on his erection. Magnus moaned and tried to fight the instinct to buck his hips. But with what Aeris was doing to him, it was hard to fight it. The warlock gasped as Aeris swirled his tongue around the hot arousal in his mouth. Finding the thick vein to trace up with the tip of his tongue. Magnus trembled as his legs fell open wider and he gave up on not trying to buck his hips. He did and Aeris used it to take Magnus deeper. 

"oh god.. Aeris.."

Magnus moaned. Tugging at the phoenix's hair. Hard enough to earn a growl from the phoenix this time that vibrated all around the warlock's cock. Magnus bucked his hips again and Aeris let his tongue slide over the head of his cock. Scooping up any forming pre cum by dipping his tongue into the slit. Magnus nearly screamed at the move. 

"Fuck!.. oh.."

Aeris took him so deep that Magnus' cock was hitting the back of his throat. The phoenix had no problem swallowing the hot organ though. He had years to learn how to control his gag reflexes. His experience only paid off to drive the warlock even more crazy. Aeris moved his head, while sucking on the warlock's erection. His own cock had hardened completely, straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. But he ignored the discomfort as long as he was working on Magnus. The warlock arched his back and started moving his hips. Aeris knew him well enough to know that to be a signal that the warlock was close to orgasm. It seemed quick but in this situation Aeris wouldn't blame him. 

Aeris stilled his head and moved his hands away from Magnus' hips. Allowing the warlock to freely buck up. Magnus moaned loud and started bucking up faster. Fisting Aeris' red hair. Pushing his head down while he thrusted faster into the phoenix's mouth. Magnus felt his stomach tighten. He wanted to stop and save it. But Aeris wouldn't let him. The moment Magnus tried to still his hips, Aeris sucked hard and it only made the warlock buck up further. Aeris sucked him hard again and this time it pushed the warlock over the edge. Magnus arched his back and moaned loud.

"Aeris! oh fuck.. oh god.. I'm- AERIS!"

The Phoenix felt his lover spill in his mouth. He could only smirk as he felt Magnus tremble underneath his grasp in the aftermath of his orgasm. Magnus felt his sensitivity skyrocket and whimpered as Aeris swallowed and licked him clean. Breathing heavily Magnus took a moment to gather his bearings and then as predicted before, he turned the tables on his lover. He pulled Aeris up and then pushed him on his back onto the bed. Magnus didn't nearly have as much patience with undressing as Aeris did. And so with a snap of his fingers. Aeris was naked and his pants and boxers were on the floor. 

"Magnus?!"

Aeris almost sounded like he was scolding him. Magnus grinned innocently. But other then using magic to get Aeris undressed quickly, Magnus slowed down in his process. He stood by what he said earlier. He did want the time to explore his lover again. So maybe not as slow as he had imagined at first, but still, they had time. Magnus leaned down to capture Aeris' lips. He could taste himself on the Phoenix's lips and it only made him more excited again. Magnus let his lips travel, his tongue following the pattern of embedded ink on Aeris' skin right under his right collarbone. The firebird that was displayed there was explored by the soft texture of the warlock's lips and tongue. Aeris hummed and ran a hand through the warlock's hair.

The warlock lowered his center of attention and closed his lips around one of the phoenix's nipples. Biting down on it softly and sucking on it like a newborn would to gain milk from it's mother. Aeris groaned and bit his lip. Magnus felt the phoenix twitch under him. Magnus smirked at it. Even after all this time he still knew Aeris' sensitive places by heart. Deciding not to take too long the Warlock dragged his tongue down in a wet line along Aeris' abs, down further to his hips. The Phoenix tightened the grip in the warlock's hair. Magnus stopped making Aeris whimper.

"Want me to continue?"

The warlock teased.

"y-yes"

Aeris looked down pleading the warlock to do something.

"Then let go of my hair"

Unlike Aeris, Magnus didn't really appreciate his hair being pulled. Aeris chuckled and let go. Opting to grab the sheets instead. Magnus leaned down and without a warning, took his lover in his mouth. Aeris moaned and bucked up. His chest rising and falling fast. 

"god Magnus..."

The warlock lowered his head further, taking in Aeris' cock further. Sucking on it like it was his favorite piece of candy. His tongue probed at the veins and the tip causing the Phoenix to shudder. Aeris trembled and bucked up his hips. Moaning at the friction Magnus caused with his actions. When his hips stuttered, Magnus knew his lover was close and he pulled away. Moving up to straddle the Phoenix. Aeris took a moment to catch his breath. He would have accused Magnus of not letting him finish were it not that he already understood that the warlock had other plans.

Magnus guided Aeris' hands to his hips and started grinding down on the Phoenix. Aeris' cock slipping between his ass cheeks rubbing over his entrance. Aeris bit his lip as he started countering Magnus' slow grind with his own. The warlock gasped and chuckled. Leaning down for a kiss. Aeris kissed Magnus deeply while he felt the warlock reach over the side of the bed to the bedside table. Magnus retrieved a bottle from one of the drawers and pushed it into Aeris' hand.

"No magically quick prep Magnus?"

The phoenix chuckled.

"Shut up. Natural can be good from time to time."

Aeris nodded. "Can't argue with that."

He moved them, adjusting their position. Laying Magnus on his back on the bed. Who wiggled his hips in anticipation. Aeris poured a good amount of lube on his fingers. Warming it up before he let his fingers slide down over the warlock's entrance. Magnus relaxed and opened his legs wider while his fingers came up to play and caress the phoenix's neck and shoulders. And teasingly run along the scarred rune again. Aeris pecked Magnus in his neck while he gently pushed a finger inside the warlock. Magnus moaned and tried to grind his hips down. Aeris chuckled. Even when he bottomed sometimes the warlock still managed to grab control. 

Magnus grabbed a fist full of Aeris' red hair as the phoenix slowly entered a second digit inside of him. The warlock was panting and moved his hips down on the fingers penetrating him.

"m-more.. Aeris.."

He moaned. Aeris leaned down to mouth at one of Magnus' perky nipples while he moved his fingers inside. Scissoring them, stretching out his lover. Calming down Magnus' impatience. The warlock moaned softly as his lover continued to stretch him. Groaning a little when Aeris worked in a third finger. It took a little to get used to the stretch like that. If anything it was always quick and easy with magic, Magnus never really had the patience to go through the natural process but it did in fact feel quite nice beside the additional sting. Especially when Aeris was doing it to him. Magnus knew from experience that Aeris was one hell of a lover. He could completely adapt to the mood. From raw need and quickly fucking like animals in heat to spending a night long just exploring and touching and kissing, turning Magnus into a melting moaning mess without even having to penetrate him once. 

"Aeris! p-please.."

Magnus bucked his hips. Wanting more, Aeris kissed him passionately and let his fingers brush that special place that melted the warlock and turned him to 'jello' as the mundanes called it. 

"Hmngh!"

Magnus moaned loud into Aeris' mouth. He knew damn well that Aeris did that on purpose. Magnus pushed his hips down on Aeris' fingers. Trying to get more of that incredible pleasure. Aeris didn't disappoint him. The phoenix brushed the spot again and Magnus swore he saw stars. He pulled Aeris close to him. 

"Please.. Please Aeris.. do it.. Just do it.. please.."

The warlock half whispered half pleaded. He was more then ready and he didn't want any more teasing. He wanted Aeris. The Phoenix smiled at him and kissed him.

"Be still my love"

Aeris replied. Magnus whimpered as the phoenix pulled his fingers out. Feeling empty and craving something better. Aeris took the lube to coat his erection in it and lined up with the warlock's entrance. Magnus wrapped his legs around the taller. He was more then ready. They both moaned as the tip of Aeris' cock breached and entered Magnus. The heat and tightness made Aeris bite his lip hard and shiver in delight. Magnus tightened his legs around Aeris' waist. Pulling him in further. Aeris pushed until he was buried to the hilt and both of them released another relieved moan. 

Aeris cupped the warlock's face and pushed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and messy and all biting sucking and clashing teeth. Then Magnus twitched with his hips and he wrapped his arms around Aeris. 

"Move.."

That was all he said, and all he needed to say. Aeris started rolling his hips. Swaying, pushing, pulling, thrusting into the warlock who gripped at his shoulders and in his hair. Moaning with every thrust the phoenix made. Every time Aeris pushed into the warlock he moaned softly. Magnus pulled the phoenix flush against him. Aeris was always so much warmer then him. It was his fiery nature that made him like this. 

Aeris was panting and releasing breathy moans into the warlock's ear. Magnus did just the same to the Phoenix. They moved together. Their dance ever passionate. Aeris swayed his hips. Pushing them into Magnus who on his turn bucked back up to counter the movements. 

'M-Magnus.."

Aeris moaned. The warlock only held him tighter. Aeris raised the warlock's hips and changed the angle. Magnus nearly screamed as the next thrust hit his prostate. 

"Fuck!.. A-Aeris!.."

Magnus gasped out and arched his back.

"f-faster"

The phoenix could only do as asked and sped up his pace. Magnus trembled under him. Lost in pleasure. Grinding up against his lover. Going crazy with the way Aeris made love to him. He fell even more apart when the phoenix reached between them and stroked Magnus' cock in time with his thrusts. The warlock trembled and shivered and he could feel his stomach tighten. It wouldn't be long until he would reach his orgasm again. 

Aeris was just the same. Every thrust into the tight heat of his lover brought him closer to the edge. Magnus tugged at Aeris' hair and the Phoenix growled. Thrusting up stronger, forcing a scream of pleasure from the warlock's lips. 

"Aeris!.. c-close!.."

Magnus panted. 

"Together love.. be o-one with me.."

Aeris whispered. Magnus held on tightly, as if his life depended on it. He hugged Aeris close and the phoenix stroked him faster. Magnus couldn't hold on any longer. He set his nails into the phoenix's shoulders and arched his back, screaming Aeris' name who moaned his in return. Magnus felt his entire body spasm and contract until a white haze entered his mind and he fell victim to the mind numbing pleasure of a second orgasm. He clenched around Aeris and dragged him down the pit or pure bliss with him. The Phoenix moaned loud as his body too started shaking and he released inside his lover. Magnus moaned at the feeling of his lover filling him up. They were panting and trying to catch their breath as they slowly recovered from the height of their orgasm. 

" _Mae Heril, Mesa livirae fjor_ " 

Aeris whispered to the warlock. The warlock could only smile and cup his lover's face and whispered back between soft kisses.

" _Mesa livirae fjor, Aeris._ "

Magnus may not have understood the depth of the meaning of speaking those words in ancient phoenix language. But it did make sense for him to say it like this. And on top of that it made Aeris very happy. 

Aeris pulled out of his lover earning a whine of protest form Magnus. The phoenix pecked his lover's lips. Waving a hand over them. Little purple flames cleared away the mess they made and died down right after it was done. He pulled the warlock close against him and cuddled up to him. Magnus sighed with satisfaction and wrapped an arm around his lover. Snuggling like that for a while.

 

* * *

 


	10. Alec's distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hates being the distraction. And his bracelet has some interesting side effects.

* * *

 

Clary knew where the cup was. The problem was getting it. The tarot cards Dot used to have were in the police station. Luke had them. But after waiting a while it turned out that Luke was under suspicion for murder and being investigated by internal affairs. Things were getting a little more complicated from there on. And now that Jace and Clary were going after the cards and Alec and Izzy were left for the distraction, Izzy chose to let the task of distracting fall on the not-so-happy-about-it Alec. 

He was nervous and he was sure he would stutter again. He hated this and he couldn't understand why Izzy made him do this. His movements were stiff and for once he thanked the heavens he wasn't that bad looking. Even though he didn't believed himself to be handsome either. It was already painfully awkward enough because Alec was rather stiff and his conversations with Mundanes were always kept to a minimum so he didn't have lots of practice. On top of that the woman looked like she wasn't having her best day.

Alec tried to handle things as good as he could without embarrassing himself. Which at this point would be considered impossible. After a mouth full of stutters and a hand full of embarrassments and a knocked over water bottle later, they got the security card they needed, Alec was red up to the tip of his ears and they could proceed as planned. As they walked through the halls Alec could only groan. 

"Never again Izzy"

He complained. His sister just laughed at him. 

 

The real trouble only started up as they were outside of the police station again and Clary had the car with the cup on it. She just couldn't figure out how to reach into the card to pull it out. It was new to her and she felt stressed enough. All of this commotion wasn't helping either. The problem was that there were a bunch of demons attracted to the presence of Clary. And there were far too many people outside because of the power glitch that Izzy caused in the building. 

They decided to make a quick escape through the tunnels. Alec knew they would be followed and so he stopped when they got in and turned around. Arming himself with his bow and arrows. Jace urged him to come with them. But Alec refused.

"Take Clary to the institute. If the demons get the cup we're all dead anyways."

Jace protested but Alec wouldn't hear of it. This was the right thing to do. And he could do this. He believed he had enough training to hold off quite a few of these demons. Izzy, Jace and Clary ran further into the tunnels while Alec drew an arrow on his bow and prepared himself. For a moment he looked at the bracelet around his left wrist. But as soon as he thought about asking Aeris or Magnus for help, he dismissed it again. He was a grown shadowhunter. He could handle these type of things by himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe we did it the entire night. How many rounds was that?"

Aeris laid on his back on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Arms behind his head, relaxed as Magnus walked in with two cocktails, also naked. 

"I'm not quite sure. I think i lost count after you bit me in my neck and made me cum so hard all of Brooklyn might have heard me."

He sat down handing Aeris a glass. 

"in any case you are insatiable."

Aeris replied as he took it. Sitting up to take a sip. 

"Well can you blame me? I mean.. After 50 years.. Not counting those nights we both rather forget because it's too painful to even talk about."

The warlock said as he pulled himself further on the bed to rest against the pillows. Aeris turned his head and kissed his lover on the shoulder. 

"I never said i wanted to forget. Any moment you are in my arms no matter how painful is a moment worth remembering."

"Working to be the poet now love?"

"Just saying. I don't want to forget about you. Ever."

Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Aeris. It was sweet. No tongue, no teeth, just moving lips. But it was good enough. Then he leaned back to drink from his glass. 

"What i can't believe is that we kept going without magic for the most part."

Magnus chuckled. Normally he'd have a trick or two up his sleeve involving magic and intimacy. But for the most part they had kept clear of it this night. 

"Can't say that i missed it. Having a natural you is also very satisfying." 

Aeris replied. Emptying his glass by pouring the liquid down his throat. He disregarded it on the bedside table and laid back down again with his hands behind his head. Magnus looked at the side to his lover lounging lazily and naked on his bed. He wove his glass to appear on the bedside table and climbed on his lover's lap. Sitting on top of Aeris. The phoenix automatically laid his hands to rest on the warlock's hips.

"Well... As much as i can agree on natural being very pleasurable and extremely satisfying.. I must admit that i missed it just a tiny bit."

Magnus said as he let his fingers play across Aeris' skin. The Phoenix adjusted the position of his head on the pillows. 

"Missed what?"

He asked. Magnus smiled mischievously. He leaned forward and whispered against his lover's lips. 

"Do it. That one thing that you do."

He sat back up and a playful twinkle appeared in Aeris' eyes. 

"oh.. that thing that i do? You mean... this?"

Aeris reached up and let his fingers slide down over Magnus' torso. Leaving little blue and green flames in a path over Magnus' skin. Setting him on fire with something that didn't burn. The Warlock moaned and threw his head back. Aeris shot up to catch the warlock's neck under his lips while he let his fingers slide down Magnus' back also. Setting him on fire there. 

There was no point in denying this would end up in another round.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had been indeed more then fine dealing on his own. Despite discovering that they mistook the type of demons after them he quickly resorted to killing the demons no matter what form they took or what type they were. These little demons were easy to dispose of. And Alec never missed. As he cleared that part of the tunnels he ran into Luke. Together they made their way to find Clary who stood there bewildered and demanded a way to know if it really was them standing there. Something must have happened to scare her.

When Alec looked around he saw a pile of ash on the floor disappearing. It appeared that Clary was more capable of defending herself then he had first thought. But he would be dead before he would admit that he was just a tiny bit proud. Somewhere deep down, very, very far down, he was a bit proud of Clary. And of course he secretly had to give himself credit for helping her train that one time. But again, those thoughts were locked in the furthest corner of his mind and he would be caught dead before he would let anyone know about those thoughts. 

When Alec and Clary arrive at the institute, Jace is there telling everyone that they need to be on full alert and that they need to find Clary. That she is the only thing that matters. Alec listens to it with mixed feelings. Mainly because he thought it would hurt more that Jace poured all his attention to this Clary girl. But oddly. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. 

Clary runs down to talk to Jace. Alec watches them from a distance. She hugs him. Alec watches as his Parabatai takes no second of hesitation but just hugs her back. He is growing feelings for that girl. Alec can sense it somehow. But again, what he thought would be a sharp pain in the chest, which could best be described as getting stabbed, now seemed to be only a dull throbbing. Of course somehow it still hurt. Jace was his first and only crush for a while. But Alec had noticed those horribly strong feelings slowly ebbing away to their usual Parabatai bond. And that started happening since... Since he met the downworlders...

Alec averted his eyes and looked at his bracelet. The stone with the Fire rune on it was never cold. It always felt warm compared to any other jewelry Alec ever touched. Like it was alive. He looked up again to catch Clary and Jace making out. They kissed. Right in the middle of the institute. Well that was out in the open now.

_Okay... do not need to be here._

Alec thought as he looked at it. He turned around and walked to his room. But again, like the strangest thing, it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. Emotionally, on the level of that Jace once was his crush. It ebbed away like it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that still hurt though, was that this was also messing with their Parabatai bond. He couldn't figure Jace out as well as he used to. It wasn't clear to him anymore what Jace was thinking. Not that it was always clear, but there had been moments Alec had been able to figure out the basics of what was going on. Now it felt like he was feeling around in the dark for a light switch that was no longer there. 

Izzy had followed him but Alec wasn't in any mood to talk. Not because of the kiss between Jace and Clary, but just because his head was so full with all kinds of stuff. He shut the door of his room and sat down on his bed. Sighing he looked at his bracelet again. Okay so Aeris had been right. It did define him. Clearly because he was struggling. And confused. and above all uncertain and afraid. Hiding who he truly was.

In thought he traced the pattern of the fire rune with a finger. Suddenly it flashed bright and Alec saw an image in his mind of Aeris and on top of him sat Magnus. They were... engaging in very intimate activities. The heat rose to the shadowhunter's face and Alec tried to close his eyes. He tried to stop seeing it. A surge of heat ran through his body before he had the sense to remove his hand from the bracelet and stopped touching the stone. The connection severed and he was alone again without the vision of two lovers doing something very private.

Alec frowned. Staring at the bracelet in confusion. He took it off and placed it on his bedside table just to be sure it wouldn't happen again. He panted, not knowing whether he was shocked or just taken by surprise by what he had seen. But looking down he saw it had it's effect on him. Alec cursed mentally. He'd be damned before he'd let himself fall to a state of arousal and jerk off on seeing two men (not to mention downworlders) go down on each other. It was highly inappropriate and Alec wasn't even sure that either of them were aware that he had seen this. Did Aeris know about these side effects? 

Alec scrambled off the bed and practically bolted for the shower. He was going to take a cold one. An extra cold one. Just to make sure to get rid of 'that' little problem. 

 

* * *

 


	11. king Aeris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy find out Aeris is a king.

* * *

 

 

The discussion about the destination of the cup took up quite some time. Alec was convinced that they cup should be given back to the Clave. And Izzy surprisingly supported him in that decision. However Clary didn't want to give up the Cup as it was her only bargaining chip to get her mother back. And Jace supported Clary in her decision. Alec only felt the rift between him and Jace grow and their parabatai bond weaken even more. It blurred. and distance was created between him and Jace once again. And again Alec blamed that Clary girl.

He didn't understand Jace's affection for that girl and he didn't want to understand. Even though it wasn't fair compared to the feelings he had before those two downworlders came and turned his mind and feelings into an uncontrolled chaos of uncertainties and confusion. And every time Alec thought he had figured it out, then one of the factors just send a hurricane blowing through his mind again to make it an even bigger mess then it was before. 

Despite what happened the other night, Alec was once again wearing that bracelet that Aeris gave him. He would have to go to the Phoenix to ask what the hell that was all about and if those side effects happened often. Because if it did, then Alec didn't want to continue wearing it. It was highly inappropriate to be seeing those kind of things. 

Alec decided to leave the card with the cup in his vault. Just like the necklace with the portal shard he took from Clary. He believed that in the institute that was where they were safest. And because he was practically running the institute when his parents weren't around that made him mainly responsible. However he hadn't put the cup away or already someone tried to break into the institute. Alec thought it was someone of the Circle trying to break in. Or perhaps Valentine himself. But definitely someone of the Circle. Especially now everyone probably already knew that Clary had retrieved the cup. 

Armed, Izzy, Jace, Alec and behind them Clary, came out to see who exactly it was trying to break into the institute. They found quite a surprise when they saw it was Raphael and he was holding someone. What on earth would the vampire want? The purpose of his visit became clear however when Raphael revealed he was carrying Simon. Something had definitely happened when the Mundane had been kidnapped by Camille in exchange for the cup. Raphael had helped them rescue Simon but they were all too busy to have noticed that Camille did something to Simon to make him sick. And now she had gone too far when Simon came back to her in fear of what was happening to him. Raphael found him and brought him to them immediately. But for Simon, it was already too late.

Alec didn't stay with them. He went back to report the alarm was false and they didn't find anything. An obvious lie. But it wouldn't be the first one he had told.

 

* * *

 

 

"Going already?"

Magnus stood dressed in a bathrobe leaning against the doorpost of the bedroom, watching Aeris who was dressed and gathering his things. 

"I got a call from one of my adversaries. Apparently there's trouble brewing. Something about the Clave and Seelies and something that apparently demands my attention."

He turned around and walked to Magnus to give him a quick kiss. The warlock kissed back and sighed wrapping his arms around Aeris' neck.

"You always turn so serious when you're required to step into your royal position again. I hope for them it won't take too long. I know how you get when you get grumpy."

Aeris smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss again.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. But i can't deny that you're right. I think i will be back tonight. If not then tomorrow night. I won't allow this to take any more of the time i could be spending with you."

The warlock smirked. 

"That sounds lovely darling, but don't go making any promises you can't keep."

"Alright, then i promise you i'll bring you flowers when i get back."

"Pretty ones i hope."

"More fresh Phoenix eyes for decoration? You always did seem to love those unnatural colors."

"Perfect. I'll eagerly await your return."

The phoenix chuckled and untangled himself from the warlock after another kiss. He disappeared through the door this time, though going up in smoke and fire as soon as he was outside. Aeris always seemed too lazy to walk anywhere. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had enough lectures of his parents to know that this wasn't going to be the usual parental disappointment speech. In fact the subject rather surprised him. Apparently the Clave had lost too much faith in the Lightwood family, or mainly his parents. Though Alec couldn't figure out why. But he took it as a sign to try even harder to be the responsible soldier he was expected to be. And with Max around Alec was also going to have to be a responsible big brother. Because Max wasn't exactly good at keeping out of trouble. His Stele was taken away by their parents to avoid any more mishaps while the Envoy of the Clave was here. 

That reminded Alec of the Stele he had given Aeris in a deal to find Clary. He never got to know why Aeris wanted one or what became of it after the Phoenix took it away. More things to worry about. And his head was already such a mess. It seemed he found more and more reasons to go talk to Aeris again. And Just as he and Izzy were walking out of their parent's office, Aeris came in. 

"Maryse, Robert, you wanted to see me? oh. Hello, Izzy, Alec. Family meeting?"

Aeris was dressed in his usual red/gold robe, jeans (not ripped this time) and shirtless. At least he had some shoes on for a change. Alec looked from their parents to Aeris and back. What did they want with the phoenix? Maryse and Robert bowed their heads. Which seemed even stranger to Alec. 

"My lord Aeris.." Maryse started. Clearly not very fond of his wardrobe choice.

Izzy frowned. And Alec interrupted confused.

"Okay i heard this several times now. What's with the 'my lord' thing?"

Maryse seemed to tense. Robert looked at his son. 

"He didn't tell you?"

Alec and Izzy shook their heads. Alec looked at Aeris who just shrugged and walked in further, towards the fireplace he lit with the wave of one hand. Maryse walked closer to him. 

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Aeris turned around.

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Alec held up his hand. 

"wow. wow. wow. Slow down. Tell us what?"

Aeris chuckled and sat down, gesturing Maryse to tell whatever it was he didn't tell them himself.

"It is proper respect to address a royal with his title. Even when he's a downworlder."

Aeris rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just insulting Maryse. But please, do tell. What exactly that title would be?"

Alec and Izzy looked at the Phoenix confused and then back at Maryse who seemed to tense even harder which was no help to her already stiff character. 

"Lord Aeris is one of the highest ranking people among the downworlders of the shadow world. He is the Phoenix King. The Clave has special connections and treaties with this man. He exceeds the reputation of the likes of high Warlocks. He is the most important contact we have concerning downworlders. Aeris has been in contact with the Clave for hundreds of years as a consultant and strongest ally from the downworld. He was offered a seat in the council as well."

"And i accepted but never attend. I have enough of the formalities at my own court and those gatherings are nothing but dull and slightly boring. Now Maryse. Be nice. Keep the warlocks out of this."

Aeris stood up and rose to full height. Seeming more intimidating now then he had ever appeared before. With a little smirk his eyes turned green. 

"The Clave holds him in very high regards." Maryse finished.

Izzy could hardly believe what she heard.

"A King? Of the phoenix race?" 

Aeris nodded.

"I had hoped that would be revealed in front of Jace. I would love to see his face. He was quite rude before. And Maryse if you get any more tense you'll turn to stone. Please.. relax. Your children did not offend nor insult me. In fact they are my friends. And there for also not required to grace me with any formalities."

Alec frowned.

"But i thought Downworlders were not allowed on the council?"

"King, dear. I'm not exactly a regular downworlder. If i ever was one at all."

Izzy smirked. "I will tell you in detail what Jace looked like when i tell him."

Aeris winked at her and she walked away. Alec shook his head at her and then turned back.

"Aeris. Ehm.. can i talk to you when you're.. done with my parents?"

The Phoenix nodded and Alec left, closing the door behind him.

"Well Maryse i can't imagine being called here under any circumstance other then you needing my help. What did you want to talk about?"

 

* * *

 


	12. Lydia Branwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Envoy of the Clave arrives.

* * *

 

 

"So let me get this straight. You want me to put in a good word for you to the envoy of the Clave to restore a bit of your lost family honor? Why would i ever do that?" Aeris asked.

He sat down on the couch and Maryse Lightwood was pacing up and down through the room. Annoying him quite with her behavior while Robert Lightwood sat behind the desk. Calmer then his wife, but nervous all the same. 

"You are the most influential person in the Clave that might stand by us and knows more of our history then the rest of the Clave does. You have as much status as the Envoy of the Clave. And i'm sure they will listen to you in Idris."

"Maryse, darling you know politics isn't really my thing despite me being King and all. I already have too much to deal with concerning politics. And for the love of all the angels will you please stand still for a moment? Goodness."

Aeris stood up.

"Besides. I got more then just your family's reputation to think about. The entire Clave bares my concern. Ever since Valentine started up trouble again the Clave has become more unstable. Even though that is the last thing they will admit. I'm not a fool. I know what is going on. And whatever mistakes they made, they put it on others. Lashing out at anyone who they could possibly blame as long as they don't have to look at themselves. I have to work hard to protect my people, and the downworlders who you deem lesser then you. I cannot afford extending my attention to shadowhunters who cannot take care of their own. With perhaps a few exceptions of my choosing. Besides i think that this whole request is more then unreasonably. It's not like you need a good name or reputation to be a good shadowhunter. Unless of course your position is more important to you then your birthright and your heritage. But admitting that would be rather painful wouldn't it?"

Maryse stood still and stiffened again. One of these days she really was going to be a statue.

"I am asking you if you will help us or not."

Aeris sighed and cocked his head.

"You know i don't have a lot of extra time on my hands despite being immortal. My help does not come cheap. I am a rather busy man after all."

Maryse is about to say something but bites her tongue and swallows her words. Then she adjusts her stance and speaks. 

"What do you want?"

"Rude. tsk. Manners Maryse."

Robert now stood up from his place behind the desk.

"Just tell it what it is that you want from us lord Aeris."

Aeris squinted his eyes. 

"Not that i have it already. But i want full access to this facility. If i'm suppose to help you with this little envoy problem of yours then i need to be able to do my thing unhindered without any obstacles."

"Done" Maryse says.

"That wasn't all. I said my help does not come cheap. With me, Magnus Bane must be granted full access to the institute."

"You can't be serious?! That-"

"He and i come as a package deal Maryse. Like it or not. Take it or leave it and deal with the Envoy yourself."

Robert and Maryse exchange looks but then Robert nods. And Maryse seals the deal. 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside in the hall of the institute, Alec has a word with his little brother Max. The trouble maker is salty about his Stele being taken away from him. And so he asks for the help of his big brother.

"Alec? Do you think you can get my Stele back?"

He asks hopeful. Alec walked with his little brother and replied with the reason it was taken away in the first place.

"They took it away because you nearly burned down the Mumbai institute."

Little Max groaned.

"How many times do i have to say it was an accident?"

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to his little brother and dropped down to Max's height to look him in the eyes.

"Look Max, Somebody very important is coming to visit. alright? you think you can stay out of trouble for just a couple of days?.. if you do i promise i will get your Stele back."

Before Max could nod or answer the doors went open and what appeared to be Valentine stepped into the institute. Immediately Alec took his bow, drew an arrow and shot. The arrow being caught by the apparent Valentine who started glitching. It was a glamour. and when the glamour was taken off by said person, a woman revealed herself. She introduced herself as he envoy of he Clave. Alec could already sense trouble. The woman appeared arrogant, strong headed and with her nose in the air. And she was probably just as stiff as Maryse.

Maryse, Robert and Aeris just came into the hall when the woman who introduced herself as Lydia, made it known that she would take temporarily control of the institute. The presence of Aeris caught her off guard. Especially with the way he was dressed. Though it didn't look like Aeris cared. Nor was he impressed by her performance. She was however quite taken by his. 

"Lydia Branwell. So nice to see a fresh face from Idris. They didn't tell me you were coming."

Aeris mentioned as he walked the few steps down to the center floor. Lydia bowed her head.

"My lord Aeris. They had expected you at the council in Idris. But you weren't there."

"I have my reasons. As long as i have contact i do not feel obligated to attend. Now.. I do hope that while you're here you realize you are under my authority? I've just been given clearance to the entire institute and i would appreciate you run any major decisions by me first even if you would assume i would not need to know. I wouldn't risk it. Do you understand? I'll let you run the place as the Clave wants but i intend to serve as consult and final judgement in any future missions and/or any other important decisions."

"You may be King my lord but you are a downworlder. I don't think the Clave-"

"The Clave will understand and respect my decision. As i have respected theirs until now. I do not hope this will leave room fore misunderstandings and unpleasantries though i have no doubt those will occur. Now if you will excuse me. Someone wishes to speak with me."

Aeris brushed passed her and put her in her place. Under his authority. Where she belonged. Aeris was in fact of a higher status then Lydia. Few even knew this of the Clave. But there was a reason Aeris was part of it and there was a reason the Clave was desperate to keep Aeris as an ally. He walked over to Alec and Max. Winking at the young kid before he looked up at Alec.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Alec nodded.

"In private. Follow me."

Max was left in the care of Izzy and Alec took Aeris up to his room so they could speak privately.

"What was that all about?"

Alec started. Aeris turned around. 

"What was what? You have to be more specific."

"My parents summon you first and then you snap at an Envoy of the Clave? I just figured out you're a king but that was a bit off the charts wasn't it?"

Aeris chuckled.

"Was it? Okay so perhaps i was a bit harsh but i have more authority then she does. Here or in Idris. You forget i'm King of an entire race. Not just here in New York, or even America. But the world Alec. Phoenixes from every country, every corner of the world fall under my command. On top of that there is a reason i'm in such high regards with the Clave. Something they won't tell you because it would sound like Blasphemy to most Shadowhunters."

Alec shakes his head.

"I don't understand."

"you will. But you wanted to speak with me before. What about?"

"What happened to the Stele i gave you?"

"I keep it in a glass casing. What else would i do with it?"

"Then why did you want to know if it worked?"

"In case of emergencies."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I don't believe you."

"Then i repeat myself: I can't talk about this without raising questions about the Shadowhunter's culture and being charged for blasphemy. There is a reason the Clave -among others- try to keep this a secret."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but i can't speak about this openly. It's not that i don't trust you. But telling anyone could bring me more trouble then it is worth. Already i've said too much."

"Okay, But i will keep pushing for answers."

"As is your right."

"A change of subject then. This."

Alec held up his wrist with the bracelet on it. 

"Did you forget to mention anything about this to me? Because i touched it last night and it gave me some very disturbing images. Ones of your private life that is no business of mine."

Aeris frowned. 

"Images? What kind?"

Alec turned red again and cleared his throat.

"O-of you.. And Magnus.. Doing... Stuff.."

Aeris tilted his head. 

"Did you trace the rune pattern?"

Alec's eyes widened. He had indeed. Subconsciously perhaps but he had done so. 

"ehm... Yes?"

"That explains it. I was at Magnus' yesterday. And i can imagine what you might have seen. I suppose it was your misfortune to have a moment horribly timed. If you trace the pattern of the rune, your thoughts take you to the person who occupies them the most. It be, a love interest. Or someone you're confused about. Someone that might be messing with your feelings or otherwise occupy your mind the most. Whether that may have been me or Magnus is left open for debate. But since we were together it showed you both of us. And in a rather compromising position i'd say."

"So tracing the rune makes me see things?"

"Well yes. And if you don't want to see those i suggest you stop mindlessly tracing patterns. You never know what other people may be up to in their private time."

Alec turned even redder and looked around.

"Right. ehm.. Thanks for the info i guess. I would appreciate if you... didn't tell Magnus.. You know.. that i saw." 

Aeris chuckled and agreed on it.

"He won't hear it from me. I promise you that."

Alec sighed.

"Good. Good. ehm.. I should.. i don't wanna keep you from your work.. i really.. yeah ehm.."

"That's all you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes. Yes. That's.. that's all."

"Alright."

The Phoenix wanted to brush passed him but then Alec caught him by the arm. Probably not a thing he should do to a king but he just wanted to be sure. 

"Aeris. You're not keeping the Stele in a glass casing are you?"

The Phoenix just smirked slightly and walked away. His arm slipping out of Alec's grip. Brushing along his shoulder. Which made the Shadowhunter shiver. It was subtle. But it had effect.  _Damn that cryptic royal pain in the-_ Alec tried not to finish that sentence in his head. King or no King. At some moments Aeris was no better then the Warlock Magnus who seemed just a little more forward with his advances on Alec. Magnus was openly flirting. While Aeris was beating around the bush. Alec didn't know what he would prefer at this point. Perhaps the one was as bad as the other.

 

* * *

 

 

When walking into the hall moments later talking to Izzy, Alec's phone went off. Luke had send him pictures of an unknown creature attacking the Werewolf headquarters. It looked like something Mundanes put in their zombie horror movies. Ugly and decomposed and definitely not something they ever faced before. He showed the pictures to Maryse and Lydia who stood beside her. Maryse wanted to respond but Lydia took over. And Maryse was clearly displeased. Alec could see it in her eyes. 

Lydia did not seemed pleased that the Lightwoods were in contact with Luke. A transformed downworlder who used to be a shadowhunter and Circle-member. Apparently the Clave was still holding a grudge against ex-circle members. Lydia decided she wanted to see for herself. And convenient, she chose Alec to accompany her. Which only turned Maryse more sour. Isabelle also really had issues with Lydia and her character. Of course she seemed stuck up and a stiff figure for now. But that was only for the kind of position she represented. Lydia meant no harm. But she was here to do a job. And that job did not require any excessive niceties. 

 

* * *

 


	13. Forsaken

* * *

 

While Lydia and Alec were making their way through the small paths between containers, Lydia tried to start up a conversation. Though the subject wasn't really something Alec liked to talk about.

"I can see why all the girls in Idris are clamoring to meet you."

Alec looked at her with a frown. 

"What do you mean?"

She smiled.

"Rumor has it you're looking to settle down. Get married."

Alec sighed. Now that rumor could have only come from two people: His parents.

"Dammit."

"Let me guess. Not your idea?"

"Not even close."

"My parents tried to set me up too."

Well that came as a surprise at least. Alec thought Lydia was a woman with control. Not a woman who was being controlled.

"And how did that work out?"

"Not well for them. I made my own pact. Married the love of my life. John Monteverde... Together we were going to run the Lisbon institute... and then John was killed.."

Alec felt a slight string of heartache when he heard her story. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must have gone through losing someone she loved so much.

"..Everything was ripped away.." She continued. "My love, My dream job... Piece of advice: In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work it self."

Well that was kind of harsh. But knowing where it came from Alec couldn't blame her for thinking that way.

"Lydia.. I'm.. I'm sorry."

Alec genuinely felt sorry for her having known such pain. But there was nothing he could do about it to make her feel better. They could only just do their jobs and focus on other things. 

Together they entered the Jade wolf. Lydia went up to inspect the creature that had attacked the Jade wolf. To see if she could find out what exactly it was.

It looked like a forsaken, But it had been human once and it was runed. There were faded markings of runes on it's skin. Whatever it was it couldn't just have become like that from itself. It had to have been created. And to find out how, they needed a full autopsy. Lydia wanted to take the body back to the institute for a full autopsy. But Luke wasn't so happy to let her take over like that. He didn't even know her. He had called Alec and not this Lydia that now stood here and took over. Lydia admitted she could be a bit strong in character and very forward sometimes but this was in the best interest of everybody. They had the tools and personnel to do the autopsy at the institute. And so with a bit of negotiation, Luke agreed on letting them take the body. 

"We'll put extra wards on the institute" Lydia promised.

"Right... For Hodge." Alec mumbled.

"And your parents." Lydia filled in. 

It made Alec look up. His parents? Why the hell would Valentine go after his parents? Lydia saw the look on his face and realized that all this time. Alec hadn't known. They never told him.

"Did they.. conceal that from you?" She asked.

Alec's mood suddenly dropped below zero. A mix of anger and disappointment rose in him so strongly he started having a bitter taste in his mouth. His parents.. Ex-circle members.. Traitors to the Clave and the shadowhunters. His parents! Alec was beyond angry. He was livid. And all this time he believed they were snapping at him because he wasn't good enough. While all this time they had no right to put that kind of pressure on him. No right at all! And now he understood where the problem and doubt in the Lightwood's loyalty and honor came from. All because his parents were Ex-circle members. But how could that be true? They were not marked with the circle rune on the base of their necks.. 

Alec knew that he would demand an explanation as soon as he was able to talk to his parents. This was downright outrageous! 

 

* * *

 

When Lydia and Alec examined the dead body in the morgue of the institute. Lydia mentioned needing to check if no magic was used to create it. 

"We need to make sure no magic was used to make this. I'm calling in the nearest high warlock to come in to consult."

Alec looked up. There was only one Warlock he could think of that was a high warlock and definitely near this place. 

"Magnus Bane? He's coming to the institute?"

Lydia nodded.

"Is there a problem?"

Alec looked at the creature on the table.

_Well apart from the fact that i can't look him straight in the eye after seeing 'that' of him and Aeris. And the fact that he's flirty as hell and not to mention good looking..._

"No, No problem at all."

_You're such a liar Alec._

"Magnus is ehm.."

_Good looking. A flirt. A warlock. Aeris' lover. Trying to get into my pants. Talented. Sensual. Someone i should not be thinking about. Did i mention trying to get into my pants?_

"...Quite magical."

_Probably number one in my top ten of dumbest answers._

"He's.. He's eh.. very good at magic."

_No. No. that would definitely qualify as number one... Shit.. for gods sake Alec stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself._

Lydia frowned.

_Oh god. See? Now you've done it._

"Do you know him well?" She asked.

"nah.. just a little..."

_Nice work Alec. You talked yourself into a corner. What's next? Spilling your secret closet problem? I'm such an idiot._

"I actually can't wait to meet him." Lydia answered.

_Wait what?_

"Did you know that my great ancestor Henry Branwell -who was the last Branwell to run an institute- and Magnus Bane invented the portal?"

_Well here's some family history that i couldn't care less about. At least your family is inventing things. My family are traitors._

Alec turned sour again at the thought and there for his answer wasn't exactly a friendly one.

"No.. Just add that to the list of things i didn't know.."

Lydia felt guilty for having to put this on him like that and apologized. But that wouldn't make it alright. Alec had to talk to his parents. Urgently. Making a mistake was one thing. But being in league with Valentine? That was unforgivable.

 

* * *

 

While Lydia and Alec were back to the institute, Clary had come with Jace to see Luke. Not just to see if he was okay. But to tell him about Simon. And about the difficult choice Clary had to make. She told him about Simon being in transitioning. She could either fully kill him or she could bury him and hope he would come back. But he would be a vampire then. Clary honestly didn't know which was worse. She couldn't pick either option without feeling horrible. She needed someone to talk to and that someone was Luke.

Even though he could give her some comfort, Luke couldn't make these decisions for Clary either. She had to choose herself. He could only support her no matter what she would choose. Even if it was to turn Simon into a vampire. Their last option might be asking Magnus or Aeris what they could do. But in the state Simon was in they probably couldn't do anything.

 

* * *

 


	14. Autopsy report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Isabelle discuss Alec over the autopsy of a dead body.

* * *

 

Magnus was surprised he had been able to walk into the institute so easily when Lydia Branwell called upon him to determine if magic was used to create the forsaken that attacked Jade Wolf Restaurant. He found no resistance, no watchful eyes, no questions over his visit, Nothing. Someone must have given him clearance before Lydia even needed to ask him as a consultant for the makings of that horrid thing on the autopsy table. And Magnus could kind of guess who that someone might be, though the why was a complete mystery to him. Aeris had more things on his agenda that Magnus could only question as he didn't know the entire picture of the plan nor the end results. He only picked up bits and pieces and honestly he would rather not be kept busy with the mind games Aeris had going on. Aeris was a king after all. Mind games and politics and manipulation were more Aeris' thing. While Magnus preferred to keep busy with other things.

Like chasing Alec Lightwood for instance. And since Isabelle was doing the more gruesome and fleshy autopsy after Magnus would finish his, he figured he could poke around a little and discuss the case of his love interest with her. Maybe Izzy would be able to tell him a thing or two about Alec. Normally Magnus wouldn't discuss love relations around a dead body (dead, not undead, like vampires). But this really was the best option for now. He didn't have much to go on otherwise. And he couldn't just waltz into the institute asking questions about Alec to random shadowhunters. That was without style.

Magnus was conjuring magic above the body. Trying to detect traces of any other kind of magic that might have been used to create this Forsaken. The blue glow of his magic slid over the surface, his palm lingering a bit above it. He was already quite happy that he didn't have to touch the thing directly.

"You almost done?"

Izzy asked as she joined him.

"Patience is a virtue my dear" 

Magnus answered. He couldn't afford to miss a part because magic could be traced in even the tiniest amounts if he did it well enough. 

"come on. I wanna get my hands on that thing." Izzy replied. 

Magnus cocked his head. Yeah he would like to get his hands on something as well. But not this ugly poor was-once-a-man-but-not-anymore-thing. 

"Speaking of which: how is Alexander? I was hoping i might hear from him."

Izzy pretended to ignore him. She went on with the dead body. Stating it was already decomposing. Magnus continued.

"It's so hard to tell if Alexander is even interested. I can't fathom why he wouldn't be."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy. Though he seemed to have warmed up to Aeris lately." Izzy replied with a smirk. "They talk quite a lot."

"I'm sure that with Aeris' status that must mostly be strictly business." Magnus tried to tell himself more then he tried to tell Isabelle.

_Aeris you lying Ferret. You told me that you'd leave him to me and now you start making advances? Cruel._

"I don't think the king would consider Alec, Business." Izzy chuckled.

"The king?"

"Didn't you know? He's your lover, i would have thought-"

"Oh i knew. But the last time i asked him about it he said he hadn't revealed it to you."

"Well. He came to talk with our parents and they revealed it. But only Alec and i know. Jace and Clary don't have a clue."

"Is that so..."

_So there's a secret agenda i don't know about?_

"Even so, Alec could also just have asked for advice. Aeris is a king so he might know a lot about what my brother is struggling with."

"Hmm, like Clary's arrival.."

"Valentine's return.."

"Running the institute.."

"The Envoy from the Clave."

"Who i hear is very impressive. hmm what else? oh! babysitting Jace."

"and dealing with our parents who are trying to find him a wife."

Now that made Magnus look up a little bit hurt. That made quite a hole in his plans to chase Alec and turn him into a lover. Did Aeris know about this?

Isabelle seemed to notice the Warlock's sudden change of mood. She smiled forcefully at him. She too didn't really like the idea of her big brother having to marry someone for the honor of the family name.

"Sorry" She said.

Magnus shook his head. 

"It's quite alright. I suppose Alec is just following his duty." The warlock's voice was a bit strained though.

"Not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart." Izzy answered.

Magnus knew that all too well. He had seen it happen many times. But it just never happened so close to him. Or to anyone that was on his radar. He preferred not to talk about it.

"I'll go deliver the preliminary findings. Seems like you've got everything under control here.."

Magnus walked off to leave Isabelle to her job of doing the gross part of the autopsy. While Magnus went to find Alec. In the first place to give him the report. In the second place because... He felt an itch. Especially after hearing the news of Alexander possibly being set up with a marriage by his parents. He needed to talk to the shadowhunter now more then ever. 

* * *

 

Magnus walked around the institute to find Alec outing his frustration on a punching bag in the training hall. Shirtless... It kind of took the warlock aback to see Alec like that. Not that he didn't like what he saw.. oh no. The sight was quite... Mouthwatering. 

Alec's body was well trained. Fine-lined and muscular. Broader then Aeris perhaps but not overly buff. He was still on the thin/lithe side of the scale. A little more masculine perhaps. But nothing that seriously put the warlock off. In fact, Hot, sweaty and half naked Alec was a sight the warlock would enjoy seeing more often. The runes on Alec's skin seemed to roll with each move of his muscles. To say that the warlock had to hold back from jumping him was an understatement. 

Alec stopped punching and caught Magnus staring at him. Magnus took a moment to wake himself from the dreamy observation.

"Magnus.." Alec panted. Out of breath of the heavy punches he had been throwing.

"Okay.. I'm back" The warlock started.

Alec walked passed him to the bench where he left his shirt and moved to put it on. 

"Oh you don't have to get dressed for me.. " Magnus tried. Half teasingly, half genuine. 

But Alec continued to at least cover his back and shoulders even though his shirt was left to hang open. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Fine... I like what i saw.."

He muttered. Unlike Aeris, Magnus wasn't really subtle. He would flirt and comment and speak his mind which could come across strongly sometimes.

"I have the preliminary autopsy findings."

He said while handing the file he was carrying over to Alec.

"Why are you giving these to me? They should go to the head of the institute." Alec replied. But he accepted the document from Magnus.

"And it is." Magnus answered. 

Alec shook his head. "I'm not. And i never will be."

Magnus was temporarily distracted by Alec's chest since his shirt was still open. But as soon as Alec started talking again the attention was back on the pretty raven haired's face. 

"Magnus, it's like... It's like my whole life has been a lie. Everything i've ever known its.."

"It's not what you thought?"

"I've done everything.. for My parents.. for The Clave.. And... s- I've done everything that they've asked." 

Alec was bitter. He felt betrayed. And somehow Magnus could sense his disappointment. But the warlock knew that wouldn't change if Alec didn't change a few things about his life. So he gave the shadowhunter a hint.

"Maybe you should start living for yourself... Do what's in your heart."

Of course the warlock said this in the hope that Alec's heart would lead him straight into the warlock's arms. But that was hope for a future the warlock couldn't really predict. 

"I can't believe i'm saying this... I think you're right."

Alec replied. Magnus smiled at him. Perhaps he had panicked too soon. Maybe if his parents were trying to set him up with a marriage, Alec would now find the strength to say no. In any case this continued to be a puzzle instead of an easy love and it only interested the Warlock more.

 

* * *

 

 

The door slammed making the Phoenix look up from a document he was holding. Aeris was in his dome in a gathering with several of his envoy and leaders from different countries.

"Did you know?!"

Magnus entered without knocking and without respect. Some of Aeris' envoy stared at him while a few hissed. Aeris closed the file he was holding.

"Magnus, my love. What's the rush? You waltz in here like the world is ending. What is it?"

"About Alec. Did you know?"

Aeris sighed and gave the file to someone on his right. 

"Leave us."

The room cleared slowly while Aeris took Magnus to the opposite side of the hall. 

"Calm down my love you're beginning to look like a child who throws a tantrum over his favorite toy being taken away. What is going on?"

Aeris tried to soothe his lover but Magnus crossed his arms.

"Alec's parents are trying to set up a marriage for him. Did you know that?"

Aeris frowned. 

"Really? No i did not know that."

"But you went to see them today!"

"Yes but not because of Alec. Robert and Maryse were asking my help to support their case against the Clave. Them being ex-circle members will make this hard on not just them, but Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Max as well. Their family name is being dragged through the mud and they called me to help them clean up the mess."

"Oh... So you didn't know."

"No love, i didn't know. But i understand this upsets you."

"What also upsets me is that you've been huddled in intimate conversations with my crush behind my back."

"Magnus, The talks Alec and i had were strictly business or educational. None of that was really intimate or of a flirty nature i can assure you that. You still hold the reigns love."

"Well.. I guess i must have been mistaken. But it's just so hard to tell if he's even interested."

Magnus sat down like a sulking child on Aeris' throne. The phoenix ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"Perhaps because subtlety isn't really your thing. You throw a direct approach and flirt openly. Maybe Alec isn't ready for that or he doesn't know how to handle it. Patience is a virtue. Remember?"

Aeris sat down beside Magnus and wrapped his arms around him.

"Perhaps you should try a little more subtlety from time to time. It wouldn't hurt you know."

"My flirting tactics have never failed."

"Because your crushes were so cheap."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. Alec is... Different. You gotta be careful with him or you'll drive him away. If you push him too hard he will pull up walls all around him. You were like that once. I had to gently nudge you until you were more willing to open up to me. While normally you were always so easy going around people. It's like: People you like the most are the most frightening and the ones that can hurt you the most. Alec feels that too. See him not picking up on your flirting not as a failure but as a compliment. And learn from it okay?"

"well... Okay... and maybe you could.. continue the conversations then? Help me a little? Give him a bit of a nudge in my direction?"

"I'm not going to promise anything. But i can try of course. But a deal is a deal, if he does come our way i will let him get used to being around you first. Us as a pair may be a bit much to deal with. For anyone."

"So you do wanna share this one? Like Jaimé Dordone?"

"And George William Darcy. And that cute Latino warlock i can't remember the name of."

"Xavier, darling. Xavier Le Couté. Very good taste in art, very poor taste in wine."

"Right. That one. And once you think he can handle us both we'll carefully proceed from there. But, small steps Magnus. Don't leap. We don't want another 50 years of cat-fights between us." 

Magnus looked up and smiled. Leaning into his lover.

"You always were the wiser one."

Aeris chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

* * *

 


	15. downward spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only some people realize how fast things are starting to spiral downwards in their lives.

* * *

 

 

Alec realized he had little options. From a conversation he overheard between Lydia and his parents, The Clave were taking back the institute because they believed it to be at risk. He didn't know that Maryse and Robert closed a deal with Aeris that enabled him to take control of the institute whenever. If he had known that, Alec might have considered other options. But to him, he was now fighting with the loss of control over the institute, his family name being dragged through the dust because his parents were ex-circle members. Isabelle and Max were going to suffer from it too. He still had his own personality issues. Like the fact that he couldn't come out and be himself in front of everybody. He still lacked the courage. It had to be somewhere, the courage to keep doing the right thing. But his care for his family overclouded a part of that. 

He had to fix this. And as the oldest of the children. As the oldest son. The first born of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Alec automatically let the responsibility fall on his shoulders. Purely believing that it was his burden to bare. Not izzy's. Not Jace's. Not his parents or Max. He had to do this. And so he made plans to fix this. On his own. He wasn't going to ask Aeris or Magnus for a deal. The two of them wouldn't be able to help him with this anyway. Perhaps Aeris was still an option for being part of the Clave, but Alec was a grown man and he hated having to go to a downworlder to solve each of his problems. He'd rather do it himself and keep control in his own hands. He had asked for help enough.

Without too much of a second thought, Alec went to Lydia's office to talk to her about the entire situation. Suggesting they solve the problem together. It was only logical. Her family and his had worked closely together for many years. And together with their families joined they could keep control of the institute. There was only one way they could make that happen: A marriage binding their families together. There was no way to describe what went through Alec when he dropped on his knee and asked Lydia to marry him. Honor, truth, his duty. Those were the key elements that ran through him. But not love. He had seen Lydia for the woman she is. And he had to admit she was more then capable of handling herself. She was a very strong woman. But he wasn't in love with her. Honestly he didn't think he could ever be in love with her. Because of his little outing problem. Which would also be buried if she agreed to marry him. And agree, she did.

 

* * *

 

 

While Hodge was out on the training area, practicing his moves. Another forsaken broke into the institute nearly at the same time that Isabelle found out that angel blood was used on these forsaken. It attacked Hodge. With slow movements but incredible strength. It send Hodge to the other end of the room. Nearly knock out. When the forsaken wanted to end him, Alec saw it just in time to grab his bow and fire two shots. He wasn't able to fire a third before the forsaken hit him with it's makeshift weapon. Wounding his shoulder and knocking him over. Hodge crawled up to finish the forsaken off by breaking it's neck and secretly taking a ring from the finger of the forsaken. 

They were both alright, even though Hodge had bruises and Alec was hurt on his shoulder. Bleeding even. He was brought to the infirmary, though Alec just felt more frustration then pain. When Jace called, Isabelle took the phone to pick up. Explaining to Jace that the forsaken had passed through the wards and attacked the institute. That Hodge and Alec were banged up but okay. There was something disturbing about these forsaken. Valentine must have created them with a specific purpose. 

Jace wanted to go back to the institute. Alec was hurt and the attack couldn't be qualified as the only threat until they knew for sure what these forsaken were after. Clary however couldn't come with him. They had buried Simon before and he emerged as a Vampire. But now he was frightened, confused and alone. He ran off into the night, totally in panic about his new state of being. Clary couldn't just abandon him. Even though she made this choice and she was the cause he was now running around having trade a heartbeat for fangs. Jace directed her to Luke. Telling Clary that werewolves were often the best trackers. Luke would help her find him for sure and protect her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Lydia had called Magnus back to the institute to strengthen the wards on the institute. Magnus wouldn't pass up a chance to go see Alec. Especially after hearing what happened. He had forcefully dragged Aeris along to make sure that the Phoenix would also use his fire mojo on the institute to create a double ward. Fire magic was very different from any warlock spell and therefor was perfect as a second barrier and some extra protection. Aeris had done his share of the work quickly and was called off. Something about trouble at the Delhi institute. His envoys from India had news. Which left Magnus to do the rest. 

"Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?"

Robert Lightwood asked while he and Alec watched Magnus at work. The warlock finished one wall and went to the next.

"Even my magic has limits. It won't stop those forsaken from attacking. But it will slow them down."

"Extra time is priceless" Robert answered.

"Oh say that after you get my bill" Magnus teased.

"Lydia will take care of that."

Robert answered serious as before and walked away after that. Which left Magnus with Alec. Injured Alec. It wasn't just Magnus being flirty, the warlock's worries kicked in.

"A forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC. May i? free of charge."

But as he wanted to reach for Alec, the shadowhunter pulled back. 

"It's okay... I'm fine" 

He looked around like he was caught stealing or something. Alec felt uncomfortable, Anyone could see that. But still Magnus persisted. 

"If anything were to happen to you-"

"Magnus. I'm good. 's just.. i gotta-"

"Go? Of course. You're.. a busy man. And i should find this Lydia person, payment up front is just smart business. Where might i find her?"

Magnus decided not to push any further. Alec was shutting down on him and pulling up his walls. If Magnus wanted to be left with a few options he should not make Alec close up entirely. He took Aeris' advice on it. 

"I haven't seen her. But if i do i will send her your way." 

Alec responded somewhat cold and he practically marched off double pace. Magnus thought he may have pushed too hard. But what else was he suppose to do? Like his lover said Magnus wasn't the subtle type. He could only flirt and sweet talk people. He didn't have the wisdom nor patience Aeris possessed. Then again he wasn't nearly 2000 years old.

* * *

 

 

Lydia had gotten new orders from the Clave and while Aeris was absent and there for not able to contradict those orders, Lydia had the Seelie Melliorn brought in and arrested for interrogation concerning the Seelies possibly aiding Valentine. This clearly didn't sit well with Isabelle. Even more so when Lydia mentioned the possibility of Melliorn having pried state secrets out of Isabelle, either intentionally or unintentionally. As soon as Aeris came back, It was a mess. Maryse and Robert were about to be send back to Idris, and Melliorn was arrested. The Clave was working on all the wrong fronts. If they thought they could stop Valentine by doing this then they were wrong. But it wasn't anything new for Aeris. He had know for a long time that the Clave as it was now hadn't been pure for years. 

When Isabelle went to complain to Alec about Lydia an argument rose between them. Alec was defending Lydia, and Isabelle didn't like it. It frustrated her to no end that Lydia was so harsh and using that: 'the law is the law' crap. Alec became frustrated because Isabelle continued to try and lay blame on Lydia. And they argued about it. Until Jace joined them. 

"Hey. Are you alright?" Jace asked.

Alec sighed. "I'm fine."

Everyone was so concerned about him that Alec swore he could punch the next person who asked if he was alright. 

"I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They are being send back to Idris." Jace dropped the bomb, only making Izzy and Alec feel worse in their already worked up state.

The argument started up again. This time with Jace involved. Arguing about Lydia using the power of the Clave to take over and punish Robert and Maryse. And then Alec couldn't take it any longer and he spilled the secret of their parents. Telling Izzy and Jace that they were ex-circle members. Heated words were exchanged between Jace who didn't believe him and Alec who has begun to think that his parents only pushed him so hard to be better because they ruined it for themselves. And he hated it. They were hypocrites. Both of them. Alec used to love his parents and a part of him still did. But he was angry, confused and frustrated and he couldn't let it out without hurting himself. Not even on a punching bag. 

Then Lydia joined them. As if things hadn't gotten tense enough. And as if Lydia had no idea things were so tense she broke the news of their engagement to Izzy and Jace. Izzy already didn't like Lydia. But now it only got worse. And she certainly wasn't happy about the news. She walked off angry after telling Alec that it was his life to ruin. Jace crossed his arms. Not really knowing what to say.

"None of this matters." Alec said.

"what matters is that we have to stop Valentine."

"Finally something we both agree on" Jace said with a bitter tone before he too walked off. Right passed Aeris who just came into the institute.

"Bad day? I leave for a few hours and everyone turns up grumpy." Aeris turns to Lydia.

"Alec could you give me and Lydia a moment?"

The tall shadowhunter walked off. Leaving Aeris to contradict the orders of the Clave with his own to keep Maryse and Robert into the institute. His rank in the Clave went above that of Lydia, she had no choice but to listen to him. 

"Lydia, I don't care what orders you are given concerning Maryse and Robert. But they are staying here in the instituted. If the Clave gives you trouble you can direct them to me. Also there's been a few issues at the Delhi institute so i was there for a few hours to resolve things. I come back and see you didn't run things passed me as i asked. Why is Melliorn imprisoned?"

"My lord Aeris. The Clave has ordered me. And you were not here to changed them. I have no way of contacting you when you're not in the institute. Furthermore the Seelie Melliorn has been brought in for questioning in regards to the rumors that the Seelies sided with Valentine. he may have pried state secrets from one of our shadowhunters."

Aeris sighed and fished a phone from his pocket. Waving it in front of Lydia. 

"It's called a phone darling. You use it for contact. You should try it sometimes. and i don't believe Melliorn to be the Seelie to pry for state secrets. But unlike Maryse and Robert's situation i can't change these orders directly. I will have to run them passed the Clave first. Do try to keep up with the changes though. And do not do things behind my back again. People who do things behind my back make me grumpy. And you don't like me grumpy. trust me."

 

* * *

 

 

About an hour later it was Jace outing his frustration on the punching bag instead of Alec. Aeris walked by as he saw the blonde repeatedly landing his fists on the black bag so hard that the fabric nearly tore. Tilting his head, the Phoenix drew closer and crossed his arms.

"You know if you keep doing that there won't be anything left to hit."

The phoenix mused. Jace groaned.

"Oh Yeah? Well i still got plenty punches left to throw."

"Frustrated much? Why don't you give the bag a break?"

Aeris walked further onto the training floor and took off his robe. Leaving it on the floor in a corner. He plucked two sticks from the wall and handed one to Jace. 

"Here. Why don't you try hitting something that moves instead? You might be better at venting your frustration at me then at a poor defenseless punching bag."

Jace took the stick and looked up. 

"I could hurt you. Besides, I didn't know you could fight like this. You know, since you have fire magic and stuff."

Aeris chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Jace.."

Jace took up his position across the Phoenix. Aeris took his position and they stood there for a moment. The intensity of their duel building up until the electricity particles were almost visible in the air. Jace was more then frustrated. But beating down Aeris was much more of a challenge then beating down a punching bag.

 

* * *

 


	16. the Third Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finds out Aeris is king. Aeris finds out Alec is the third soul shard he and Magnus have been looking for.

* * *

 

 

Jace and Aeris were sparring for quite a while. The sticks eventually snapped between them and Jace crossed over into using his bare hands. Aeris was fine with it and went along. It was hard for Jace to hit the Phoenix. Aeris was quick. Even though his defense left things to desire for, there was almost no way that Jace could really land a good punch without being blocked or missing his mark. Their hand to hand combat session had drawn quite the crowd. Several Shadow hunters were standing off to the side watching these two face off. For normal eyes the fight would be hard to follow. Some movements were so quick. But for shadowhunters this was quite interesting. Izzy walked by to stop in her tracks and curiously see what everyone was looking at. She could only smirk as Aeris was fighting Jace. She still hadn't told Jace who Aeris really was. 

The fight ended with Aeris landing a punch on Jace's shoulder and Jace elbowing above Aeris' left eye. They broke apart. Panting and groaning slightly. And shadowhunters around them clapped. Izzy quickly walked onto the floor to Aeris. 

"Are you alright?" She asked him

Aeris smiled. "I'm fine. You're brother can swing a nice punch."

"I'm fine Izzy thanks for asking."

Jace mumbled from the other side of the floor. She turned to him with a smirk. 

"Oh no brother you are not fine. Especially if you ended up knocking down a royal. You will only be okay if the King pardons you for hurting him."

Jace frowned deeply. So deep Izzy could almost picture the wrinkles becoming permanent.

"What do you mean?"

He asked confused. Izzy chuckled and pointed at Aeris. 

"Aeris is the high Phoenix King and the most influential downworlder out there. He holds a seat in the Clave council so practically, he can order you around all he likes."

Aeris shrugged and Jace stared at him. Then Jace broke out in a chuckle. 

"You're not serious."

Aeris only smiled.

"What is going on here?!" Maryse came up to the floor to break up the commotion when she saw that Aeris was bleeding from above his eye.

"Jace did you do this? Do yo have any idea who you just hurt?"

She started but Aeris quickly stopped her from causing a scene.

"It was a friendly sparring moment Maryse. Besides this is nothing that won't heal within a few minutes. Or actually-" 

He brushed across the wound with a finger. Little green flames burned it shut and the wound disappeared.

"-nothing that won't heal right now. I was just helping Jace with his training. The punching bag wasn't a worthy opponent if you ask me."

"That may be. But Jace has to understand his position. Sparring against a king-"

"My fault entirely for suggesting it. He didn't know Maryse. but i think he knows now."

Aeris looked at Jace who had become a bit pale and stood up in a hurry. Bowing his head. The shock was readable on his face. Which made it all the more fun for the phoenix. 

"Besides no one else is able to elbow me in the face so i think Jace has earned the right to skip all formalities. I'd love to spar with you again sometime Jace. If you feel ready to punch a royal again."

Aeris teased. Jace gained a slight color in his face. Not knowing what to say so he opted for not saying anything at all. He just nodded.

"Alright, show's over. Go back to work!"

Maryse directed the rest of the shadowhunters back to their jobs and left. Izzy chuckled and shook her head while she walked away as well. They were alone again and Jace slowly came closer.

"So... King huh?" 

Aeris nodded.

"yes. But even though we don't always see eye to eye. I consider you a friend Jace. And friends don't have to be formal with me. In fact i'd rather you treat me like a normal person. You're a friend partly because of Clary.. and partly because you have one heck of a right hook."

Aeris and Jace both chuckled about it.

"Thanks"

"But jokes to the side. Is there anything you might wanna share with me Jace? No one gets that frustrated without something being wrong. You can talk to me."

"I rather not talk about it here."

"In private then? I'm sure you'll feel better if you talk to someone. With all that frustration and aggression of you shadowhunters i can imagine you go through suitable punching bags a lot quicker then any one else." 

"It's just... Alec and i are Parabatai. But lately.. I don't know. It feels off. Ever since the demon incident at Magnus' he has been more distant and we don't see eye to eye anymore like we used to. It's like he's drifting further away from me. I just can't understand what is going around in his head anymore. And then there's Clary.. It's all so confusing. and normally i'm not a person to easily talk about my feelings so sorry for bothering you with all of this."

"No not at all. You'd think that venting like this, by talking to someone is a girls thing. You're mistaken. It would actually help if the male part of society started talking more. I've seen so many things go wrong because of this utter nonsense that men can't talk about their feelings. It's ridiculous. As for Alec. You have to understand that he too is struggling right now Jace. I'm not sure if he already told you or not, but with the past clinging to Robert and Maryse... Well. That for one is a black cloud in his sunny day if you understand what i mean. And he's been getting a lot of those black clouds lately."

"That still isn't a reason for him to push me away. I can't be in the same room with him without feeling our bond tense and strain. It's like he can't even look at me the same."

"Maybe he can't. Look, Jace. He still needs you. Your his Parabatai and despite being a Phoenix i know a lot about how that works. Both of you are just struggling with your own things right now. And for Alec that is perhaps a bit harder then it is for you. You follow your heart easier then he does Jace. You were raised differently then Alec. His mind set is completely different from yours. Give it some time. You both need to sort things out. You'll be back together as brothers soon enough. No one said this would be easy."

"No one said it would be this hard."

"And then there's Clary... I can't say much about that. I know that she is going to need all the help she can get. So in that case i could only encourage you to do as your heart tells you. It's usually right."

"usually?"

"Blind love should not overwrite common sense and in most cases it won't but i'm telling you to be careful and not leap into the deep without knowing what's down there. Okay?"

"But i don't-"

"Don't even try to deny it Jace. I can sense your interest in her."

"Thanks i guess."

"For what?"

"The talk. I gotta go. I'll call Luke to see if they found Simon yet."

"Simon?"

"Clary's mundane friend. Well.. He's not a mundane anymore. Night walkers got him turned."

"Vampires.. I see. You better go then."

Jace walked off to the side while Aeris wend to pick up his robe. He just put it on when he saw Alec and Robert walk through the institute from the corner of his eye. It looked like they were arguing. Aeris decided not to meddle with it. But he could see the clear stress and anger on Alec's face from across the room. Like he was in pain. The kind of pain you got when you felt betrayed. As Aeris looked at the two his heart started aching. Something deep inside reached out and pulsed at the same painful level as an entire different heartbeat then his own.

As Alec walked away the feeling left Aeris only to leave the Phoenix confused about what happened. Aeris laid a hand over his heart. He could hardly remember the last time something like that happened. The only times he could really feel someone else's pain and heartache were with... Magnus. Aeris looked up. Could it be? That would explain a lot of things. Including the way Aeris just knew that Alec would be different from those previously shared lovers. The way he was fine with Magnus chasing after Alec. The way this whole situation played out. The way Alec kind of felt things around him and the warlock. It all made sense now. It was him. Alec had the final piece. There was no way Aeris could be wrong about this.

But now that he knew. How was he going to explain that to Magnus or Alec. Either one would probably react in a very different way then the Phoenix could be prepared for. Alec would pull up his walls and hide behind them. Probably growing cold against the Phoenix and Magnus to make them back off. If Magnus knew... Well Aeris wasn't sure if his flirting tactics could get any more intense but the results would be the same. Alec wouldn't want to have anything to do with them. He wouldn't want to accept that he was a part of this whether he was ready for it or not. 

 

* * *

 


	17. Melliorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Melliorn's fate will be decided by the silent brothers. Aeris makes a risky move by hiding Clary.

* * *

 

 

Lydia was keen on interrogating Melliorn as soon as possible. Isabelle didn't like it at all and followed the interrogation on the screen of the security cameras. With her, Jace and Alec stood and watched as Lydia pushed for answers from the Seelie. Melliorn wasn't so happy about the situation either. And he only cooperated in his own way. Directing to the news that supposedly Clary would have the cup. As if that wasn't bad enough Lydia ordered Clary's room to be searched violating her privacy and pissing off Jace.

Jace asked Alec to call it off but he sided with Lydia. Ever since he knew about Maryse and Robert being ex circle members things had gone very wrong with Alec. Jace saw it, he knew, but Alec wouldn't listen to him. As soon as Lydia and her minions left the room Alec told Jace that they would have to turn the cup over to the Clave. That it was for the best and that Jace would see that eventually. All Jace really saw was his parabatai breaking down and beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault. Even though Aeris had said that Alec was struggling, he could take it too far. And Jace was getting up to a point where he couldn't see eye to eye with Alec anymore. Actually, he had already reached that point.

Apparently that wasn't the only problem that arose. Now that the Clave knew that Clary had the cup they suspected her of working with Valentine. She needed to go somewhere safe. With Simon's new state of being that wasn't an easy task. They were not going to be safe at Jade wolf and Rafael refused to help them. Even though Simon was now part of his clan. 

"Are you out of your mind?"

Rafael said. 

"A shadowhunter and a werewolf? You do know this isn't a hotel."

"Technically it is." Simon answered. Making the older vampire groan in irritation.

"Even starvation can't shut you up."

"Look we just need some place secure until we figure out a plan"

Clary said. Trying to get Rafael to work with her. But the vampire was being very difficult. He would only allow Simon in. And that wasn't good enough for Clary. There was only one other person she could ask. She hoped that her need was high enough to make the bracelet work that Aeris gave her. Even though she didn't know how it worked. She tried a few things. Tapping it, rubbing the stone. Trying to twist it in some way. When she traced the fire rune on it the bracelet lit up.

"Aeris? Can you hear me?"

She wasn't sure if he could but she needed a safe place for her Simon and Luke.

"Aeris if you can hear me. I really need your help. I need a safe place to stay."

A fire lit up in front of her making Rafael hiss and step back. Aeris appeared when the fire died out. Dressed in black like he was when Magnus summoned the memory demon. 

"Clary Fairchild. You rang?"

Aeris said. Crossing his arms while he studied her and then Luke and lastly Simon. Who he studied just a bit more then the other two.

"I heard about you Simon. How are you holding up?"

The baby vampire groaned, clutching his stomach. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I don't but what concerns Clary Fairchild concerns me. Obviously she cares too much about you to let you go." The phoenix turned to Clary.

"Now child, you said you needed a place to stay. Why hasn't Rafael offered?"

The older vampire hissed.

"A werewolf and a girl who torched half a dozen of my people. Yeah i don't think so. Simon can stay. They need to go."

"You're so rude. Why don't you crawl back to your vampire business. you must be busy now that you're in charge." Aeris snickered and told the vampire to go.

"Where else could we go that the Clave won't look? They will come looking at Jade wolf."

Clary was concerned over the fact that she didn't know where to go. And there was no one else to help her then Aeris or Rafael. And Rafael just declined.

"I can keep the three of you at my secret loft. It's a private place i only use for emergencies. Trust me. You'll be safe there. I can take you there now but we will have to teleport. And your friend Simon may be a bit sensitive to my methods. It will sting a bit."

"I can handle it. Just take us with you." Simon stepped up bravely. 

"Join hands."

Aeris took simon's hand and Clary's and Luke took Clary's hand. With a quick blaze all four of them went up in flames and ended up in the living room of a luxurious loft on the north side of town. Aeris let go of their hands. Keeping Simon on his feet who was attacked by a dizzy-spell because of the fire teleporting. Aeris sat him down in a chair.

"This place has everything you need. It's protected with wards. No one gets in or out without my consent. They won't be able to track any of you here." 

"Thank you so much Aeris."

"It's too early to cheer Clary. I've already been in a struggle with the Clave for too long. I've been undermining their decisions since day one. The only reason they haven't kicked me out is because they needed to keep an eye on me. But if they realize i am hiding you from their sight, my head will definitely roll. This is not to make you feel guilty. But i'm saying this because i need you to understand the gravity of the situation before you do anything drastic. Okay? No matter what happens. I will help you find your mother. But you have to take into consideration what every move you make will cost."

"If the price is so high for you then why are you helping me?"

"I can see bits and pieces of the future Clary Fairchild. I've seen many different futures all together. But the one that appeals to me the most, is the future you can make as a shadowhunter. You have no idea yet of how you can change this world Clary. I need you to help do what i couldn't do in centuries. To unite the downworlders and the shadowhunters and all the good people in the shadow world against the forces of darkness. We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long."

"But i'm only Clary Fray. These things you've seen me do-"

"They don't come all at once Clary. Don't worry. Small steps. Focus on finding your mother first. These things take time. I didn't become king in one day. Nor did i rule the way i do now. No one is born a hero or a king or even a villain. But in our lives we come a long way to grow to be one."

"Thank you."

"Simon will have to eat something eventually. There's some blood stocked in the fridge. Don't ask really. I gotta go. There's some trouble brewing in the institute."

Aeris took off again. Clary didn't know in what part of town they were or why Aeris even had this place. But it was a good thing that he did. It took quite a while but eventually Luke got Simon to drink something. And Clary could finally explain to Simon why she couldn't let him go.

 

* * *

 

 

In the institute things weren't getting any better. Alec was losing his grip on himself. Becoming emotional and mental more unstable because of the pressure of everything that was going on around him right now. The only thing that made sense for him right now was doing what they had to do. Stopping Valentine. Restoring the family honor. Siding with Lydia seemed the most logical option. Though she only did what the Clave was ordering her she did make the most sense out of this chaos. At least for now. 

Isabelle didn't think so. But Izzy forgot that Lydia was only taking orders. It was the Clave that was the real problem. They were now carrying things too far. By the means of taking Melliorn to the silent brothers for questioning. And that could kill him. No downworlder who went down there was certain of his life. In fact most of them would end up dying. As even some shadowhunters could not handle the silent brothers and their methods of extraction. 

They were moving Melliorn to a holding cell when Aeris came back in. Isabelle practically ran to him. 

"Aeris! they are going to take Melliorn to the silent brothers. You have to do something!"

Lydia approached them.

"I don't think he can do anything this time."

Aeris looked up. and Lydia crossed her arms. 

"I've been given a message from the Clave. They want you to step down from your position in the Clave. If you refuse they will have to forcefully remove you from the council."

Isabelle looked shocked and turned her head at the Phoenix. Alec who just joined them after seeing Melliorn off to a holding cell was equally as surprised. 

"What? Why? They can't just kick him out."

Izzy said. Aeris sighed and ruffled through his hair. 

"I thought something like this would happen. It's not the first time i caused them trouble. I've been pretty much freestyling this position ever since i got it. But unfortunately for them, kicking me out will not be that easy. I'm willing to step down. But on my terms and in my own time. Which means right now, i refuse."

"If you refuse i have been given the order to arrest you"

Lydia answers calmly. Alec would agree with her if this were anyone else but she can't just arrest Aeris. That's not possible.

"You can't arrest him. He's a king."

"Lydia, i didn't say i refuse i said i refuse _for now_. There's a difference. And i'm sure that if the Clave wants to arrest me they will find some other charge to pin me down with. Now what's this nonsense about taking Melliorn to the silent brothers. You know he's a Seelie right? So why take it to such an extend?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we haven't gotten all of the information we need from him. I have orders. That's all. I'm just following orders."

"I feared as much." 

"We don't have a choice. The Clave ordered this."

"And i'm saying this is going too far."

"My lord you can't interfere. They already asked you to step down. If you meddle too much. I really will have to arrest you. "

 

* * *

 


	18. Heartbreaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Aeris and Magnus find out that Alec is going to marry Lydia. Heartbreak ensues.  
> Magnus helps steal Alec's Stele to give Clary back the cup and her portal shard.

* * *

 

 

"Let me get this straight. You need Alec's Stele to open up the safe and you want me to steal it from him?"

Magnus asked. He didn't feel comfortable about where this was going. Especially because it had something to do with Alec.

"We prefer the word borrow." Jace replied.

"Without his knowledge" Izzy added. 

They were standing together in a corner of the institute. Debating on what to do next now that so many things were going downward all at once. 

"No. No can do. Not happening" Magnus decided. 

He could never look at Alec straight again if he stole something from under his nose to help aid in something so immoral. Even if it was the right thing to do. This was Alec they were talking about. If he ever found out Magnus knew his chances with the shadowhunter were pretty much blown. But as he wanted to walk away. Jace stopped him.

"Magnus. Ever since he found out our parents were in the circle, he's been... messed up. He can't see the big picture."

Izzy continued. "If the Clave is willing to subject Melliorn to the silent brothers... If they are willing to go this far. What do you think will happen if they get the cup? This effects everyone."

"Help us get into that safe. Help us stop this." Jace continued. 

Magnus thought about it. "What about Aeris? Can't you ask him?"

Magnus tried, still trying to get out of the having to steal from Alec part. Izzy shook her head.

"He is monitored by the Clave. They already asked him to step down from his council position. If they find him going against them in any other way he will be arrested. King or no King."

This was new to Magnus. And quite shocking. He had no idea Aeris was on the verge of getting arrested by the shadowhunters. Why hadn't he said anything? Well this changed it. Aeris couldn't do it so Magnus knew he would have to be the one aiding in this little scheme. 

"You both are going to owe me. I'm talking 14th century, Gold, rubies.. Definitely diamonds. And Alec can never know."

"That's a given."

"If we're going to do this. There's no turning back."

 

* * *

 

 

Aeris sighed as he leaned back against the desk. Alec had forcefully dragged him down to the office to ask him what the hell was going on. And why he was on the edge of being arrested. And again, Aeris couldn't be more vague.

"I can't tell you. The Clave forbids me and if i do tell they will bury every evidence and they will bury you along with it. And that is something i cannot allow. The less you know the better. Trust me Alec. I wouldn't keep this from you if i didn't think it could cause you any harm. But this information is more sensitive then who is or isn't an ex circle member. Even Valentine would be an easier subject of discussion."

"I just don't get all the secrecy. The cryptic talks. The messages. And above all that you confuse me. You're not like other downworlders or shadowhunters."

"Because i'm not really a downworlder. And i'm not saying that because i am a king. Look Alec. I know that you want answers. And if i could give them to you i would. But It's not that easy. I'm begging you to stop digging into this. Because if you keep pushing. I know that i will tell you everything. And that will only cause you more harm."

_I don't want to hurt you Alec. Hurting you would hurt two other people on this planet. Myself included._

"Why. Why do you tell me to stop asking when you know you will give me all the answers."

"Alec Please. Stop asking."

_Please. Please don't make me do this. I know what you are. I know who you are. You're not ready. No.. I'm not ready.._

"Why"

"Because i can't refuse you anything. This is hard enough for me as it is. I can't lie to you."

_You're my soul shard. My Vharsai... Like Magnus.. I can't deny you anything.._

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because if anyone else finds out that you know about this, they will do anything to shut you up. And with They i mean the Clave. You can't trust them Alec. Not all of them anyway. Lydia is different, she takes orders, she enforces the law. She's pure. You can trust her. But the Clave? They've been bending the rules to keep their power ever since before i even joined them."

"You're wrong. The Clave enforces the law, they are-"

"Also bending it. Alec i wish i was wrong. But i'm on the edge of being arrested for a reason. And that isn't anything i did wrong. I've just become too much of a threat to them. The only reason they allowed me into the council in the first place was to keep an eye on me. You think i wouldn't know that? Me. According to them the only downworlder in the entire council. How does that make sense? It doesn't."

Halfway through the conversation, Magnus arrives on the outside of the office. Creating a port hole to look through at what is going on in there. The conversation he overhears sheds some light on Aeris' situation. But not all. Though the Phoenix always said he didn't trust the Clave. It seemed that this only got worse and worse. and now the Clave made a move to arrest him. 

Aeris stood up and paced around the room. Giving Alec the opportunity to lean against the deck. He hissed as he put too much strain on his arm. His wound was still agitated. Aeris noticed it.

"Still stubbornly trying to rely on your own strength? Let me look."

"It's okay. I'm good."

"I won't use magic i swear. And your bandage needs changing."

Aeris held his hands up innocently. Promising not to conjure anything to help Alec heal. Alec didn't feel comfortable with it, but he ended up caving in and nodding. Allowing the phoenix to dress his wound. Even though he could do it himself and he was a grown man, the way Aeris looked at him was somewhat tender and had a surprising effect on Alec. It was the same kind of effect whenever Magnus was flirting with him, yet totally different. Both men made his heart beat faster in totally different ways and unexplained made his chest tighten and his heart squeeze. He had wanted to dress his wound himself but Aeris insisted and somehow, Alec couldn't really say no.

Alec unbuttoned his shirt and only took the half off that covered the injuries. Aeris admitted to letting his eyes stray for just a moment before they fell on the wound on Alec's arm.

"You got banged up pretty bad." 

Aeris mentioned as he carefully took Alec's arm and pried the bandage off. Alec grimaced a little as it was still somewhat painful. 

"I've had worse." He replied. 

On this moment. Aeris was distracting him. Magnus tried to open up a link between him and Aeris. Years ago Aeris did that once to show what real soul shards could do. But since they were not complete and Magnus wasn't willing to accept his fate fully, the bond between them and it's abilities had been hazy. But now that they were stronger, Magnus could only hope it worked. They had become one after all. Physically as well as spiritually. 

_Aeris.. Can you hear me?_

The phoenix tilted his head slightly but went on with what he was doing.

_I can hear you love.. though faintly.._

Magnus sighed. It was now or never.

_Take your time and distract Alec a little. I need to borrow his Stele. I can explain everything later just... Don't tell him. He can never know._

Aeris clenched his jaw a bit but other then that he didn't show any suspicious movements.

_Magnus.. Do you realize what you are doing? I hope you do. And i hope you realize that these kind of things have a nasty habit of stabbing you in the back later._

_I know.. Aeris.. Please.. Just this once._

_you better be quick then love. I can't stall for long._

It was Aeris who broke the connection and continued to care for Alec's wound with precision and tender care. Alec found that Aeris was warm. Body temperature and character alike. But then again what else could you expect from a Phoenix. Magnus snapped his fingers quickly and Alec's Stele on the side disappeared. Appearing right in front of Jace who was waiting by the safe. Jace picked it up and quickly went to work. Opening the safe and taking two of the items there. The card with the cup and the necklace with the portal shard. Then he laid the Stele on the floor and quickly texted Magnus that it was done.

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers and put the Stele back where it belonged before Alec knew it was missing. Right around the time Aeris finished covering his wound with a new bandage.

"Thanks"

Alec said as he put his shirt back on and took his Jacket with his Stele. Aeris took an invisible deep breath relieved and nodded with a smile.

"No problem. I better go see if Magnus is done Warding the place so we can go. oh-"

Aeris talked while he and Alec went outside and Magnus was there. Just stepping away from the wall. That was almost too close.

"Al done for today. Place is secure. Not bad for a day's work."

Magnus said while tossing Aeris a look. And Aeris tossed him a look back. 

"I thought i'd see how you were doing."

Magnus asked while pointing at Alec. Aeris smiled.

"I'll leave you two be. Magnus, i'll see you at home." 

The phoenix leaned in to kiss Magnus on his cheek and then walked away. Leaving Magnus and Alec to talk together. When Aeris was out of sight, Alec turned to Magnus.

"I meant to thank you. For your advice.. The whole.. follow your heart thing."

"Oh well what can i say? I have a deep understanding of the human psyche. At least that's what Freud always said." Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec was quiet for a moment. Like he was thinking of how to break the news. But then the words Magnus least expected came out of Alec's mouth. And the warlock wished he hadn't heard them.

"I'm getting married."

Well he didn't say with who so clinging to the last bit of hope, Magnus turned it into a joke.

"wow. It's a tad sudden isn't it? I mean we should at least go to dinner first-" Magnus already wanted to walk away. In his heart he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. his soul was aching. Strangely it wasn't just what he was feeling. He was feeling the burden of someone else.

"No, Magnus... Family is everything to me. You have to know that."

"I get it. You're part of a don't ask don't tell culture. I'm fine with it. You're a traditional guy."

"I am... t-that's why i proposed to Lydia."

And there it was. The pang in his heart that Magnus feared. Only this was nothing like how he felt when Camille broke his heart. Though it was probably just as painful. He felt the burden grow heavier. Understanding that it wasn't his own, Magnus tried to think of what it could be. Until he landed on Alec. The heavy burden on his shoulders. His family, the lack of faith in their loyalty by the Clave, trying to fix it with marriage to Lydia... He got it then. It was Alec. That's where the feeling was coming from. The pain he felt wasn't just his own. And from afar, he felt a third echo of pain pulsing through his inner being. Somehow Aeris must have known something was off. He and Magnus were close. He sensed the warlock's pain, and it hurt him too. Things were slowly connecting and clicking in the warlock's mind. Though not fast enough for this conversation to be turned in any other direction then it was already going. Alec was getting married.

"That's... Interesting.."

_Heartbreaking more likely. How could you do that? Do you even love her?_

"It makes sense" Alec continued.

"It's a solid partnership. For both of us."

" 'solid partnership' ... That's hot."

Magnus chuckled. But on the inside he felt like he was dying. A hollow feeling spreading in his chest. Making him very uncomfortable. 

"Well okay then. congratulations. Marriage is a wonderful institution. -not that i would know, Aeris and i aren't exactly your mundane married couple-..... Goodbye Alexander."

Magnus couldn't bare to be around him right now. It hurt too much. As he walked away, he only needed to walk around the corner to find Aeris there. The red head had watery eyes and could barely smile to Magnus as he came into view. The warlock quickly walked to him and pulled him into an embrace. Aeris hugged him back. Their souls were aching. But Magnus didn't want to discuss it here. 

"Take me home"

Magnus whispered. Aeris transported them to Magnus' place without a word. The warlock buried his head into the Phoenix's shoulder. He wanted to cry. It hurt. And it kept pulsing.

"How much did you hear?"

Magnus asked against Aeris' shoulder.

"Everything." Was the answer.

Aeris felt the same kind of pain. The same kind of throbbing.

"It's him isn't it? You knew. You know it's him. Alec is the one."

Magnus mumbled as he pulled back. Tears brimming in his eyes. Aeris could only nod. And answer with a broken voice.

"I knew. Not long. But i knew."

"And now we're losing him."

"He's not married yet."

"But he's going to be! And then what? We will suffer for as long as he lives in that union? And he's mortal. We're not! What when he passes? What then? Why did it have to be him?!"

Aeris held the warlock closely. Hugging him tightly.

"I don't know Magnus. I wish i knew. But even i, can't know everything. Fate plays cruel games sometimes. The Triad soul chose us. It must have chosen him to complete it for a reason. And yes this isn't fair. Yes it hurts. But this isn't the end. Not yet. We endured during that horrible event with Camille. We will endure again. If it's written, if it's destined. Then no matter what way.. it will be so. For now we need to be strong. Don't give up my love."

"I can't do this Aeris. I can't.."

"You're not alone Magnus. I'm here. I'm right here."

The warlock looked up with teary eyes and put a hand in Aeris' neck. Pulling him down for a kiss so deep Magnus thought he would drown in it. But only that soothed the pain and the heartache. Only Aeris could help him with this. Only Aeris could help him heal.

 

* * *

 


	19. arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Melliorn is rescued, Aeris gets arrested. And Alec and Jace are torn apart by different views.

* * *

 

 

Jace and Isabelle were on their way out to go to Clary when Hodge caught them. Isabelle wanted to make up an excuse but Jace took over and told him that Clary needed their help.

"Hodge Clary could be in serious danger. We need to help her."

"Well then you two better make a timely exit before anyone notices you're gone."

Isabelle and Jace did exactly that. Quickly leaving the institute. On their way out Jace texted Clary to find out where she was. His mistake was telling Isabelle out loud where they needed to go while someone paid close attention to them and overheard them. 

"Clary's at a loft Aeris owns. She said she'll meet us at hotel Du Mort."

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Lydia and Alec prepared to bring Melliorn to the silent brothers. Alec asked her if they had to do this. In response she told him what happened to her fiance. He was killed because she couldn't stand to see the torture on one warlock for information about the club they were going to raid back then. It was a mistake and they went in blind. The whole raid went sideways and her fiance died. She still blames herself for that. And so she hardened herself and learned how to rule with her head and not with her heart. Because it wasn't helpful in the past. If Aeris had heard it he would have argued with her about it. It wasn't one or the other. You needed both Heart and Head to rule. Not one without the other. 

But it seemed that Alec agreed with her. His heart had confused him lately. More then he wanted it to. He couldn't really understand it and it made chaos inside his head. Therefor he would rather not listen to it to make these decisions. He joined Lydia and told her that he was in. Whatever she needed. He'd be on her side. This somehow finalized the rift between him and Jace. Where they first still had hope for their parabatai bond. Now they stood on different sides. It was painful. More so then ever. But Alec couldn't see it from Jace's point of view. And Jace couldn't see it from Alec's point of view.

 

* * *

 

 

Aeris walked into the institute. His face told anyone he came across that he was in a bad mood. The trouble brewing in Delhi had gotten to an unfortunate end for two of his envoys. Lydia nearly bumped into him as she made her rounds though the institute.

"My lord Aeris. Is something wrong."

"You tell me. Is there anything the Clave has said to you about me other then the current urgent wish to arrest me?"

"No nothing. What is this about?"

"My envoys in Delhi were murdered in the shadowhunter's institute. On their watch. And now i get a call that two of my people were attacked inside the Moscow institute in Russia. Are you people trying to start a war with me?"

"I assure you it must be a mistake. The Clave would never-"

"I saw the security footage Lydia. My people were attacked by shadowhunters. Why don't you run over the footage yourself and tell me what you find?"

Lydia was shocked to say the least. She wasted no time walking toward a screen and pulling up a communication with the institutes in question. They send the security feeds right away and she pulled them up to the screen. On it, the envoys were packing up to leave when they got attacked from behind and both stabbed with a curious looking knife. Lydia stilled the image and zoomed in on the attacker. 

"Valentine's men." Lydia mentioned. 

Aeris looked at the screen as his eyes were trained on the circle rune on the base of their necks.

"How could they have walked into the institute just like that?"

Aeris asked. Lydia shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Zoom in on the knife"

She did as told and Aeris immediately paled quite a bit.

"That's not possible."

"What?"

"That knife.. Is Cain's blade. A forbidden artifact among my people and the shadowhunters. I thought it was a fake one until my envoys died of their injuries. one of them was only cut shallow and there is no way that could have killed him unless it was the real Cain's blade. That knife is pure evil. It absorbs anything that makes it more powerful. The wielder's hate, anger. Demon blood. Anything bad. But the last time i saw it, that blade was in my personal vault of sacred and forbidden artifacts. So the question is, if he has the real one. How did he get it?"

"Could he have stolen it from the vault?"

"That's highly unlikely. It's nearly impossible to get to. It's protected by wards."

"Could he have used a mundane to pass through the wards?"

"No. No mundane could even come close. It's well protected in both the mundane world and the shadow world."

"How do you know?"

"Because there are only few places in the world so protected as the Vatican."

"The vault is in Vatican city?"

"Yes. Call me suspicious. I had a deal with the church. Back in the day when i put the blade there i knew the pope personally. There's no way they could have gotten into that Vault. There were only a hand full of my people that even knew about this. So unless one of them has betrayed me, i can't imagine how he ever got in."

"Why would he need that knife?"

"My guess? He's going after me."

"Why you?"

"I think he still holds a grudge. Back before the uprising. Valentine came to me with a proposal to turn my back on the Clave and join his cause as an ally. I refused and turned him down. I don't think he took kindly to that. If he has that blade then he has been testing it solely for one purpose."

"And what's that?"

"Killing me."

"I will contact the Clave and tell them about the blade."

"I doubt that they don't already know. And i may know who let them into my vault.. Besides. I don't think the Clave will be of any help. If they already subject a Seelie to the silent brothers. They won't help me with this. They will just blame me for losing the blade in the first place. You know that part where people think the Clave holds me in high regards? That's only when it's convenient to them. I have to solve this. Alone. I will be in an out of the institute, but please Lydia. Keep me posted. I don't trust the Clave. But i trust you. I hope i do not misplace my trust that way."

However before the Phoenix could walk away, a shadowhunter came carrying a message for Lydia. She received it with shock and seemed uncomfortable with it. 

"Lord Aeris. I-... You may not be going anywhere."

"what?"

"The Clave has ordered me to arrest you on suspicion of high treason."

The Phoenix sighed deeply. He had already suspected this much. But why did they have to be so difficult?

"Well then, you better do as you're told."

 

* * *

 

 

It was quite the sight. Clary had been able to persuade the vampires and the werewolves to work together to free Melliorn before he was brought to the silent brothers. Alec being among the guards was just something that made it a little difficult for them to go through with this plan. However, if they did not retrieve Melliorn from the guards, it could start a war with the Seelies. And with Valentine working to destroy the downworld in it's entirety. This wasn't something they could afford. A war among themselves would only lead to more destruction and give Valentine free play.

This wasn't easy however. Alec personally guided Melliorn to the entrance. It tore Jace apart that he had to, but he would fight Alec if there was no other way. And at this point, Alec would no longer listen to reason. So they fought. Parabatai, who were always suppose to be on the same side. Closer then brothers. Twins, torn apart by different visions. Different feelings. It was hurting for the both of them. Not just Physically. Their bond straining brought them more pain then anyone could ever imagine. Jace wanted Alec to see things his way. But Alec refused to be swayed from his corrupted vision. 

Jace was desperate, even begging Alec to kill him because he did not want to live with the way this was going. He did not want him and Alec to be on different sides. Even though he knew through that incident with the demon that Alec was in love with him. Whether still or not anymore didn't matter. Jace knew that it would be tough. And that Alec would always be influence by those feelings. That's why he had it out for Clary from the start. Because Jace was attracted to Clary, and Alec was in love with Jace. It mattered not though. Alec wouldn't return to his side. He left Jace alone. Straining their parabatai bond further. 

Alec realized only what he was doing when he held a knife to Jace's throat. And the thoughts and pain running through him were overwhelming. He was in pain. Grieving over the fact that they couldn't see eye to eye anymore. Angry with himself for taking it this far. Angry with Jace for not being able to understand his struggle. Jace didn't know what it was like feeling like this. Or feeling things that were forbidden and taboo. Parabatai were not suppose to grow a romantic relationship. It could destroy them. And Alec fell in love with the one person he shouldn't have. That was before his feelings were turned to chaos and kicked around by two downworlder individuals that confused the hell out of him every time.

Alec felt like he wanted to cry. Only he couldn't. His tears had dried up. He was torn. Torn apart between wanting to be on the same side as Jace again. And wanting to be a good and respectable shadowhunter. If he joined Jace now, he would be a traitor like his parents. There was no honor in that. No justice. Maybe being a good soldier wasn't always the best thing to do but that was the only thing Alec knew how to do right. He couldn't just start breaking the rules so easily like Jace did. He already broke too much with all the things they had done for Clary in the past. 

Alec backed off and Jace crawled onto his feet. He asked, begged, Alec to come with him. But Alec couldn't give in. He couldn't allow himself to go there. He didn't dare venture there. Afraid that if he lost that grip on himself, he lost grip on everything. And everything that he still controlled now, his feelings, his life, his character. Would be turned to chaos. He couldn't go with Jace. So he sat there, broken. And Jace disappeared. Alec felt like everything fell apart. Like he was drowning. He needed to see someone. Talk to someone. Anyone. Someone that could still help him hold his head above the water. But there was no one he could think of that could truly reach to those depths. Not even Lydia.

 

* * *

 


	20. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes back to find Aeris arrested. Clary goes to an alternate universe to find the portal that can take her to Valentine.

* * *

 

 

Alec came back to the institute trying to do damage control. But all he found was more Chaos. Right when he walked in, Aeris was taken away. 

"Wow wait. What is this?"

Lydia who guided the two men holding onto the phoenix king took Alec to the side. 

"The Clave has forced me to arrest Aeris on suspicion of high treason. I don't know how they got the Intel but apparently Aeris has been hiding things from the Clave. Like the fact that he aided Clary Fairchild to hide from the Clave. And indirectly hiding the cup along with it."

"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. But there's more. Aeris said some of his envoys were attacked in Delhi and Moscow. When i looked at the feed with him.. It were Valentine's men attacking them. Valentine may not just be after the cup. Aeris had a blade in his possession called the Cain's blade. And now Valentine's men have it. The Clave thinks Aeris is playing on Valentine's side. Because the knife came from his vault. I have that and this missing Seelie problem to deal with."

"I'll take him to the cell."

Lydia nodded and the men let go of Aeris. Alec took him by an arm and guided him further. 

"What happened?" 

Aeris asked.

"Melliorn escaped. What else could have happened?"

"No Alec. I mean with you and.. You're hurting. Though it's not physical."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This. Get yourself arrested. Going against the Clave. You've been playing against them for quite some time as i understand it. I'm not surprised they think you're siding with Valentine."

"I would never side with Valentine even if it could save my life. But the Clave doesn't understand that. I do what i have to do to fight for this world and against Valentine. We all do that in different ways. But i thought you would know that by now."

Alec was not at all pleased at what Aeris was implying. 

"We all want to fight and stop Valentine. But what Jace is doing is not the right way. There are certain ways of doing things."

"Like breaking form and breaking someone's nose. You can't always play fair and win. Sometimes the only way is to play it outside of the given rules."

"You just don't get it-"

"No you are the one who doesn't get it Alec. I may be in cuffs but i'm still in control. Because i don't play by the same rules. Certainly not the rules given by the Clave. They are not the people you think they are. I didn't trust them from the start. I knew this would happen it was only a matter of time. They are looking for someone to blame everything on and i was the easiest and fastest to grab. Because i've been causing the most trouble. Don't you get it? This isn't about Valentine anymore. This is about what is or what isn't a threat to the Clave. And i've just been promoted to one."

 

"Why would you be a threat to the Clave?"

"I wish i could tell you that. But again that is a part where i cannot venture without risking to expose you to greater threats then you are facing now. I can't be clear about this without putting you in harms way."

"Aeris, my life couldn't get much harder then this. I feel like everything is a lie, my family, my bond with Jace, my existence as a shadowhunter. Please. I cannot take this from you too. Whatever it is i can handle it. Better then i can anything at the moment."

"Are you sure about that? If anyone finds out that you know what you know because i've told you this, then the Clave will make sure it will never come to light and bury us with it."

"I can keep a secret."

"But for how long?"

"I'll keep asking. You said you can't lie to me so save yourself the trouble and just tell me the truth."

"I can't. I will have to show you. And right now i can't go anywhere."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Not yet. But think about this: Why would i need a Stele?"

Aeris walked into his cell and Alec closed the door. Confused. What did that have to do with anything? 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Jace and Clary were on the run, or in fact they just crossed over into the Seelie realm. Guided by Melliorn they would be brought to a portal deep within the Seelie realm. It was a portal to another dimension. One where things would be very different from here. Melliorn told Clary that if she could find the only portal still standing in that realm that it would take her to her father. But that if she wasn't careful, she could be stuck in that other dimension forever. 

Melliorn started to work on letting the portal appear that would take Clary to another dimension. While he conjured it, he told Clary that the alternate universe had no war going on with the demon world anymore. Because all demons were defeated and the veils between their worlds were sealed. They hadn't been needed anymore so the shadowhunter culture faded away. 

As soon as Clary passed through, she awoke in the body of the Clary of that dimension. And everything was so different. For starters she was faced off with that dimension's Valentine right away. And he appeared a loving father in a happy family. Somewhere it made Clary just a bit sick to know that he was the cause of so much pain in the other dimension.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the institute things seemed to have calmed down just a little. However Aeris was still stuck. Lydia being the Clave's envoy had to deal with him the best she could. But he was being difficult as usual.

"First they arrest me and now they want to pardon me? What is this? Some sort of joke?"

"They want you to retrieve Cain's blade in exchange for all charges being dropped against you."

"You told them about the blade? And what if they get their hands on it? Or the cup? That wasn't helpful the last time i checked."

"Don't be stubborn about this. That blade could get you your freedom back."

"Or get me killed... No. No can do. That blade was never suppose to leave the vault. That thing is poison to anyone who wields it. It's worse then the cup as it's properties are only destructive. I will let the Clave guard my vault if that makes them feel better. But that blade goes back into the vault and will never see daylight again."

"The same vault it was stolen from?"

"I changed the location of the vault. That's one of the perks of magic. And it won't be guarded by the same people. Like i said. The Clave can put up guards around it if they want to. But the only person going in and out of that vault will be me."

"And what happened to the handful of people who knew about the vault?"

"I will take care of them. Nothing a little memory swipe won't solve. My lover is excellent at stealing memories."

"You mean Magnus."

"I don't recall there currently being anyone else because any potential lover of mine is currently taken. It be just taken or taken against his true will. I'm not going to elaborate."

"This is a serious matter Aeris. Do you even want to retrieve that blade?"

"In all honesty no. Because i know the only way for me to retrieve it is if i carry it home stuck between my shoulders in my back. If the Clave wants me to get that thing back they better give me something to work with."

"You are already arrested and now you're demanding backup?"

"What can i say? I told Alec i was done playing nice. And i am. It isn't just my problem anymore now is it? It's theirs. But i'll tell you what. I will help bring back Jace and Clary if the Clave pardons me for now. We can discuss this whole arresting me for treason thing later when the situation isn't so dire."

Lydia walked up to Aeris to undo his cuffs.

"Don't push your luck too hard my lord. The Clave are not people you want to be on the bad side of."

"Honey, the Clave is terrified to be on my bad side. The person you should be concerned about is not me."

 

* * *

 

Aeris being free was one thing. But now the next person lined up to be arrested. Since Jace and Clary were fugitives. Isabelle was the only available shadowhunter to blame for what went wrong with the Melliorn OP. Lydia had no choice but to follow the Clave's orders and arrest her. For aiding the Seelie, Isabelle's Stele was taken away and she was put under close guard until there could be a trial. Alec was anything but pleased about this. Izzy was his sister. He could not let this happen to her. He would do whatever it took to get Izzy off the hook. 

 

* * *


	21. Alternate Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary finds out what it's like in the Alternate Dimension.

* * *

 

 

When Clary realized she had a limited time to hold onto her true self before she would become the Clary of this new dimension, she got a move on quickly. Apologizing to her parents telling them she had a last minute assignment to do for Art school was the weirdest thing in her mind. 

When she went to see her friends, she was first shocked to see Simon in the sunlight. Then realization hit her that Simon wasn't a vampire in this dimension. And Izzy, Alec and Jace were not shadowhunters. No one was what they were in the first dimension. This was all new. Though to Clary's surprise, Roles seemed to have reversed somewhat. Alec sat with Izzy and Simon at the table. And from behind Alec, Aeris suddenly turned up and put his hands over Alec's eyes.

"Guess who"

Alec laughed and took the hands down.

"Hey you. What took you so long."

"Oh just scraping my fabulous outfit together for the party tonight. I know how hard you worked for this."

Aeris pecked Alec on his forehead and squeezed into the spot beside him. Alec wrapped an arm around him and smiled.

"Finally someone who does appreciate the work."

"Hey Clary. Oh wow. is that new?"

Aeris pointed at the necklace Clary was still wearing. It was the portal shard. She still had it. It came with her through the portal but most of her other things did not tag along to this realm. She had to make up something quick.

"Yeah i got it a couple of days ago."

Izzy perked up. 

"Does it go with the dress? We're getting ready at my place right?"

"For... what?"

Alec groaned. 

"You cannot do this. I poured my heart and soul into this party for the anniversary of the institute. And the Theme, is amazing." 

Aeris chuckled and grabbed Alec's shoulders to pinch him slightly and massage him.

"We know you did Love. Clary's just teasing you. Right Clary?"

"Right. Um. Sorry Alec."

"Your apology is noted. Acceptance is pending." Alec teased.

Aeris pinched him again. "Don't be rude."

 

Clary thought the sight was endearing. But it was rather weird to picture Alec and Aeris together when in her own dimension it were Aeris and Magnus who were together. Magnus! That was right. The one who could help her find the portal in this real must be Magnus. After all portals were his department. Aeris just went up in flames whenever he needed to go somewhere. She needed to talk to Magnus.

But before she could leave she was distracted by Jace. Apparently in this universe he was her boyfriend. And though she thoroughly enjoyed her time smooching with him, she had places to be, things to do before she would be stuck here forever. She made a timely exit leaving Jace confused and hurt. But there was no time for Clary to explain. She had to see Magnus. 

* * *

 

Once she got there he started out with a reading. Rambling on about her love life. She almost fell into the pattern of this Universe's Clary again until a cat scared her into her old self again. Looking confused at it she frowned.

"You don't have a cat."

"I have two. Chairman Meow... And Church." Magnus looked at the second cat with a glare as the cat glared back.

Magnus looked different in this universe. There was no glitter, no fancy clothes. Nothing sassy about him. He just looked like your plain average guy. With the exception that he was running a fortuneteller business. But despite that his nature had to be still the same.

"Actually i didn't come here for a reading. I know you're a warlock Magnus... I'm a shadowhunter."

"There are no more shadowhunters. Haven't been for hundreds of years."

"I can prove it."

Clary wanted to show her runes to Magnus but then she remembered that she was in the body of this universe's Clary. And she had no runes to show. She started explaining to him how she was from an alternate reality. That in that reality they were still battling demons and that there was something more going on then that. She needed his help to stop it. She drew a picture of a demon to help Magnus realize that she was indeed from another dimension. By the looks of it he believed her, but he couldn't help her.

"I can't help you. My Magic's gone dormant."

"Then wake it up."

Magnus sighed. He went to work on a potion that could help him. But he wasn't sure if it would. 

"This better work."

"What does that do?"

Magnus drew a face showing he was disgusted by the taste of the potion. Grimacing he answered.

"Hopefully.. Kick-start my magic."

Clary sighed. "And?"

"Give it a minute?" Magnus answered.

He saw Clary go through a book with spells and he drew closer.

"That book is very precious. Warlock spells preserved in all their grandeur."

"It's stunning."

Magnus sighed. 

"This isn't working. This is the longest i've ever abstained... from a lot of things."

"Why don't you just try something simple? Move that."

Clary pointed out an object on the table. Magnus tried it but it wouldn't move. Clary tilted her head. Magnus' movements were different.

"Usually you have more of a-"

She made some sassy movements trying to imitate what Magnus would do in her universe rather then this one. 

"-Flourish to it." She finished. Magnus frowned at it.

"I do not look like that."

"Well..."

Magnus tried again but it wouldn't work. Clary sighed.

"Can't you just call Aeris and tap into his magic?" She blurted out before she knew what she was saying. Magnus looked up.

"Who's Aeris?"

"He's... A phoenix. And you lover in my dimension at least. He has fire magic. When you needed help you tapped into his power. But of course you don't know him here. Convenient.. Shoot."

"My what now? Anyhow. Even if i were to tap into someone's magic. fire magic is quite different. Not to mention i would need permission from him and have a special connection with him, to make that work."

"Look Magnus we just need to find that portal."

"Even if my magic was working, I'd still need an energy signature of some kind to track it."

"Maybe we'd try something different."

Clary took off her portal shard and handed it to Magnus. 

"I don't know how this came into this dimension with me-"

"Because it is of this dimension. It belongs here."

When Magnus touched it, A shock ran through them both and Magnus almost chuckled.

"Oh now that's what i'm talking about. We have lift off... The energy is very faint. It's been dormant for a long time.. like me. Let's see if we can wake it up."

"Can you see it?"

"Yes, it's in a sub basement of... Fort Knox... "

"Like Literally fort-?"

"No. But it might as well be. The institute."

"Why is that a problem?"

"High tech, high security. impossible to get into."

"And hosting an anniversary party tonight that i have the hookup to. Meet me tonight at 7 pm at the institute. Dress to impress."

* * *

 

Clary tried not to look too nervous but she couldn't stop looking around to see if she saw any sign of Magnus. Meanwhile Valentine and Jocelyn dancing like a happy couple made up for quite the distraction for Clary. And on top of that Jace was also quite the distraction. Before Clary even really knew what she was doing she ended up dancing with him. 

In the mean time, Magnus tried to get in but apparently he wasn't put on the guest list yet. So he had quite the trouble to get into the institute. Alec who happened to stand close to the entrance took notice. And not just of the scene happening, but of the very person trying to get in. There was an attraction to Magnus that Alec felt right on the spot. Something drawing him closer. He decided to take a chance. Even though he was with Aeris, he was sure the red head would make an exception for their closed relationship as soon as he saw this guy. It's not like they hadn't shared a mutual boyfriend before. 

"What seems to be the problem?"

Alec asked the doorman. Clearly already checking out the cute guy that tried to get in.

"This one wants to crash the party."

Magnus blinked. Obviously a little uncomfortable and uncertain about being checked out in such a shameless and obvious manner. He hoped he made a good impression because otherwise he could forget getting into the institute. 

"I'll be responsible for this one.. Come on in." Alec said. Allowing Magnus inside.

The warlock wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not but he was glad that at least now he had a way in. He followed the guy that allowed him entrance and got a cup pushed into his hands. Magnus knew better then to refuse it. 

"To us." The tall dark haired male toasted.

"And you are?"

The warlock looked around nervous until he landed sight on Clary.

"Magnus Bane" He answered in the mean time.

"Alec Lightwood" The taller replied with a smile.

By the looks of it, Clary was sinking into the personality of this dimension's Clary. Which meant he had to act quick. Magnus didn't have time to chat.

"excuse me." He said and he walked away.

Alec tilted his head.

"Playing hard to get. I love a challenge."

Two arms slid around his waist and a man with red hair leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. 

"Who was that? He's cute."

"Magnus Bane.. No idea who invited him but.."

"He's very cute"

"Exactly"

Alec leaned back into Aeris' hold. The red head kissed him on his cheek.

"Let's enjoy the party for now. But later on, we get a few drinks into his system and then we get him hooked. Deal?" Alec suggested.

Aeris chuckled. "Poor thing won't know what hit him. Subtlety Alec. Not your strong suit i believe. I'll leave the flirting to you if i can have the first kiss."

"You drive a hard bargain. But okay. Only because you're my boyfriend and i would only ever share cuties like him with you."

Alec turned around and embraced Aeris to dance with him on the slow song playing through the speakers.

* * *

 

Magnus pulled Clary away from Jace. She was already sunken in so deep that Magnus had to find something to remind her she was not this dimension's Clary. He snapped his fingers showing her Chairman Meow. Then he showed her Church. When that didn't help he showed her a warlock symbol. That triggered her to come back.

"That was close" She gasped.

"You're telling me."

"This way let's go."

Clary dragged Magnus off to the door that led to the sub basement. Unfortunately, she got caught by Jace who saw her leave with Magnus. And he misunderstood. He thought she was cheating on him. And catching her being friendly with Magnus didn't exactly help calm him down.

"You know, If you were having second thoughts about us, You could have told me instead of coming down here and hooking up with some random guy."

"Jace, this isn't exactly a good time"

"Really? You know when would be a good time for me Clary? Never. Never call me again."

Jace wanted to walk away but then suddenly a demon appeared. It must have gone through the dimensional portal. Otherwise there was no way it could be here. Clary pulled Jace aside and kicked it. 

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jace yelled.

Clary pulled him along. Running away from the demon. There was this glow around Jace and suddenly, he was acting different. Clary recognized him. He was from her dimension. Together they fought the demon off. But before Jace could kill it, the demon lashed out to him and stung him in his neck. Injecting him with demon venom. Magnus found the portal that could take them to Valentine. Magnus managed to activate it by shoving in the portal shard that Clary had carried with her. 

Once Jace and Clary had gone through, Magnus destroyed the portal to secure his dimension from demon attacks, and he incinerated the demon that Jace killed earlier. Getting rid of all the evidence that there ever were people from another dimension there. 

 

* * *


	22. In the meantime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened while Clary was in the other dimension.

* * *

 

 

With Isabelle being arrested for high treason Alec felt even more lost. His anger and frustration went high up. More so then anything else. He could not allow Isabelle to be banished. Even though she said it wasn't his fight. How could he just watch and let it happen? He couldn't. He was her big brother. She was his sister. Family was everything for Alec. And right now that was falling apart in bits and pieces. He couldn't stand it. 

 

Meanwhile Melliorn guarded the open portal with Jace pacing up and down in front of it wondering why she wasn't back yet. Melliorn sat on the ground meditating. It only frustrated Jace more. Suddenly Melliorn got up. They were expecting demon company. After all the dimension Clary went into was peaceful and defenseless. An easy target for demons who liked to wreck chaos and havoc. Which would be easy to do in a realm where no one could defend themselves. They would have to fight the demon off.

 

* * *

Lydia was outing her frustration and anger and all her pent up stress on the training floor. Even she couldn't keep her head cool from time to time. When Alec approached her she already expected the worst.

"Lydia. Can we talk?"

she stopped hitting and took a deep breath.

"Is this where you tell me the engagement's off?"

"What? No."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Can we just talk off the record?"

"You mean.. Head of institute hat off? okay."

"Listen i need to come clean about what happened at the city of bones."

"Isabelle was there wasn't she?"

"Yeah.. And Jace and Clary. And some vampires and werewolves.. They thought they were stopping a war with the downworld."

"Well they weren't wrong. But i had orders."

"Yeah and i understand that. Better then anyone. But i can't let Izzy be exiled for this."

"In the eyes of the Clave she is guilty. How do you propose we get around that?"

"I may have something the Clave wants. I can give them the mortal cup."

"Alec you have it? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I promised Jace. And there's this thing with Clary..."

"It's.. I get it. He's your parabatai."

"I'm gonna trade the cup for Izzy's freedom. You think the Clave will go for it?"

"To keep it out of Valentine's hands they will do anything. where is it?"

Alec walked Lydia to his vault. However when he opened it up, the card with the cup was gone and so was the necklace with the portal shard. Alec's anger only grew. Jace was going too far. 

* * *

 

Alec went to Izzy to discuss her situation. When the door closed behind him he dropped the bomb on her. 

"Jace stole the cup"

However, Izzy wasn't phased by this news. It wasn't news to her. Alec realized by the look on her face that she knew already. 

"Izzy, did you know about this? My god, did you help him? The cup is the only thing that can get you out of this."

"Jace is doing what he thinks is right."

Jace, Jace, Jace. Alec was getting sick of hearing that name. Jace lied to him, hurt him more then anyone ever could. And he endangered Izzy and she had the guts to tell him to his face that Jace was doing what he thought was right? Could this get more twisted?

"What is right? He put the entire shadow world in danger. He put you in danger. We have to get him back here. With the cup. That is the only thing that can help you."

"They've taken Melliorn back to the Seelie realm. You can't track him there."

Alec wasn't going to give up just like that. Normal tracking might not work. But he knew something that would. That would work no matter what.

"Not by any of the normal ways."

Izzy's face changed into a state of shock. 

"No, Absolutely not. You cannot track Jace through your Parabatai bond. It will weaken both of you. Or break the bond."

Alec gritted his teeth. What did Izzy know? Jace already messed things up. This wouldn't make a difference. There maybe had been a time once that Alec wouldn't have risked it no matter what. That time was over. He and Jace could no longer be even called Parabatai. They walked different paths now. And Alec could not keep stretching out his hand toward Jace with the things he was doing. 

"Jace already weakened it."

When Clary arrived. That girl came between them. And not just that. Alec's feelings got in the way as well. He did the one thing that was forbidden between parabatai. He had romantic interests in Jace. He fell in love. He had a crush. Something parabatai should never have. And then Clary came and turned his world upside down making it even worse. Then the whole thing with Maryse and Robert being ex-circle members. Alec felt like he was sinking into a pit of disappointment, betrayal and hurt. Making him unable to breathe. And where Jace should have been by his side to help him through this, he was only tying stones to Alec's feet to make him sink faster.

"How does he think that i can trust him after what he did?"

"Don't say that, please Alec. Think about what you're doing."

But Alec would not be swayed. He would track Jace and put a stop to this. Whatever the hell this was that Jace was doing. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hodge, You ready?"

Jace walked into the infirmary with Lydia trailing behind him. She was concerned for him and tried to talk some sense into him proving she wasn't a complete Clave monster.

"Alec don't do this out of anger. Jace is still your Parabatai."

"Lydia is right" Hotch agreed. But Alec didn't think so.

"I'm not letting Jace Sacrifice my sister for his girlfriend's pointless crusade. We're doing this. And if you don't want to help, get out."

Alec started stripping out of his shirt. Rolling up the sleeves and undoing the buttons one by one. 

"I'll help. But on one condition.." Hotch replied. "you don't let it go too far. Your bond with Jace can withstand a certain amount of strain. But you have to promise me you won't break it."

Alec looked up with furious eyes. How could he be the one breaking it when Jace was the real problem? Alec was doing what was right. Perhaps Jace thought he was doing the same. But only one of them could be right. And after what Jace did to him. Not just lying, but fighting him, Then playing on his feelings and afterwards asking him to kill him? Alec couldn't forgive Jace. This was no longer the Jace he once knew and all the stress and betrayal had darkened Alec's heart. 

"Jace is dead to me."

"Alec?" Hotch was shocked. But Alec ignored it.

"You don't know how dependent you are on the bond or how dependent you are on each other." Lydia tried as a last resort. But Alec pulled off his shirt and laid down.

"I have to do this. For Izzy."

"Prepare yourself. This will be very, very painful"

"Do it."

* * *

 

 

Alec's timing couldn't have been worse. By the time he tracked Jace down the blonde shadowhunter was fighting a demon together with Melliorn. The pain coming from this way of tracking weakened Jace and the demon nearly grabbed him. Jace called out to Alec. A thousand thoughts running through his mind as his parabatai mark burned and hissed in red anger on his skin. Jace was paralyzed by the pain. On the ground, suffering. His strength being taken by this forceful strain. Why would Alec do this? Why would he go this far?

Jace blacked out. Alec pushed him too hard. Melliorn was left to fend for himself as the demon attacked him. However it went for a quick distraction before it ran through the portal after Clary. When it was gone Melliorn woke the shadowhunter with a soft slap on his cheek. Jace immediately turned back to hyper awareness. Asking if Melliorn killed the demon. But he didn't. It went after Clary. Jace tried to persuade Melliorn that he needed to go after it and Clary to kill the demon and protect Clary. Melliorn had to close this portal so the only way out of the other dimension would be that last portal. But to Jace, it was worth the risk. Melliorn let him through and Jace disappeared through the portal. The door closed and disappeared as Melliorn walked away to hide himself.

The last traces of the door just vanished as Alec and Lydia came running to get Jace. Unfortunately for them, Jace and Clary were no where to be found. The only think Alec could think of, was that there was no hope for Izzy left. And it broke him. In ways only family could break him. Jace and Clary were in there somewhere. Wherever or whatever that was. There was no one who could track them there. At least no one that Alec knew of.

* * *

 

 

"Jace vanished in thin air? And in the Seelie realm?" Aeris crossed his arms.

"Look all i know is that i saw something. And it wasn't Jace. I don't even know what i saw. Alec can't track him again, he lost sight of Jace. You said you would help getting Jace and Clary back and with them the cup in exchange for a pardon. Is there any way you can find out where they are?"

"I don't have to. I already know. And it's not somewhere i can track them."

"Why not?"

"Jace and Clary have entered a parallel universe. Another dimension siding alongside ours. I can only track them if they get back."

"If they get back?"

"It's pretty hard to keep anchored to your own reality when the one you fell into seems more appealing then the one you had before you fell into this new reality. I should know. I've been there."

"But how? There is no way they could do inter-dimensional travel. It's unheard of."

"To shadowhunters it is. Only Seelies and Phoenixes can aid and invoke inter-dimensional travel. Though i do not know how the Seelies do it. I only know that they are capable of it too. Just like my people."

"Then how are you sure that is it?"

"Because of what i feel. And i tried tracking them. With my magic. It won't work. I come across a barrier i can't cross with my mind alone."

"Can you take us there? To the other dimension?"

Aeris shook his head.

"For that, i would have to know to which one they went. There is more then one. Besides it's not like Teleporting. I can't just let anyone tag along and if i lose my grip during the jump i could be the cause of your soul wandering between worlds for eternity. For now, all we can do is wait. As soon as they are back in this realm my magic will pick them up and i will get them for you. Just get off my back in the meantime."

Lydia walked away. she knew better then to irritate an already agitated Phoenix king more. Aeris ported to his loft as soon as she turned her back on him. Things were not only getting more complicated. They were getting more dangerous. The Phoenix opened up a safe behind one of the bookshelves in his loft. Taking the Stele out of it that he got from the deal with Alec. If ever there was a time to start using it, that time would be now. Aeris raised the red Stele to his chest. To the left, over the patch of skin that covered his heart. The Stele lit up. Aeris looked at it for a moment. Until he was determined. And with the Stele he burned the Angelic rune into his skin. 

 

* * *

 


	23. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's trial begins too soon. Jace and Clary are back in this dimension. Aeris finally tells Alec the truth.

* * *

 

 

Clary and Jace had gone through the portal to end up somewhere in an old Factory. Jace could use his healing rune again. Though it wasn't curing the demon poison in his blood, it did help against the pain and the spreading of it. The entire place looked deserted until they heard a noise coming from something like a storage closet that was barred from the outside. Jace stepped closer with Clary behind him. His Seraph blade to the ready and carefully lifting the bar and removing it. However when the doors opened, the sight made him drop his blade. Inside was a man he thought he'd never see again. His father, who he believed was murdered. It wasn't possible. But as that man came out of his prison and stood up, Jace couldn't do anything but breakdown and hug him tightly. It felt real. It had to be real. But how could he be alive when Jace saw him die?

Jace's mind turned to chaos. Feverishly trying to run down all the options and questions of how, when, what or why. He rambled on about Valentine killing his father and the demon blood in his veins didn't do anything to help him think clearly. Everything was a haze. The man introduced himself as Micheal Wayland. Jace's father. Clary was surprised. Jace told her that he was dead. But he wasn't. Micheal told them a story of being imprisoned by Valentine. But there were tiny bits and pieces of the story that were slightly off. Clary couldn't quite put her finger on it. But for some reason, it didn't feel right. Though the story made perfect sense in her mind, her feelings told her something else. 

To Jace, the world turned upside down. He didn't know whether he what he felt was pure happiness for his father to be alive, or plain confusion and the urge to find an explanation for what he saw all those years ago. Jace settled for the happiness to see his father again first. He wanted nothing more then to just accept the unexplainable joy of once again having a real father. Not that Robert Lightwood took bad care of him all this time, but it wasn't comparable to a real father. One that shared your blood. And As Micheal recalled some memories Jace knew only his father would be able to tell he could no longer believe that this wasn't real or that his father was dead. The man stood by him supported his body as Jace turned weaker under the venom of the demon. He felt real, he sounded real, to Jace.. he was real. There was no way to describe how that made him feel. Though he was being weakened in body and mind by the demon venom, the joy of seeing his father again was stronger then the pain. It kept him up a bit longer.

They needed to take him somewhere to treat his wounds. To Clary, Jade Wolf was the first thing that came to mind. Luke would be able to help them for sure. She directed Micheal Wayland and Jace to Jade Wolf while Micheal kept supporting Jace. 

 

* * *

 

 

"We have to get you out of here." 

Alec paced up and down in the room Izzy was kept in. Sick with worry and this gnawing feeling in his gut that his sister was going to be banished. It unsettled him severely. He couldn't calm down no matter what.

"Alright, who do we know in Idris?.." 

He tried to run down all the options in his head. Anything to save Izzy from this fate. She did not deserve this. While Izzy just sat on the couch and didn't aid in finding solutions, Alec had his mind running wild with all the possible ways to smuggle Izzy out of the institute and into safety. The last he wanted for her was to be banished. Izzy always supported him, in everything. Even though they didn't always agree, she was there for him when he needed it. Even when he said he didn't need it. Izzy knew him better then most people. She had a golden heart and always tried to nudge him gently or not so gently in the right direction. Alec felt horrible for not being able to do anything to help her this time. And that Lydia was making a case against her wasn't helping. Alec felt like he was being pulled to all sides and if suffocated him. It felt like everyone was fighting to get him on their side and no one even seemed to care what he thought about it. With a few exceptions maybe. Just maybe.

Izzy shook her head. She knew that her brother only tried to help, but Alec was taking the wrong approach on this. And he couldn't exactly do much for her right now.

"The only people who care are mom and dad. But they are under suspicion themselves..."

Izzy felt uneasy, but perhaps not as much as Alec. She was certain that what she did was the right thing to do. Taking downworlders to the silent brothers was a step too far. There were other ways to gain information. Even though her relationship with Melliorn had clouded her judgement somewhat. She refused to believe that sending him to the silent brothers was the only way. She would keep her head held high and go through this trial with pride. And even if they stripped her runes and banished her, she would not feel any regret over what she had done.

"Alright. what about Lydia?"

Alec offered. Lydia tried to help him before. And the count of her being his fiance he thought maybe she could help. Izzy wasn't so happy about hearing the name however. And she felt like she had to remind Alec that Lydia was forming this case against her. She didn't like Lydia from the start. But perhaps because Lydia never showed her the sides she showed when she was around Alec. Stepping down from the arrogant head of the institute pedestal to become the vulnerable shadowhunter she really was. Izzy never saw that. That's why she didn't agree. Alec saw it, that's why he tried to see that as an option to help Izzy.

"Lydia? Why do you keep going there? She's prosecuting me!.. You said she has no choice.." 

Izzy's voice was full irritation. And that is what she felt every time she heard Lydia's name. She did not understand the woman nor did she want to. She refused to believe that her prosecutor could be of service. Alec fidgeted with his hands while his brains were working overtime to take a hold on the situation. 

"She doesn't"

The only thing he could do was defend Lydia because he saw sides of her that Izzy never saw. But even Alec wasn't sure of what Lydia could do for them. If only Clary and Jace were back with the cup. Things would be so much simpler. Alec would be able to trade the cup for Izzy's freedom. That had been the strongest plan he had. But Jace and Clary were nowhere to be found. According to Lydia, Aeris told her that they would have to wait. And that Aeris would track them and bring them back for the price of his pardon. So if Aeris and Izzy both could be freed by Jace and Clary bringing back the cup, it was only more important for them to actually get back. Alec would try and do it himself if he could. But he couldn't track them. And if he tried to reach Jace through their Parabatai bond again, the bond would shatter and it could even seriously weaken and injure both of them. 

There were others who could track them like Aeris. But they didn't have enough time if this trial would start so soon. Time was the thing they needed most right now. Alec had no idea how, but they would have to try and delay the trial. That was the only way Izzy had a shot at freedom and the cup to be found. Though it seemed to him like Izzy had already given up, Alec wouldn't let this happen. He just couldn't. Izzy was his sister. His family. And the person he was closest to in their family. He couldn't just let her give up like that. It would break his heart to see her lose the trial and be banished. It would break him if he had no way to stop what was happening. It was aching. He felt it.

Deep inside there was this ache. His worries, his frustration, they gnawed at his soul. He felt hollow. He felt helpless and he hated it. But in the hollow feeling he felt there was something. Something Alec couldn't put his finger on. But it was there. Perhaps it was the weakened bond with Jace, But as his own soul ached, so did he also receive the echo of an ache that wasn't his own. It was faint but it was there to be felt. Something in response to his own heartache. His own worries, lightening his burden as if he wasn't carrying it alone. Though that just made him worry more. It wasn't something he had ever felt with Jace. So it couldn't be the parabatai bond. But if that wasn't it.. then what was it?

 

* * *

 

Clary and Michael dragged Jace into Jade wolf. His condition had gotten worse and he was barely able to focus on anything. Luke wanted to help but there wasn't a lot he could do for Jace with the state he was in. Seeing Michael Wayland took him by surprise. He admitted to thinking that the man was dead. As so many other people believed him to be. Michael seemed surprised that Luke survived what Valentine did to him. Being a werewolf and all. So it was accurate to say the surprise was mutual.

Simon happened to be around in Jace wolf taking lessons from Luke when they came in. Luke was more patient of a trainer then Rafael. And definitely more of a father type. Caring and less pushy. When the issue arose that they needed blood for Jace, Simon offered to go to hotel Du Mort with Clary. He was pretty sure that the vampires had to have some human blood on stock. And Simon as a part of the clan would be able to negotiate for it.  

Rafael wasn't all that happy by the intrusion and the deal he had to make for it. But he ended up giving Clary the blood she needed anyway. Thanks to Simon, who as a punishment had to stay in the hotel with Rafael. Because Rafael thought that he handled himself well in this situation. Clary rushed back with the blood as quick as she could. She was terrified of the idea of what would happen to Jace if she was not fast enough. She came back to Jade wolf quickly and Luke helped put Jace in the back to give him the blood through a infusion.

* * *

 

 

Back at the institute, Alec tried to find ways to delay the trial. He walked through the hallway talking to Lydia about it when his hopes were dashed. Behind them, the doors of the institute opened to reveal the inquisitor with her bodyguards and one of the silent brothers. Alec realized that he was out of time. If they were already here it meant that Izzy's trial would take place soon. Today even. It put him in an even worse off mood then he already had. The gnawing feeling only grew stronger. He feared for Izzy to be exiled. A thing he could not learn to live with. No matter how hard he tried.

The Inquisitor needed a word with Lydia so Alec walked off to the side where he walked into Aeris who just arrived at the institute. Probably to chat with the inquisitor about his situation with the Clave. Alec frowned as he looked at the phoenix. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something was different. Something seemed... Off, compared to Aeris' normal character. He was formally dressed for his taste no doubt. Black pants. Black shoes. Red/gold robe. As per usual. Black shirt. Wait... Alec looked again. Aeris wore a shirt. He never wore a shirt. Either he got injured and he didn't want to show it, or he was hiding something. Aeris would not dress himself casually or formally for anyone. Not even the inquisitor. Aeris' personality was too strong to bend and bow to the expectations of the people he worked with. He would be shirtless in front of the Inquisitor if he wanted to. 

The suspicion in Alec grew and he decided he would not stop asking questions until he got a good answer this time. He walked over without even bothering to say hello. He asked his question right away.

"What is this?"

Aeris' expression was one that said he didn't know what Alec was talking about. It was almost convincing.

"What is what, Alec?"

The shadowhunter crossed his arms. Clearly not pleased by the answer given.

"Don't play dumb with me Aeris. You don't wear shirts. Ever."

Aeris frowned. 

"what do you mean? I'm wearing one now, am i not?"

Alec didn't buy it. Whatever Aeris was trying to do, he didn't buy it. 

"You wouldn't wear a shirt unless you got injured and don't want anyone to see, or unless you had something to hide. Which one is it?"

Aeris sighed and looked around somewhat uncomfortable. Well that was a first. Alec never managed to get the Phoenix king upset before, but with the way Aeris seemed to be uncomfortable to even be here, it had to be one of the two things Alec mentioned.

"So you think you know me that well now? I could just wear one because i want to."

Aeris replied. Clearly trying to avoid the subject. Again, Alec didn't buy it. His suspicion only grew. Aeris was hiding something. He was sure of it. 

"Don't give me that. You're avoiding the question. You're hiding something. Aren't you?"

"Alec please. Not here. I didn't come here to make a scene in the middle of the institute."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I wouldn't have to if you picked a different place."

"Alright. In the office then. No excuses. Something is going on and i'm not going to stop asking until i know what it is."

Aeris knew that Alec meant what he said. He saw it. Alec was in such a state that he wouldn't take kindly to any more surprises. He was already having a hard time with Izzy's trial and her possibly being exiled. His rift with Jace, a painful divide between parabatai. And his marriage to Lydia he didn't seem to be quite comfortable with. Even though it was his idea, Aeris could feel the burden it put on Alec's shoulders. People were asking too much of him and Alec was also asking too much of himself. The phoenix did not want to add to the weight on Alec's shoulders. Even though he knew he would, whether he wanted it or not. But continuing to keep Alec in the dark would not help the shadowhunter. It would only make it worse.

So Aeris did the only thing he could do, he followed Alec to the office that currently was empty. Alec closed the door behind the phoenix and crossed his arms once again. Expecting some sort of explanation from Aeris as to why he suddenly covered up like he had any shame left in him. Alec didn't believe that Aeris would do that for any other reason then to hide something. Something important. But even though he expected an explanation, Aeris stayed silent. And Alec grew impatient.

"So? Are you going to tell me what is going on or what?"

Alec asked. Aeris stood with his back towards Alec. Frustrated Alec grabbed him by a shoulder and spun him around.

"Aeris. Enough with the mind games. I don't-"

While Alec grabbed the Phoenix and turned him around, he had grabbed the edge of Aeris' shirt along with it. The fabric moved and revealed the tip of a marking on Aeris' chest that hadn't been there before. Alec should know, he had secretly been staring long enough to know it wasn't there before.

"What is that?"

Alec pulled at the edge of the shirt. Halfheartedly Aeris tried to stop him.

"Don't"

But Alec swatted the hand away that tried to stop him and reached for the neckline of the shirt. With one motion he pulled it down. Under his fingers, it revealed a freshly drawn rune. But it wasn't a fire rune. With shock Alec realized what he was staring at. An Angelic rune. THE angelic rune. No downworlder would survive the power it would bring being drawn upon his or her skin. But Aeris stood here before him alive and breathing. Without suffering the aftermath of the rune being placed on his body.

Aeris looked away from Alec. Guilt and discomfort clearly visible on his features. Like he had been caught stealing from someone. Or caught with the wrong kind of company. Alec froze on his spot. The words Aeris told him from his cell resonated in his head like a loud echo.  _"Why do you think i need a Stele?"_ It couldn't be... Downworlders couldn't use them. They couldn't use the light. They couldn't survive the rune power. All kinds of questions started to flood Alec's mind. And he asked them out loud without even being able to control it.

"You-... what? How?"

Aeris brought a hand up to make Alec let go of his shirt. Alec stiffly untangled his fingers from the fabric and retracted his hand. The phoenix looked up at Alec. Searching his eyes for something, perhaps a way out. But in the end he knew that Alec would keep asking. He couldn't lie so there was no point in trying to lead Alec around this. 

"Descendants from heaven."

"What?"

"Alec, What i'm about to tell you must not leave this room. Do you understand? The Clave won't have it and neither will I. This knowledge, as i told you before, could get you into serious trouble... So i will tell you once, but you must promise me you will keep this to yourself and you will not tell another soul. Not even Jace or Isabelle. Do you understand me?"

Alec thought about it for a moment. It seemed illogical and it didn't make sense. And why would the Clave not want anyone to know about this? But if he wanted to know the truth. He had to promise. So he did. He nodded, silently promising that he wouldn't tell another soul. But Aeris needed his word.

"Promise me."

"Alright! Alright i promise."

"Have a seat. This might be a lot to take in."

Alec uncrossed his arms and moved to the desk so he could lean against it. He didn't really have the intention of sitting down. Aeris sighed and walked a bit further away from Alec. To create a physical distance where he could not create an emotional one. 

"Shadowhunters are raised with the belief that they are the only race on the top side of the shadow world. That they are superior and all those that are downworlders fall beneath them. The Clave has maintained this belief for centuries, even after discovering that wasn't the truth. The truth is, there are two races that are on the top side. Your people.. And mine."

Aeris turned around and sat down on the arm of the couch. 

"See, the truth is, my people are complex. Not just in what they are, but in where they come from. We have been struggling as much with the divide among our people as the seelies have been struggling with the unseelies. But for a whole different reason entirely.. Most of the phoenixes out there are downworlders. They are half demon because they descend from hell fire. That his how they were made, that is how they were born. From the demon realm and the fires of the forges blazing there Our race descents. "

Aeris ran a hand through his hair and looked at the fireplace. With a wave of his hand the fire started and blazed up to light the room a bit more.

"There is however also a side of our race that descents from another fire all together. It has about the same properties as Angel blood. As a counterpart to the hellfire phoenixes in the shadow world, there were phoenixes raised from Holy fire. The same kind of fire that covered the swords of Eden to protect the entrance against all those that wished to enter. Light phoenixes are however fewer in number then our darker counterparts. But they in fact have the same properties and abilities as shadowhunters. Because their fire can be compared to angel blood. Hellfire phoenixes had invented the fire runes as a counterpart to the angelic runes the light phoenixes were able to use. This would kill a dark phoenix however and so they invented the fire runes which in turn would kill a light phoenix should they use it."

Alec looked up. "Wow wait. So you're telling me that a light phoenix is another form of shadowhunters? And if a light phoenix can't use fire runes.. why do you have both? I saw the rune on your shoulder. What's up with that?"

"It brings me to my next point. The Clave doesn't want to see light phoenixes as shadowhunters. According to them we are just as bad as our darker counterpart and therefor declared downworlders despite our ability to use Stele's and Seraph blades. They can't tell the difference between a dark Phoenix and a light phoenix. In their eyes we are all lower ranked then the shadowhunters. They denied any existence of another race that might be superior in the shadow world. They've done so for the fear of the existence of creatures like me. Hybrids between dark and light. As far as i know, currently there are only five of us in the entire world."

Aeris stood up and walked to the fire. Warming his hands on the warm glow.

"My father was a dark phoenix, but my mother was a light phoenix. Normally, the child of such a pair takes on either dark or light and a human side to fill in the gap. But with me, I was born a light phoenix, however i was born a twin to a dark phoenix, Aerie. I was born weak and struggled with my power. It threatened to consume me. To save me from dying at a young age, Aerie shared her rebirth with me. It's uncommon but not unheard of for a phoenix to share a death and rising with another. Though mostly it is dangerous enough because either one could leech on the strength of the other so much that only one of them is able to rise. The other dies for real. The same happened with me and Aerie. Everyone thought that she would come out because she was stronger, instead her dark mixed with my light and my human side mixed with hers. she couldn't rise as a human and i ended up killing her in her own rebirth. Coming out as a dark and light phoenix at the same time. It shocked everyone, including myself. I am only alive because she gave up her life for me. Hence the reason i can use both types of runes is because both dark and light fire runs through my veins."

Alec stood up from the desk he was leaning against. Both confused and shocked. 

"Did the Clave know about this? Is that why they tried to keep an eye on you?"

Aeris nodded.

"They know. They also know that a light phoenix is as powerful as a shadowhunter. To keep their top position in the shadow world they tried to make the light phoenix non existent. It's power play. They think they are in control and they want to keep it that way. I was a threat to them because i knew the truth and i proved to be the one thing they feared. A hybrid able to tag both sides. It was a major breach in security for them. Because if i wanted to, i would be able to tear them apart by posing as an ally and turning into an enemy once i had infiltrated deep enough. They only allowed me on the council to keep an eye on me. They wanted this truth buried. They wanted shadowhunters to be the only superior beings in the shadow world. They wanted the power. And they will do anything to keep it. This piece of truth, the legend of light phoenixes was buried and marked as a forbidden subject. Anyone who knows about this will be forced to silence or deny the truth."

Alec scoffed. Somehow it really didn't surprise him anymore. Not as much as it should have. 

"More lies. They have been feeding us lies from the start. And we are suppose to live our lives with those lies? Who can i still trust? Everyone lies to me. My parents, Jace, and now the Clave?"

"I haven't lied to you. And i never will. But despite the angel blood, all of you shadowhunters forget that your other half is only human. No one is perfect. You can't expect people to be that."

"No but at least they could be honest. But all of them are lying to themselves and to each other and to us. I just don't know anything anymore. I mean what am i suppose to do now? If i can't even trust the people i grew up with, the culture i come from. It's insane."

"I can't tell you what to do. I told you this knowledge will make things very difficult for you. I'm sorry. The last thing i wanted to do was add to your burden. But i may have done so anyway. I can only tell you better times are coming. And if there is anything i can do for you then i'm here Alec. But please try to remember you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. No one can."

 

* * *

 


	24. On Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris walks free while Izzy is still on trial. Alec and Aeris discuss Alec's engagement. Izzy wants Magnus as her lawyer. And Clary does not trust the situation with Michael Wayland.

* * *

 

 

While Jace was in the back stuck to the blood transfusion, Clary had a chat with Michael Wayland. However, as she talked to him, the off feeling she got around him only seemed to grow. He said things that were in contradiction to what she heard. Things that he couldn't possibly know. Things that seemed ripped out of context and didn't make much sense coming from someone who had been locked up for over ten years. Someone tortured by Valentine. Something wasn't right about Michael. And though Clary couldn't put her finger on it, she felt in her heart that she shouldn't trust this man too easily. Something was wrong underneath this whole friendly/happy reunion. Something that made no sense, but would only make sense once revealed. Perhaps... this man wasn't who he said he was.

Clary went to the backroom to see how Jace was doing. By the way he laid there relaxed on the couch she could tell he was doing much better. But Michael still bothered her and she needed to talk to Jace about this. She tried to bring it up in a way that wouldn't seem too accusing or offensive. But she did tell Jace that she had her suspicion. Jace was being skeptical about it, but who wouldn't be after finding your father again while believing he was dead all this time. She didn't blame him for doubting that she was right about Michael not really being Michael. 

They also talked about the other dimension. What Clary saw. And felt. What she experienced while being there. She was confused about it. And yet her heart told her she wanted it to be real. She wanted to be with Jace. But that dimension was not the same as this one. Even though it carried some similarities. Jace however convinced her that this dimension wasn't much different in the aspect of their relationship. He wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. It was real. Him and her.. Right here. He convinced her with a kiss. A kiss that showed his passion and emotion. One that was deep and full of meaning. Searing with love, want and need. Showing them that it was real.

 

* * *

 

 

Aeris just left the office of the Inquisitor. With a deep sigh he pulled the door shut behind him. Outside in the hall, Alec stood leaning with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. Aeris saw him and approached him.

"Well that was painfully awkward and unpleasant." 

Aeris said. Alec pushed himself off the wall and straightened his stance.

"That bad?"

"off the charts. I never thought i'd meet someone stiffer then Maryse"

Alec snorted almost as he broke out into a chuckle. Even in bad situations, Aeris always seemed to be able to invoke some kind of lighter mood. 

"But i guess i don't have to worry about being arrested anymore. As long as i don't yank the leash they put on me too hard. I hate politics. But i guess i can't avoid it as a King. Whatever the hell that means in here. At least my own people treat me like a king. The treatment here leaves things to be desired for."

Aeris continued. Crossing his arms himself. Alec sighed.

"Yeah well that makes one. But Izzy is still on trial. They will start tonight."

"I wish i could help Alec, but sometimes i have to back off no matter how much i really want to help. If this ends badly i will provide Isabelle with whatever she needs and i will look after her, you have my word. But i truly hope that this doesn't end on a sour note. She doesn't deserve this. However if i meddle in her case then i will be right back where i started. And after the unpleasantries of my chat with the inquisitor i'd rather not repeat that process."

"I know. You're doing what you can. And i want to thank you. For at least trying to help us out. I know that put you in a bad position with the Clave."

"That had nothing to do with the things i did for you guys. I've always been a thorn in their eyes."

Aeris uncrossed his arms to run a hand through his red/blue hair. Circling the blue locks around his fingers before he dropped his arms to the side. Alec untangled his arms as well and put one hand down while he expressed himself with the other.

"Still. I have to thank you. Also for telling me the truth."

"As long as no one figures that out, i'll take the thank you."

Aeris stood there, looking at Alec. The shadowhunter looked tense and pressured. And Aeris could kind of guess why. The Phoenix remembered how his lover had cried at the news that this shadowhunter would fall out of their reach soon. And that while they discovered who Alec really was. It was painful. And perhaps a subject worth talking about. Aeris decided to take the gamble and talk about it with Alec.

"By the way, a little birdy told me you're getting married? What's that all about?"

"Did Magnus tell you that?"

Aeris snorted. Busted. He kind of did. And Aeris was kind of eavesdropping when Alec told Magnus the news.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. That doesn't answer my question. Who's idea was it anyway?"

"It was mine. Look, Lydia's family and mine have been close for generations. The marriage will strengthen and restore both of our families. It's a solid partnership."

"Solid partnership?"

Aeris crossed his arms again. His face darkened a little.

"For who? To me it sounds like you're trying to fix mistakes you didn't make."

"Don't be like that Aeris."

Alec started to take on a defensive pose. He really didn't plan on talking about this with Aeris. And the more the Phoenix kept this conversation running, the more irritated Alec became.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't. I think it's a bad idea. But in the end it's not my decision. Though i wonder who you're doing it for. Not that it is any of my business."

Alec crossed his arms. Clearly agitated now. 

"You're right. It's none of your business."

The shadowhunter cut the conversation short and walked away. Aeris turned around regretting his words.

"Alec."

Alec stood still. Something in Aeris' voice made him stop. It sounded... so unlike the strong headed Phoenix. It sounded hurt almost.. fragile and broken. Alec turned around.

"What?" 

It came out wrong. Alec sounded like he snapped at Aeris. And he didn't initially wanted to sound like that. He regretted it as soon as the sound left his mouth. The phoenix forced a smile and looked at the ground for a moment. Then he looked up.

"It's nothing. Congratulations."

Aeris turned around and walked away. But Alec caught the barely visible hurtful look in the king's eyes. Aeris was effected by the news, whether he denied it or not. But why? Alec was confused. He thought only Magnus would try to stop him because it was obvious Magnus wanted a piece of him. The flirting left nothing to doubt. But Aeris had only ever been friendly. Supportive and subtle. He never really made a strong move and never really flirted like Magnus did. So why? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

 

* * *

 

Michael Wayland, Luke, Clary and Jace were sitting around one of the dining tables in Jade Wolf. Michael had just told them about his horrible experience and his torture during his captivity by Valentine. Again Clary could not shake the feeling that there were parts of his story that didn't seem right. Michael justified his knowledge of Valentine's plans with developing enhanced hearing as an effect of being injected with downworlder blood. This called up some questions in Clary however. Because if Valentine was experimenting with downworlder blood and a shadowhunter, shouldn't he have run down all the possible options and taken precautions? If one does not know what the effects will be, shouldn't one be prepared for anything? Especially Valentine didn't sound like a man dumb enough to refuse to believe advanced hearing was an option for someone tortured with half-demon blood. 

There for the information Michael had was a bit too accurate and too convenient. It made her weary of him. She didn't trust him. But her longing to be reunited with her mother overclouded her better judgement. Michael was able to tell them that her mother was kept in an abandoned smallpox hospital close to new york. It was practically under their noses and over water so it was a place that they wouldn't think to look and a place they couldn't track because of the water surrounding it. Jace offered to wait for the cover of night to scout it. But Clary told him to hang back. Jace was doing better yes, but she would rather have him on full strength. She would scout with Luke and then they would come back to make a plan based on the defenses they could find. 

 

* * *

 

While Alec tried to reason with Izzy and find a way to help her. She continued to be stubborn and wanting to accept her fate with her head held high. Even though that was very noble. It didn't help her case. Alec knew this. He tried to convince her otherwise, but Izzy wouldn't listen. So when he finally got her to at least select an advocate she came up with the one person Alec didn't really want to talk to. And the one person no one would expect. Magnus Bane. 

Izzy wanted Magnus to be her defense attorney. Alec had no idea how that would help, but if it was her wish, he would respect that. Problem was, Izzy was imprisoned and no one else would go to the warlock to ask him to do this. So once again Alec was the one forced to go because no one else would. And honestly, he wasn't quite sure if he could handle any more of Magnus' advances at the moment. Even though Aeris told him there was a reason he let Magnus have other lovers, it still didn't justify the warlock's flirty nature. It seemed Magnus was enjoying the freedom a bit too much in Alec's eyes. He had no idea of what happened behind his back and the conversations the lovers had shared before. He didn't realize the value of his addition to the lovers.

Alec thought that to Magnus, he was just another toy to play with. And he really couldn't stand it right now. His life was being turned upside down. His sister was in peril, his parabatai had dropped off the map with his wannabe shadowhunter girlfriend who so happened to be valentine's daughter. His parents were traitors to the Clave and he had a marriage with Lydia to prepare for. His head was a bit full right now.

When Alec came in the Warlock sounded rather bored and slightly agitated perhaps. Magnus sighed while he walked over to a side table with drinks. He'd never admit to being an alcoholic but he did drink quite often. It wasn't like it would kill him anyway.

"Tired of bickering over the guest list?"

Magnus sighed. With a direct approach on Alec's upcoming wedding. It wasn't something Alec wanted to talk about right now so he changed the subject right away.

"I need to ask you something."

"Will it take long? I have a life to live and.. there's not much for us to talk about."

Magnus' tone was weird. Not just hurt but something deeper. Something Alec couldn't really put his finger on. He heard it before. Aeris had the same tone in his voice when he congratulated Alec with his wedding. Like something broken. It made Alec feel uncomfortable. But he had to remind himself why he was here. He wasn't here for any of Magnus' flirting tactics or the constant pressure on the ups and downs of his love life. He was here because Izzy needed a defense attorney. 

"It's not about me... Or any of that. It's about my sister."

"oh i see... Are you referring to the fact that your 'adorable' fiance has Isabelle on trial for high treason?"

Alec wanted to roll his eyes.  _Way to rub it in Magnus._ Alec didn't move, but Magnus took his drink and sat down in a chair as comfortable as he could get.

"What can i do for you Alec?"

The warlock asked. 

"My sister wants you to be her defense attorney. I said i would ask."

Magnus stirs his cocktail with his pinkie finger like he's bored but Alec wouldn't put it passed him if it was another flirting technique. Magnus just hardly knew when to quit. Alec ignored it and continued.

"Well i'm sorry to bother you, i know a downworlder can't defend a shadowhunter in court." 

Alec already wanted to walk away. If Magnus wasn't going to help out and only try to change his mind about the wedding again, then he didn't need to be here. However before he could walk away, Magnus replied:

"But, A shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate."

Alec frowned and walked back a bit.

"That can't mean a downworlder."

Magnus nearly chuckled.

"The Clave was so rigid and prejudice back in what they called 'the time of angels' that they didn't dream of a shadowhunter asking a downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So as since you all say: .."

Magnus stood up and made a poor imitation of what was apparently suppose to be Lydia.

"The law is the law.."

Again Alec nearly rolled his eyes again. But he let Magnus finish. 

"There's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole... For the right price."

So he was willing to help. For the right price. At least that was positive news. However, the 'price', knowing Magnus, would be the real problem. Alec knew he'd probably regret his next words, but for Izzy he would say them anyway.

"Name it."

Magnus looked up with a look that confused Alec to the core. Until the dreaded answer came out.

"You... In fact i'll do you pro bono."

And there it was. Magnus as Alec knew him. Always trying to find a way to get under his skin and in his pants even if the situation made it highly inappropriate. No matter what, Magnus just wouldn't give up. Again he tried to ensnare Alec. But the young Shadowhunter didn't fall for it. He was desperate yes, but not that desperate.

 

* * *


	25. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris gets stabbed while helping Clary, Jace, Luke and Michael to rescue Jocelyn. Jace and Clary get hurt in a very different and emotional way.

 

* * *

 

Alec eventually managed to let Magnus settle for his bow and quiver. Though they were Alec's favorite weapon, he would hand them over if it meant that Izzy stood a better chance at staying a shadowhunter. There were certain lines however Alec just wouldn't cross. He wouldn't sell himself in a deal for anything. Perhaps only if it were a matter of life and death but even then, selling himself would be below everything. His pride, honor, dignity and a whole lot more. Now parting with his bow and quiver, he could live with that. But he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he would give his own body away before he was ready to do so. He couldn't do that. He already lost grip on too many things, the last thing he needed was to lose grip on that part of himself. 

Before the trial was about to begin, Alec saw Aeris and Magnus talk in the hallway. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. But the look on Magnus' face told him that whatever the subject was, it wasn't anything fun. Magnus showed signs of discomfort. Handing Aeris a necklace of some sort with a purple stone. I could have been a portal shard, but it didn't look like one. Alec wanted to walk towards them. But he stopped in his tracks as Magnus leaned up and kissed Aeris. His expression showed worry. The sight of those two kissing made all kinds of weird feelings run through Alec. There were things he could not describe, and things he could describe but shouldn't be feeling. Worry, a hint of jealousy and longing. Something deep as if he could only accept that kind of behavior if he was part of it. 

He started walking but by the time he reached Magnus, Aeris had left. 

"What was that all about?"

Alec said while he looked at the Phoenix walking out of the institute. 

"Urgent business. You know how Aeris is. A busy king and one that comes and goes as he pleases."

"Is.. something wrong between you two?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? We're fine. Besides Isabelle's trial is about to begin. Let's focus on that for now shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 

Clary and Luke had scouted the entire hospital from the outside. There were too many demons to count. Too many to be able to get inside. They would definitely need help if they wanted to try and get Jocelyn out of there. By the time Luke and Clary were back at Jade Wolf, Aeris had tracked their location and showed up just as Luke and Clary explained how the situation was looking. It was not going to be easy. But it could be done. 

"Aeris i'm so glad you're here. I need your help."

"So do i Clary. Isabelle is put on trial for high treason. The trial is going down right now. If the Clave doesn't get the cup she will be exiled and i will be imprisoned. That is if i can't find Valentine. He has something of mine. Something i need to take back before the Clave puts me on ice in revenge for losing it."

"Isabelle? Because we freed Melliorn? The Clave can have the cup. But only after i get my mother."

Aeris nodded.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need to get my mom out of that hospital. But Luke and i.. we saw so many demons."

"I can handle a bunch of demons."

"No Aeris, you don't understand. There were too many."

Aeris crossed his arms.

"Well i know what i'm doing. I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry. But if we want to get your mother out we will have to do it tonight. And we have to be prepared for anything. Knowing Valentine he already knows we're coming for Jocelyn. And he doesn't exactly like to see at least three of us. Me included."

 

When the group got to the hospital, The whole terrain seemed abandoned. There wasn't a demon in sight. While there were so many before. Perhaps that was the plan. Perhaps not. In any case it was suspicious. Instead of demons there were now a bunch of circle shadowhunters defending the entrance. Luke, Michael and Jace fought them while Aeris and Clary slipped inside. Aeris could sense the spell Jocelyn was trapped in. He could direct Clary too it without problems. As soon as they opened the door to the hall, Clary dropped her Seraph blade and ran to her mother. Aeris turned around to check the hallways for any potential threat. Though he quickly came back with Jace and Michael on his tail. 

Luke had put himself in a tight situation. He was out front fighting other shadowhunters while the hall was being surrounded by demons. They cut off Luke from the group inside. Aeris sealed the entrance with white fire. And from the fire in his hand a weapon formed. Forging a sword from his magic. Every window and every entry burst into white flames to deny the demons access to the room. Aeris looked around with his glowing green bird eyes. There were a lot of demons. He wasn't sure if he could stop them all. He wasn't even sure how long he could uphold the barrier of white flames.

"Clary i don't know how long i can hold them. And if Jocelyn is here then Valentine must be close."

Aeris said. Clary took the moment to take out the cup and try to command the demons to find Valentine. However the demons did not stop trying to get into the hall. They only attacked the barrier harder. Some windows were breaking. Demons burned themselves on the white flames yet still tried to get in. It didn't seem to work. Michael saw it. He looked around and then he turned to Clary.

"Let me try."

Aeris turned his head. He hissed. Like he sensed something. But Clary gave the cup to Michael. Michael then took his seraph blade and cut through a glamour rune which changed his appearance. It turned out to be someone completely different then Michael Wayland. It was Valentine. 

"You"

Aeris hissed. Valentine just smirked not knowing that Clary had already counted on him not being who he said he was. Valentine tried to command the demons. But his commands fell on deaf ears. Only when Clary told them to knock it off, it grew quiet. Clary had glamoured a normal cup to look exactly like the mortal cup. What Valentine ended up holding was a stone cup with 'wold's best dad' on it. The irony of it... 

In anger Valentine smashed it. Clary however was not intimidated by him. 

"Aeris. Go find Luke. We'll be alright." Clary said. Aeris waved his hands, the white flames disappeared everywhere.

"I can't just leave you two with-" He argued.

"we'll manage." Jace said. interrupting him.

Aeris turned his head to the door. And then to Jace and Clary and to Valentine. But in the end he chose to go outside to find Luke. Outside however, he couldn't find the werewolf. Luke had probably already gotten inside. Instead there were circle members waiting for him, fighting him. Aeris fought them but they continued attacking in pairs. IT strained Aeris' power and his two fires clashed. On good days, Light and dark had excellent cooperation. On bad days, they clashed like two opposite elements. Like polar opposites that would not work together no matter what. 

Aeris could only use his sword for the time being. It was difficult but he managed to fight off the shadowhunters. Then when he could finally use his magic again one of the shadowhunters played a trick to confuse him. One had glamoured himself to look like Magnus. While another held a blade to his throat to throw Aeris off his game. 

"Drop the weapon, or your warlock dies."

The bastards. Aeris turned around and widened his eyes for a moment. Until he realized that Magnus was in the institute and could never be here. And on top of that there was no bond, no connection, no soul shard to be detected. 

"I'll kill you for trying to wear his face."

Aeris hissed. However the distraction had been more then enough. Valentine's right hand man had appeared behind the phoenix. And while Aeris ran his sword into the fake warlock and the shadowhunter behind the fake one. The shadowhunter behind Aeris stabbed a blade between his shoulders and left it there. Aeris gasped and sputtered and fell on his knees. Screaming in pain and agony of the burn of that blade in his back. Somehow he had known. He knew he was going to end up here. He had nightmares about it many times ever since his vault was broken into. But he was right. Usually, his visions changed. Only some of them remained true. Others did not. But this one.. Had come true.

Luke found him then. As the remainder of the circle members retreated. Luke took Aeris to his feet and dragged him inside. By the time they got to Jocelyn and Jace and Clary, Valentine was gone. He had escaped. And Clary and Jace looked as if their world had shattered. Especially Jace. 

"Aeris? O my god."

Clary walked to the phoenix. 

"What happened?"

Aeris could barely move on his own and groaned in pain. The blade was still deeply piercing his back. 

"Valentine set a trap for me. He knew i would help you. He stabbed me with my own blade."

"But you can heal right? You can be reborn!"

"No Clary... Not this time..."

"What do you mean? Jace we have to get him to Magnus, He's at the institute right now. Jace?!"

 

* * *

 

By the time they got to the institute, Aeris was in a really bad condition. Disoriented and weak as if the blade was poisoning him. Both Clary and Jace had tried to remove it. Even Luke had tried but the blade would not come out of Aeris' back. It was stuck like it was magic. They put Jocelyn in one side of the infirmary while they put Aeris down on the other side. Clary ran to get Magnus. He was talking to Alec and Isabelle when she found him.

"Magnus! Magnus! Help. Quick. something's wrong with Aeris."

Alec looked up the same time as Magnus did. 

"Aeris? Where is he?!" Magnus asked distressed. 

"We brought him to the infirmary. But he's really sick and really hurt."

Magnus didn't even bother to listen after he heard the word infirmary and he ran. As quick as he could. Alec ran after him out of instinct. Clary followed them. When Magnus came to the infirmary he ignored both the sight of Jocelyn and Jace and went directly for the bed of his lover. 

"Aeris! no no. Oh my love. What did they do to you?"

Aeris groaned as he sat up. The blade still sticking out of his shoulders. Magnus took the heft and mumbled something. He pulled on the blade but it was stuck. 

"Clary. I need you to pull this thing out of him."

"I already tried. I can't-"

"Try again. It needs to be pulled out. The longer it's embedded in his back the worse this will be. I can't work my magic with this thing in place."

Clary tried again. but the blade would not budge. Alec approached and took her by the shoulders. Putting her aside. 

"Let me try."

Alec took the heft in his hand and looked at Magnus. The Warlock nodded and aided with Magic. With the first attempt, Alec pulled the blade from Aeris' back. But as soon as it disconnected with the phoenix's skin. The blade turned to ashes and only the heft was left of it. Aeris screamed and doubled over in agony. Magnus waved one hand to dismiss the shirt Aeris was wearing. Revealing the ugly black lined cut and veins of black poison starting to expand over his back like a rotting tree.  Clawing it's way through the body. Magnus flicked his wrist to turn on his magic and tried to retract the poison. Healing the wound. The healing however didn't work. 

"No.. No this has to work. Why doesn't it work?"

Magnus nearly panicked.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"He's not healing. He should be healing from himself. my magic added should be healing it even faster. The wound isn't closing. And i can't stop the poison from spreading."

Alec janked out his Stele and circled the bed. Pushing Aeris down to lay on his stomach. He put the Stele to the phoenix's skin. Magnus took his hand.

"That will kill him for sure. He's a downworlder."

"No he's not. Trust me. He needs this."

Magnus let go of Alec and Alec brought his Stele to the Phoenix's skin. He burned in the healing rune close to the wound.

"Try again. His fire, your magic and the rune combined can't fail."

Magnus tried again. He poured everything he had into it. All while in his mind he prayed for it to work. 

 

* * *

 


	26. the cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns that the only way to cure Aeris is to die and rise with him.

* * *

 

 

The three healing powers combined were barely enough to be able to close up the wound and slow down the spreading of the poison. The blade however was gone as it had pulverized and was destroyed. All hopes at finding an antidote to this were so small yet Magnus refused to give up. He knew that the blade that stabbed his lover was Cain's blade. A blade that could cause fatalities with a single scratch. But Aeris was still alive so there had to be a way to get him to heal. Right now Magnus didn't think about inning his payment or paying attention to Alec's personal life. His lover was dying. All his focus was on finding ways, options to get Aeris to heal.

"I have to portal us back to my place. I got to have something there has to be able to stop the poison."

Magnus held onto his lover's hand Aeris had fallen asleep under the pressure of a heavy fever. Even though that was normal for a phoenix, this wasn't the kind of fever that went before a rebirth. In fact, if Aeris could have done one. He would have done it already. But his rebirth would not come. He couldn't invoke it. The poison blocked him. Magnus could feel it. And strangely, so could Alec. At least it was strange for the shadowhunter. He wouldn't have been so surprised if he knew what caused it. Alec offered right away to help move Aeris through the portal. His desire to help out was strong. After all he did owe Aeris quite a bit. After all the wisdom the phoenix shared with him, Alec felt like he would be without respect if he didn't do anything to repay the Phoenix. 

"I'll carry him."

Alec picked up the unconscious Phoenix without waiting for an answer. And it appeared he didn't need an answer. Magnus turned around and opened up a portal. Alec carried Aeris through it and Magnus went through right behind him. Alec put Aeris on the bed while Magnus started to rummage through his shelves in a frenzied near panicked state. Alec had never ever seen the warlock so distressed. While Magnus was searching in the other room, Aeris woke up. Alec turned to him.

"Aeris?"

Aeris groaned. He looked around confused.

"Where are we?"

"Magnus's. What the hell happened?"

"Valentine had his shadowhunters set a trap for me. I was helping Clary and got distracted. They stabbed me with my own blade."

"It's poisonous. If it's yours you must know how to cure this?"

"That's just it.... There is no cure. Cain's blade is pure magic and pure evil. I knew he would want to use it on me. i should have been more careful. But i've been having trouble thinking straight lately. Alec, there are things that may slow this down. But.."

Alec was at a loss for words. Aeris was telling him there was no cure. That the phoenix was dying and that he wouldn't rise again. After all these years. Nearly 2000. Alec would almost be tempted to say that Aeris was too old to die.

"Does Magnus know?"

"I think he does. But he denies it. We've been together for more then 200 years Alec. Losing me... That will break him. He will try anything to stop it. There is only one way i can see myself being cured of this poison. But that will demand the greatest sacrifice. And i can't allow that to happen."

"But if it is a way for you to live.. what is it?"

"Do you remember what i told you about my twin sister? My greatest sacrifice would be the unified death of me and someone i love. But i can't do that. There is no guarantee that anyone who goes into the grave with me will rise again. I've killed too many people this way pure heartedly believing that they would rise with me.. You can't let him know Alec. You can't let him do this. I can't lose him and rise on his strength. I can't be responsible for his death. I would never be able to live with it and he will die for nothing."

Aeris bursted into a coughing fit. Coughing up blood in the process. He was in bad shape. Magnus came in with a potion. He fed it to Aeris and though Aeris knew it wouldn't do any good, he took it anyway. Alec felt his chest tighten. It constricted so much it hurt. Like thorns pressing into his soul from all directions. Clearly the situation made him upset. Though he didn't quite knew why. Perhaps it was because he understood how much Aeris meant to Magnus. Despite his constant flirting tactics and interest in other lovers. And the persistent move to try and get with Alec himself. Despite all that, Magnus looked more then upset as he desperately tried anything to help Aeris. Even using his magic to fight off the poison. Which only delayed it for a time. Aeris knew Magnus was going to wear himself out. 

"Magnus. Magnus stop. Stop. My love. Look at me."

Aeris reached for the warlock to make him stop. Magnus stopped and looked into his lovers eyes with tears brimming behind them. 

"I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever. Aeris there has to be something."

The phoenix shook his head and smiled.

"I've lived for almost 2000 years. I've had more then enough time. My only regret is that i couldn't find us that completion. The trinity of souls is not complete."

"If you die, it will never be complete. You can't do this to me Aeris, i can't lose you."

"Magnus i love you. You know i do. But sometimes fate is cruel. And if she decides for this to happen, then you have to let me go."

"No. No you're not going to tell me to let this happen. Don't talk as if you lost hope. I know you always see the more positive side of things when i can't. If you give up now... then.. then there is no hope for me."

Alec only felt the pain in his chest grow while looking at the two. Somehow he knew Magnus was serious. He wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of Aeris. Not in these times. Alec felt guilty for a moment for wanting to expose Aeris' only solution. But then he pushed the guilt aside. Magnus would do anything to save Aeris. And Aeris had no right to keep that from him. 

"There is a way."

"Alec no. I told you. I can't risk it."

Aeris tried to stop Alec but Magnus had already heard what he needed to hear. A sliver of hope.

"How?"

"Magnus.."

"No let him speak"

Alec looked at the phoenix. Who looked back with a pleading look for him not to tell. Then he looked at the warlock who pleaded him with a look to tell. It was a difficult choice but in the end, he decided he didn't want Aeris do die either. It didn't sit right to do nothing and let it happen.

"He needs a rebirth, but he doesn't have the strength to get through one alone. He needs someone to die and rise with."

Aeris sighed and coughed and then shook his head.

"Everyone i ever shared a death with never rose from the ashes again. I was the only one who crawled out. I killed my sister that way, my parents and my best friend. I cannot be responsible for the death of anyone else. Especially not someone who is dear to me."

"At this point what choice do you have?"

"It's my choice. I can't- I don't- No. Just no."

Aeris shook his head. He didn't want this. But Alec urged him to reconsider. Then Magnus demanded that Aeris would try.

"I will do it."

"Magnus no. This could kill you."

"Aeris, there is no life without you. If you die i will die inside as well and all that will be left of me is an empty shell."

"that's not true. There is another who could keep you alive."

"Not like this. Not like you. Our bond has always been one of the strongest. I understand that now. So tell me. What do i have to do?"

"Magnus i can't let you do this."

"Yes you can and you will. Because you love me. And i love you. More then anything."

As Alec watched on, the pain did not subside but it made way for a different kind of pain. Emptiness. Loneliness. A longing he never even knew he could feel. Again there was that confusing feeling he got whenever he was around the two downworlders. Alec left the room to leave the discussion of the two lovers in private. His heart was aching and his soul was acting up. And when the lovers told each other those three words, it hurt. Like Alec wanted to hear those words directed to him. It was confusing, and painful. Moments later Magnus emerged from the bedroom. His face was filled with determination but also nervousness.

"What did he say?"

Alec asked. Magnus sighed.

"I left him no choice. This will be the hardest thing i have ever done. But i have to do this. You have to understand Alec. I can't lose him. If i lose him i lose my soul."

"So what now?"

"He can't initiate a cycle on his own. So we have to build a pyre. He'll have to use the rebirth rune on me to light the fire.."

 

 

* * *


	27. Unified in life and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sacrifices himself to cure Aeris. Alec has to witness them burning together and it hurts him in more ways he can understand.

* * *

 

 

Clary had stayed behind in the institute to hand the Mortal Cup over to Lydia who locked it away in her vault until she would return to Idris to give it to the Clave. Isabelle was freed directly after it. When Izzy asked Clary what happened Clary explained that they encountered Valentine. Aeris got stabbed and Jace hadn't been himself ever since he found out that Valentine turned out to be his father. Things were a mess. And even though Izzy's trial was over and the danger of her being exiled was gone, they had plenty of things left to deal with. Aeris who was in bad condition. Alec's and Lydia's upcoming wedding. Jocelyn who needed to be woken up. And the only way to do that was to try and find warlocks more powerful then Magnus Bane. Which wasn't an easy task all on itself. 

* * *

 

Alec had helped build a Pyre, stacking wood until there was a pile big enough for two people to sit on. Magnus had used his magic to secure one of the backrooms into a fireproof bunker. The tension in the warlock betrayed that he was nervous about all this. After all it would be very painful and very draining. Burning alive was never a fun thing to witness, let alone experience for oneself. The pain was excruciating and now Magnus was going to experience just that. Though if it would save Aeris from dying at the poison of that blade, it was worth the pain. 

Alec brought Aeris into the room. The Phoenix had stripped of his shirt and coat. Left in nothing but sweatpants as the clothes would burn away there was no need for any luxurious items. Even Magnus had dressed rather simple in contrast to his normal Flamboyant character. He still wore fancy clothes, but the ones he wouldn't miss and obvious not his favorite kind of clothes. Together, Magnus and Alec helped Aeris onto the Pyre where he sat down and tried to exhale and inhale calmly. Though it showed that the poison was spreading further because of his inability to breath easily. 

Magnus climbed on top of the pyre as well. Alec walked to the door. He would watch until he was sure this was working, and then he would close the door and wait for the magic to happen. All this time the feeling of being pricked by thorns did not disappear. The pain was still there. 

"This is your last chance to back out. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Aeris said softly. Trying to convince Magnus that he didn't have to do this.

"I know. But no more of your scaring tactics alright? I know. I know about the pain, i know about everything. But you can't ask me to back off when your life is on the line."

The warlock cupped Aeris' face to make him look in his eyes. 

"Vharsai, Heril i love you. Fate has willed us to find each other, Fate will show us a way. You said so yourself. So don't make me the only person who believes in those words. The wisdom has always been yours. So let me be the power and the strength you need."

Aeris nodded and closed his eyes, Magnus leaned forward to kiss him softly. When they parted Aeris' eyes lit up green.

"I love you. So much." Aeris whispered.

Magnus nodded to him. The warlock bared his upper body and Aeris hugged him. With black fire on the tip of his finger, he drew the rebirth Rune on Magnus' shoulder. It seared the flesh and burned into the warlock. Who gripped at Aeris tighter to fight the pain. Once the mark was there it started glowing. Magnus felt his temperature rise. He closed his eyes and hugged Aeris tightly. The Phoenix hugged him just as tight if not tighter. 

"I'm not letting you go"

Magnus whispered while his temperature rose and rose until his skin started glowing. The pain was intense. More so then anything Magnus ever felt. Hot tears fell from his eyes dropping on Aeris' shoulders like small drop of acid. Burning through the phoenix's skin. The drops activated the rune on Aeris' shoulder and his temperature started rising as well. Alec watched as the pain in himself only seemed to grow stronger. At the sight of the two on the pyre. Magnus was the first to burst into flames. green and black flames slipped from his pores. Like Liquid sliding over his entire body. Expanding to the body he was gripping on. And then the Pyre beneath them burst into flames as well. Alec couldn't stand the heat. And he couldn't stand to watch as the lovers slowly burned to death. He closed the doors and locked them. The light of the flames dancing visible from under a crack of the door. Stopped from reaching there by the magic barriers Magnus set up before.

It took hours. Alec paced up and down. Until finally he saw the light under the door dim. When he opened the door there was nothing but a large pile of ash left in the center of the room. Alec knew he shouldn't touch it, and he didn't. He closed the door again. However he had no idea how long it would take for anyone to crawl out of those ashes. So again all he could do was wait. The tension was killing him. The longer it took the more restless Alec paced up and down. The pain had lessened severely but he still felt highly uncomfortable. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him know he was worried. Very worried.

Hours went by. After being released, Izzy went with Clary and Jace to Magnus' place where they ran into a very worried Alec. He was still pacing up and down even though hours had passed and he had checked the room three times. The pile of ashes wasn't moving. Clary looked around.

"Alec what happened? Where is Magnus?" 

Alec stopped pacing and ruffled his hair. 

"In there. With Aeris."

Clary went to open the door but all she found was that pile of ash. She was confused and asked Alec for an explanation. Alec tried to explain the best he could without exposing too much of Aeris' culture and secrets. There were things that had to be kept quiet. This whole sharing rebirth thing was also a thing no one else needed to know. Clary closed the door again. There wasn't much they could do right now.

As Alec explained what happened, the tightening feeling in his chest returned. The pain and the hollow feeling as if there was an emptiness inside he wasn't able to fill. Something that was beyond his understanding or control. Something that was a part of him as much as it wasn't. 

Clary couldn't believe what she heard. As well as Izzy. They found it hard to believe that Magnus really sacrificed himself and burned up with the phoenix. For a Phoenix that was already very painful. For a warlock that had to be excruciating. Because it wasn't something a Warlock was usually able to do. That kind of a pain was something you wouldn't wish on your worst enemies. If he was willing to go that far their relationship had to be worth more then they had initially imagined.

Another hour went by before finally Alec sensed something. Movement behind the door. A response from something that had appeared gone but was there again. Though he seemed to be the only one able to feel it. With quick steps he went to the door and opened it to find red hair and a pair of arms, a head and shoulders sticking out of a pile. Aeris was exhausted and he didn't seem to have the strength to crawl any further. Alec didn't hesitate to take him by the arms and pull him out. Calling back to Clary to get a blanket.

Aeris felt horrible. His entire body was messed up. The angelic runes were gone, their power absorbed into his cells. But so was the poison. It was gone but he feared he may have absorbed some of it's properties. And there was this terrible ache deep inside. Something amiss. Something that made no sense. Something he couldn't understand. He felt so empty and so lost. Magnus... The word shot through his head like lightening. Aeris clung to Alec weakly while he was covered with a blanket and brought to the other room to sit down. 

"Magnus... Where is Magnus? Did he wake already?"

Aeris looked around but found no sign of the warlock. Alec bit his lip. Hard. What was he suppose to say? He wasn't sure if Magnus was dead or not. But he knew that the only one who had awoken was Aeris. 

"Aeris... you're the first to come out of that room."

Alec tried to calm the phoenix and bring the news as gentle as he could. Considering that wasn't his best skill he was doing pretty good. But that did not comfort the Phoenix. Instead it made him cry. Heartbreaking sobs left him and it seemed to shatter Alec from the inside to see Aeris this way. 

"I killed him..  I killed him.. I knew i would.. I can't feel him. Where is he? Why didn't he wake? Why not me? Magnus is stronger, he always was the stronger one. He just didn't know it. How can he not be here? I killed him!"

Aeris curled into his blanket and cried. None of the shadowhunters had ever seen the Phoenix king this small. This only proved to them that no matter a title, any being with feelings was no more extraordinary then another. They all had feelings. They all knew pain. Aeris was no different. And that just made him part human.

"Hey, Hey. You don't know that. None of us know that. It could take some time."

Alec tried. Though deep inside he was worried that Aeris only told the truth. What if Magnus really was dead? Aeris tried to get up. Collapsing half way back to the room he just left. Alec tried to stop him but Aeris feverishly reached for the door. The pile of ashes laying behind the door was still as big as before Aeris crawled out of it. It looked as if something was underneath. And Aeris wanted to start digging. 

"He has to be here, he has too. Maybe he can't get out. maybe he doesn't know how. I have to find him."

Aeris started scooping away the ashes on one side of the pile but scoop after scoop did not reveal hand nor foot nor hair or any sign there was a body under there. The longer it took the more desperate and frustrated Aeris was. He ended up breaking down and crying in Alec's arms when the shadowhunter could no longer watch him dig and stopped him from doing so by embracing him. Alec was no big hugger. But at this point, nothing else would soothe the Phoenix. Somehow Alec just knew that all he could do was hold Aeris and let him grieve.

Alec felt the blanket on Aeris' back get wet. When he looked up at his hand he discovered it was blood seeping through the cloth. He pulled it down to discover that Aeris' rebirth rune was bleeding. Blood tickled from the scar tissue as if it was brand new. As if someone had just carved it into him. Aeris was shaking and when he saw Alec's hand covered in blood he cried even harder. By his reaction Alec knew that it wasn't a good sign. He pulled the Phoenix up and took him out of the room. Sitting here among the ashes was not going to help Aeris in any way. The Phoenix was exhausted and collapsed on the couch. Curled up like a small child. Though he was alive, he looked so dead right now. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle. They were red from the crying and his skin was so pale he could easily pass for a vampire. 

Clary sat down on the couch and pulled Aeris' head on her lap. As the caring person she is she wanted to comfort him. Softly stroking his red hair and blue strands. Aeris closed his eyes. Tears kept running no matter whether he had them open or closed. Isabelle and Jace were at a loss of what they were suppose to do. Even Alec didn't know anymore by this point. Magnus was dead. What were they suppose to do now? Alec couldn't believe that the sassy warlock was gone. He refused to believe it. Even though he had known the risk. He didn't believe that this was it. If the bond between Aeris and Magnus was really as strong as Aeris explained... then why didn't Magnus come back? That was impossible wasn't it? He went back to the room, but all he found were ashes. And an empty feeling that gnawed at him from the inside.

 

* * *

 


	28. Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downworlders can't obtain Parabatai right?...

* * *

 

 

Aeris had slept with his head on Clary's lap for over an hour. In all that time the sweetheart hadn't moved and comforted him the way her mother used to comfort her. Isabelle and Jace had gone back to the institute because there wasn't much they could do here. And someone had to bring the news of what happened to the institute. Alec had stayed with Clary and Aeris. Watching the phoenix sleep he sighed deeply. He hadn't found the heart yet to clean up the other room. And he didn't really want to either. He turned his look to Clary who sat there like a motherly figure trying to comfort her friend. If it weren't for her, Isabelle would be exiled right now. If there ever was a proper moment to thank her, it was now. 

"Clary... I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't come back and given the cup to Lydia, my sister would be in exile right now. So thank you."

Cary looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Alec i know we don't always see eye to eye on things. Actually we don't see eye to eye on anything. But without your help, or Jace's and Izzy's. I wouldn't have gotten my mom back. So thank you for doing what you did for me. I just wish... there was something more we could do for him." 

she said while looking down at the Phoenix sleeping on her lap.

"Poor Aeris. He's exhausted. I can't imagine the pain he must feel."

Clary continued. She stroked his hair softly. He seemed tense even in his sleep. Alec sat down in a chair opposite of the couch. 

"No one can imagine his pain. He and Magnus shared something most people can't even dream of. He explained to me that, there are greater souls. And that when they choose to give life to beings on earth, they split in two. That's how soulmates are created. However sometimes a greater soul is too big and it splits in not two but three pieces. Aeris called it the.... Trinity of souls i think? Or a triad soul... anyway, these pieces are born into people. one shard each. According to what Aeris told me, he and Magnus both had a piece. So they were soulmates. Closer then any of us could imagine. But they are one of those triad souls so they were missing a piece. The eventual purpose is to get the greater souls back together again. As one. Whole. That's why soulmates are so close. Despite missing that third piece they were already so close. Part of his soul died. I can't imagine the emptiness he must feel."

Clary understood the concept of soulmates. But this new Trinity of souls thing was new to her. She never knew that more then two people could actually be that kind of a soulmate. But now, Aeris would never witness their greater soul getting to completion. The thought alone was so sad that she almost cried for the phoenix. She couldn't imagine how hollow he must feel. 

Suddenly Aeris' eyes shot open. He was wide awake and stared into the distance as if he had just gotten the shock of his life. Alec only had to look into the phoenix eyes to notice a severe change. Some color had returned to his skin and even his hair seemed to have gotten brighter. As well as his eyes. Aeris shot up. Sitting with the blanket around him. He tilted his head as if he was listening to something. Alec couldn't hear what Aeris was listening too, but the shock went through him when he realized he could _feel_  what Aeris was listening too. It went through the floor of the apartment like a faint pulse. A weak heartbeat. Clary looked at the both of them confused. 

"What is it?"

Alec stood up.

"Can't you feel that?"

Clary looked around. 

"Feel what?"

Alec turned around, trying to pinpoint what it was exactly.

"It's like this pulse.. it's running through the floor."

Aeris held his blanket around him while he stood up. Listening.

"I can't just feel it. I can hear it. It's... It's him!"

Aeris was in front of the door in the blink of an eye. Clary stood up in surprise and even Alec was confused as to where Aeris' strength suddenly came from. Aeris janked the door open. The pile was bigger then before, the ashes were moving and shaking as if something was underneath. Then a hand appeared from the ashes. 

"Clary get a blanket" Alec told her.

Clary quickly went to get one while Aeris shot out to the hand and grabbed it. Pulling at it urgently. An arm followed and a torso and then a head. Magnus wasn't dead. He made it! Aeris locked his arms around Magnus' torso and pulled him out of the ashes into a crushing hug. The warlock was tired, but hugged back just as tightly. Aeris forgot all about his state, about how dirty they both were. Covered in blood and ashes. He cupped Magnus' face and kissed him. Hugging him and crying in relief this time. 

"I was so scared. I thought i killed you. I thought you were gone."

Aeris cried. Clary came in with a blanket and handed it to Alec who threw it over Magnus' shaking body. Honestly it was quite weird to see Magnus without any makeup, glitter or flamboyant hair. But the sight of him alive was certainly the best to be seen. No matter whether his sassy personality showed or not. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Somehow Alec felt a sense of relief. As if things were back in place again. As he watched the two on the floor he felt a heavy burden fall off his shoulders. Honestly he wouldn't know what would have become of Aeris if Magnus hadn't come back.

Said warlock pulled back from the hug after a long moment. The rebirth mark on Magnus had disappeared while Aeris still had his on his shoulder. The warlock looked at the phoenix confused. Something was different. The way he felt Aeris near him, could hear his pulse. It was different.

"Your pulse is so loud i can feel it. How can i hear and feel what i do?"

Magnus asked. Aeris took his hands. 

"It's because of what you did for me. Magnus, we are connected so deeply now. We became one through a whole new and different way. I feel you as you feel me."

Magnus smiled and then he looked around. 

"I can't believe i did this to my own lair. And i look like a homeless beggar. I need a shower."

Aeris smiled.

"You and me both."

 

* * *

 

 

While Magnus and Aeris were both in the shower, Clary and Alec took it upon themselves to clean the room of the ashes that were left behind. Clary sighed as she filled a trash bag with the ashes. 

"I really thought Magnus was gone. You know what i don't get? Is why it took so long for him to get back. And the way those two held each other. I could almost see the glow. Do you think this thing changed them somehow?"

Alec sighed as he filled a trash bag of his own. 

"I don't know. I know i felt something when Magnus woke up. And Aeris said he could hear it almost. They were close before but not that close. I don't really know all about downworlders and their culture. Mainly because no Shadowhunter except for izzy maybe decided to take a dip into their culture. I just know that it's better for Aeris that Magnus is alive."

"You sound relieved yourself."

"I am.. For Aeris. And Magnus. Those two... They should not be without each other."

"I know it's none of my business but, is that all there is? You're happy for them?"

"You're right it's none of your business."

"Sorry."

Alec sighed as he leaned on the broom he was wielding. He remembered the weird feelings clearly. And he still had some. Feelings that were responding to the two downworlders that were up in the bathroom. It was weird really. Alec never felt like that. Not even with Jace. Even though he had felt strongly for Jace at some point. Still, this kind of thing, wasn't for him. He was engaged to Lydia and marrying her was the right thing to do. He couldn't afford to have his feelings shaken up by something he didn't understand.

 

* * *

 

 

In the institute Isabelle helped Lydia and everyone prepare for the wedding. Even though all of these bad things had happened lately, life went on and it made no sense to keep delaying something like this if eventually it was to happen anyway. Even though Lydia had heard about the situation at Magnus' and there for realized Alec might need some time and space, she decided it would be up to him whether the date would be changed or not. 

Besides that, Jace and Isabelle tried to track down any warlock as powerful or more powerful then Magnus Bane to find a way to wake up Jocelyn. It turns out there weren't a lot of warlocks more powerful then Magnus Bane. Nearly none actually. Though Isabelle had it narrowed down to quite a few. They needed to narrow it down further if they wanted to find the one that made the spell for Jocelyn. 

Jace was holding up in the training area when Isabelle ran to him with her phone in her hand. 

"Jace! Jace!"

She stopped right in front of him and nearly shoved the display of her phone into his face. 

"Clary just texted me. Magnus is okay! He's alive! They're okay!"

Jace took the phone to read over the text messages that Clary send. It looked like things were about to get back to normal on that side. Well good for them. That didn't change the fact however that Valentine was still out there. Even though he failed at killing Aeris, he was out there doing more bad things and Jace had failed to kill him. That alone just made Jace fall into a darker mood again. He handed the phone back.

"Good. Then we can get back to work. Lydia might want to know about this."

Isabelle threw him a look. It was one of those looks of hers when she knew something was up with him. But he didn't want to tell her this time. So she turned around and started searching for Lydia.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what happened exactly?"

Alec asked. The rooms were all cleaned up and the four of them, Clary, Alec, Magnus and Aeris sat in the living room. Aeris and Magnus had dressed and cleaned up from all the ashes and dirt and blood covering them. Aeris and Magnus were sitting close together. Their legs touched and they were holding hands. Not ready to let go any time soon. After all that happened Aeris was still a bit shaken up. 

"Well apparently between the death and rising of a cycle. A Phoenix spirit visits a spiritual realm where their ancestors dwell. I don't remember a lot. But i do remember seeing some of Aeris' family. They talked to me and they gave me the gifts i needed to get back out. I wasn't sure i could do it at first, but i was told not to doubt. It seems Aeris wasn't the only one who believes me to be stronger then i know myself to be."

Magnus explained. Aeris nodded.

"Now even more so then before. We don't need contact now. If you ever need me for anything you can tap into me from afar."

The phoenix filled in. Clary frowned and crossed her legs in the chair she was sitting on. 

"Wait. How does that work? I mean with the memory demon and all, Aeris had to actually touch you to send his power."

Aeris turned over his left wrist. There was a darkened mark in there. Something like a tattoo. Like ashes under his skin. I was a fire rune no doubt. Then Magnus turned over his wrist. The same mark appeared on his left wrist.

"It's difficult to explain. For Downworlders this works very different from Shadowhunters. Even though some aspects may be the same. When Magnus chose to sacrifice himself and die with me. He chose to bind himself to me. I chose my death with him as well and i binded myself to him. I'm not sure of the reason it never worked before, but perhaps this was the reason. Magnus and i are of one force now. Of one fire. We don't really have a word for it, but it can be compared to what you shadowhunters call 'Parabatai'."

Alec looked up. Parabatai? In downworlders? That was impossible. Such a thing didn't exist among downworlders. But there were more things that defied his expectations lately. More things that he didn't understand. and more things that weren't what he thought they would be. 

"How is that even possible. It's already not the most common thing for Shadowhunters to get their Parabatai. How can downworlders even get them?"

Alec asked. Aeris looked up.

"I told you about me. And how Phoenixes, especially light phoenixes are no ordinary downworlders. My background may have something to do with this. If i was a sole dark Phoenix, Magnus wouldn't have lived or become a part of me. It's my light side that made him my parabatai."

"But he is a downworlder. So how did that happen?"

Aeris shakes his head at Clary's question. 

"I don't really know all the details. I just know that we're connected on every level we could be. We're parabatai now, but also soulmates, part of the same greater soul. We're lovers, and the closest thing to family we have in this world. But we're still incomplete."

"The third piece. how do you even know this isn't it? That you two are the only two pieces to a greater soul? I mean you could be wrong."

Alec thought it was strange. How did they know? They couldn't see the souls, they couldn't possibly know.

"We feel it, Alec. There is a void. An empty place. A hole that cannot be filled by anything either of us have. It's because we don't possess what belongs in that empty spot."

Magnus answered. Aeris hummed and dropped his head on Magnus' shoulder. The warlock smiled softly.

"I know dear. We should rest."

Clary stood up as well as Alec. 

"We'll let you rest then. But if there's any change or anything at all, you will tell us right?"

Clary asked with concern. Magnus nodded and stood up, taking Aeris to the bedroom so they could sleep. Alec and Clary left the loft and returned to the institute to bring Isabelle and Lydia the update. Only Jace didn't really seem interested in anything other then either stopping Valentine or waking up Jocelyn.

 

 

* * *

 


	29. say yes, say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even so short after recovery, Magnus still tries to fight hard to change Alec's mind about Marrying Lydia. More then just his happiness is at stake. The fate of four people depend on Alec's decision. And because of this Aeris decides to no longer play the waiting game and let Magnus pull all the strings. He starts pulling some of his own.

* * *

 

 

Magnus sat up in bed. Aeris laid next to him with an arm draped over the warlock's waist. He was asleep. Magnus looked at him and then looked at his left wrist. He knew that mark would never leave. He traced it softly with a finger. It still stung a bit like it was really fresh. And thinking about what happened it was indeed recent. The warlock looked beside him at the sleeping phoenix. Somehow he felt bad knowing that every cycle, Aeris had to go through that excruciating pain. It was never easy, never painless. But having experienced it himself gave a whole new meaning to knowing what Aeris went through every time he was reborn.  

Magnus sighed and moved down a bit so Aeris' arm landed over his side and he was on the same height with his head as his lover's sleeping face. Magnus kissed him softly on his head.

"I love you"

He whispered. Caressing Aeris' face gently. Aeris gained a small smile on is features as if he had heard Magnus even though he was asleep. It had to be their enhanced bond. It enabled them to do things they couldn't do before. Still, Magnus worried. Not for them. They were okay. But for Alec. Perhaps it seemed like Aeris and Magnus had everything and were the perfect couple. That a third wheel would feel uncomfortable and lacking around them. Certainly if it was Alec. The shadowhunter was of opinion that the two downworlders didn't know him that well. But Magnus knew him better then Alec wanted to admit. And so did Aeris. Insecurity was the biggest threat in a relationship like this one. Perhaps the thought that one was less important then the other would keep a rift between certain sides of their triangle. They never faced that kind of problem before. But it would be a problem if they could finally convince Alec not to marry Lydia.

Which was an even bigger problem at the moment. That wedding was drawing closer even after what happened with Aeris. The warlock had a feeling he was losing more and more chances and there for losing a grip on Alec's feelings. He didn't know what to do. How could he convince Alec that Aeris wasn't everything to him? That they weren't complete even though they seemed to be, or at least looked that way. Movement beside him shook the warlock from his thoughts. Aeris sighed and stretched himself a little. Looking up at the warlock with sleepy eyes. 

"What is it?" 

The phoenix asked. Magnus shook his head.

"Nothing. I have trouble sleeping. That's all."

"You're worried about Alec?"

Magnus sighed and propped himself up on an elbow. Laying on his side.

"What if we can't stop him? I mean, have you looked at us lately? Aeris we died together. We're so close that it seems like we don't need anything anymore except each other. What if Alec feels that way too?"

Aeris frowned and pushed himself to sit up as well.

"Haven't we told him that we were incomplete? Would he have any reason to doubt the truth in that story? I know it looks like all we need is each other. But i know he felt something. When you came back, I could feel and hear your heartbeat. Perhaps he couldn't hear it, but i know Alec _felt_ Something. I think deep down he knows he's the one. He just doesn't want to be. You forget how much this conflicts with his life and his wishes. I can't blame him for trying to deny that he is the piece we've been looking for."

Magnus sighed.

"But what if we can't change his mind? What if -worst case scenario- he builds a life away from us? He will suffer. And we will too. I don't know how to reach him anymore. He's been distant because of my direct approach and my flirting tactics. I know that's partly my fault. But i don't know what else to do."

Aeris made Magnus stop talking by stealing a kiss from his lips. He smiled softly at the warlock.

"Magnus you are not alone. I told you, i will help where i can. Even if i have to become more aggressive in approach. If i have to confront him i will. We just have to give it all we got and fight for it. Besides, destiny may be cruel. but i don't believe she would be that cruel. Surely, if it's destiny. She will give us a way. Worrying about this and losing sleep over this will not help anyone. I'm worried too, but i know that i won't get anywhere if i make myself tired. Definitely not after what we've just been through. We need our strength."

Magnus sighed again. Deeper this time. To try and let some of that burden fall off his shoulders. He looked at Aeris and his eyes fell on the bedside table where the heft of Cain's blade was placed.

"I guess you're right. On another note, Aeris. It's a rather sudden change of subject, but what happened to that blade you were stabbed with? The steel just crumbled to pieces and vanished. Should we be worried about that?" 

Aeris turned around and looked at the heft. 

"On the contrary. There isn't anything to worry about anymore. That thing thrived on evil power, but since i had both light and dark it confused the blade and destroyed it's magic. That doesn't mean however that it's not dangerous anymore. The heft holds magic too. If anyone were to place another blade in the heft and affix it, the blade would be active again. This just needs to go back into my vault where the Clave can guard it for all i care. The only thing i need to do is find the handful of people who knew about the vault and wipe their memories. I'm sure you can help me with that."

Aeris turned back to the warlock. Magnus nodded.

"Of course. Anything to make sure, that thing will never harm anyone again."

 

* * *

 

 

"Magnus and Aeris are what?"

Lydia had her arms crossed and she looked as confused as she sounded. 

"Parabatai. only then the downworlders version of it."

Alec said as he walked over and sat on the couch in the office.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. All i know is that Aeris had his cycle and Magnus had it with him. They died together and woke from the same ashes. They kind of melted together on a spiritual level or something. I don't know how that works with them. Aeris just told me it could be compared to our shadowhunter's parabatai bond."

"But they are lovers. That is dangerous."

"Well as far as i know it's only forbidden in our culture"

"Because the bond itself is already unheard of in their culture. If they really are connected in that type of bond... Isn't it dangerous for them to be lovers as well? More importantly, will that be dangerous for us?"

"I don't know. I know the Clave won't be happy with this. No matter if they are dangerous or not. Lydia i know what i'm about to ask you isn't fair. And i shouldn't be asking you of this because it's withholding the truth from the Clave but... In this case i believe it may be the right thing to do. We can't tell the Clave what happened. We can't tell them what Magnus and Aeris are. They barely survived that and who knows what the Clave will do to them when they find out about this. So i'm begging you. Please don't report this."

"If you don't want me to report this then why did you tell me?"

"Because i trust you. You're honorable and kind and you even tried to let Izzy walk, even though the inquisitor didn't accept it. And you are one of the few people who hasn't lied to me. I know i'm not wrong to trust you with this. So please. Promise me."

Lydia sighed deep. She was touched by his faith in her, even though she thought she was hardly deserving of it. But she accepted it. For Alec.

"I promise. I won't say a word."

Alec sighed in relief to Lydia's answer. He nodded to her.

"Thank you"

To Lydia this was suspicious though. She had her suspicion before, but with these kind of moments they only grew. Just how important were those two to Alec? According to what she saw they made quite an impact on Alec. And even though she hardly wanted to admit it to herself let alone say out loud, she wondered if perhaps their influence would change Alec's future plans. After all, being with her didn't make him happy, and whenever those two were involved, Alec put his priorities on them first. It was rather odd.

"They ehm... They are really important to you aren't they? Magnus and Aeris?"

"They are friends. And i owe them. A lot actually. I don't like to be indebted. So i guess i just want to return the favor."

Lydia didn't ask more then she had asked. She got her answer, even though she felt like that wasn't all there was to it. Something was going on. And she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But she realized that there was the off chance, that whatever was going on between those three, might be bigger and more important then she wished it to be. She had her doubts at this wedding as well. Though perhaps not as much as before because she had started to like Alec. Because he was honorable, kind and he tried his hardest to do the right thing and be a good soldier. But there were still issues that made her rethink this whole marriage more then once. A kind of uncertainty that grew whenever those two downworlders were even only mentioned. Like their connection to Alec was just too strong to ignore. 

 

* * *

 

The search for the right warlock went on as Isabelle had managed to bring down the number of possible warlocks to only three. It was however still a challenge to figure out which one of them had cast the spell that Jocelyn was under. It would take some time to figure it out. But time was something they were short of lately. Especially with all the things that had been happening. Valentine seemed to become more active by the day and after the attack on Aeris he moved locations again so no one knew where he was or what was to come next. Thankfully the Clave -or at least Lydia- now had the cup. And Cain's Blade had crumbled to nothingness, only the heft was left and it would be placed back into the vault under Clave protection. That didn't mean however that the danger was over. Valentine could be up to anything.

Meanwhile Jace and Alec still seemed to be mad at each other. Or for some reason they just didn't get the push they needed to sit down and work things out between the two. Isabelle tried what she could but not much really worked. Jace continued to be of opinion that this whole wedding was messing with the way the institute was functioning and that the sooner this was over, the sooner they could get back to their own job. While Alec still seemed to get tense whenever the wedding was only mentioned. Let alone when he was forced by Isabelle to fit the suit he was going to wear. It didn't sit well with her to see Alec like this. But she tried to support him. She tried to change his mind once already and Alec wouldn't hear it. There was no use in trying again. She wasn't the right person for that. There were only a few selected people who could try and change his mind.

One of these people made a desperate attempt to try and convince Alec that he wasn't doing the right thing. Magnus had recovered enough to throw himself into the problems of their love life again. Even though Aeris was far more patient, The phoenix felt the raising pressure more and more as the date of the wedding seemed to approach. And he turned from being the patient one, into the one that supported Magnus even if the warlock decided to make some drastic moves. On top of that the phoenix didn't have the energy to scold the warlock for making fast moves on Alec. It seemed Magnus climbed to the top of his health faster then Aeris did.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had lured Alec to his lair with the excuse that he needed to talk about something important. And he did. He needed to talk Alec out of this ridiculous wedding. Though he didn't tell Alec that. Otherwise the shadowhunter wouldn't come. Alec thought it had something to do with waking up Jocelyn. However, as he arrived, Magnus seemed to have other plans. He tried to make Alec drink with him, but he failed. Alec wouldn't allow himself to tumble into that little trick. 

"I didn't come here to drink Magnus. Do you have any information-"

"-On the warlock who cast the spell on Jocelyn? I'm working on it. But.. we never quite finished our conversation. About your wedding.."

Magnus cut Alec off mid-sentence. He heard it all. Honestly these shadowhunters only ever dropped by when they needed something. Or if something was wrong with anyone of the company. It was all fine and dandy but Magnus wasn't interested in only being there for the occasional 'help'. Especially not while knowing what he knew since Aeris confirmed it. Alec wasn't going to make two, but four people really unhappy if he didn't change his mind.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm getting married."

Alec responded less then pleased about this umpteenth attempt to persuade him to cancel his plans. 

"You and i understand marriage very differently." The shadowhunter continued. "This is about Family, tradition, honor-"

Again Magnus interrupted. Because the reasons Alec was using now simply made no sense. Alec was just trying to set things straight and justify his own decisions while he couldn't. Not like that.

"Honor? Where is the honor in living a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"what about love? Even shadowhunters fall in love Alec."

"What, the way you and Aeris are in love? That kind of a bond is like one in a million Magnus. It's not that easy for the rest of us. We don't have an eternity to find our soulmates. You and Aeris are immortal. That's a completely different setting."

"Just tell me you're in love with Lydia and i'll stop."

Magnus kept pressing. And Alec felt more and more uncomfortable. For a few different reasons. One; because he didn't want to have this conversation. Two; because he didn't want to admit he had his doubts at this whole wedding thing. Three; because Magnus' constant pushing shook up those weird feelings again that Alec couldn't name or give a place or anything. It was confusing. Very confusing.

"I don't know"

He answered. It was the truth. Alec really didn't know. No actually, that was a lie. He knew he wasn't in love with Lydia. He respected her, but he wasn't in love. But he wasn't sure about the rest of his feelings.

"Why do you keep pushing? Y- th... y..-you're confusing me!"

Alec didn't know how to handle this. Magnus was too close, playing with his feelings like they were his favorite toy. Alec hated the feeling. Especially because he couldn't tell if Magnus was sincere or not. He didn't know Magnus well enough. And then there was the point where Magnus and Aeris formed a perfect pair. If it wasn't for that third piece they were trying to find, they would have been fine together. What would Magnus want with him anyway when he could get his hands on Aeris anytime he wanted? Okay so maybe Aeris wasn't a shadowhunter. Aeris wasn't young and definitely not a virgin. But if that was all then it would mean that Alec was just another toy to the pair. And he didn't want to be that. Maybe that was the one thing he was afraid of. Being nothing more then a toy for the immortals to play with.

"What's all this noise?"

Alec turned around. In the opening of the door to the bedroom stood Aeris. Sleepy and with messy hair, in satin night clothes of which the top was left hanging open. It both calmed Alec down to see Aeris and made him more uncomfortable at the same time. There was this pull again. Being in the same room as these two always played on the feelings that swarmed in his stomach. And right now he felt heavy. Like he had swallowed stones. 

"Alec and i were just talking, sorry love. Did we wake you?"

Mostly when he came here Alec found only Magnus. He hadn't realized that Aeris could be asleep in the other room since it was pretty late. They didn't live together yet after all. But of course he should have known that they would sleep over at each other's places often. He wanted to apologize for waking Aeris but the phoenix shook it off.

"I was already up, but i heard voices. So i came to have a look."

Aeris reached for his satin top and started to close it up button by button. Somehow allowing Alec to get a little bit more room to breathe again. As if Aeris could feel the shadowhunter felt constricted he moved to give Alec a feeling that he could breathe normally again. It couldn't be a coincidence. 

"I was just leaving. We were done talking anyway." 

Alec quickly said to grab the chance to escape from this tight situation. But he had misjudged the fact that he thought Aeris would let him get off that easily. Previously the Phoenix would have let him go, but not this time.

"Were you?"

"Were we what?"

"Done talking. I don't think you were. Especially not after you admitted that you're confused."

Alec started to feel more uncomfortable again. There was a tight feeling in his chest growing rapidly. 

"You heard that?"

 The shadowhunter asked slightly defeated. There would be no quick escape until this conversation was over.

"I heard you telling Magnus off."

"Aeris, i will tell you as i told Magnus, I'm getting married. There's no point in trying to change my mind. I have to do this-"

Magnus rolled his eyes and cut him off for a third time that evening.

"-for your family and your honor. Don't we all know that? A lie is still a lie."

Alec felt like he was being attacked. He wanted to defend himself. Not just by arguing with words, but by putting walls up around himself to protect him from the mess Magnus was creating inside. His feelings were pulled from their proper place and mixed up until nothing but chaos remained and he had to clean it up and place them in order all over again. Aeris knew that Magnus was running out of patience and he took the warlock by the shoulders. 

"Magnus. Stop. Why don't you take a breather? Here."

Aeris pushed a cocktail in Magnus' hand and send him to the bedroom. Out of hearing range. Urging him to leave them alone for a bit so Aeris could try and talk to Alec without Magnus attacking him on everything Alec said. 

 

* * *

 


	30. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris pulls the only card he and Magnus didn't dare to play before. He tells Alec the truth. Though the shadowhunter isn't happy with what he hears.

* * *

 

Alec felt a little better when Aeris had send Magnus to the bedroom so he could have a chat with Alec. Alone. Even though that should have been a good thing, somehow the aura of the room didn't really change. And Alec still felt heavy.

"He's right though. I know you don't wanna hear this. But i think deep down you know he's right."

Aeris said. He sighed and sat down on the back of the couch. Leaning against it. He looked pretty tired still. But that didn't dull his senses. Or his way of turning the conversation right back to where Alec didn't want to be. 

"About what? Why are you doing this? First you tell Magnus to stop and then you continue! What is this? Some sort of game? Is that it?"

Alec pulled up his walls. Gained a defensive position. He tried to protect his heart. By god and all the angels he really tried. But he just didn't realize he was too late. And that he really had nothing to choose. Fate and destiny were the cruel mistresses that controlled lovers hearts with steady resolve and unwavering strength. No mortal's or immortal's plea would grant them mercy from the pair's decisions. Even though there were plenty of people out there that believed they made their own destiny. They were wrong. Destiny made them. 

"You misunderstand me Alec. I'm not trying to side with Magnus on this. But i'm telling you this because from my point of view, i believe you are making a mistake. I can try to correct you but i can't force you to do anything. It's still in your hands."

"I already told you. Stop trying to change my mind!"

"why? Why do you get so defensive? Why do you get angry?"

"I don't know! Maybe because i've heard this tune a thousand times?!"

"What are you afraid of Alec?"

The shadowhunter froze. Aeris hit the right heart string this time. And Alec wavered. He wanted to run away. He wanted to cry, scream, punch something, anything. Aeris got under his skin. Right there where he didn't want it. Truthfully Alec was afraid he'd really stop the wedding. He was afraid he would be dragged down into this... whatever this was with Aeris and Magnus. He was afraid that he'd throw away everything for a bit of their love. No not even that. What he truly was afraid of.. 

_They are immortal. I am not. If i get old and grey and shriveled they will throw me away. I'm afraid they aren't sincere. That i'm just a toy and this triad soul story was a rouse, a lie, a trick to get their hooks into me._

He made them sound a lot like demons in his mind. Alec shook his head. He couldn't answer. He couldn't say it. He couldn't admit his true fears. Instead he bounced the question right back.

"I could ask you the same thing. First Magnus and now you? Why are you two so hell bound on getting me to cancel marrying Lydia?"

Aeris sighed and stood up. Turning to the balcony of the loft. 

"Why indeed?"

He answered. Looking out to the city view.

"Why do we feel what we feel? What is it that makes us feel this way? What part of us responds when you find someone who is compatible to you? Who belongs with you even though you both don't know it yet? Our hearts? Our souls? Both? For a long time i thought i had the answers to everything. I knew more then anyone could ever know. And i thought that my knowledge would aid me with every problem i encountered. I was wrong. I don't have the answers to everything. It's impossible to know everything. To understand everything and see everything there is to see."

Aeris turned around.

"I have no answers when it comes to you. Alec. There is a part of you i can grasp. And there is a part of you that i don't understand at all. But i do know certain things about you because of what i feel. It's how i know that.. you're not happy about this wedding. You feel heavy. As if you're full of stones sinking down a pit of which you can't find the bottom. And you're too afraid to reach out to the arm reaching in to pull you out. It is your life Alec. But marrying Lydia will not pull you out of that well."

Alec crossed his arms. He didn't understand a thing of what Aeris was saying. He didn't get why this was making him feel the way he felt. Weird. Conflicted. Scared even. And hurt. There was a dull pain spreading in his chest and he couldn't get rid of it.

"You don't know the first thing about me Aeris. So back off."

"I can't do that. I already told you. If i play the nice helpful figure for the rest of my life i won't get anywhere. I don't like it. But sometimes i have to be forceful. Sometimes i have to be done playing nice. Sometimes i can't just sit back and watch because if you think that being immortal gives you all the time in the world, you're wrong again."

"Why do you keep pushing me? I thought of the two of you at least you'd be more reasonable. Then why did you act so calm and composed all this time if you were going to be just like Magnus?! You're playing with me! The both of you are! This is just a game to you. You two just flirt and laugh, but at the end of the day, what do you risk?"

"Everything. I know that Magnus was being forward from the start. I tried not to but you're driving me in a corner here Alec. You don't even realize it. But what else am i suppose to do with your wedding on the doorstep? When i'm about to lose a part of me that never had the chance to be a part of me at all? I can't sit back and let this slip through my fingers like i did when Magnus was swept away by Camille. That was the kind of pain i can't take twice. I never want to go through that again. But i'm beginning to feel the same thing now that you're so hell bend on marrying Lydia."

Aeris took a deep breath. His skin was glowing. His recent struggle for survival messed him up. Even though he had recovered physically, his magic was still settling. His skin was glowing like it was ready to burst into fire at any second. His emotions were the cause of it and he tried desperately to control them. Having Magnus in the other room and so closely connected was helping. But still his emotions were fierce. Magnus wanted to come back in and Aeris could sense it. He forced the warlock to stay out of it even though Aeris was on the edge of tears. Their bond swirled and with it Alec felt a painful echo of it running through him.

Aeris waited for a moment before he continued.

"You're the one who doesn't understand. I know you can feel things you can't explain. I know you feel the echos of pain or emotions that aren't yours. I know there is something in you that scares you beyond reason."

"How do you know that?"

"because i feel it too. Magnus does too. It's not because of our bond or that we now are something like parabatai. It has nothing to do with being lovers. My soul responds to his because we're matched. We fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Don't you see? You're connected by the same strings. You have the last piece of the puzzle. that's why you've been feeling the pull of our soul shards and yours has been pulling at ours all the same."

Alec was speechless. Totally speechless. So Aeris meant to say that his soul fitted in with theirs? That he was part of a triad soul too? Impossible. Why would a greater soul pick him of all people to rest a piece in? Why? it made no sense! Why would he of all people be fated to be with these two amazing immortal men? No. No way. It was a lie. It had to be a lie. But on the other hand.. He had feelings he couldn't explain. He was indeed afraid of it. Just like Aeris said.

"You're saying that i'm.. I'm... a part of you?"

"It's the trinity of souls Alec. Magnus, Me, You. There is no other way i can make this clear to you other then tell you the truth. It's something you can only feel slightly now so you might dismiss it as a lie or as something that isn't really there. I can't show you or make you feel unless you're open to the idea or accept that there may be more then you thought there is."

"I don't get what you're saying."

Aeris reached for his chest and unbuttoned the shirt again. Alec started to get uncomfortable again until Aeris had it undone and rubbed on the center of his chest, close to his heart. Alec swore he could  _feel_ it on his own skin. From the inside of Aeris' chest, a white light started showing. It only showed for a short while before it disappeared again.

"That isn't magic. It's only a small response to feeling it's two counterparts are close by. Imagine how it would respond if it were to complete itself."

Alec couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Turning his mind, his heart AND his soul to chaos. Aeris turned sad and covered himself up again.

"Alec... I can't force you to believe me. But i hope that telling you the truth may make things clearer for you concerning those stray feelings. I just hope.. that four people don't have to suffer in silence. We could have used magic to convince or force you.. but that wouldn't be real. so... the choice is really up to you... ...please just go now. I'm hurting and i don't want to do anything that i could regret to soothe myself."

 

* * *

 

Alec felt horrible when he got back to his room. He couldn't sleep and tossed in his bed all night. He was exhausted by the time the first daylight hit his room. All this time Aeris' words kept echoing through his head. The fact that he was called out to be the third piece of the triad soul... Aeris said they were going to suffer if Alec married. But... He was mortal. If he died, wouldn't they suffer anyway? Or perhaps.. because he is mortal... wouldn't it just fade after a while? He didn't know anymore. Nothing made sense to him anymore. His world was turned upside down and he was falling without having anything to be able to grab onto. Like Aeris said, he was sinking down a pit. And he was sinking fast. 

Still, he made a promise to Lydia. He proposed to her. He couldn't just call it off. Could he? He really didn't know anymore. He got up, took a shower and went to look for Lydia. He needed to talk to her. If he didn't found the courage to call the wedding off then maybe he could talk to her about his messed up feelings and his chaotic head. Hopefully she could bring some peace to his mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Aeris were both at the institute because of the last three potential warlocks that could have cast a spell on Jocelyn. It appeared that among them was an old friend Ragnar fell. One that certainly qualified for casting the spell. Especially since he was tutoring in Idris when Jocelyn was there. He had access and means so they had to track him down and ask him about the spell and how to break it. The mission was simply enough. And Magnus insisted on going. With their recent bond it wasn't that safe yet to be parted so Aeris agreed to tag along.

Just as they finished the meeting and decided to prepare for the mission, Alec and Lydia ran into the company. Aeris didn't say a word but took Magnus' hand and avoided eye contact with both Lydia and Alec. Even Magnus tried to avoid eye contact with Alec. Suddenly everyone seemed to notice how strange and awkward this whole run in was. Aeris seemed to get a darker mood every second he stood in front of the couple. While Alec exchanged words with Magnus and Jace the warlock tried not to look in Alec's eyes. The moment ended as awkward as it began. Aeris sighed.

"I'm exhausted. I remember getting exhausted by chasing someone before. but this tops everything."

Magnus nodded. 

"Jace said we leave in an hour. Why don't you rest up a bit before we leave? I'm sure they have a couch to spare for a king."

 

* * *

 


	31. Wedding crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar Fell really fell.... worst. pun. ever.  
> and the long awaited wedding scene.

* * *

 

 

Magnus asking questions about Clary's and Jace's relationship to escape their own relationship issues had not really been a good idea. They transported to a field and while crossing it, Jace and Clary seemed to bicker about the fact they are brother and sister according to Valentine. And Jace arguing that Jocelyn was not his mother and that she abandoned him. Jace wasn't quite himself after he encountered Valentine. Everyone around him seemed to notice it. Aeris was quiet. Tracing behind the two with Magnus who had his fair share of words to be said. 

Eventually a ward caught their attention and halted the endless argument. Green fire lit up all around them. 

"It's not fire magic. It's warlock power. So why is it green?"

Aeris mumbled. Looking at the flames. Magnus looked up at the wall of fire in front of them. 

"It's a protection spell. Only the pure of heart and intention can go through."

Aeris tilted his head. 

"Well that rules you out. You're always up to something."

"Whatever. Ready?"

The four of them walked through the wall of fire. Only Clary and Aeris emerged on the other side.

"Jace? Magnus?" 

Clary looked around. As did Aeris. The Phoenix groaned and clutched at his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Clary asked. Aeris nodded.

"They are close. I can feel Magnus. Our bond is still very new so it's pull is still powerful. They are up ahead. We will get them back once we find Ragnar. Come."

Clary and Aeris go up to the house. Aeris rubs his chest as it constantly painfully constricts. Once they enter the house, Aeris heads straight for the living room. 

"He's here. Ragnar must have transported them here."

Clary looks around. 

"No body's here."

"We can't see or hear them. But they are here. Now we just need to find Ragnar."

Clary turns around and walks back to the hall. Her eyes fall on a painting of Ragnar. At first it seems just an ordinary painting. But then his eyes change position and Clary takes her chance to grab him and pull him out of the painting.

"Nice catch."

Aeris compliments. Ragnar gets up and dusts himself off. 

"Well done Clary Fairchild. You have your mother's gift. only a true artist would know the subtle change in my eyes. And welcome your highness to my humble home. You i had not been expecting. "

Aeris nodded and then shrugged as Ragnar addressed him. 

"A necessity i'm afraid. We've had some recent changes."

He showed his left wrist with the mark to Ragnar who arched an eyebrow in return. 

"Interesting."

Then Clary took over. To ask him about her mother and the potion. 

* * *

 

Ragnar told them about the existence of the book of the White. A book with the most powerful warlock spells bundled together. Ragnar used it to create the potion. He could also use it to create the antidote. Though he no longer had it. He asked Jocelyn to hide it. But he had something to track it down.

Ragnar ran upstairs to get it. But only moments later he was attacked by a demon. He managed to kill it but tumbled from the first floor balcony. Aeris shot out and could barely catch him, the phoenix put him down on the floor turning Ragnar's head. His neck was badly injured. Magnus immediately used his magic. Aeris aided with his fire trying to burn the wound shut to minimize blood loss. But it was too deep. Neither could save Ragnar from a demon bite this bad. The poison was already deeply embedded in his blood. Magnus pulled more strength out of himself and out of Aeris but even then they only had moments before Ragnar succumbed and passed away. Even the most powerful in the world could not keep people from dying. Perhaps there were exceptions to some. But as a wise man once said; 'No matter how much you want it, you can't save everyone.' 

Such was the case with Ragnar Fell. Magnus opened up a portal to send Jace and Clary back to the institute. They couldn't search for what it was Ragnar was suppose to get them to track the book. Magnus would go through Ragnar's things at his own place, but at the moment, his grief took him. He couldn't do anything but turn his head into Aeris' chest and cry.

* * *

 

Back at the institute Jace nearly jumped out of his skin with rage. He was extremely resentful and accused Lydia of being the mole in the institute that was working for Valentine. He couldn't even see any other option. Clary offered to talk to Lydia to prevent Jace from doing anything in his anger that he would later regret. 

The talk was short and tense. Clary and Lydia argued about not only the demon that was send after them, but Alec as well. Even though Lydia wanted to go through with the marriage. Talking to Clary only gave her second thoughts again. She had seen the bond between Magnus and Aeris. But she had also seen things develop between Alec and Magnus and somehow Aeris and Alec. This again pulled her decision into question. She didn't know what to do. She wanted Alec to be happy, he was honorable and kind and someone who deserved happiness. If he decided to call this off, she would respect that. If not.. then she wasn't going to call it off. She would respect whatever he wanted. 

* * *

 

Magnus tried to go through everything that he had transported from Ragnar's house. It was a lot to go through and he felt emotional with so many items he picked up. Thankfully he had Aeris right beside him. Even though the Phoenix ended up falling asleep on the couch with the warlock sitting next to him. Just to have him there soothed the warlock though. It wasn't until he picked up a photograph with himself, Ragnar and Camille that something changed. For a moment, Magnus thought he saw Ragnar again. As the older scolded him that he let Camille break his heart and create a rift while Aeris had been there for him all along. Magnus knew already. He knew how much he had hurt Aeris. And he didn't want to go through that again, but Camille seemed to have a strange effect on him. Though he had misjudged his feelings for her. He knew that now. And now that he had Aeris, he didn't want to go back to her. Ever. 

Aeris woke to the uneasy feeling Magnus was passing on. He sat up and hugged the warlock. Chasing that uneasy feeling away for the most part. Magnus sighed and leaned into the embrace. 

"Here. I'm sure you will love burning this."

Magnus handed Aeris the photograph who grimaced at it. Magnus felt an anger boil up in Aeris but it died down as quick as it came. Aeris slid a finger over Camille on the photo and her position turned black and burned away while Ragnar and Magnus stayed untouched.

"I don't have the heart to burn either of you, but i can't leave any picture of that woman whole."

"I thought you'd say that."

"You still feel uneasy?"

"yeah kind of... Could you.. Could you please just keep holding me while i go through this?"

"Of course love."

Aeris had his arms wrapped around Magnus while the Warlock sorted to the belongings of his old friend. The Phoenix drifted off again slightly. Nuzzling against Magnus' back while he kept holding him.  The warlock continued shifting through the things his old friend left behind. Ragnar reappeared. Looking at the image of Magnus being held by his lover with a smile.

"Now i'd say that is almost perfect."

"Almost?"

Magnus looked up. Ragnar smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"You have one third of a soul that is slowly finding it's way to completion. You don't find people like him just anywhere you know. Even if he were not your soulmate. Aeris is one of a kind. For him you feel the kind of love you have only felt once more in your entire life. For someone you've only met recently."

Magnus sighed.

"You mean Alec. He chose a different path. I have Aeris, perhaps... this is for the best."

"You've build up walls around your heart my friend. The only one who was able to get in was Aeris and you locked him in there with you. His love is something that is rare and will appear only one more time. And when that love comes back to you, you have to do everything in your power to fight for it."

Magnus turned his head to look at Aeris, sleeping against his back. The Phoenix stirred and woke slowly. Looking up at the warlock. 

"Magnus? What is it?"

Magnus looked back at the chair in which Ragnar was seated before, but he was gone now. But his feelings had changed to the words of his old friend. He was ready to try one more time. Aeris felt the change and looked at Magnus with a questioning face. Magnus turned his head back and smiled.

"I believe we need to get dressed."

A smile appeared on Aeris' face when Magnus spoke. And he nodded. Magnus turned around and pecked his lover on the lips.

"We have a wedding to crash."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had never been more nervous in his life. Honestly he was surprised he wasn't on the edge of fainting. Having a wedding was so much more scary then a battle with demons. His entire skin felt too tight as if his own body wasn't right on him. As if his soul had no room and was cramped inside. Still he believed that he was doing the right thing. Even though the closer the moment came Lydia would be walking through those doors, the more strained and tense he felt. Everyone was here, Envoys of the Clave, Other important people from Idris. His parents, Clary, Simon who got invited by Clary no doubt. Hotch, All the other people from the institute. Izzy and Jace too. Lucky for him, Jace was right behind him as the best man. Alec didn't know how he was going to get through this otherwise.

When everyone settled down, One of the silent brothers leading the ceremony welcomed everyone and made it all begin. Alec's heart started racing just for that fact alone. Not because he was excited. He might have never felt worse in his life. Even though he had time to think about it, the words Aeris spoke before kept repeating in his head. His encounter with both the Phoenix and the Warlock made him very heavy. Like he had swallowed large rocks that settled everywhere in his body and made it hard for him to move and breathe. 

Izzy came in before Lydia as the bride's maid. She looked stunning in her golden dress, though Alec couldn't really find the will to be proud of her. After all, she was supporting him because he wanted this, but somehow Izzy always had that piercing gaze that knew when he was feeding himself truth or lies. She didn't agree with this wedding. And yet she bit her tongue, held back and even assisted. He owed her so much. 

Then Lydia appeared. And though she smiled and seemed relatively happy. Alec didn't feel like that at all. Seeing her appear should have lightened his mood, but it only made it heavier and darker. Something was crushing him inside. Like somewhere he knew he was doing something wrong. That he was making the wrong choice. But he couldn't correct his mistake if he didn't get any help. Even as he took her hand, she felt warm and he was cold. Chills running down his spine. The atmosphere wasn't really wedding-like to Alec. Who tried to calm himself as much as he could.

Lydia looked beautiful, and he'd bet there were a lot of shadowhunters who would want to marry her. She deserved happiness and yet, here she stood. With him. Something was so wrong about this picture. Instead of exchanging rings, she hooked a bracelet on his wrist, and he put a necklace around her neck. Jewelry had little meaning in Shadowhunter culture. It were the runes that were really going to seal this marriage. Though when she put the bracelet on him, Lydia frowned for a moment. Alec didn't know why until he put the necklace around her neck and his eyes fell on the bracelet that Aeris had given him. He never once took it off. Not even now. It just made him more nervous. What if Lydia sensed his doubt and discomfort? What if she sensed his second thoughts? Because yes, finally after all this time, Alec was having second thoughts.

As it was announced that they would mark each other with the wedded union rune, Alec tried to force a smile. reassuring Lydia he wouldn't just back out like that. At least that was the plan. But it seems that people around him were good at ruining plans. Or at least, those that were not for his greater good. Lydia would be the first to mark him before he'd mark her. But as she brought her Stele to his wrist Alec froze up. He wasn't ready. 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of the doors, two people just arrived. Magnus turned around to Aeris. Now that he stood in front of the door, it was the hour of truth. He couldn't do this. Not without backup.

"Aeris i don't think i can do this."

The phoenix smiled at him and cupped his face. 

"Hey look at me"

Magnus looked up. There was nothing but reassurance in those eyes. And Aeris' words drifted through his mind without the phoenix even having spoken them.

"I know. I'm not alone."

"No you are not. I'm right behind you. Now get in there, And swipe him off his feet."

Magnus and Aeris shared a short kiss. Then the warlock turned around and walked to the doors with resolve. Swinging them open with a single wave of his hand, entering the room. Not a moment too soon, though nearly a moment too late. His eyes fell on Alec who stood with his wrist held out to Lydia. Thank whatever higher power she hadn't marked him yet. Magnus could almost feel his heart beat in his throat. It was racing. What was he doing? But then he felt the reassuring presence of Aeris who stood right behind him. And he knew. He needed to win Alec's heart. That's what he was doing.

* * *

 

 

Lydia's stele almost touched his skin. And Alec panicked. But before she could even mark him, the doors to the wedding hall swung open. And the two people he had not wanted to see here or at least did not expect came walking in. Magnus leading, and trailing right behind him, Aeris. They were dressed up formally to an extend and to Alec, they have never looked better. Though this only constricted his breathing even more. He stood there frozen. He had no clue on what to do. He was getting dizzy. Light headed even. He couldn't breathe. 

Maryse didn't seem all to happy with the appearance of the two. Especially Magnus. She walked to them in quick short steps. 

"Magnus, Leave this wedding. Now."

"Maryse this is between us and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

Magnus replied and walked passed her to the center of the room. 

"Aeris?"

Maryse tried but Aeris shook his head.

"Package deal Maryse. Don't look at me that way. In my book we have every right to be here. Free and full access to the institute remember?"

Maryse was insulted and Aeris could only smile softly as he trailed behind his lover. Alec hadn't heard a thing of what was going on there. All the sounds of the room were drowned out. All he could see were Magnus and Aeris. And at the moment especially Magnus. His heart was beating painfully, ramming against his chest. His lightheaded feeling only strengthened. He felt like he was going to faint. Unable to breathe properly. To be quite honest, Alec was terrified. Of what was happening, what he was suppose to do now. There was no way he could go through with the wedding. Not now. Not after everything he had been told and everything he felt at this moment. He felt it, the bond. His soul. Tugging and fighting it's way to the side of the two shards standing there in the middle of the hall. It scared him. It felt so powerful suddenly. Now that he knew what it was it became so much stronger.

"You gonna be okay buddy?" Jace asked behind him. 

To Alec it sounded like a blur. Unable to make up the words Jace said to him. He shivered all over. Then Lydia tried to get his attention.

"Alec? Hey."

Alec tried to clear his head. Tried to breathe. But even as he drew breaths regularly he felt like he was lacking oxygen. 

"I... I can't breathe."

Alec mumbled. The lightheaded feeling in his head was replaced by something else. It came from Aeris and Magnus. His mind, body, soul were slowly overtaken by those two. There really was no escape. If he didn't stop this now, if he gave in and stopped the wedding, he could lose everything, but he would feel so relieved. If he did marry Lydia, he would make four people including himself miserable for perhaps the rest of their lives. They had been right all along. Fate was cruel. But it was fate. She and destiny walked hand in hand. And Alec had been grabbed by the two and put on his spot. He knew now, he belonged with them. Down there. Not up here. Not with Lydia.

"I can't do this. I thought we were doing the right thing but.. this isn't it."

Alec couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. But they held nothing but the truth.

"You don't have to explain" She said. Alec sensed that perhaps, she already knew.

"Lydia i'm sorry."

Alec felt guilty. If it weren't for his indecisiveness they would never have gotten to this point.

"Hey, you deserve to be happy"

She told him. Alec felt like he could cry. That woman did not deserve this. She saved him the moment she accepted his choice and let him go. Already Alec could feel a burden falling from his shoulders. But it wasn't complete. Not yet. He would feel heavy until he could finally confirm what he really wanted. He looked down at Magnus, and Aeris who stood behind him. Aeris smiled and gave him a clear but subtle nod. His time would come. Right now, Magnus was the one who needed the confirmation the most. And Aeris, with that nod, signed Alec it was okay.

Alec slowly stepped down from the altar. Gathering his courage, and then finally he had it. And he started walking. Towards the Warlock. Towards the soul that matched his. Towards the future that was meant for him. Maryse didn't seem happy and tried to stop him.

"Alec what are you doing?"

But Alec wouldn't be swayed anymore.

"Enough"

He kept walking until he was right in front of Magnus. He could sense a state of shock from Magnus. As if the warlock could hardly believe that Alec had really stepped down. He didn't give the warlock time to think about it. He grabbed Magnus by his Jacket and kissed with all he had. It was kind of sloppy, inexperienced, but it was full of meaning. Alec felt the burden really drop from his shoulders then.

Aeris gained a simmer in his eyes. Something satisfying as he watched the scene unfold. Relief was the emotion that played above all else. And Magnus kissed back in the best way he could. Chasing after Alec's lips. Relieved, longing. On the edge of crying in happiness. Alec's tension snapped like a bowstring. Unwinding fast and he relaxed visibly as finally he kissed the warlock deeply. When they parted Aeris walked towards them laying a hand on both their shoulders. Their souls calmed and even started glowing. Their pieces were connecting. Everyone in the entire hall could see a faint light simmer in each of their chests. This was it. This was what they had been looking for. And it was just the start.

 

* * *

 


	32. after the wedding

* * *

 

 

Alec stood there with Magnus and Aeris. The faint shimmer of their soul shards had died down again as it responded accordingly. This was only the beginning of connecting after all. They weren't one yet. The pieces fit together, but now they had to be put together. That would take some time. It wasn't a thing that could be rushed. Aeris turned to Alec. Having a hand on his shoulder eased the young shadowhunter a bit. But he almost cringed as he saw Maryse walk away angrily and hurt. Robert and Hotch went after her. Aeris noticed the subtle change in Alec's feelings. 

"How are you feeling?"

He asked. Alec turned his head back to look at the Phoenix. It calmed his senses just feeling that the king was near him. 

"I don't know. I feel lighter. A lot lighter. But also like i still don't know how to breathe properly."

"It's a lot to take in. But you never cease to amaze us -or at least me- I have a faint idea that Aeris saw this outcome already."

Magnus replied with a smile. Aeris chuckled.

"One of the outcomes i saw. I wasn't sure which it was going to be. But Alec, he's right. This is a lot to take in. There is a lot going on right now. Not just with you but with everyone. We understand if you need some time."

Alec sighed and shook his head.

"I already feel like i took forever. You two have it easy, I'm mortal, for me there is a time limit."

"Don't worry too much about that now. Magnus and i may be immortal, but being that isn't everything. We'll talk about that later. When you feel up to it. No one will blame you if you need to take the time to sort yourself out. Things like these take some time getting used to. Take the time to breathe."

"thanks i guess. Are you sure this is okay? I mean. I just grabbed Magnus because he was the closest but.."

Alec felt kind of worried that perhaps Aeris might feel left out. He still didn't quite understand how it all worked as he was new to all of this. And Aeris completely understood where his worry came from, but he soothed the shadowhunter.

"In time you will start to understand more about how this all works Alec. Until then i can only tell you that this isn't a competition. I don't fight with Magnus for your attention. I will get enough even if you spend more time with him then with me. You see this isn't like three individuals trying to make a relationship work. We are a part of each other, I am as much a part of you as Magnus is. And Magnus is as much a part of me as you are. As you and i are both part of him as well. It sounds complicated, but we are one as much as we are individuals."

"That makes no sense to me."

"Not yet, but it will make sense as you learn. Truth be told even i didn't grasp this concept in one day. Let me explain it this way: When you and Magnus kissed, i could feel it. I could feel the happiness, the joy and the relief coming from the both of you. I felt it so strongly that it lightened my heart. Because you are both a part of me i can sense that better then anyone else. I felt it as if i was part of it. There for, even if you give Magnus more attention then me, i will never fall short. So don't concern yourself with taking turns Alec. Just take it one step at the time. Two boyfriends can be quite overwhelming. Better get used to one first before you're ready to try and handle two."

Again relief washed over Alec. Aeris knew how to lift the burden from Alec's shoulders. At least he didn't have to worry keeping up with two people at the same time. He would be given the space and time he needed to grow into this whole new soul shard thing. That made it a lot easier for Alec to accept this then if he had no space to get used to this at all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though the wedding interruption had been quite the thing, Magnus later confessed that his reasons for going weren't one hundred percent because of Alec. He had pulled all the items of magical value from Ragnar's belongings, but he couldn't determine which would lead to the book. He conjured them on a table in the institute to show them to Alec, Jace and Clary. There was a bookmark among the items that Clary recognized from the other dimension. That had to be the book of the white. They needed it to reverse the spell on Jocelyn. 

They could use the bookmark to track the book of the white. Jace wanted to take the bookmark to track it with Alec. But Magnus being his petty self didn't want Alec to be staring into Jace's eyes after the warlock almost didn't manage to break up the wedding. It was part insecurity, part being his usual sassy self. Aeris could only shake his head and he leaned on the table waiting for Magnus to determining who the current owner was. 

Magnus took the bookmark between his fingers and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he focused on the thread of energy that connected the bookmark to the book, with it's source he tracked down the owner. It only took a second to capture an image of a woman Magnus had dreaded to see. He opened up his eyes quite unsettled and worried at the same time. Aeris would not react well to this. He knew that already. The Phoenix king could already sense there was an inner battle going on in Magnus. The warlock lowered his arms.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is; I know the owner. The bad..."

Magnus turned his eyes to Aeris and then to Alec.

".. It's Camille"

A crack was the next sound that resonated through the room. Aeris had gripped the table so hard that the wood cracked under his fingers and he broke the edge. Little flames poured from his fingertips, leaking onto the table. Clawing their way through the wood and between Ragnar's belongings. He didn't even realize it as he stared to the bookmark in Magnus' hands. Everyone gazed at the Phoenix's hands and Alec who stood next to him laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Aeris?"

The phoenix looked up at Alec.

"What?"

The shadowhunter only gestured to the table. Aeris looked down and quickly with drew his hands from the table. With three quick waves of his hand all the flames were extinguished. 

"Dammit... I'm sorry. It's instinctual."

Clary smiled softly at the phoenix but then her face reverted to a worried look. 

"Well after i punched her there's no way she'll help me."

Jace looked up with dark eyes. His aura wasn't quite what it should be. He was struggling with a lot of things but mainly the fact that one: Valentine appeared to be his father, and two: Clary was his sister and he had feelings for her. He didn't know how to deal with that.

"She won't have a choice. trust me." 

He replied. Aeris sighed. 

"I'm afraid i can't help. I cannot go anywhere near that woman. If i see her face i might kill her. If this already happens when i only hear her name... there's no telling what i will do if i see her. I can't control it as well as i used to after my last cycle. I'll have to get that balance back first." 

Aeris gestured to the table. He couldn't really control it. His anger boiled up whenever her existence was only mentioned. He could not and would not forgive that bitch for breaking Magnus' heart and causing them to fight for more then fifty years. If he would come face to face with her he'd probably burn her alive. Or worse. And since Aeris was no ordinary Phoenix there was no telling how he could make her suffer. And since influence of Magnus' power also came into play it made the options multiply. 

"It's okay. We can handle her."

Alec still had his hand on the Phoenix's shoulder and it calmed down the king somewhat. 

"Well then, I can keep busy with other things. The Clave for one. After this wedding i'm sure they are going to be a pain in the ass again and Lydia could use some support right now. Has anyone seen her by the way?"

Aeris looked around but they all shook their heads. Alec sighed, he would have to find Lydia and thank her and have another much dreaded talk with his parents. It wasn't a surprise that his parents, especially Maryse, were less then okay with this. In fact Maryse seemed the most angry and bitter of the two. As the group arranged plans for finding Camille, Isabelle went to change, Clary and Jace went to talk to Simon so he could set up a meeting with Raphael. And Magnus and Aeris were left waiting in the corridor while Alec had the necessary chat with his parents.

* * *

 

"What if he regrets it?"

Magnus broke the silence as he and Aeris stood in the corridor. The Phoenix leaned back against the wall and smiled at the warlock's worried question.

"He doesn't"

"How do you know?"

"You still use your head too much Magnus. Trust your feelings. He's a little shaken up yes. But there's no regret among his feelings. Right now he is probably ruled by relief. Aren't we ruled by that too?"

Magnus sighed and pouted.

"How can you always stay so calm?"

"Practice"

The warlock snorted.

"Yeah you definitely have some years on us."

"Age has nothing to do with it. But i wouldn't expect you to understand. The only thing you were interested in learning up till now was the improving of your flirting techniques."

"Hey!-"

A chuckle sounded before Alec appeared and shook his head at the two. Though soon his face fell to a more serious one again.

"Trouble with the parents?"

Aeris pushed himself off the wall and straightened his pose.

"Yeah.. I've never seen them so angry."

The phoenix hummed and ruffled a hand through his own hair.

"Robert was always more open and accepting than Maryse. I'm sure once she understands what this is she will turn around on it. But it's too early to explain something we ourselves have yet to figure out. Besides, telling others would make it official. And i believe you may need the time to settle this."

"That's easy for you to say, You two are immortal. Time is on your side."

"Being immortal doesn't mean you have all the time in the world. I mean we nearly lost the deadline to save you from your own marriage. I'd say that was a close call."

"Yeah. About that, I'm going to thank Lydia for what she did. I'd feel better if you two went with me."

"of course"/"gladly"

 

 

* * *

 


	33. The book of The White

* * *

 

 

"I feel like we can't catch a break. Now Hodge has betrayed us and Valentine will get his hands on the cup. How could he have betrayed us like that? We treated him like family!"

Alec was angry. He stood in the infirmary. Lydia was carefully placed on a bed and Magnus was using magic to help her recover. Aeris stood on the side and walked forward as Alec continued to pace up and down. He laid a hand on Alec's shoulder to calm him.

"Perhaps, he felt like he had no other choice. He's been imprisoned here. I'm not saying that to defend him, but..."

"That doesn't change the fact that he betrayed us. And right now Valentine probably already has the cup. He will create an army and a lot of people are going to die. Mundanes, downworlders and Shadowhunters."

Aeris' eyes darkened. 

"I know that. And in order to strike him before he strikes us we need to act quickly. I hate to say this, but i might have to start showing my true face. If i don't manipulate the Clave in listening to me now we may lose the war. They have made a mistake before believing that Valentine was dead, I'm not going to have this war depend on their stupidity. I should have done this sooner but i was preoccupied."

"They think you are a downworlder. How are you ever going to make them listen to you?"

"Well let's just say that if they don't they will have an extra war on their hands. I'm sick of getting pushed in to positions i don't wanna be in. I don't like to threaten with violence. But i will if i have to. They need all the help they can get. If they want my people to fight with them against valentine they are going to have to accept some consequences to their actions. I for one can't fight if i'm not allowed to show what i really am. That counts for a third of my people. It's time the acknowledge that they aren't the only half angels out there."

"They will never fall for it. From what you told me they will do anything to keep that secret hidden."

"And they really might think i care. But i don't. You can't kill a king. That will wage war against all phoenixes, Light or dark. I may have to go to Idris for this. But i will make them listen."

"The Clave is one thing, what about the Silent brothers?"

"They already know, but as the Clave requested no Silent Brother is permitted to pass down any knowledge of the phoenixes to protect the shadowhunters. It's ridiculous. But no more then true."

"I thought the silent brothers didn't take orders from the Clave?"

"You'd be surprised on how thoroughly messed up the older generation made this system. People do weird things when they are afraid, angry or power hungry. And in a bad case some of the members of the Clave may suffer all three. I'm not saying i'm a saint. But i'm saying that this has gone on for too long. I was occupied with my personal life more then politics. But i can't keep ignoring everything that is going on."

"When will you go to Idris?"

"I will go with Lydia to accompany her. Once she feels better we'll leave."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I can't say. Though i can't bare to be away for too long, i might have to revert to short visits. In the mean time we have to find Hodge. If Valentine gets the cup we will have a lot less time to prepare for anything he might throw at us."

Aeris crossed his arms. His conversation with Alec had been followed by Magnus who sat there healing Lydia, he hadn't intervened until now but he nodded to Aeris words. Alec sighed and crossed his arms as well. 

"Jace will probably want to track him. I better go see him. He isn't doing to well."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec fell in the middle of a heated argument between Jace and Clary. To Alec, the Jace he knew was slowly withering away under the influence of a darker version of himself. Jace was suffering, and Alec didn't know of what. He couldn't really help him either. And though it made him uncomfortable, He tried to help Jace where he could. Jace had called Luke to track Hodge with his pack so they could locate him and capture him before he could give the cup to Valentine. That was the plan. And though perhaps it wasn't the best thing for Jace to be out on the field right now, Alec changed and got his gear together to go with him. Going with him would be better then telling him not to go, Because with the state he was in, Alec knew Jace would go alone. They were parabatai, He just knew Jace better then most. 

Before they left however Aeris took Jace by an arm and pulled him to the side.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me Aeris."

"Explain to me why i saw you with Valentine in my vision. What's on your mind Jace?"

"We have to stop him. I'm going to kill him. That's on my mind now let me go." 

Jace tried to pull free and when he failed he tried to hit Aeris. The phoenix quickly avoided the blow and tightened the grip on Jace's wrist. 

"You're not thinking clearly Jace."

"Shut up. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Does it really bother you that much that you didn't kill Valentine?"

"Regret is the least of my problems. Let go. I need to find Hodge."

Aeris didn't loosen up his grip and he pulled Jace to the side.

"Dammit Jace. Everyone has got problems. Keeping them to yourself will not make them go away. Why did i see you with Valentine?"

"It's a vision. You said visions change."

"This is different. Jace, if you go rogue there is no way you won't be seen as a traitor even if it's part of a plan you're conjuring. Which is a little hard to guess when it's in your head alone. I'm going to the Clave and practice my influence, but i can't clear you if i don't know what the hell you're up to. Now tell me that this is just a plan. That this has nothing to do with how you feel."

"How the fuck am i suppose to feel?! Valentine is my father!"

"... what?"

"You heard me."

"When did he spout that nonsense? Did he say that to you?"

"... What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Jace... Valentine is not your father."

"How do you know? He told me so himself!"

Aeris finally let go of Jace's wrist and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"That sly fucking- He lied. He probably saw the affection you have towards Clary and he wanted to break you for it."

"You're lying. Why would he tell me that if it was a lie?"

"To break you two up! To make you weak! God are you really that dense? There are certain things i know because i can sense them, It's part of this whole being a phoenix thing. And if there's one thing i know, is that Alec and Isabelle are definitely siblings. They carry the same kind of blood. But you and Clary... There's nothing between you in your blood that is remotely the same. She's not your sister, ergo; Valentine is not your father. Whatever rouse he made up is a complete and utter lie."

"Then who are my real parents?"

Aeris looked at the blond and pulled him closer by the hem of his jacket. Aeris nuzzled in his neck making Jace very uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and sniffed a bit. Jace tried to break free and struggled until Aeris let go.

"Herondale"

"What?"

"You're a Herondale. No doubt about it. I smelled that blood before."

"A... Herondale?"

"Exactly. So calm the fuck down, take a breath and tell me exactly what you're going to do right now."

Jace did as he was told. He took a deep breath. Finally it felt like the dark clouds and the fog cleared from his head. He still had many questions, but at least he also got some answers. They were at least more pleasant then the answers he got before. He used what little time he got to clear his head and get his objectives straight. The Chaos was gone for now. But then it hit him, Perhaps.. he could use this lie to his advantage.

"First, we need to find Hodge. Then should things really get out of hand, I'm going to use this lie against Valentine. He wanted me as a son, he can have me. And all that comes with it."

"You want to keep this lie going?"

"Think about what we can do with it. I could spy on his forces from the inside. No one would even know."

"Valentine is no fool, he will notice if your feelings don't match your actions."

"That's why i need to keep this as dark as possible. No one can no this was a lie. Not even Clary."

"It will hurt her."

"I know.. I just hope she can wake up Jocelyn so she has some comfort."

"So you're planning to go through with this?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be your contact. I'm about the only one you can contact without suspicion. Take this. Put it in your shoe or something." 

Aeris handed Jace a small ruby. 

"If you touch it to a flame it will activate and call me. Think of it as an untraceable phone. A candle flame is enough. I wouldn't use anything bigger. You can keep me in the loop but i have to warn you, Your own safety comes first. Even if the information could be life saving, if you're about to get caught you don't message me you understand?"

"I understand."

"Alright, now i won't clear you with the Clave for a while to prevent anyone from blowing your cover. You better go now, you have to find Hodge."

Jace nodded and walked to the hallway. Alec stood there waiting and Jace walked right passed him telling him to hurry up. Alec turned around to Aeris. 

"What was that about?"

"He's utterly lost. Keep an eye on him okay?"

Alec nodded and left. Going after Jace.

* * *

 

Simon had arranged a meeting with Raphael. But he wasn't as cooperative as Clary had hoped for when she and Isabelle entered Hotel Du Mort with Simon. He was only willing to direct them to Camille's things. But they were not allowed to talk to her in person. He claimed she was too dangerous. And with this whole war going on with Valentine, Camille would only cause more damage according to Raphael. Of course he only did this because he was now in charge. And perhaps he was afraid letting Camille out would endanger his position.

Isabelle let him guide her to a cellar where Camille's things were kept. Trying to distract him long enough to enable Simon and Clary to go talk to Camille without permission. It wasn't the best thing to do after they had just made the vampires an unlikely ally. This would definitely cause a rift between them again. But it had to be done. They had to wake up Jocelyn. And the only way how to do that was the book.

Needless to say the negotiation didn't run smoothly. Camille seemed to be quite demanding and they had no choice but to follow up on some of those demands in order to get the book. One of her demands was a pardon from Simon. Passing on all guilt of killing him to the false fact of consent. It was highly unfair, but Camille drove a hard bargain. Eventually it was Simon's choice to accept her deal. But for her pardon, she needed a warlock to draft the paper. And she had none other then Magnus in mind. So once again the company found themselves back at Magnus' apartment. Which had in little time become extremely dangerous territory for Camille to tread on. 

Aeris was out of sight, Clary wasn't sure how long he'd be gone, or if he was still at the institute by Lydia's side as she recovered. But she was sure that they had to finish business here before Aeris would set his eyes on Camille. Once he did there would be nothing left of her. Camille however didn't seem to notice the danger she was in. Hanging all over Magnus to see what power she still held on him. Isabelle thought it would be better if she called some back up. She messaged Alec that help was needed. The sooner he and Jace would get here, the better.

Camille was easy in playing games of seduction, but all she did right now was get under Magnus' skin. To her surprise it was clear he was totally over her. In fact he claimed he didn't remember why he ever had an eye on her in the first place. Of course this was a blow to Camille's pride and she wanted her revenge. Accusing the Warlock of not knowing what love even is. Then she proceeded in guessing who his lover would be. She could smell Aeris on him. But she could also smell angel blood. And that same scent that was coming from Magnus was approaching the door. She smirked and didn't hesitate to turn him around and made sure to kiss him right on the moment the one carrying that scent entered the room...

 

* * *

 


	34. Keep me from the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris has a mental breakdown after seeing Camille. Fortunately Alec is now there to give some extra comfort and strength to the soul trio.

* * *

 

 

Jace had vanished into thin air, doing his own thing. He told Alec to go help Clary, so at the moment, that was all Alec could do.

Alec walked in with Izzy on the moment Camille forced herself onto Magnus. A twisted feeling stabbed Alec inside. Feeling sick just from watching that woman getting her hands on someone that didn't belong to her, but belonged to Alec instead. It brought his mood to a freezing level. Though he wasn't nearly as upset as the next person that walked through the door.

Camille didn't pull back in time. An angry roar sounded. No one had the time to react as the next thing they saw was Camille in a death grip, crushed against one of the walls. Aeris had her by the throat. Enraged. Fire leaked from his eyes and wings sprouted from his back. His hand caught fire in an instant, ready to wrap itself around her neck. Fire snakes were circling and curling up to her ankles. The Phoenix hissed and his eyes turned a more poisonous green then even Magnus had ever seen before. Aeris was about to kill her. 

"Aeris no!"

Magnus called out. They needed Camille to find the book. But at this rate there would be nothing left of her but ashes. And even those would be burned away if Aeris had his wish. The phoenix didn't react. It was like he couldn't hear it. He tightened the grip on her neck. Camille looked terrified. She wasn't easily scared but this was not a sight you'd wanted to see before you died. Aeris' fire was nearly white as it was so hot that the color started to disappear. Then it turned black. And Aeris turned darker. Camille was at first too scared to make a sound, but now that the fire was gripping at her ankles she screamed. Crying out in pain and hissing. Struggling to get free. She clawed at Aeris, trying to get him to release her. But all that it did was burn her hands. She couldn't touch him without burning herself. And the bleeding scratches she made on him healed almost instantly.

Aeris was reverting to something even Magnus had never seen before. But he felt the danger radiating from that form more then he did feel resentment towards his enemies. Magnus came closer to stop the Phoenix but he was held back by the heat of the fire. 

"Aeris listen to me! You have to stop! We need her to find the book! Do it for me. Please."

Magnus raised his voice over the roaring of the flames that had started to envelop Aeris' entire body. His skin was ablaze and his clothes, though they remained in tact as if they were not being assaulted by heat at all. Camille however was scorching. 

"You can't ask me that. Nobody needs her." Aeris growled.

"Nobody needs you" 

Aeris hissed to Camille.

"You play, you laugh, you break hearts. You toy with what isn't yours to toy with. You love breaking things that don't belong to you. And for that you'll pay. I will burn you to nothing. Slowly. You will feel every inch of you crumble under the heat of the fire. Starting from your toes. You won't have a voice left to scream in pain. And even if you want to, true death won't come quick. I can promise you that."

Aeris' voice had twisted into something unearthy. Something unnatural and scary. Something that made Alec realize the seriousness of the situation. And if what he saw and heard wasn't enough, he felt it too. The bond between the three of them was snapping and twisting and turning into painful crooks and bending in achingly sharp ways. Aeris had lost Magnus once and it seemed his trust was damaged. Especially the line connecting Aeris and Magnus was tugging heavily. So hard even Alec could feel the violence of it's struggle. He realized that because of this strain, Magnus wouldn't have any effect on Aeris in this state of anger. The Phoenix wouldn't be able to calm himself enough to listen to words of a bond that was struggling to regain balance and stability. 

Alec walked forward. Ignoring the heat, as it did not affect him as he thought it would. He only felt his ankle burn. Then he remembered he had drawn the fireproof rune on his ankle with Aeris' Stele. It saved him from the heat pouring out of the phoenix. Alec approached despite Magnus telling him to stand back because of the heat. As Clary and Simon had walked in, they joined Izzy on the safe side where the heat and the flames didn't reach. Shocked and slightly afraid that Aeris may lose control over himself.

Alec walked straight through the heat and stuck his hand into the flames. It was like the brazier when he first met Aeris. He didn't hesitate, so it didn't hurt him. Because he was aiming for a specific purpose. He laid a hand on Aeris' shoulder. As soon as his hand touched Aeris' shoulder, Light seeped back into the phoenix's eyes. 

"Aeris. No one has more right to hate her then you do. But we need to wake up Jocelyn. And for that we need the book."

"She has no right to live, we can find it without her. She deserves to burn for what she did to me. To us! You have no idea of the pain she caused."

Alec came closer and wrapped an arm around Aeris from behind. Fitting between the two fiery wings sprouting from his back. 

"You're right. I don't know about that. But you have me now. We're stronger now remember? You're the one who told me that. She can't break you up again. I just need you to try and make the right call. Please."

"I... I can't. I can't control it."

Alec closed around Aeris with the other arm and hugged him tighter.

"Yes you can."

Alec's arms around Aeris worked soothing. His bond with Aeris worked as a way to soothe the ache and the strain on the connection between Magnus and Aeris. Though Alec's and Magnus' connection was also strained, it wasn't as unstable as the connection rocking between Magnus and Aeris now at this moment. And it was all her fault. Alec didn't want to look at Camille. If he did he felt like he would understand where Aeris' anger was coming from and he'd only approve of killing her. Aeris took a deep breath and his grip on Camille faltered. His arm dropped beside his body. Camille tried to make a break for it but got caught in Izzy's whip. 

"Not so fast you" 

Izzy said. Aeris was still burning. Aching and burning on the inside as well as the outside. 

"That's it. You did the right thing."

Alec told him. He didn't let go. Not until the flames were gone and Aeris stood there facing the wall with his head hung low. He nearly lost it. 

"Take her and get her out of here. If i so much as catch a glimpse of her ever again, i will kill her."

Aeris breathed out. They didn't need to think twice about that, Izzy, Clary and Simon took Camille out of the apartment. 

"Aeris-"

Magnus tried. But he couldn't finish.

"Don't. I.. need some space. I'll be fine. But i don't want to repeat those fifty years. So please... Just.. let me be for a bit."

Aeris stopped Magnus. He didn't want to hear it right now. He needed to calm down further before he could listen to anything the warlock had to say. Magnus nodded and left the apartment. Alec still stood there hugging Aeris from behind. When finally they were alone Aeris turned around so Alec had to let go of him. 

"He had no right to ask me to spare her. No right at all." 

Aeris was on the verge of tears. Alec swallowed hard as he wasn't used to seeing the Phoenix like he had seen him minutes ago. And now the king reverted back to his normal self. It be a little more emotional.

"He only tried to get you to stop doing something you might regret later."

Alec answered carefully. Aeris laughed but it came out half heartedly. 

"I would never regret killing that woman. If anything it's better then she deserves. And he.. He knows how much it hurts me. And then he asks me to spare her... for him. He's tearing my heart to pieces! Just like fifty years ago." 

Alec shook his head and made the Phoenix look at him.

"Aeris stop. Stop. That's not true. We are stronger now. You said it yourself. Me being here changes things right? It will be fine. You'll be okay. We will be okay. Look at me. She can't hurt you like that anymore."

Aeris looked up in Alec's eyes. There was so much sincerity in them. So much unexpected emotion and understanding that Aeris could not hold back his tears. He cried. And Alec hugged him. The phoenix hugged back and buried his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You stupid Nephilim."

Aeris sobbed.

"You shouldn't make your elders cry like that."

Alec could only reply that with a smile. He let Aeris cling to him as long as the Phoenix needed it. He had felt the latter's soul had gained a particular strain because of passed events and if he could help to soothe that ache and ease the pain he would. After a while Aeris pulled back and wiped his tears. Alec wanted to make sure the Phoenix was okay. As he looked at Aeris' swirling eyes, Alec was overcome with a feeling similar to the one he had when he zoomed in on Magnus at the wedding. A passion, a longing and belonging that were only the beginnings of the things he could feel in this relationship. It still went beyond his understanding. But he didn't fight it.

Alec leaned in and laced a hand in the hair on the back of Aeris' head. He brought him closer and kissed the Phoenix's lips. Soft and still somewhat shy. But it already felt more natural to do. He wasn't stiff with nerves this time. Nor in a room full of people watching. Magnus had been chasing his lips as they kissed. But Aeris was quite the opposite, he let Alec decide the pace and the motion. The height also made it different. Whereas Magnus was slightly smaller and made Alec bend a little, Aeris was the same height and simply needed Alec to turn his head to make this work. 

As Alec pulled back from the kiss. Aeris opened his eyes and smiled. He didn't chase, he didn't pull Alec back in. Not just to give Alec the control, but because this wasn't the right moment to delve deeper into that. Alec smiled back but then it occurred to him that this whole incident had taken place because Aeris showed up here at Magnus' place. While he said he was going to Idris. Alec needed a clarification for the change of plans. And so he needed to ask.

"I thought you would go to Idris. Why did you come back here?"

The shadowhunter asked carefully. 

"I don't know. I sensed... distress. And Lydia isn't feeling up to the travel yet. Even with magic she needs a moment to recover. Hodge gave her quite the beating. On top of that it's stupid but i left my Stele here at the sleepover, after the incident with Ragnar. I didn't have it with me when we went to crash your party. I figured it wouldn't be wise to show up in Idris with my kind of demands, without a Stele to prove my point."

"Yeah that wouldn't be clever. So.. I guess you and Magnus have the advantage on me. With your sleep overs and stuff. and... what i saw when i touched the stone in my bracelet."

"If you mean experience with intimacy i can assure you that you will not fall short of anything. We didn't get there in one day you know. You just have to take it easy. Just because we have more experience doesn't mean you should pressure yourself to get to our level. If anything you should stick to your own pace. It's your body. It wouldn't be good if you don't feel comfortable in it."

"But... I don't even know how it works. Not with one guy, certainly not with two. Magnus was the first person i ever kissed. I just don't know what to prepare for."

"You make it sound like it's all theory. But it's not. This isn't a thing i can simply explain to you. Perhaps i can tell you the basics but the best is to just explore and figure it out for yourself. You're pushing forward too hard. You owe Magnus a date. Go do that first. Get more comfortable with some kisses maybe. Don't run so fast. You might run into something at the speed you're going at. And if this is pressure because we're immortal, then you better stop. Because you are young. You got a whole life ahead of you."

"That's easy for you to say, Shadowhunters have a nasty habit of dying young. I won't be around forever. That's why i don't understand why i'm the final piece. In the end when i'm gone. You two will just suffer more. And if i get killed without experiencing any kind of love at all.. I just.. I don't know why but i feel like i'm running into deadlines wherever i go."

"To me it sounds like you use that brain of yours too much. Leave that to me. I got nearly 2000 years of data stored in those cells up here anyway."

Alec laughed and nodded.

"I guess you're right about that. Maybe i should go on that date..."

"You should."

"But then again dating in this situation? We're at war."

"The world isn't going to stop spinning Alec. Sometimes we may be at war. Sometimes we may be at peace. But if you put your love life on hold for reasons like that, you will never get anywhere. And then your feeling of running into deadlines would be correct."

Aeris patted him on the shoulder.

"I think it's better if i take my things and get to Lydia. Then when she feels up for it we'll travel back to Idris to settle this."

"That will be the better idea. I better go help Clary. I promised Jace i would. It's... about the only thing i can do for him right now. He's in a dark place Aeris."

"Well... Not to bully you or anything but i remember a time in which the roles were reversed. And you were the one walking the darkness. Jace needs time and a lot of support. What he's dealing with is far from easy. It's not every day you find out your father is a terrorist and murderer and raised you to be one as well. Or at least wants you to be like that. Jace is... struggling. He needs to get through this, though mostly by himself."

"I'm worried about him though. He's not accepting any help. And even though i tried to change the way he sees himself... You should have seen him when he found Hodge. He was ready to kill him. I could barely stop him."

"I wish i had better news, but there isn't a lot we can do about that. It's up to him. Jace needs to pull through this by himself. It's his life, only he can make these choices."

As they were talking. Alec started to feel a pull on the inside. As if someone was pulling a long thread tied to his heart and reeling him in. Aeris felt it as well. 

"You better go. Magnus beckons. I'll go check up on Lydia."

Alec nodded and wanted to walk away. But before he did, Aeris kissed him on the head. 

"Thank you. Alec."

 

* * *

 


	35. Idris

* * *

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

Aeris walked into the infirmary where Lydia just got up from her bed.

"Awful. But i guess it could have been worse."

"Well he did hand you quite the beating. I suppose you feel good enough to travel? Since you're clearly ready to be up and about."

Lydia smiled softly but her face still showed traces of pain.

"Good enough. I don't think we can wait much longer. We have to make sure that Hodge is found."

"No need. Jace already found him. You and i need to travel to Idris asap. I fear we may be in deeper trouble then we realized."

Lydia looked up confused but Aeris' face was serious and he meant every word he said. 

"What is it?"

"I fear Valentine already has the cup. I'm not going to wait for a plan to get it back when he's probably already growing an army. Instead we should prepare for the worst. War. To be exact."

"Do you really think the Clave will not try to pry the cup from him first?"

"If they are smart they won't. Besides there's a bit more to the story then that. You got all you need? We have to leave."

"My bags are still in the office."

"Right. I'll go get them. You get ready."

Aeris went to gather Lydia's things and once he got back, Lydia stood at the front door waiting. 

"So.. Back to Idris. How long has it been since you've been there?"

"Too long. Let's just say i can't stand certain faces as much as they can't stand me. The sooner we get this over with the better."

Aeris extended an arm. Carrying Lydia's luggage and offering to support her. Lydia grabbed on to his arm and opened up the portal that would take them to Idris. Two steps, and they were through it. Entering the halls of Idris.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is he mad at me?"

Magnus walked through Camille's apartment checking if she had any more surprises on her sleeve. Knowing her she had a bunch probably.

"I don't think he is mad. I'm pretty sure he's just disappointed. You hurt him Magnus. Aeris is tough but not that tough. Besides this isn't your usual relationship from everything you guys told me and what we have been feeling and all. You didn't have the right to ask him to do that for you."

Alec replied as he scanned the book shelves looking for a book in white bindings. 

"I know... but it's just... I didn't know what else to do. He really was going to kill her. And we needed her to find the book."

"Are you sure that's everything? I mean... you could still have lingering feelings or something. If that kiss was anything to go by."

"Whoa wait just a second. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. And whatever was between us is ancient history. Almost literally."

"I don't think Aeris sees it that way."

"What about you then? What do you see?"

"Look, Magnus.. I don't know you. Okay? I haven't gotten a chance to get to know either of you much. Aeris perhaps a little more then you. But... I don't know. You looked pretty cozy with her. And your reputation states you're a flirt. What am i suppose to think?"

Magnus sighed. He had no answer to that. No witty remark. He knew Alec was right. And with his flirting tactics and his reputation it wasn't easy to believe he would really settle for true love instead of trying to play around like he usually did. The past would come back to bite him in more then one way and whatever choices he made to deal with it would effect his relationship with both his soulmates.

"I know i flirt. I play games. It's been my style for so long... It's hard to shake that you know. Especially when finally you've found something you're willing to settle for. I just... I don't know what to do with myself like this. It's so different all of a sudden. Searching for a missing soul piece is one thing. Having actually found it... Forgive me if i'm not sure what i'm suppose to do now. Aeris was suppose to have all the answers. But i guess that didn't work out quite the way i thought either."

"Or perhaps you're not that willing to listen yet."

"Hey! You underestimate my efforts."

"I'm sorry. I'm just... You know... Just saying."

Their conversation was interrupted by Valentine's men bursting into the building. Neither of them had time to react. They were captured in an instant and brought to the room where Simon and Izzy were also kept. Clary stood with the book of the white in her hands and Jace had a face off with Valentine. This... wasn't good at all...

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia had gone her own way to report as Aeris made it to the court hall where he was greeted with crude nods instead of the bowing people usually gave him. These Clave pricks always thought they were better then anyone, so a crude nod was all they would pass to him as a sign of respect. Tsk... Respect. These people didn't know the word.

"My lord Aeris. It's been a while. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

One of the council members greeted him but Aeris didn't have time for these games. 

"Skip the formalities Vargas. And assemble the court. It's an emergency. You know how i don't like to be kept waiting."

While Vargas scrambled to gather everyone in the court, Aeris' phone went off. Alec called him and he sounded upset.

_"Aeris. Jace is gone."_

"Alec? Wait. Slow down. What?"

_"It's Jace! He- god. Valentine came to the loft. He had us. He threatened Jace and made him join to save us. Jace is gone Aeris. He went with Valentine."_

"Are you sure about that?"

_"I saw him disappear though a portal with my own eyes. Of course i'm sure. Look, Clary is a mess. We got some serious problems here."_

"I'm about to plead my case. I will be back as soon as i can just... just try and comfort her for a while. You got the book?"

_"Yes. We got it. Magnus should be able to wake up Jocelyn. But i'm worried about Jace. He turned dark Aeris. I can't reach him anymore."_

"I'm afraid there's little we can do about it now Alec. Just hang in there okay? I will be back as soon as i got these idiots alert and sharp. And Jace... well... Let's leave that between us for now. The Clave doesn't need to know where he went. We could buy him some time."

_"Thanks. Magnus wants to talk to you."_

"I'm busy. I gotta go. Tell him i'll talk when i get back."

_"Okay. Please come back soon"_

"I will. bye."

Aeris ended the call with a sigh. Well... At least part of Jace's plan was working. Now Aeris needed to provide back up without anyone knowing. He needed to provoke the entire shadowhunter culture into a battle ready situation. Which would prove quite the challenge. Luckily he had everything he needed to bargain with. He took his Stele and marked himself with the angelic Rune in his neck. After his rebirth all his marks had disappeared except the fire rune for rebirth. So he had to draw them again. He put the Stele in his back pocket. Hidden by his red/gold robe. Even here in the presence of all these high authority people Aeris didn't feel the need to be dressed more decent. He was a king. He could dress however he wanted. Which usually consisted of dark jeans, no shirt, bare feet and an open red golden robe flowing from his shoulders.

Aeris waited. Every minute that passed he got more impatient. Truth be told he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be where his lovers were. But the necessity of this little gathering prevented him from teleporting back to Alec and Magnus. It probably took half an hour before the hall was finally filled up with all the important members that made up the Clave. Aeris wasn't surprised to see that the Inquisitor that had persecuted Isabelle Lightwood was among them. Perhaps he could bargain for the retirement of her position among these other goons.

"We're all here. Well. I guess our Lord Aeris has a very good reason to invoke an emergency court. Plead your case Lord Aeris. Why have you brought us here?"

Aeris walked to the middle of the court to be sure he was the center and had everyone's attention. This meeting wasn't going to be fun for anyone.

"I assume you are all familiar with the disturbing fact that Valentine has returned after so many years of being presumed dead? Perhaps it's a little inappropriate of me to start with pointing fingers but i believe this wasn't the first mistake made in the history with this specific enemy. I don't need to be reminded why i am here. I know very well that the only reason i am a part of this court as a supposed 'downworlder' is to be kept on a chain and controlled. Ladies and Gentlemen. I can tell you today that Chain has broken."

"Explain."

"I am sick and tired of doing the bidding of a race that is no better then my own. I've seen the way you shadowhunters treat downworlders. Despite your solemn duty to protect their world now- i find it a bit hypocritical. That all you say you do, isn't exactly what you do at all. And as most of you perhaps are not even aware of, your code has lied to you. To most of you. There are only those selected few in power who know the truth."

"What are you on about? Are you trying to instigate?"

"on the contrary. I'm trying to unite. But i'm afraid i won't get there without releasing some threats. My words were always taken half heartedly ever since the beginning. So i must make you listen to me another way. Perhaps by starting with the fact that i can use this-"

Aeris fished the Stele from his pocket. He held it up for all to see. Then he pointed at his neck where the Angelic rune was resting on his skin.

"That, would have killed me if i was a downworlder. As i said... Your code lied to you. Now do i have your attention?"

"Blasphemy!"

"Silence! Lord Aeris... continue."

Aeris nodded and put the Stele back in his pocket. He dimmed the lights in the room and lid up a fire in the center of the room. 

"Centuries ago, your shadowhunter ancestors discovered their powers were equaled by a power from the heavens send to a different race. This was no angel blood. It was fire. Pure fire from the sky. As it had rained down on Egypt during the ten plagues. As it had covered the sword that guards the entrance to Eden and paradise. Holy fire. With a power blindingly strong. These creatures were born from that kind of fire. And reborn into it as well. Phoenixes were created, to fight the forces of darkness. But as a counter to them, the darkness took their design. And forged soldiers for themselves. Their counterparts. Born from Hell fire. Dark and cruel and a different kind of heat and fire all together. Phoenixes of dark and light were both born with the same means, only a different source of power. As the hellfire phoenixes were half demon, they were made to be downworlders just like all the other half demon creatures in existence out there. The light phoenixes were fewer in numbers. and forgotten for a time."

The fire showed images supporting Aeris' story. Laying out before them what he said in words.

"But as they returned from being forgotten. Your ancestors did not accept the truth. They, convinced that men with angel blood alone were given the power to fight demons, dismissed them as ordinary downworlders. They covered the truth. Forbidding anyone to speak of a power equaling their own. About a third of my race, The light phoenixes, have been suppressed since this happening. Mentions of us were dismissed from the code and all shadowhunters were made to believe only they had the superior power out there. That they were chosen. That they were a superior race. My people, were tossed in the dark. Unable to stand up for themselves. All evidence of their existence wiped away. Punished even. All because your ancestors wanted their own race to be the strongest. The best. Unequaled. In a hunger for power they threw an entire race aside."

Protests started to come up from the people sitting in the room. They didn't want to listen to Aeris' words. Feeling betrayed and defending themselves for only the same reason. The hunger for power and being the best of the best. On top of the ladder with no other race to rule with them. Aeris dismissed the fire.

"Why are you telling us this? What does this have to do with Valentine?"

"Oh i believe he is of the old order. He wants a cleansed world and on top of the ladder, he wants himself with all the power. And he will go far to get it. I'm afraid he's already closer to that goal then we realized. I'm afraid i don't bare any good news. A short while ago, one of the ex circle members, Hodge Starkweather, has betrayed us. Because of him, Valentine is now in possession of the cup. He's probably already creating an army as we speak. There is no stopping him by simply trying to get the cup back. We have to prepare for war."

"How do we know you speak the truth?"

"Call the New York institute they will confirm it. Also, the Silent brothers know. They know all of it. I'm not lying. As i don't feel the need to bring any false excuses to this room. What i need, is for the shadow world to prepare for war. And you finally keeping your oath to protect downworlders. I do not wish to make this more difficult, but i'm afraid that you may not stand a very good change against Valentine's rogue shadowhunter forces. I'm willing to offer my alliance. And mobilize my Phoenix army. But only if each and every one of my soldiers is enabled to use their full power. Whether dark or light. Which means, light phoenixes have the right to use Seraph Blades and Steles. Just like ordinary shadowhunters. Your culture will acknowledge my culture once more, And the phoenixes will no longer be suppressed. I believe my demands are no more then just. I would not ask for anything unreasonably just to provoke the Clave."

"And what if we refuse your demands?"

"I don't think i need to spell this out. But i really don't think that when you're battling the likes of Valentine, you can afford to have a war with the Phoenixes on your hands. I will use force if i must. And this will turn into a war of three armies battling each other. I can already tell you the shadow world will not do well if that happens. Yet i'm willing to risk it. I know my chances. As i know the chances of my people. Your chances however, are not really my concern."

"This is outrageous! You come here to make demands of us! Tell us these lies about our ancestors and expect to be fully supported?!"

The one yelling seemed to be the madame inquisitor that Aeris had come to dislike very much. He remained calm but he snapped back at her instantaneously.

"Perhaps i forgot to mention that my demands extend to people i care about and people i dislike. Madame inquisitor, you will step down from your position in the Clave. Next to that i demand that Lydia Branwell is promoted to a more influential position. I do not have to emphasize the fact that i have only little Clave members i can truly trust... These are my demands. You can either take them and stand a better chance at beating Valentine. Or you can be stubborn and doom yourselves to a struggle so fierce there may be no recovery from it. Either way, Your fate, not my concern. I look after my own. I do not keep busy with liars and idiots. And if you think that i can't do this and get away with it, what do you expect will happen to a race when they lose their king? Especially if they know who took him from them. I expect a quick answer. The way i see it, you are all running out of time."

Aeris turned on his heels and left the court. He said what he had to say. He showed his power. Out of the hall he grabbed his phone and dialed the number of one of his own court members. A trusted adviser even though Aeris rarely took his advice.

"Varos, Assemble my court. Call everyone. No exceptions. Fire message every phoenix out there you can find. War is coming."

Aeris hung up before Varos could answer. But the Phoenix would know what to do. Things were getting serious now. Very serious.

 

* * *

 


	36. first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i realize maybe it's taking too long for Aeris,Magnus,Alec to get together since the story is suppose to evolve around them. But i feel i cannot ignore the war that is going on with Valentine. There for it may take longer and some of you may lose their patience. I'm sorry if you feel that way. Though honestly i wanted to not just write a relationship fic. I wanted to write one with the hardships they have to face in the shadowhunters world. Life is never about romance alone.]

* * *

 

Alec sat in his room. Magnus had been able to wake Jocelyn from her spell and Clary had been overjoyed. Finally having someone proper to soothe her again. Alec was happy for her and glad he didn't have to comfort her himself. Not because he disliked her, though they couldn't see eye to eye, Clary's persona had grown on him. But simply because it would be too awkward. He wouldn't know how to comfort a girl when she was sad. Definitely if he usually avoided close contact with them. Except for Isabelle but she was his sister. That was totally different.

There was a knock on the door. Alec could already feel who was on the other side. It wasn't that hard to distinguish his soulmates from other people anymore. Whenever Aeris or Magnus were close, Alec could feel them. He also kind of learned to find the minor differences between Aeris and Magnus. It could hardly be felt but there were these tiny differences that told him exactly who was who. 

"It's open."

Alec responded. Magnus came in and closed the door behind him. 

"Well, now that's all and well... I thought we could... talk?"

There was a certain hesitation in Magnus' voice. Perhaps he still believed that Alec was angry about Camille. Perhaps he would have been if Magnus wasn't his soulmate. But no matter what Camille tried, she had nothing on him. She didn't have a part of their soul. If she ever had a soul to begin with. Alec doubted that woman ever had a soul. Alec looked up, it wasn't like him to need a drink this much but with all that happened and Jace being in the dark, he felt like he could get why mundanes went to bars to drown out their sorrows.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we.. you know... Go out? Have a drink somewhere. Anywhere but here."

He responded. It was quite bold for his character to say something like that. But Magnus accepted it with a smile. 

"Alright. Then where would you like to go?"

"I don't know... Some place... Normal? No downworlders, no shadowhunters... No demons.. Some place... Mundane?"

An even crazier suggestion. But Magnus got the idea. It was to escape all the chaos of this world for a while and just pretend they were the blissfully ignorant Mundanes. At least they didn't realize the trouble they were in. 

"Well, perhaps i know a little place that suits this description. Shall we?"

"I'll grab my coat."

"Excellent."

Alec got up and took a dark jacket from his closet. He didn't feel the need to get changed. Most of his clothes all looked alike and he really wasn't confident in impressing Magnus who always looked like one of those fancy fashion models. 

"So don't you want to get changed or anything? You always dress for the occasion."

Alec stated. Magnus chuckled. 

"I dress to impress. And at the moment i am in no need of impressing anyone but you. I believe this will suffice."

Alec chuckled and opened the door, holding it open for Magnus.

"After you"

"Such a gentleman"

Magnus walked through it and Alec shook his head.

_I just don't want you to stare at my ass._

He thought. Magnus luckily didn't have the ability to read his thoughts as long as they didn't open up a path in their minds. As Alec didn't know how he was safe from the warlock poking around in his head a while longer. 

They walked down to the front door of the institute when Izzy caught them.

"Where are you two going?"

Alec opened his mouth but he couldn't really say anything that wouldn't sound stupid or embarrassing. Thankfully Magnus knew how to save the day. Again.

"Alec is taking me on that date he promised me."

"A date? Right now?"

"Yeah right now. Is there a problem?" Alec responded. He thought of what Aeris said. And he was right. The world didn't stop spinning so if they didn't get that date now they wouldn't have the chance again with all that was going on.

"I just thought that with all the things going on right now you would rather focus on the tasks at hand big brother."

"Honestly Izzy, i'd rather not think about any of those things right now. And if i don't do this.. i don't know when the next chance is going to be. Aeris said the world won't stop spinning and he's right. There is war whether we like it or not. Doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold. I know you would agree with that."

Isabelle smiled almost too brightly for Alec's liking. He knew it didn't sound like him. It sounded more like her. Since he was always the serious and down to business type. But people can change and Alec was definitely changing. Just a few steps at the time. Izzy held up her hand.

"I heard enough. I'll pretend i didn't see you. You two have fun okay? And Magnus, go easy on my big brother."

"Izzy!"

Magnus chuckled and laid a hand across his heart.

"I promise. Well then Alexander? Shall we?"

Alec nodded. He didn't trust his voice and he walked out quickly to hide the fact that Izzy's teasing could make him blush. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he stepped out of the institute doors. God that was embarrassing. Outside Alec took a deep breath. It was dark and a bit on the chilly side but that seemed to be the state of his entire world lately. It was as unnerving as it was soothing. And Alec couldn't hide that perhaps he was a little nervous. He had never been on a date before. He didn't know what mundanes did when they dated, because shadowhunters either never went on dates or never spoke of it. Battling a demon together could be considered a proper shadowhunter date. But to go out with a warlock into the world of mundanes left him clueless. Alec was already lost as soon as they stepped out of the institute. But he couldn't crawl back out of this. He promised Magnus a date and this was his own stupid suggestion so... he'd have to bite through and deal with it. Perhaps he'd find a good way to enjoy himself after all.

Alec jumped a little when Magnus took his hand, the warlock couldn't resist making a smirking face. He could sense it a little, that Alec was nervous. But honestly he promised himself to be on his best behavior. Alec didn't need any tricks or things he wasn't ready for. Magnus knew that. And after that incident with Camille it wasn't wise to provoke anything with the young shadowhunter. At times like these Magnus' reputation was a little bit of a burden. 

Magnus took Alec by the hand and he started walking. Deciding not to use his magic to transport them anywhere. Walking could give them both some fresh air and it could give Alec the time to clear his head and settle his nerves. Of course Magnus' flamboyant looks gave them some stares here and there. Especially as they drew more towards the center of the city where all the mundane clubs and bars were located. Magnus however made it clear he was taken by holding onto Alec's hand and as it grew more crowded, Magnus hooked their arms together. Alec was a little uncomfortable with the stares, but as he grew more used to them, he felt more at ease. Especially since Magnus left his flirting behind and solely focused his attention on Alec.

"This street has a couple of quiet bars. It's never too crowded, a friend took me here once. Though back in that time it was too boring and dull for my taste. Now i think it's quiet enough to give us some space to talk."

Magnus pointed to the next street they were about to head into. Alec looked around for a bar that he liked. Eventually setting on something that was a little in the style of Magnus' layer. Less fashionable perhaps, and less luxurious, but still very comfy and with a relaxing atmosphere. To avoid looking at all the people looking at them as they came in, Alec just zoomed in on an empty corner in the back and guided Magnus there. Out of habit Alec pressed himself in the corner so he had a controlled view over the little place. Magnus didn't comment on it, but it made him smile. 

"What would you like to drink? I'll get us something."

The warlock offered. Alec shrugged. Honestly he didn't know. 

"Just something that hasn't a lot of alcohol."

He didn't want to get drunk, and they barely sat down so he didn't want to start off with too much. He couldn't hold his liquor well anyway. Magnus moved towards the bar to get them their drinks while Alec looked around. Honestly except from the environment and the number of people, this wasn't much different from the time that Alec had cocktails over at Magnus' and they talked the entire night. Magnus sat down and set a green drink before Alec. To be fair this was also new to Magnus. He never really went on a 'mundane' date. And if he did that usually ended up in bed the same night. However Alec wasn't a random date and Magnus doubted that Alec would be ready for anything sexual. So.. They talked.

 

* * *

 

 

Aeris hadn't set foot in the palace of his parents since the last grand court assembly. Even as the traitors who directed Valentine to his vault were judged he had used the hall in his main hideout under the old theater. The palace had been kept clean of course. And it laying in the center of a volcano kept it hidden from any mundanes that might have delusions of treasure hunting and looting it for the riches within. The air wasn't scorching. Any Mundane or other creature would be fine walking around on the grand platform. The problem was getting there. The palace was build in a way only a phoenix could reach it. On foot of course. Of course there were barriers that defended against unwanted teleportations, but anyone who could teleport would also know how to reach the palace eventually. That is if they knew their way around the tricks and spells and had permission to actually land a portal there. 

However walking these halls and viewing the decorations he had come to know as a child pained him. His parents were not perfect, but no parent ever was. He had loved them. And they had been good to him. They died here in the grand hall of their ancestors. The most sacred of places to fall into a rebirth. That place gave strength to those troubled with they cycles. However, it had not helped his parents survive. And the cause of it, was Aeris himself. It would be a lie to say that his twin sister was the only one he killed by sharing a Cycle with her. He killed more people that way then he had purposely killed with his bare hands during the first world war. Some of them were killed even within that chamber. Not being able to gather enough power to rise again. 

But then again, Aeris knew, every cycle again was a struggle. And the stronger those cycles got, the older the phoenixes became, the more tempting it was to just let go and cross over to the other side. Truly staying dead was peaceful. Going back to life was a struggle. Every time again. For Aeris it had become much easier when he found Magnus. The warlock pulled him back to life without even knowing it. And now that Alec was with them as well, Aeris doubted he would ever give in to temptation of death. At least while both Magnus and Alec were alive and well Aeris would have no problem going through as many cycles as he needed to stay with them.

When the grand golden doors opened to the throne room Aeris closed his eyes for a moment. His bare feet touching the warmed marble. He remembered what it felt like as a little phoenix child. Chasing the skirts of his mother as she played with him here. The way he hid behind her throne or his father's when he was not suppose to be there. And how his father always made a lesson out of it when he caught his son behind the thrones. Asking him what he had heard and what his opinion was. He trained Aeris that way without putting too much effort into education. He was never too strict. Their race was a free spirited one, and even royals did not care much for necessary cages and too many boundaries. As long as Aeris pulled a lesson out of everything he did and kept learning as he grew, he was able to live freely as any common phoenix child. 

Aeris opened up his eyes. His parents were gone now. There were Three thrones left in the hall. After his parents died, Aeris, overcome with grief destroyed his own throne. That of his twin sister and his parents stood as his own crumbled at their feet. The guilt for taking away his sister's life and later that of his parents ate away at him. He never meant to kill them. But he was the reason they were dead. He had the thrones rearranged. Now the throne of his twin sister was in the center. His father's throne to the right, and his mother's throne to the left. 

Aeris walked up to them and ran his hand along the back of each of the grand seats. They would be occupied again. Not often. But they would have purpose. There were sounds in the hallway. Voices and stumbling steps. Aeris knew his court would soon be assembled. He circled the center chair and seated himself into the Throne that once belonged to his sister. It now belonged to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

"And then this tall handsome stranger with red hair came up to me. And said my flirting skills were lacking, challenging me to make him interested in more then just my pretty face. Can you guess who that was?"

Magnus said before he took another sip of his drink. They had gone through a few drinks and Magnus naturally had started talking about himself after Alec asked him some questions. The Shadowhunter laughed and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Sounds like something Aeris would do."

"Exactly. Can you believe that? His nerve back in the day. He already knew he was interested in more then just my pretty face but he challenged me anyway."

Alec chuckled and emptied his own glass. It had become a little more crowded and the lighting had gone down a bit. It was getting more cozy and it was almost easy to forget what was going on out there in the shadow world.

"So i guess you didn't take that well?"

"Are you kidding? I made it my mission to flirt him out of his clothes. Though of course that took a detour and you know the rest. We ended up as soulmates. But i'm serious. Back then, he already had his clutches in me the first time we met. Apparently my reputation already exceeded me then. So you see it's hard to shake even years- no decades later."

"You kind of did that yourself i mean... you chose to live a luxurious and free life style. And you may have connected with some of the wrong types but... I'm not the one to judge. I've never even dated someone so... You know... How can i judge about something i have no experience with? It's just... Other people will judge. Because they don't know you. And because they will say i don't know you. So... I guess the whole point of this date was for me to get to know you."

"And... Have you?"

"A part of you yes... But.. It takes time to get to know people Magnus. I still don't think i know you well enough."

"Well we are only on our first date. And it's just one night. You don't get to know someone in one night. Even though some people think they do."

"So i was thinking... We've been sitting here for a long time. Do you maybe want to go somewhere else? Do something else? I don't know what we could do out there but..."

"I know just the thing. How about we dance?"

"Magnus"

"It's a mundane club. i swear. On our soul bond."

"That's not the problem.. I... I don't dance."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Can't. Look i really don't go out much. So forget i said it. It's a stupid idea."

Magnus frowned but he wouldn't let it slide. He smiled and got up.

"I can teach you. Let's go."

"No. Magnus really. I don't-"

"Come on Alexander"

He pulled Alec up out of his seat and pulled him out of the bar. Alec tried to resist but he ended up letting Magnus drag him to one of the clubs a few blocks further. It wasn't as loud or as crowded as Magnus' own club. But it definitely qualified for a club. 

 

* * *

 

 


	37. clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus teaches Alec how to dance in a club. Aeris announces to the fire court that they are at war.

* * *

 

 

Flickering lights, lots of moving people, good drinks and loud music. That basically defined a club like the one Magnus had dragged Alec into.

"A mundane club huh?"

Alec had asked as the bouncer that let them in had fire runes in his neck and on his arms. More then he had seen on Aeris, but they were definitely the types that he had seen in Aeris' hide out. 

"Well the owner is a mundane. Pure blood mundane. I can't help that some downworlders may work here. I don't keep track of that."

"Of course you don't"

Alec had been amused by Magnus trying to find an excuse for the Phoenix being there. But he had let it go quickly. He didn't have time to think about a random downworlder. He only had time to panic as Magnus pulled him further into the club. If he had to start dancing then everyone who saw him would laugh at him. Alec was stiff and certainly not completely at ease. That would draw some attention. 

"Can we get some drinks first?" 

Alec suggested. He already had a few so it wouldn't be a very good idea, on the other hand it saved him from the embarrassment of a failing attempt at dancing for a while. Magnus only agreed and guided them toward the bar. Alec was relieved he could dodge the dancing for a while longer. Now he regretted never agreeing on Izzy's plan to teach him how to dance. She had offered multiple times but Alec had stubbornly refused. Which in this case was a rather regrettable thing. 

Alec sipped of his drink catching Magnus swaying on the music a bit while he sipped his own drink. The songs played were rather catchy. Perhaps only because Alec never paid attention to them before. Not until now at least. But if he actually listened then it set a rather good mood. And it easily got him to relax and forget about the dreaded moment he was expected to dance with the warlock.

He didn't escape from it for long though. Magnus had finished his drink first, He was just waiting for Alec to finish his before he grabbed his hand and started tugging the shadowhunter to the floor. Alec tried anything to stick to the bar but to no avail.

"Come on. Time to dance."

"No. Magnus. No. really. I can't-"

"I'll guide you. Really. How hard can it be?"

"You've obviously never seen me dance."

"I never had the chance to"

"That's because i don't dance!"

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

Alec wanted to respond to that but his mind was to panicked over actually having to dance. He could already think of dozens of bad things that could happen. He just wasn't made to dance. He was made to fight and be a soldier. Not to go out clubbing every night. He wasn't Izzy, who clearly seemed to enjoy these things more then he did.

"I'm going to look like an idiot. No. I don't want to dance. Magnus!-"

Resistance was futile. Alec kept protesting but Magnus had already pulled him between the moving bodies in the club. Alec felt highly uncomfortable and he had no idea where to look or what to do. Magnus started moving. It wasn't really dancing yet, but he swayed on the music and rolled his body while pulling Alec further into the crowd.

"You're thinking too much. This isn't something you train like your fighting skills. it comes naturally."

the warlock replied. 

"Yeah to some maybe. not to me."

Alec sighed and Magnus stepped closer. Circling Alec until he stood behind him. Grabbing loosely at his shoulders.

"You just have to relax. Being tense won't help you move. You stress way too easily. You're not here to battle demons so relax. Just, let that awareness go for a while."

"You know i can't do that so easily. I was trained to always keep an eye out. I can't let my guard down."

"Hmm well... Let's see. Badass Shadowhunter. Check. Super badass warlock. Check. They won't stand a chance."

Alec chuckled but he tensed again when he felt Magnus' hands lower down to come to rest on his hips. 

"This still doesn't take away that i don't know how to dance."

"It's easy, Just.. move on the music. Like this."

Magnus pushed a bit on one side of Alec's hips and pulled on the other. Moving the shadowhunter in that direction. Then he switched the sides and moved Alec's hips the other way. Alec tried not to fight it. To let himself be moved but he was still kind of stiff. Magnus circled him again and showed Alec how his own body easily rolled on the beat of the music. Alec got a little jealous at the warlock's ease and flexibility. This seemed so easy for him. While Alec would struggle to make it even feel natural to himself.

Magnus saw the shadowhunter stand there a little lost and he decided that he had to do something about it. With a smile he leaned in to talk to Alec.

"Alexander. Do you trust me?"

Alec blinked. Why did Magnus ask him that? Trust him for what? But since they were on a date Alec decided not to over-think it and nod.

"Yeah"

"Then let me help. Just move with me." 

Alec wanted to ask how but Magnus turned around and backed up. Taking Alec's hand he gently placed them on the highest point of his hips on either side. Alec grew a bit of a blush and he tried to push it away. Magnus laid his hands over Alec's and he started moving. Allowing Alec to feel the way he moved through the hands on his hips. Alec let him move for a while until Magnus backed up further against Alec and reached back. reaching behind him, Placing his hands on Alec's hips. He did again what he did before. Pushing and pulling a little to get Alec to move in a certain direction. Alec let himself be guided slowly until the movements became somewhat less foreign and he was able to copy them himself. 

It still was nothing like Magnus' level of ease, but Alec slowly got the hang of it. At first he did notice they got some stares from the people around them. And it unsettled his nerves. But as he danced with Magnus longer, he seemed to care less and less about the looks other people were giving them. Some were looks of envy or jealousy, whether for him or Magnus, Alec didn't know. Some were looks that said they didn't agree with guy/guy relationships. Well. that was their problem was it not? Some looks were more adoring, probably with the thought they were 'cute'. But Alec seemed to care less and less about it. He felt quite comfortable as long as he was close to Magnus. And as long as he didn't pay too much attention to his surroundings.

* * *

 

The throne room had filled up with Phoenixes of title, Dark and Light alike. Uniting them under the palace roof carved out of the volcanic rock in the area. Glowing embers were embedded in the ceiling and torches of warm orange fire littered the walls. This was a place where you went back to the roots of civilization. Quite literately. There was no electricity. Everything was lighted with fire and magical glowing gems. Aeris had taken his father's crown and wore it again for the first time since his coronation after his father died. Aeris felt he didn't have the right to wear it until now. But now, it gave him the kind of resolve he needed to drag his people through the coming war. That and his two soul pieces who from the far distance gave off an intimate aura. Magnus must have dragged Alec off to that date they were talking about.

Their love and support was all Aeris needed to get to his full strength. Already he was a force to be reckoned with, but now that he was whole, the three of them, Magnus, Aeris and Alec alike could become much stronger through their bond and shared resolve. The king sat on his sister's throne, The golden idol of a bird phoenix embedded in his throne positioned right over his head. He sat calmly and listened to the voices of his people softly talking to each other as the hall filled up. As the doors finally closed after the last of the phoenixes had joined, Aeris stood up to address them.

"My friends. My brothers and sisters. You all know why i called you here. There is no way to deny the tension we feel in the air everywhere. All over the world. Though i wish i didn't have to say this, there is no way around this. From today onward, We are at war. Our enemy has made himself known. Valentine has been an enemy of downworlders for a long time. And eventually turned himself against the Shadow hunters. We, being a part of both worlds understand the gravity of the situation more then anyone else. Valentine has created an army of rogue shadow hunters. reliable sources say there is at least one cargo ship full of them. Their numbers are beyond what we had hoped would be the maximum. And he and his army have declared war on the shadow world."

There were quiet whispers and voices going around the hall. One of the light Phoenixes spoke up.

"My lord, You say we are at war. Do we fight?"

Aeris nodded and took a few steps closer.

"Today i made a step in history i never thought i'd make. I went to the Clave. And under pressure of this war i demanded them to acknowledge us for who we are. Light, Dark, all phoenixes alike. To allow us to use our full power. Whether they will acknowledge us or not, soon the downworld will know that shadow hunters are not the only warriors fighting demons all over the globe. My brothers, we have lived in darkness. Along with our kin, the dark phoenixes have treated us well. But it's time we step into the light and make ourselves known for who we truly are. The light. If the Clave does not fulfill my demands, we will be waging war on the entirety of the Shadow hunter race. The Clave and Valentine alike. However, if they accept my terms and give us the space we need to mobilize ourselves, we will be their allies and we will unite in the battle against Valentine."

Cheers were heard in the hall. Voices shouting out joyous words for having their king stand up for them this way. Though they would risk fighting two armies they finally could step out of the darkness they had been in for ages. Especially the light phoenixes were excited to the news.

"Which means every light phoenix will be permitted to use a Seraph blade and a Stele, and use the angelic runes of power, as our dark kin have been able to use the fire runes for their power."

Aeris continued. Again cheering was heard. Aeris raised his hand to get them to settle down and be quiet again.

"Perhaps many of you haven't used this for ages. The start of using this power again will not be easy. If just to be safe, pair up on the first runes you use. Have someone watch over you so we know that all is well and we will be able to handle that kind of power again. Let's not repeat the past mistakes that have been made."

Aeris walked a few paces back to his throne.

"I wish there was reason for cheering these events. But they only occur because we are now at war. I believe we can unite if the Clave is not stubborn. Do remember changes are made and this is our future we are fighting for. Proceed with caution and do not blindly throw yourself into a fight. Do not overuse your newfound powers. The greatest phoenixes have died at the hands of horrible timed cycles or power that had been pushed beyond the limit. Spread the word to our brothers and sisters out there. I will gather with my council and military leaders shortly. We will make plans when we have our answer from the Clave."

People started talking again but Aeris quickly made them quiet.

"There is another matter entirely that i must address."

The room grew silent and Aeris managed a smile on his features.

"We have all learned from our ancestors that not a single soul is whole. That we are all pieces of a greater image. Our soulmates are the ones that make us whole. And we must cherish them no matter who they are. Our ancestors have also told us, that not every greater soul breaks in two to give life on earth. Such a fate has been bestowed upon your king. A Triad soul has come down to give life to my being, as well as two others. And i can tell you now, i have found them."

"That is great news my lord!"

"Bless you my lord!"

"The greatest honor bestowed upon you my lord!"

people called out to him. Aeris raised his hand and it grew quiet again.

"As i am both dark and light many of you may think that my soul has responded to the dark and light of our race. In a way, it has responded to both dark and light. But not in our race. Your king is soul bound. I cannot choose this as it was chosen by the soul. But fate has granted me two companions that are of different races entirely."

The happy whispers seemed to dim at the mention of their king not being bound to their own race. Who could possibly be his companions then?

"One of them, is a Warlock."

Whispers perked up again as Dark phoenixes whispered to each other confused.

"The other, is a shadow hunter"

Whispers perked up even more as the light phoenixes joined in the confusion. How could a soul pick those races? And in a combination of that? Why did it not choose dark and light from the same race?

"I understand this is confusing. And perhaps many of you do not understand. Truthfully it is not in my power to question the choice of the Triad soul. Nor understand it's meaning. but i've learned there is no way to fight the trinity of souls. It is destiny. And destiny is meant for all to make us the best we can be. or the worst. And i believe with all my heart that this has happened because this is the way, that i can be the best version of myself. Through their support and love."

"My lord, What are their names? So we may treat them with respect and acknowledge them as your companions."

"Certainly a lot of you will know the Warlock. He is Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn."

Some phoenixes nodded, others were surprised. others were skeptical. The opinions were divided on this revelation.

"The Shadowhunter is called, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Some phoenixes whispered, others kept their thoughts to themselves. It was quite a shock to have Aeris bound to two other races by a greater soul. He was their king no less. but none could question the choice of the triad soul.

"We shall honor them." A phoenix answered.

Aeris nodded his head.

"I will introduce them to the court when the time comes. And when they are ready. For now, all those that meet them will treat them as you treat me."

The entire crowd bowed their heads to obey the king.

"I dismiss this gathering, my council and generals will gather here within two hours. Spread the word."

Aeris dismissed the people so they could spread the news across the globe to all phoenixes who hadn't been able to attend by either time slot, ranking or other means. The palace could simply not fit an entire race.

 

 

* * *

 


	38. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec end up back at Magnus' place

* * *

 

 

Magnus was pressed up close to Alec. Having pulled Alec's arms around him while they were moving to the music amidst the crowd on the dance floor. Alec had forgotten about his panic to dance, about his surroundings and about the whole incident with Camille. His head was next to Magnus'. The warlock had his back against Alec's chest. Moving with him while he faced away. Alec could smell his cologne, a luxurious brand no doubt. Magnus was a real fashionista after all. It made him slightly light headed and wanting to bury his head further into the warlock's neck. What's more was that there was a peaceful and satisfying aura coming from the warlock. Something warm and comfortable that reflected in Alec also. And somewhere far along in the distance he could feel a sliver of Aeris' calm aura and his heartbeat as an echo to theirs. Alec couldn't begin to explain or describe what it felt like, but this bond between them just made him feel so alive. 

Alec had forgotten about everything else at the very moment. The fact that they were at war, the fact that tough times were coming. All he could think of was the here and now and being with Magnus and a first date that had been very successful thus far. Alec had his eyes closed, moving along with the warlock until he felt Magnus shiver under his grasp. Alec didn't know why until he realized he was indeed nuzzling into Magnus' neck without even knowing it. He pulled his head away a bit causing a reaction from the warlock.

"oh you don't have to stop on my account. Just know that if you keep going there will be some slight consequences."

Magnus smiled and Alec bit his lip. Magnus had his flirty act up again. But it felt different this time. It was only directed to him as the warlock refused to give anyone eye contact or even a sliver of hope that he might be interested. He wasn't. He kept his attention on Alec. As Alec was the only person in the entire club that interested Magnus right now. Magnus had settled for a lesser eventful evening and left his flirty side towards strangers behind. He didn't need that anymore. The only one he needed to flirt with were his lovers. 

Alec wasn't really sure if he wanted to continue or not. Up until the wedding he had never even kissed anyone. He didn't know if he was ready for more intimate contact he never had before. And he knew what Magnus meant with the consequences he mentioned. If he kept doing that Magnus would surely want to take it a step further. Alec was interrupted in his thoughts when Magnus turned around in Alec's hold. The shadowhunter stepped back a bit, preventing their bodies from brushing. He wasn't ready for that. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The warlock asked him. Alec shook his head. 

"It's nothing."

"Are you over-thinking things again Alexander?"

The warlock teased, but Alec grew a faint blush. Magnus was right. He was overthinking things again. It was a bad habit he couldn't get rid of. 

"Do you want to hang out at the bar for a while? It seems you lost interest in dancing."

Magnus suggested. Alec frowned until he realized he stopped dancing somewhere along the way. 

"No I... I'm sorry. We're suppose to have a good time, but i'm ruining the mood."

Magnus chuckled softly. 

"Not at all. Listen to me Alexander. I just want you to have a good time, If you're uncomfortable or you feel like you're not enjoying yourself then i can't enjoy myself either. It works two ways you know. And if you need more time-"

"No. No i've taken long enough. I don't need more time."

"Well there's no need to rush."

"It's not that. Magnus. I just don't want to continue these old habits. I'm always tense, always over thinking things, always serious. It's part of who i am but... there are times in which i want to let go of that. I just... I've never been able to do that before. Letting go of that might... take some practice. I... I never thought i'd say this. But i want to keep dancing. I want to dance with you."

The warlock's lips curled up into a smile. He took a step closer and took Alec by the hand. 

"Just listen to your own feelings okay? I wasn't very good at that, I always kept pushing, Aeris taught me to calm down. But believe me he also wasn't very good at listening to his own feelings. We both had to learn. Thankfully you can learn from our mistakes so you don't have to start from scratch."

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. A slow dance song came on over the speakers which allowed Magnus to bring himself closer into Alec's arms and rock with him on the melody of the music. Dancing slow like that.

"It seemed to me like Aeris was the one with all the answers. But if he had trouble with his feelings like you said, How did he even know you and him were soulmates?"

Alec mumbled. Magnus shrugged. 

"We were younger then. though for Aeris that may not have been much of a difference as he is much older then any of us, but.. Even though i've stopped aging, i didn't stop changing, Perhaps i don't change much over time but you sort of learn to adapt to the things changing around you and you change with them. It is the same for Aeris. His culture is different from mine, i know he grew up with knowledge of the greater souls. And i know that when he met me, he was having a hard time. He went through a crisis in which he lost a lot of people he cared about. That's why he was so conflicted at first about the bond with me. He didn't dive into it right away. though he started courting me and flirt his way into my bed, it didn't become serious from his side until he resolved his crisis and he changed. I saw him change and somehow that only drew me closer to him. Even though i wanted to deny having such a bond with him more then anything. Because i felt it would take my freedom away. I was wrong about that. Our bond doesn't anchor us down. In some ways it only allows us to reach higher and further then anyone else."

Alec hummed as he let the story sink in. There were still a lot of things he wanted to ask. And there were a lot of things he still didn't understand. But he could figure things out one by one. If he took the time for it. Time... That made him think of the next issue they had, Alec was mortal. Why would a greater soul be so cruel as to hand two of it's pieces to creatures who can't die of old age, and one to a person who is doomed to die from old age, or battle should things become that unfortunate. However that was a subject he couldn't dig into right now. Because that would just turn his mood sour again and like Magnus said: they were here to have a good time and the warlock would only enjoy himself if Alec did so as well.

 

 

So Alec shrugged off all his thoughts and put them in a corner of his mind for later. He allowed himself to fall blank once more and enjoy the time he could spend with the warlock. When the slow music ended and the beat picked up again Alec detached himself from Magnus to show him what he learned to do this evening. He danced. Though never in his life he thought he'd be doing something like this, he danced. The warlock could only be pleasantly surprised at Alec's growing enthusiasm. Alec didn't want to think about the possibility he may look ridiculous doing something like this. He ignored all those thoughts and just allowed himself to let go. Just like he wanted. 

Magnus joined in and they danced for a while. Getting pressed closer together as the floor filled up with more people. And several attempts from strangers to cut in only made them dance closer, until Magnus and Alec were pressed up against each other. Alec felt the heat rise in his blood and he thanked the flashing lights and darkness of the club for making that less obvious. Though he felt like Magnus could see it. The warlock however acted like he hadn't noticed. He was enjoying himself, swaying his hips in a way that made Alec jealous for his smooth flexibility. 

Alec was fine until their hips brushed in a way that made shivers shoot up his spine. He didn't know why or how but that just felt so... incredibly good. Like a surge of heat pooling in his stomach. Alec bit his lip and attempted to do it again. Shyly pressing up against the warlock in a way that made more heat rise under Alec's skin. He started feeling good. Whether it was the alcohol, their bond, having Magnus dance so close, or a combination of all three, Alec didn't know. But he liked it. It was something he hadn't ever felt before. 

Magnus felt how Alec pressed up more against him. The way they danced changed. It became more alluring, more seductive. And Magnus wouldn't be the one to spoil the mood and stop what they were doing. As long as Alec was fine there was no harm in indulging a bit of naughty pleasure. To test the waters a little Magnus rolled his hips against Alec's again, feeling how the shadowhunter shuddered on impact nearly made Magnus lose his patience and restraint. He repeated the movement and this time Alec bit his lip. Magnus couldn't help himself. He wanted to kiss Alec until the shadowhunter would get weak in his knees and let Magnus ravish him completely. Though the warlock knew Alec was probably not ready for that, it didn't take away the desire the warlock had. 

"Alexander"

Magnus murmured into Alec's ear. Who shut his eyes as he heard it. Feeling the heat rise to both his face and his crotch. It was the way Magnus said his name. Alec swore he never heard anything that lust filled. It both scared him and excited him so much.

"May i kiss you again?"

The warlock then asked. Alec opened up his eyes, looking at the gorgeous tanned man before him. His mouth ran dry gazing at Magnus' lips and a soft gasp escaped him as Magnus ground his hips again. Alec couldn't form any words. The alcohol in his blood and the pleasure of the heat between them made him light headed. He could only nod. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. They were fully pressed up against each other. Then Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec's lips. The shadowhunter closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. That was probably one thing he'd never get enough of. Those kisses. 

They kissed while they still moved to the music. Magnus was perhaps a little too eager. Alec pulled back after a bit, looking somewhat uncomfortable. But before Magnus could ask what was wrong, he could already feel it. Alec had gotten hard. And as the warlock realized that, the shadowhunter wasn't the only one so excited. Magnus pulled back a little, allowing Alec some space. The shadowhunter looked around nervous. Then he leaned in to ask Magnus one thing that made the warlock grin. 

"M-Magnus.. Can we please go back to your place?" 

The reason it made Magnus smile was because Alec wanted to get out of here, and he didn't tell Magnus to bring him back to the institute. He said to go to the warlock's place. So.. Perhaps somewhere that meant something right? Maybe if Alec gathered his courage they could have a little fun tonight. That's what it meant right? Magnus pulled Alec with him by the hand towards the backdoor. Alec stayed close trying to hide himself or at least his body behind the warlock. Alec was about to ask why they were taking the back door when Magnus opened up a portal and pulled Alec through it.

Within seconds they were back at Magnus' place. Alec barely has the time to realize it before Magnus is kissing him again. More passionate and more lust filled this time. Alec is caught by surprise. After a moment Magnus notices that Alec reacts differently so he pulls back. His eyes sending a quiet apology accompanied by soft spoken words.

"I'm sorry. Too aggressive?" 

Alec shook his head. He was the one to lean in this time. Pressing his lips to the warlock's and kissing him with what little experience he picked up at the wedding. Alec was nervous. He knew Magnus probably wanted things that Alec was no where near ready for. But he had to trust in Magnus' ability to respect that and be patient. Magnus picked it up quite easily. Settling for softly pulling Alec in the direction of the sofa so he could at least sit down. Alec didn't know how weak his legs were until he sat down. Magnus slid into Alec's lap like a cat. Gracious and seductive. Alec could only hold onto the warlock and let it happen.

Magnus moved his lips against Alec's. Brushing them and moving softly, opening up to try and turn the kiss a little deeper. Alec went along with it. He didn't quite know how to move himself so he tried to copy Magnus' movements. It worked out so far. Up onto the point where Magnus swiped his tongue over Alec's bottom lip. The Shadowhunter hesitated to open up. He knew what that gesture meant. But he still couldn't quite let go of the fact that this didn't come as natural to him as he'd like. He had no idea what to do. What if Magnus thought he was a terrible kisser?

Magnus wasn't so quick to give up though. Even if his advances were less aggressive as they would have been before. He was gentle, but he pushed for entrance. Alec took a moment but ended up caving to Magnus' prying lips. A shudder went through his entire body when he felt Magnus slip his tongue inside. It felt foreign in his mouth, but not bad. Alec had his eyes shut and his arms around Magnus, gripping at the warlock a bit tighter when Magnus stroked Alec's tongue with his own. Alec could hear his own heartbeat thunder in his ears. It had sped up quite a bit. He wasn't sure how far he wanted this to go, but he did know that he didn't want to stop kissing any time soon.

 

* * *

 


	39. *Closer, but not that close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wants to get closer to Alec,  
> Alec wants that too, but he isn't ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: my apologies for the delay. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. Whether patiently or impatiently. Vacation has started for me so i have given myself a few weeks off. Which i really deserved and needed. But now that it's out of the way and i'm home again i can continue with this. Thank you all for waiting and commenting. I'm happy to know i'm not being forgotten or abandoned. Which is what i feared for when i hadn't updated in a while. But you're still here, so thank you for that. Enjoy]

* * *

 

 

Alec was positioned on the sofa with his back against the back of the furniture. On his lap was Magnus, with a leg on either side of Alec and his arms around Alec's neck. Magnus' fingers played with Alec's short dark locks. Massaging his scalp while they were engaging in a deep kiss. Alec still had that feeling in his blood he had back at the club. Something warm, tingling and exciting. The same feeling echoed from outside of his being, through the bond between him and Magnus. He could feel the warlock was just as excited. Perhaps even more so. And in the distance, Alec could sense Aeris. He wasn't part of what was happening right now, but his energy was still there and calm. In reach. As if Alec only needed to stretch out his soul's arm and Aeris would be right under his fingertips. 

It was strange to feel things like this. Alec had never felt them like this. He had felt things before. Excitement also. But not like this. Not with a clear echo responding to his own inner being. It only intensified what he felt. Truth be told it did still scare him a little. Though he wanted things to progress he didn't want it to go too far. He didn't know how to handle that yet. 

Alec's mind however wasn't granted the ability to think deep about his concerns and worries. The way the warlock kissed him wiped his mind to a blank slate like some sort of amnesia spell. Alec couldn't think and he didn't want to. He wanted to focus only on the rich taste on his lips and the soft wet muscle exploring his mouth. Magnus was positioned strategically, Able to brush his hips against Alec's occasionally. Not often yet often enough to keep his excitement peaked and his body interested. It was nearly frustrating as much as it was pleasurable. It seemed the warlock knew just what to do to keep Alec on edge.

Alec gasped when he felt a lithe hand squirm it's way in between them. Sliding down his chest towards his hardened bulge. Magnus tried to distract Alec with kisses but Alec could clearly feel and focus on the hand that cupped him through his jeans and rubbed him softly. A strangled moan ripped from his throat and Alec felt conflicted over whether he should push into the touch or squirm out of it. His head and his body were clearly not on one line yet. Though his body wanted all of this and was ready for it, Mentally, Alec's mind was not ready for this. Though he wanted it, everything just happened so fast. He didn't have time to figure out what was what. And though time was his very concern, he couldn't over-haste it just because he was mortal. Didn't both Magnus and Aeris tell him not to rush? 

Eventually Alec reacted with a mixture of pushing his legs together shy of Magnus' touch, yet still raising his hips to push into the touch Magnus was laying on him. Like he wasn't quite sure of his case. And he wasn't. Alec was a total virgin. He never had sex with anyone. Hardly even touched himself. Of course he did that a few times. what guy didn't? But not as much as you'd expect from a regular mundane male. Alec wasn't like that. Other then touching himself and so basically knowing how to touch someone else he had no experience on going further then that and was oblivious as to how and what. Which probably only caused him to be more nervous. Because of Izzy he knew something about top and bottom. Bless the girl she tried to inform him but Alec was always too prude to talk about stuff like that with his dear sister. 

But even Izzy couldn't tell him eventually how to go about this with a guy, let alone two. Though Aeris wasn't even here, Alec wasn't sure how he'd react if the time came he'd be laying with the both of them. Of course that was looking far into the future. and it wasn't a problem occurring now. But Alec still felt burdened by the fact that he was utterly clueless on the area of intimacy. 

"Hey, pretty boy"

Someone whispered. It broke Alec's train of thoughts and he opened his eyes, Looking straight into the soft shimmering eyes of Magnus. The brown orbs calming him and easing his nerves. Magnus could feel Alec was worried. Emotions seemed to seep through their bond as Alec could also feel that Magnus was worried for something. Though he didn't quite know for what. Maybe Magnus thought Alec was having second thoughts? Brown eyes met Blue and for a moment, they just looked at each other.

Alec leaned in. Pausing half way to be sure of his case. But his hesitation fell away looking at Magnus who seemed so much more patient now then his first flirty moves had been. He kissed the warlock again and his hand slid over Magnus' wrist. Shyly pushing the hand to increase the pressure being put on his clothed erection. Magnus went back to what he was doing. And when he detached from Alec's lips, he darted over to the younger's neck to litter it with kisses. Alec let his head fall back against the couch and gave Magnus the space to ravish his neck. The warlock massaged him through his jeans and it made Alec's hips twitch. It felt incredible. 

Magnus slowly pushed Alec down to lay on the couch. Hovering over him. His fingers tugged at the button of Alec's jeans. Undoing it and pulling down the zipper slowly. Alec's breathing grew heavier. But Magnus soothed him and calmed him so Alec didn't have to get panicked. He pulled his hands away and cupped Alec's face. Gentle and sincere. 

"Alec. Are you sure you want this?"

Why did he even ask that? They were already so entangled and excited it seemed a given, but still Magnus wanted to make sure that Alec was okay with all of this. It touched the shadowhunter. Especially since Magnus was so impatient before and would do anything to get into his pants. But now, He was patient and he wanted to make sure he did nothing to scare Alec or push him away by being too demanding. But the problem was. Alec wasn't sure of himself.

"I... I don't know.. Magnus, i've never-"

"I know. I kind of sensed it... "

Alec averted his eyes. He was ruining everything. Not just back at the club. But now here too. It seemed he was only good at ruining the mood. Though Magnus chuckled softly and tilted Alec's head back. 

"Alexander. Look at me."

Alec looked up confused. Why did Magnus chuckle? Was it that funny to him? But the warlock smiled and kissed Alec's lips softly.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Alec squirmed slightly under the warlock who still sat on top of him while he was now laying down. 

"I... I don't know what i want.."

Alec murmured softly. Almost too embarrassed to say it. 

"Alexander. Do you like me kissing you?"

Alec could feel the heat rise to his cheeks but he nodded.

"Do you like me touching you?"

Again Alec nodded.

"Well then. Why don't we stick to that for now?"

Alec felt like he could cry. He felt embarrassed, helpless, a bit ashamed and many more things. From Magnus' end he could sense just a hint of nervousness but other then that only the warm tingling feeling that was the longing the warlock had to be with him. And far, far away, from the third member of their bond, there was calmth. The anchor they both needed to keep holding onto so they could deal with this much better then if they were alone. 

Magnus leaned in and their lips reconnected. Alec closed his eyes. He let himself relax under the warlock's touch. Magnus let his hands slide over Alec's form. Caressing his chest through his shirt, massaging his hips softly. A bit of impatience was still left with traces in Magnus' personality. It showed as he sneakily slipped his fingers under Alec's shirt to caress his bare skin. Tracing along the lines of his toned abs. Alec squirmed a little but he focused on what his lips were doing. His arms left without purpose parallel to his body. Where he slightly gripped at the couch in reaction to feeling Magnus' fingers crawl over his abdomen. 

The Warlock moved his kisses from Alec's lips to his neck where he took his time to lave attention to the span of the white marked skin there. Kissing up and down the rune that took up part of Alec's neck. It made Alec hum and turn his head to stretch his neck and give the warlock more space for his antics. The kisses ran little tremors of pleasure through Alec's body, who was happy that Magnus had sense enough to go easy on him. Though out of the three of them, Magnus was probably the most impatient one. Soon though Magnus had his fingers hooked under the edge of the dark fabric that made up Alec's shirt and softly the question fell off his lips if he could pull it off of the shy young shadowhunter underneath him.

Alec reminded himself that he could put a stop to this whenever he wanted, but his head didn't seem to ring any alarms just yet. But even so he was too shy to let the warlock pull off his shirt. He placed his hands over Magnus' and slowly shook his head in attempt to stop him from pulling it off. The warlock pouted a little for a moment but respected Alec's wish to leave it on for now. The caresses didn't stop there however. Though Alec didn't allow his shirt to come off, Magnus had no trouble slipping his fingers under the fabric to caress fairly unknown territory. Of course he had seen it once when Alec was training. But he never actually touched Alec so intimately as he was doing now.

Their hips brushed again, making both men shiver and press harder for more friction. Alec was shy but by no means did he want to stop. He just couldn't tell how far he'd let this go before calling a halt to it. However, with the pleasure surging through his veins as Magnus pressed their hips together, calling a halt to this was the last thing on his mind. Alec didn't even realize how his body reacted, or that his legs fell open further to invite the warlock into their grip. Magnus could only make use of it as he rolled his hip deeply. Grinding on Alec to make sure he was filled with pleasure from that alone.

They kissed, each time they parted for breath, Magnus opened his eyes to look at this beautiful young Shadowhunter underneath him. And each time they leaned back in for more, the kisses grew deeper, hotter, more passionate and just a tad more sloppy. Magnus could not ignore the strain of his clothing against his crotch. He already wore tight fitting clothing. To be so hard and excited in such clothing only added to the pressure being put on his skin. However if he were to take it off without a warning, Alec might call a halt to this. He was caught between the embarrassing question if the younger agreed on at least allowing him to take his pants off, or ignoring the feeling all together and bare the strain for the certainty that he could keep touching and kissing this gorgeous young creature that writhed underneath him.

Though it seemed Alec had run ahead to make the decision for him. The shadowhunter too could feel quite a strain and though he didn't want to be fully undressed, at least he wanted to relieve part of the tension. When Magnus came dangerously close to Alec's belt with his hand, the shadowhunter did not protest. He shyly bucked up, rolling his hips in silence to plead if the warlock would help him out of this tight situation with a certain discretion. Magnus couldn't read Alec's mind. But he could sense both ease and unease in Alec. It was enough to warn him not to do too much at once. 

For Alec this was nerve wrecking. He never lacked confidence on the battle field. But intimately, in the arms of someone he loved and for the first time as well, that made it hard to keep that confidence. In fact his confidence may have flown out of the window ever since they landed in Magnus' apartment.

Magnus' nimble fingers took hold of the clasp of Alec's belt. Gently and with no sudden movements undoing it so the belt formed no barrier for the undoing of the button and zipper anymore. Magnus worked at a slow pace compared to his usual experiences. For which Alec could be nothing but grateful. At one point he was afraid he would be asking too much of the eager Warlock. But Magnus proved himself to be a man trustworthy. Alec closed his eyes when the sound of the zipper coming undone resonated in his ears. He swallowed hard, trying to shoo away his nerves. He felt the pressure and tension on his erected flesh decrease. At least the first layer was out of the way. 

Magnus hooked his fingers under the fabric of Alec's jeans. Slowly tugging them a bit lower. Alec hesitated but slowly raised his hips to let it come off a little. As the fabric slipped over his ass, he opened his eyes to look at Magnus. The warlock stopped there. Having pushed the fabric down to just above Alec's knees. Alec took a deep breath and reached out to Magnus, Pulling him a bit closer until his trembling fingers could find the button of the tight pants Magnus chose to wear. The button popped out of it's hole with ease. The zipper was a tad more resistant. It put up a fight but in the end being no match for Alec who pulled it down determined to give the warlock as much equal treatment as he had the courage for.

Magnus sighed satisfied when he felt a bit of the pressure be relieved by the opening of his pants. Alec had him locked back in a kiss in no time just to keep his eyes away from what their hands were doing a moment longer. Magnus felt Alec reach for his jacket. Since the warlock had no problem in baring himself, he let Alec take it off. And then let the shadowhunter's trembling fingers slowly undo every button of his designer shirt. Once it came off it revealed flawless tanned skin. There wasn't an inch blemished or marred. All was as soft and smooth as a new born's skin. All save for the mark on Magnus' wrist, which indicated how he had shared a cycle of death and rebirth with Aeris in a most miraculous way. 

Alec studied the mark but then let his eyes wander over the warlock's body. It made color rise to his cheeks again and yet his eyes filled with a slowly simmering lust that was about to come to a boil. Alec, slowly gaining more confidence, could let his hands wander and his fingertips grazing over the warlock's skin. Searching a path from his shoulder down his chest, to a surprising form of faint abs. All beautifully tanned in a bronze color and not littered with a single flaw. Magnus dared slipping a hand between them. Softly palming Alec's hot member through the fabric of his boxers. The shadowhunter gasped and bucked up in reflex. Shuddering at the touch. Yet it felt too good to call to a halt. 

"M-Magnus.."

Alec's soft moan caused a wave of heat to pass under the warlock's skin. It took Magnus everything to keep himself from mindlessly wrestling his hand under the fabric too fast too soon. The Warlock had to compose himself, but at the same time he could quite enjoy the hands on him. Mapping out every inch of his exposed chest as if Alec wanted to remember it by the touch of his fingertips and able to recall that memory with his eyes closed. Magnus realized somewhere that with how Alec was feeling and behaving, that he wouldn't have the young shadowhunter tonight. Though he wanted that more then anything, Alec didn't seem to be ready. And Magnus accepted that. He didn't feel disappointed however, as they were quite intimate and could take pleasure in this evening even if there was no taking to be done.

Thank the greater soul for them to be anchored to someone like Aeris, who always seemed so calm no matter what and had all the patience in the world. It gave Magnus his footing for being patient and calm himself. Without that anchor, he might not have been alright with just laying in Alec's arms and kissing and touching him until he'd come undone. If it were not for that anchor, Magnus would have pressed for the whole thing to happen.

The warlock was however taken by surprise as Alec softly laid his hand over one of Magnus' and pulled it up towards his belly, only to guide it down slightly leaving just the fingertips to slip under the only fabric separating his hardened length from the warlock's view. Magnus reached for Alec's shirt. Pushing it up just a little. Exposing his well trained abs and several runes littered on his skin. The Warlock reached in to set his lips to one of the runes. Mouthing at it. Alec squirmed and took shallow breaths. His heart racing and his chest heaving up and down quickly. Magnus pushed further with the hand that Alec had guided. Slipping his fingers under the fabric. Alec held his breath. Until the moment those tan, well groomed, lithe fingers touched his bare length. 

"Ah! Magnus!"

Alec shuddered heavily and moaned lowly. Twitching at the slightly colder fingers touching his heated cock. Magnus released a moan against Alec's skin. Muffling it with the kisses he littered all over Alec's pale skin. Alec felt it and hummed in response. His hands traveling to Magnus' shoulders. Gripping at him softly but intensely with his fingertips. Magnus ghosted his fingers over the hot flesh. Stroking it a few times before he tugged timely at the edge of Alec's boxer. Pulling it down far enough to free Alec's erection. The shadowhunter hissed softly as he felt himself being exposed and his manhood come to contact with the cool air of the room. The warlock didn't pull back to give Alec an intense stare over though. He'd love to take his time to look, but that would only make Alec more nervous.

Alec felt so exposed as that was exactly what he was before Magnus' eyes. But the warlock didn't pause. The kisses on Alec's stomach continued as Magnus also let his hand resume the stroking of Alec's member. The shadowhunter gripped somewhat tighter at the warlock's shoulders. Gasping, softly moaning and helplessly bucking up into the hand wrapping around his cock. Magnus lowered his head. If he couldn't get the whole thing yet, then he could surely settle for a taste couldn't he? Though Alec only squirmed more as the warlock kissed lower, Magnus found his head wasn't being pushed away. He still had the green light to continue. 

Until he reached down and kissed the base of Alec's erection. Alec yelped and squeezed his legs together a bit. Not having expected Magnus to make that move. 

"Magnus! That's-... ah that's..."

Magnus looked up and showed a devilish tempting smile. Setting his lips on the base again. Kissing up along the thick vein. Alec squeezed harder on Magnus' shoulders. He tried to keep still but his hips had a life of their own it seemed. Thankfully this wasn't the first time Magnus did something like this. He knew just what to do to keep Alec from accidentally making him gag. Alec let his head fall back against the couch. Too overpowered by pleasure to keep watching what Magnus was doing to him. The warlock had his wicked ways with his mouth and tongue. Teasing Alec a little with kisses spread over his length until a pleading moan made him give in and close his lips around the tip.

Alec was still half-clothed but he felt like he was completely bare in front of the warlock. Even though Magnus had lost more clothing then he did. Alec released Magnus in favor of gripping at the couch. He didn't have to worry about bruising leather. Magnus was not holding back in his pace. He started slow, but build up a good and steady rhythm. Slowly working up like a crescendo. Building up towards an orgasm. While sucking he used his tongue to trace wet lines along Alec's hard member. Wet sounds accompanying his actions.

For Alec, who had already hung into this heavy cloud of pleasure since the club, it didn't take much to get him to feel he lost gravity and was coming to his end faster then he wanted to. He froze however when Magnus let a hand travel along his inner thigh towards the back. It was too much too soon. Alec couldn't handle that yet. So he gripped the arm making the wrong movements. Weakly shaking his head and protesting. 

"n-no.. No Magnus.. Don't.."

The warlock fortunately wasn't so focused that he didn't hear a thing. He heard Alec and he withdrew his hand, respecting Alec's wishes. Alec knew it was hard for Magnus to hold back. But he really couldn't give more of his body. They just ended up here from their first date, and there was a lot more to be discussed and understood in this relationship with him and Aeris before they could delve into this any deeper. Magnus pulled away, stroking Alec with his hand while he looked up. 

"What is it Alec? Tell me. What do you want?"

Alec shook his head. He could hardly say anything. But he managed to plead Magnus not to stop.

"Don't stop... Magnus please.. i.."

The warlock hushed him with a kiss on his lips.

"Shh.. i'll make you feel really good, Alexander"

Alec pulled one arm around Magnus and pulled him on top of his body. Smiling softly, getting a bit of sass to throw back at the warlock.

"You already are"

Alec realized part of that didn't come from him, but far off from Aeris who probably had a pretty good idea of what was going on. The assuring and calm echo from afar only eased Alec more. Magnus chuckled and leaned in to claim the Shadowhunter's lips again. Having gotten over part of his nerves, Alec put his hands to work once again. Letting them slide over Magnus' back. Over his shoulders to his chest and then down to his belly. Hesitating slightly before gathering his determination to slip his fingertips under the line of fabric still covering Magnus' hard member. 

The warlock moaned softly as his hips rolled on instinct. Making Alec's hand sliding in further. Alec pushed the fabric down, exposing as much of Magnus as his own flesh was exposed. The heat increased as the warlock pushed his hips down and his member touched Alec's. Both of the men moaned. Magnus pushed his hard cock down to rub against Alec's equally hard one. The rubbing created friction that both men felt in every fiber of their being. Alec trembled and pushed his hips up to meet Magnus'. The warlock reached down to stroke them both and Alec reconnected their lips to share feverish kisses between lust filled moans. 

"I want to put my mouth on you.. Until you fall off the edge"

Magnus growled softly between hot quick kisses. Alec mewled softly and grew three shades deeper red because of the warlock's dirty talk. That particular service would mean the loss of kisses but it would also mean Magnus would resume what he did earlier. Between the two options, Alec had already chosen.

"Please Magnus"

He pleaded. The warlock smiled and dove back down. Taking in Alec's heated cock without hesitation. It took a lot for Alec not to scream at the sudden heat folding around his erection again. He brought one hand up and bit in it. Unable to stop his moans and mewls. He was shaking. Having climbed so far to the edge already, it wouldn't take long for him to fall off.

The warlock went to work eagerly. Doing his best to drag out the most melodious sounds from the young shadowhunter. He curved his tongue around the flesh and hollowed his cheeks. Providing a maddening hot, wet and slightly tight passage around Alec's cock. The shadowhunter helplessly bucked his hips into the pleasure. Until he could feel something was about to snap inside. Alarmed he lifted his head, but even before the full warning was out, Alec fell off the edge and rolled his head back in pure bliss.

"Magnus!.. i-i-"

Alec's entire body trembled and his erection pulsed and released. Sending Alec to a haze of the most intense pleasure. Magnus pulled back, stroking Alec through his orgasm. white ribbons landing on the younger's stomach. The warlock watched it with lidded eyes and groaned. The sight was enough to make him reach down and stroke himself quickly to release. 

"Alexander"

The warlock moaned. Rolling his eyes back. He took a moment to calm down before he snapped his fingers and with it cleaned up their mess in one magical sweep. He lowered himself on Alec, snuggling up to the shadowhunter's side, despite the tight space on the couch. They really should have done this in the bedroom but then again... Magnus didn't know if that would have effected the mood.

Alec laid there spent while he felt Magnus cleaning them up. He felt embarrassed yet insanely good in the afterglow of his orgasm. And he lacked the energy to cover himself back up. He allowed the warlock to cuddle up to him in the same state. Having taken no trouble to cover up himself. They laid like that for a while. In silence. Just enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually Magnus was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, my magic only cleaned up so much. I'm still sticky of sweat and i have no doubt you are in the same state. How about we shower? I can wash your back."

Alec nodded slowly. 

"Sounds good"

 

* * *

 


	40. Battle plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris has his hands full on trying to cover his secret communications with Jace. While his lovers are busy with each other, He calls upon his generals to make the first battle plans.

* * *

 

 

Aeris leaned against the wall in his private chambers. He had temporarily removed himself from the throne room to gather his bearings. The intimate echo of his two lovers had intensified over the last hour. Another hour and Aeris would have to show himself in front of his generals. With a small smile he thanked the heavens he, Magnus and Alec were not so tightly connected yet. He could feel what was happening yes. But only far off. Into the distance. It didn't effect him greatly. Surely once they would all be connected on a deeper level, he would be able to sense these things far more clearly. Then it would probably effect him more. 

Calmly he closed his eyes and tried to zoom in on those feelings. Like staring at a paper through a looking glass. A small smile painted his features. Oh these two... Both so very nervous. Especially Alec. And both so full of desire yet filled with the certainty that they shouldn't take it too far. Surprisingly Magnus seemed to take that into account as well. He was improving his patience it seemed. 

Aeris opened his eyes. At least they would be busy enough with each other for a while. The fireplace started pulsing suddenly. Jace was calling. Aeris turned his head and with a wave of his hand he took the call. 

"Jace. Impeccable timing. Any news?"

The blonde's face showed in flaming form above the red glowing logs.

 _"Bad news i'm afraid. I'm still not quite sure where we are. We're not in sight of any port or shore. But i can tell we're still heading North East. Several potential shadowhunters couldn't take the cup's pressure and died. But unfortunately that still makes an entire army of shadowhunters standing strong._ _"_

_Aeris sighed and crossed his arms. Somehow he had expected it but it was still rather bad news. And not the kind he'd prefer to hear._

"I see. I feared as much. Even our resources -though able to track over water- cannot track all the way out on open sea. It will be hard to pinpoint your location. Just try not to call until something really urgent comes up. Or if you get in sight of land no matter where."

_"A'right. So... How is Clary?"_

A small smile escaped the phoenix. He knew very well that it was among the first questions Jace would ask. Perhaps, if Aeris really used his senses, he could discover if this was love, or more then love. Like his own relations with Magnus and Alec. For now though it was pretty obvious that Jace was quite taken with Clary, and Clary with him. 

"Devastated. At least the last time i saw her. I've been to the Clave and to my own court for business, but i keep myself up to date. She's strong but still very sensitive about certain things Jace. Are you sure you don't want me to at least give here some form of the truth?"

_"No. No Clary cannot know about this. The less people the know about this the better."_

"She is hurting."

_"Don't you think i know that? I feel bad enough as it is. No need to rub it in. But i just can't risk her knowing about this."_

"What about the fact that you are not her brother? Surely that has nothing to do with this whole charade."

_"I don't know.. I'm afraid that if she knows, she will try to find me. More so then now. I just... I don't know Aeris. Please just look after her and help her to stay strong."_

"I will."

_"And then there's Alec. How is he?"_

Aeris couldn't hide the tugging at the corners of his mouth as he could still feel how Magnus and Alec were intertwined with each other at the moment. Then the king cleared his throat and straightened his pose. 

"He's occupied at the moment. Certainly that shall clear his mind for a moment. But... He is very.... Well i'm not sure if disappointed is the right word. But i'm sure you understand that he feels something along those lines and some anger for what you did. Definitely because you said nothing to him. He believed he could confide in you. After all you helped to pull him back when he was going down the wrong road. It's tough on him."

_"yeah.... I wish i could have said something. But knowing Alec... he would have tried to talk me out of it. If he would have believed in my plan at all. He always argued i'm one for strength, not brains."_

"He may have a point. Because if i hadn't tugged your sleeve you wouldn't have had a fail save."

_"True. But you did. So thank you. And... go easy on Alec. He's a good soldier but socially he can get... awkward. His flirting tactics are disastrous."_

The king laughed and shook his head. 

"I don't think that will be a problem. You should go. Before someone finds out what you're doing. And i have to consult my generals and make plans. We will both be quite busy."

Aeris let Jace end the call before anyone could figure out what he was doing. It was a miracle alone that Valentine didn't sense anything off around Jace yet. Of course it still had to seem like Jace thought he was his father. And Jace needed secluded places to make calls like these. Because these calls were magic it was also a bit risky. Valentine could sense certain things. Luckily he couldn't sense this.

Aeris closed his eyes and zoomed in on the echo of feelings from his lovers for a moment. Feeling them and their emotions. Granting them both his own strength and calm demeanor as an anchor to fight the nerves. Alec seemed the most troubled but also the easiest to comfort. Warmth seeped into Aeris' body. His lovers were sated and tired. He'd let them rest for a long while before he'd return. He had things to do first anyway.

The Phoenix king made his way towards the throne hall again. His generals and highest commanders had gathered. From all continents of the world. There were several high ranking officers of dark and light descend. Four main generals for each continent, Two dark Two light, One light male and female. One dark male and female. Their heads bowed in respect when Aeris entered. He returned the formalities with a short nod. 

"Generals."

Aeris greeted. 

"My Lord"-

They greeted back.

Aeris snapped is fingers and send a flame spreading over the large table set in the center of the hall. Burning the over world map onto it. Showing each and everyone of the continents on it.

Small blue flames held the positions of each institute of the shadowhunters. Small green flames marked every entrance to underground heritage like the palace that belonged to Phoenix culture. Aeris lit up the New York Institute especially.

"Alright. Here's what we know. These are the institutes of the shadowhunters and our underworld entrances. Access to weapon chambers and relics of our people. This institute, in New York, will definitely be in Valentine's focus. I cannot say if it will be his main focus. But Jocelyn and Clary Fairchild are stationed there. They are of interest to Valentine. Though the why is irrelevant for now."

"Valentine has his army of about 500 to 700 rogue shadowhunters all marked with the circle rune on a cargo ship heading North. Unfortunately we don't know his exact coordinates. But i believe they may be sailing the Atlantic Ocean. Valentine Teleported to get on the ship. Such a jump leaves traces. They should be in this area here. I have a contact that can tell me when they get in sight of land and where. Until then i want every single inch of the coast lines of continents bordering the Atlantic under close watch. There shouldn't be a crack of land where they can set foot on easily without us noticing."

"We will be allies to the Warlocks. And can guarantee that vampires and werewolves despite there differences will be on the same side as well. The waiting is left on the shadowhunters. As for the Seelies. I wish i could trust them, but they happen to side with the one they think shall win. And until we prove certain victory i'm afraid they will side with Valentine. Or withdraw from the entire war as a race. We can't count on them to fight. We may tag them for information but it must be dealt with as any non confirmed source. Unreliable until proven otherwise."

White lights appeared with the borders to the fae realm and where the exact entries of the Seelie world were placed. 

"These are the spots we want to stay clear of for now. Seelies are not just looking out for themselves, they can lash out when frightened or made angry. And if it can be avoided i'd rather not anger them. They are unpredictable enough as it is in one way or another."

Aeris shared his knowledge. Pointing out the things on the map he was talking about. Sharing images in fire to support his words and form up a start for their positioning in this starting war. They didn't have direct battles yet. But they would get them soon. They needed to be ready for anything. Even if their plans for now did not involve any fighting. 

About half way through the meeting, Aeris felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. There were only a few people who knew his number and could be calling him, but each of them were important. So he excused himself and walked towards the edge of the hall. He fished the device out of his pocket and picked up.

"It's Aeris."

Surprisingly on the other end, someone familiar answered the call.

_"Aeris, it's Lydia. I've just been appointed the position you demanded for me. There has been a vote and though the voices in the Clave are divided, you've been given the green light to use shadowhunter tools for the light phoenixes. There were more people supporting this motion then people who were against it, but i'm not sure we can just assume this is a 100% yes."_

Aeris felt relieved. A weight fell off his shoulders when he heard from Lydia that they would be allies to the shadowhunters and not enemies. They would be able to team up to fight Valentine instead of having to fight both Valentine and each other. But he also kept in mind what Lydia warned him for. Not all Clave members agreed with each other. And things could always take a turn for the worst. He'd have to be on guard.

"Well there is some good news at least. We'll have to keep an eye out for any changes but i trust that those who voted yes will not suddenly change their minds. Let's just say we will proceed with caution despite the good news. You never know. I know you are ambitious Lydia. And i know i didn't put you in the wrong spot. You have to be my eyes and ears in there."

_"If it were not for you i would not have this position. I am grateful. And because of that i will do what i can to help. The Clave has asked your presence in the meeting to set up a strategy. They said, as soon as you're available."_

Aeris chuckled.

"They do not grand me a moment's peace. Alright. I'm nearly done here, but they will forgive me if i make a pit stop at home to see my boyfriends. War or no war, you can't ignore a soul piece pulling at you. Never mind two."

It was quiet for a while on the other hand. And Aeris felt he may have hurt Lydia's feelings. After all she did seem effected by the way the wedding was called off. Aeris couldn't read her that well but if he didn't know any better he'd be convinced that she may care for Alec a little more then she initially wanted to admit. 

"Lydia, love. Listen to me. Somewhere out there is that other part of your soul. I know there is someone who can make you whole and happy. Just keep an eye out and don't dismiss everyone who approaches you, directly. Give them a chance and you may find that other half of yours sooner then you'd think. It is destiny. And i do not believe for a second that lady fate has nothing but loneliness in stall for a strong woman like you."

There was a light hearted chuckle on the other side of the line and a voice with gratitude in it answered.

_"Thank you Aeris. I hope you're right. And i'll try to keep that advice in mind. I have to go now. This new position also means new responsibilities."_

"Right you are. Off you go then. And Lydia... Thank you. For everything."

With a click from the other end, Lydia ended the call and Aeris pushed the device back into his pocket. He cleared his throat and walked back to the table. Several expecting faces were looking at him with questions in their eyes. He decided not to let them wait in tension longer then necessary. 

"Good news. The Clave has finally decided not to be stubborn. Though we do not have the full support of every member, there was a vote and the majority has voted in our favor. Which means we are now allies. Still, proceed with caution, you never know what the ones who oppose may do. At least now we can focus on fighting one army instead of two. I will have to go back to the Clave with one commander of each of your sections to compare out strategies and share the information we have. Let's hope they continue their wisdom."

There were mumbles coming from several dark phoenixes. But overall they accepted their current situation. Aeris continued with the strategic movements for their own soldiers. They would coordinate with the shadowhunters later.

 

After two hours Aeris finally closed the meeting. Handing the communications to Varos, his second in command. Everything that would go to Varos would go to Aeris. While Aeris was tending to other matters, Varos would communicate with him and take charge until Aeris could take charge again. Aeris sighed but he smiled when he shook Varos' hand. Then he turned around and swiftly made his way through the palace. All the way to the gate that was the border of the protective barriers put up to ward against unwanted visitors. There it took a matter of seconds for flames to appear and engulf Aeris, Transporting him to the source of the pulsing he felt in his soul. 

When Aeris reached Magnus' apartment, it was quiet. There was still some heat coming from the bathroom indicating that the steam was left by a recent shower. The couch pillows were on the floor but other then that it looked neat. Yet it smelled like whatever they did, happened there. Aeris couldn't hide a smirk. Luckily he was one of the very few who could sense such a thing. His soul pulsed more vibrant. Aeris simply followed it's pull and it lead him to the bedroom where two beautiful men lay next to each other. Peacefully sleeping. Both dressed in their night clothes. Aeris had expected no less. Though he and Magnus constantly slept naked, that may be too much for Alec on a first sleep over. 

He softly made his way to the bed on the side where Magnus was. Alec laid on his back, eyes closed and breathing softly. Magnus laid towards him with an arm over Alec's stomach and the warlock's head resting to Alec's shoulder. Aeris softly ran a hand over the warlock's cheek. Said warlock took a deep breath and slowly withdrew from Alec to turn on his other side. Aeris thanked the bed and Magnus' need for luxury for it being big enough to sit on next to two sleeping beauties. If they wanted to sleep in one bed they'd definitely needed a bigger bed. Preferably the nest Aeris had build. It was like a bed, with sheets and blankets, only then in the shape of a huge bird's nest. 

Magnus cracked an eye open and a smile painted his lips. He hummed softly.

"Mi Amor. I hope you came in for a kiss."

He murmured. Aeris chuckled and leaned forward. Pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' head. He propped himself up on the bed next to Magnus, but above the blanket. 

"Shh. You'll wake the young one."

Aeris hushed him. They both took a glance at Alec who laid blissfully unaware and slept on. Aeris turned to Magnus and kissed his lips. 

"I just came to see how you two were doing. And our bond was pulling quite hard, i can't ignore that pull."

Magnus nodded.

"That might have been us. Did we give you trouble darling?"

Aeris shook his head. 

"I could feel it. But it didn't bother me. I did most of my business. I'll have to go back to the Clave tomorrow. They agreed on telling the truth about the Phoenixes. But it'll take a while before all is settled. At least now we are allies and that is a lot easier to work with. I'll be home in a day at most. Perhaps two if it gets extreme."

Magnus groaned a little.

"That's too long"

"It's just one day"

"It's still too long"

Aeris leaned in and kissed Magnus softly.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Magnus wrapped an arm around Aeris and kissed him deeply before answering.

"I'm not just saying it for me you know. That pull you felt, you are not the only one feeling it."

Magnus turned his head to Alec. Who slept beside him. He moved his body to face the young shadowhunter and Aeris who was at his other side moved in to hug the warlock from behind. 

"I know. Look at him. He's sweet, handsome. And he's ours Magnus."

The warlock smiled and nodded. Curling up into Aeris' arms while gazing at sleeping Alec. 

"Yes he is."

Aeris nuzzled to Magnus' hair and laid down beside him. They both gazed at Alec for a while before they turned back to each other. Snuggling up for a bit. 

 

* * *

 


	41. dreams and showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up to a welcoming sight and then steps into the shower with Aeris.

* * *

 

 

Alec woke up to a feeling he could hardly describe. A feeling he never knew before. Surrounded by warmth and a soft feeling. Blankets but also arms laid across his chest. The light weight pressing on his body, telling him it was real. The soft sound of breathing both left and right. Sweet scents of both spice and smoke entered his nose as he breathed in. A soft pulse glowing in his chest. Pounding calmly like a heartbeat. Equal to his own heartbeat, But with two clear echoes. Split second echoes that slowly drew closer and closer until there was no delay and the pulses were beating as one. Alec groaned a little and cracked one eye open. Then the other. His blurry sight slowly came back into focus. showing the pattern of a luxurious ceiling and the tips of the bed's posts. 

That's right. He was at Magnus' place. They had a first date that ended into something quite intimate. Alec swallowed hard as the thought of it alone already raised the heat to his cheeks again. It was the best he ever felt so far, but also very nerve wrecking as much as it was bliss. He took a deep breath. Focusing on the weight on his chest. There wasn't one arm. There were two. And they went in opposite direction. Alec closed his eyes again and focused on the warmth he felt on either side. Two bodies were curled up against his. Two... That meant.. 

Alec opened his eyes again. Turning his head to his left, he saw the person he fell asleep next to. Magnus was peacefully sleeping, curled up with his head leaning on Alec's shoulder. Alec then turned his head to the right. A sight of messy red hair with blue strands in it was the first thing that Alec saw. It made the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile. Looking down further passed the messy bed hair he saw Aeris' sleeping face. Nuzzled to his right arm. Alec looked at Magnus again and then back at Aeris. It felt like he was still dreaming. It felt like this was something out of a fantasy. But the soft breath on his arm from Aeris, and the heat of Magnus' breath on his shoulder let him know that this was definitely real.

A deep sigh came from the Phoenix at his side and Aeris moved his head back a little. Scrunching his nose before slowly opening his eyes. On that very moment, Alec could hardly believe that Aeris was a king. He looked too gentle, to adorable almost to be someone of such power. When their eyes met, a smile cracked on Aeris' face.

"Hi There"

Aeris murmured. Stretching himself a little. 

"Hi to you too."

Alec answered with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're back already."

Aeris looked up and smiled.

"A short stop between businesses i'm afraid. The Clave decided on something wise for once. We are allies now but i still need to go back to compare strategies and all that political nonsense."

Aeris yawned while he spoke and lazily turned on his back.

"I'd rather stay here but fortunately this will take only a day at most. I will probably be back tomorrow. War or no war they can't expect me to be tied to my throne for as long as this threat will last."

Alec frowned. 

"But isn't it your duty to guide your people as it is a soldier's duty to fight when he is told to?"

Aeris turned his head to Alec.

"You'll find i'm very good at multi tasking. I had ages of practice. And i will not abandon my duties when i'm here. But you also understand that i need to be close to you and Magnus."

Aeris sat up partially.

"You felt it didn't you? The pull. We're mending but not yet one as we should be. It can't be rushed but until our souls are glued together that pull will only get stronger and tug harder if we are further apart."

Alec nodded. He understood. He had felt something like what Aeris described. Some invisible string tugging at him. It was gone now, only because Aeris was right next to him. Their souls softly pulsing together as one. Like a heartbeat. 

"Well it's not like i want you to go away again. Actually i'm glad you're here."

Alec confessed. After what he and Magnus did last night he could hardly look at the warlock without blushing. Never mind knowing what to say or do when the warlock would wake. He sincerely hoped that Magnus wouldn't tease him with it. There was no way he could stop the color from rising to his face then. Aeris chuckled and watched the sleeping warlock.

"Yes. I had a feeling something was going on. Well... I'm going to take a shower and get some breakfast before i leave. Will you join me?"

"For breakfast?"

"Or in the shower"

Alec widened his eyes. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and realized that Aeris was teasing him. Damn that phoenix. And he thought Magnus was a tease. On the other hand Aeris looked sincere. 

"w-what about Magnus?"

Alec asked to change the subject a little and stall a little before he'd make a decision. 

"Oh you know how he is. He needs his beauty sleep. Just let him rest. He'll wake up when he smells my coffee i'm sure."

Aeris turned around and slid off the bed. Only then Alec noticed that Aeris had wiggled himself into one of Magnus' satin night pajamas. The dark color contrasted with the phoenix's light skin. Alec waited a moment. He saw Aeris disappear into the bathroom and he sighed deep. Gathering his courage. Oh it wasn't that he didn't trust Aeris. If anything the latter was probably more patient and gentle then Magnus. But Alec just wasn't used to the fact of them seeing him naked yet. This whole lover thing was just new to him. But he slowly settled his nerves. One step at the time he would get better at this certainly.

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus one more time. When he was sure the warlock was still sound asleep he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and let his bare feet touch the carpet. He too was in one of Magnus' silk Pajamas. It was comfortable despite the size being somewhat small on certain spots. After all Magnus was a bit smaller then his two lovers.

Alec went to the bathroom and for a moment his heartbeat sped up when the sound of running water reached his ears. His hand shook when he took the doorknob. But he told himself it was alright and he opened the door to close it behind him again. Aeris stood with his back towards Alec as the silk top slid down his shoulders smooth like water. Alec's eyes fell on the fire rune on his shoulder, and the angelic rune burned into his neck. partly visible from under his red locks. Hypnotized, Alec came closer. He couldn't resist letting his fingertips graze the marred tissue on Aeris' shoulder. He traced the fire rune as if he tried to memorize it's form. Aeris shivered at the touch.

"Does it hurt?"

Alec asked. But Aeris shook his head.

"It's more sensitive then the rest of my skin in that area. But it doesn't hurt anymore. It only hurts when i have to activate it. Right now it's nothing more then a scar. Like you can activate and deactivate your runes."

Alec moved his fingers to the angelic rune in Aeris' neck.

"But that's different though. Our runes turn out to be scars that are like tattoos. flat and leveled on our skin. Yours isn't leveled or flat. It's like a-"

"-burn mark? Yes. Fire runes are basically dark magic where Angelic runes are light. Dark magic always has a steeper price then light magic. Even when one is permitted to use it infinitely."

Aeris moved to take off the rest of his night clothes and Alec stepped back. Biting his lip when Aeris' whole body came to view for him. When Aeris was completely naked he stepped into the shower. Looking over his shoulder he smiled. 

"Well? You coming or what?"

Alec gulped but then he realized sooner or later they'd see each other naked anyway. Why would he delay it then? If he delayed it, that would only make him more nervous eventually. Right now the mood was relaxed and so was his body so he could gather a little more courage just to strip himself and step into the shower. Alec let the silk slide from his body and pool on the floor. Slowly approaching the shower, he stepped in and closed the glass door behind him. Thankful that Aeris still stood with his back towards Alec.

When the Phoenix turned around however, Alec was also quick to turn around. Ending up with his back towards Aeris. The phoenix chuckled and laid a hand on Alec's shoulder, making the shadowhunter jolt a little. 

"Relax. I'm the last person who'd jump you just like that. Though i admit i like what i see."

Again the heat rose to Alec's face. But he relaxed visibly as Aeris chuckled again. The king stepped a little close and planted a kiss in Alec's neck. Drawing an involuntary mewl from Alec's lips. 

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

Aeris asked. Alec couldn't really answer. But he nodded slowly. His focus laid on the warm hand on his shoulder. Having it there felt both right and good. Despite his jolt from earlier nerves. Aeris took the soap and rubbed it between his hands, then he placed his hands on Alec's shoulders and massaged the soap softly into his skin. Alec closed his eyes for a moment and just let the phoenix work on his skin. Izzy sometimes tried to get him to relax, but he couldn't remember the last time someone gave him a massage like that. Aeris' hands were warm and applied just the right pressure. And it felt a lot better then a wash cloth. Alec groaned a little when Aeris discovered a knot in his back and slowly massaged it out.

A set of lips came to press in Alec's neck and the shadowhunter leaned into it. Shivering softly with the light kisses being planted. Aeris made sure not a muscle was left knotted up from Alec's shoulders to his lower back. Alec sighed and let his head hang low. Izzy sometimes rubbed his shoulders when he was sore from training. but no one ever got him an extensive massage like Aeris was doing. And he wasn't even laying down. Aeris blew on Alec's back. Setting the soap on fire with little green flames, dying out as quick as they came on. It send a heat wave through Alec's skin, burning away all the soreness that was still left after the massage. Alec felt it and tilted his head, looking back at the Phoenix. 

"What was that?"

Aeris smirked and pecked Alec's cheek. 

"A little Phoenix TLC."

"Hmm. A little magic"

"Medical fire never hurt anyone."

"hm-m. Sure. Well should i return the favor? Washing your back i mean. I can't do massages or that fire stuff."

Aeris smiled, nodded and turned around. Turning his back towards Alec. Then the shadowhunter turned towards Aeris and poured some soap into his hands. He gently rubbed it into the skin. Alec took more care around Aeris' fire rune. Reminding himself the phoenix said it was more sensitive sometimes. Aeris rolled his head in his neck and hummed softly, letting Alec do his thing. 

"Can't may not have been the right word Alec. This is nice."

Aeris hummed while Alec washed his back. It made the shadowhunter feel more relaxed and a bit proud for accomplishing such a thing. And through their bond he could tell Aeris wasn't lying. He felt relaxed and seemed to enjoy it. Alec smiled to himself about it. Until a short while ago he didn't think he'd ever be doing this. In fact even up till the wedding he had been terrified of the fact that he wasn't sure if he could ever make Lydia happy. He was a guy of few and simple gestures himself. Things initiated by Alec would never be as royal and flamboyant or spoiling as Magnus. Or small but definitely strong in meaning and skill like Aeris. Yet it seemed that what he had to offer was just enough for both the phoenix and the warlock.

Alec was shaken from his thoughts when he found his hands resting on Aeris' lower back and the phoenix laid his hands over Alec's. He pulled the shadowhunter's arms around him, pulling Alec closer, Up to his back. Making Alec hug him from behind. The young shadowhunter gained a bit of color in his face realizing he was hugging Aeris  _naked._ Since they were still in the shower. But somehow him being at the back instead of Aeris hugging him from behind was a little less alarming. Alec decided not to fight it and let his head rest on Aeris' shoulder, who leaned his head against the shadowhunter.

"Now is that just the result of an early morning or do you like me that much?"

Aeris whispered in a teasing voice. Alec wasn't sure what he meant until he felt where they were connecting. Alec hadn't noticed his body temperature rising because of the hot water and while he was washing Aeris, the skin sliding underneath his fingertips made him excited. He was hard. And pressed up right against Aeris' back. 

"oh my god. I'm so sorry. i-"

Alec let go and backed away. But Aeris turned around and gently trapped Alec between his arms against the shower wall. The cold tiles made Alec shiver but he looked straight into Aeris' bright orbs. The phoenix didn't look down, didn't tease him, he just leaned in and stole a soft kiss from Alec's lips.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You felt good, so that happens. It happens to us all the time."

Alec could only assume that with 'us' Aeris meant himself and Magnus. Still though, Alec bit his lip and tried to fight the heat rising to his cheeks. Aeris smiled and kissed him again. Successfully distracting Alec this time. Making the shadowhunter close his eyes and bring his body in closer. Their lips molding perfectly, though very different from the way Alec had kissed with Magnus. But though it was different, it felt and tasted just as good. They were both addicting and warm. Aeris pulled back a little, searching Alec's eyes. 

"Do you want me to step out so you can take care of it?"

Alec thought about it. But after what happened last night with Magnus he realized he couldn't stay embarrassed forever. So he slowly shook his head. But he couldn't take Aeris watching him either. 

"Well then... Maybe.. you can help me with my little problem and i can help you with yours."

the phoenix suggested. Alec widened his eyes and he dared to look down for a moment. There was clear evidence that Aeris was in no different state then his own. Excited and longing. Alec quickly averted his eyes again. Growing red just for looking down. His heart was racing and somehow nerves seemed to seep back in where they didn't belong. But one look in Aeris' eyes and Alec calmed down, leaning forward to kiss the Phoenix softly. Alec mewled softly when his body came into contact with Aeris'. He pulled back just a little to be able to speak.

"I... I want to... just.. not.. not all the way.."

Aeris chuckled softly and kissed Alec again before he answered.

"My sweet Alec. The shower is no place for a first time. And you're not ready. I know that. Relax. I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Just close your eyes. I got you."

Alec couldn't protest against that soft voice and those bright eyes piercing through him. He let himself hold onto Aeris' arms to keep himself standing straight and he let his eyes fall shut. Feeling himself pulled into the phoenix's warm embrace. 

 

* * *

 


	42. *Aelec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of shower love and a tasty breakfast.

* * *

 

Alec gasped a little when he felt his body connect with that of the phoenix. Aeris was incredibly warm. They were standing chest to chest right now and even at the hip they were connecting. Sending pleasant chills down Alec's back. The water poured down on them, coating their skin with drops of water. Alec hummed low when the Phoenix set his lips into Alec's neck and softly kissed a path there. Up and down along his nape but never quite further then just behind his ear and the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Alec wrapped his arms around Aeris to keep himself steady. While he felt Aeris do the same. The phoenix' warm hands landing on his back. His fingertips probing at Alec's spine. Caressing every inch of the length of his back. 

Alec rested his head on Aeris' shoulder. Trying to do nothing but focus on the feelings and sensations of being in the king's arms and feeling the light touches being put on him. It was very different from the passive-aggressive moves that Magnus called his own. But pleasant all the same. Aeris was warmer, gentle, softer. But he could ignite the same kind of fire in Alec's veins as Magnus had. Where Magnus pushed for certain moves, it gave him the same kind of shivers as the patient coaxing of the phoenix in front of him. Until he learned of this whole triad soul thing, Alec never thought that two entirely different touches could invoke the precise same reaction and be so similar in result to one another when viewed from the receiver's perspective. It was strange but welcome.

Alec dared to let his hands travel. Having already been in a situation of an intimate nature with Magnus made him bolder. His nerves dropping. He could take the lead now. Where Magnus had lead him, he could now lead Aeris. He suddenly understood why the two had picked the order of things to be exactly like this. Why Aeris had said he would give the two space before he'd jump in as well. Alec had no doubt that if he would get to see Aeris and Magnus alone, that Aeris would be leading Magnus. Thus the circle was round. Not that it couldn't be the other way around. But it all made so much sense now. And it only touched Alec more. Especially the thought that this King in front of him would allow himself to be steered and dominated by a young love rookie.

Alec's fingers slid over Aeris' back straight to the fire rune on his shoulder and he started to trace the pattern repeatedly. He felt it get warmer under his fingers since that was a rune still very active even if it wasn't used or purposely activated. The heat of fire magic was still swirling in the tissue because of the constant use of it. And Alec traced it mercilessly. Guiding it like a snake along the pattern. Aeris tightened his grip on Alec and a breathy groan spilled from his lips. Igniting a fire in Alec's belly he didn't know he possessed until he and Magnus were on the couch the night before.

"Alec..."

Aeris moaned softly. It was all true. That mark was very sensitive. Alec did not let up. He continued to trace that pattern. Learning as he went along with what was good and what was not. With that one small reaction, Aeris had melted away Alec's shyness. The Shadowhunter himself was becoming more confident. He could take the lead now. It was already clear that Aeris would let him do whatever he pleased while trading favors. The phoenix promised to help him out as well, but he would follow Alec's gestures for the right pace and timing. 

Alec turned his head. Kissing the water away from Aeris' neck. He latched on to a patch of skin on the junction of Aeris' neck and shoulder. And before he even fully realized what he was doing he had bit down on it. Hard. Sucking the skin to increase the pressure. Aeris gasped and pressed against Alec. Craning his neck to allow him more space. Alec realized he was biting and quickly let go. Seeing a dark patch he created he felt a hint of guilt and kissed it to soothe the ache. Aeris chuckled.

"I see Magnus taught you a thing or two."

Alec was a bit embarrassed but he smiled, leaning back in to claim the phoenix's lips. Aeris moved one leg. Trapping Alec and himself in a position where they were riding each other's thigh. He had a leg trapped between Alec's legs. And Alec had one leg between Aeris'. The two moaned at the same time. Breathing out shaky breaths at the friction they were now causing. 

"Nah, it's not just that. I figured i need to find out how this works for myself."

Alec answered. Aeris hummed.

"Hmm. Like an experiment."

"More of a learning process"

They chuckled and Alec captured Aeris' lips again. When Aeris pulled away he chuckled softly.

"hmm. Well there's one thing you didn't learn from Magnus. You're an amazing kisser on your own, Lightwood" 

Alec grinned to the praise and even more so at the teasing use of his last name. It was playful and light. Alec nuzzled his face back into Aeris' neck. Mouthing at the dark hickey he created before. He rolled his hips, pressing against Aeris' leg and rolling his leg to Aeris' hips. The phoenix inhaled sharply and bucked back. Alec's hands lowered to Aeris' lower back and then dropped to his ass to pull him in with more pressure. Aeris let his hands rest on Alec's back. And his head on Alec's shoulder. Groaning as he was pulled closer. 

Alec continued to mouth at the spot he turned purple from biting at it before while their hips met again and again, Riding against each other for some much needed friction. Aeris clung to Alec like he'd fall over if he didn't. His breath quick and uneven. Warm on Alec's skin. 

"Alec please.." 

The king moaned. Alec tried to figure out what exactly the phoenix was pleading for. But before he even had time to think deeply, Aeris simply asked what he wanted.

"Touch me? please i.."

Aeris dropped his head on Alec's shoulder. Moving his hips in an obvious desperate movement. Aeris was unsure of what Alec could or could not do intimately. Some things took more confidence then others. But Alec responded when he dropped a hand to Aeris' hip and slid it slowly to the front. Alec could feel Aeris' body shudder against him when he slid his fingers around the phoenix's erection. It was hot and felt heavy in his hand. Alec's heartbeat sped up. It was the first time he touched Aeris this way. The water raining down on them made it easy for his hand to slide over Aeris' cock.

The phoenix bucked his hips. Thrusting into the hand holding him while releasing a deep moan. One that vibrated and rumbled through his chest. One higher pitched moan followed when Alec did something that was a twist of his wrist. Alec didn't even know he was doing it, but to Aeris, that felt amazing. The phoenix stared straight into Alec's eyes for a moment. Alec shuddered from he emotion visible in Aeris' bright eyes. Love and longing pulled him in so deeply he couldn't resist leaning in for a deep desperate kiss.

Alec moved his hand faster, And Aeris bucked his hips to counter the movement. He let a hand slip down in between them to take a hold of Alec's erection. The shadowhunter moaned into Aeris' mouth and bucked his hips. Aeris moved his hand in sync with Alec's and flicked his wrist, twisting his touch and rolling a thumb over the head of Alec's erected cock. It was too much. Alec moaned loud as his body shuddered violently before releasing the tension below as he came. His release spilled over Aeris' hand, washed away by the water, down the drain. Alec's skin tingled and he felt heat run all over his body. He was forced to pull back from the kiss to breathe properly. 

Aeris dropped his head in Alec's neck and groaned loud. Following into bliss as his own body trembled just as much as Alec's had. He released and rode out his orgasm. Alec let go only when Aeris let go of him, and for a moment they just stood there slumped against each other. Catching their breath and keeping each other from staggering off their wobbly legs. 

"Next time we should get a bed"

Alec mumbled. Aeris laughed.

"I agree."

Aeris pulled back and planted a kiss on Alec's head. He turned off the water and carefully stepped out of the shower. With a snap of his fingers a high flame engulfed his entire body for a few seconds and then disappeared. Which made him dry in a matter of seconds.

Alec stepped out and shook his head.

"Ever heard of a towel?"

Aeris only shrugged and grinned.

"I was lazy"

He snapped his fingers again and this time Alec was the one who was on fire for a second. And in only a second all the water had dried up because of the heat and the flames were out. Alec arched a brow but in the end it saved him some time drying off so he decided not to scold Aeris for setting him on fire. Aeris stole one of Magnus' fancy bathrobes. The silk sliding smoothly over his skin. Covering up only a part of him, since it was a short robe and his legs stuck out from under it. It fitted like a Kimono. Alec just preferred getting dressed instead. He picked up his clothes softly and exited the bedroom without a sound. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus still slept, though the look on his face said he was dreaming something nice. Aeris moved to the kitchen and Alec followed. Breakfast would be a good idea now. Alec searched the cabinets for plates and cutlery. Setting the table for two. 

"You might want to set for one extra. I have a feeling sleeping beauty will be waking soon." 

Aeris told him. So Alec set the table for three while Aeris made coffee and eggs. Alec found the toaster in one of the low cupboards and used it to make toast for the three of them. The two were each working on their own part of the breakfast when a sleepy voice came from the kitchen entrance followed by a yawn. 

"I had this intense and amazing dream. Quite intimate as well. And it involved a shower. I have to say i don't often dream that vivid, but it was nice."

Magnus came in and hugged the first person he came across. Which so happened to be Aeris. Magnus back hugged him and leaned his head against Aeris. The phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah that wasn't a dream, love. That was us."

Magnus opened his eyes and then looked at Alec with large eyes, Alec already felt himself turn a shade of red again. Dammit. 

"really? Well that must have been fun. Why didn't you wake me?"

Aeris turned around in Magnus' hold.

"You need your beauty sleep. Look at you, it certainly did it's magic."

Magnus glared at him playfully. 

"Flattery will get you no where my dear. Coffee however.."

Magnus leaned in to steal a kiss before Aeris turned back to the stove. Then he let go and walked a few paces further, where he latched onto Alec instead. Aeris looked at it tenderly and smiled. Alec let himself be brought in for a kiss from the warlock before Aeris told them to sit down.

"Alexander, i hope you slept well."

Magnus started. Alec nodded while he filled his plate with toast and eggs. 

"I slept fine. Though i was surprised to find Aeris there when i woke up."

Magnus nodded looking over at the phoenix.

"Yes he does that sometimes. Though the surprise is mostly pleasant. I'd rather go to sleep alone and wake up with a surprise then go to sleep together and wake up alone."

Aeris filled his plate as well and he frowned at Magnus' words.

"Hold on, so you hate waking up alone while i was the one waking up alone several times because you forgot to wake me and kiss me goodbye."

Magnus laid a hand on his chest insulted and defended himself right away.

"That was a long time ago! I wouldn't do that now!"

Alec chuckled and passed the toast to Magnus who wanted to fill his plate.

"Shouldn't either of you now be wiser and prevent that from happening again? Or leave a note when you go. Notes are perhaps not the best compensation. But better then nothing."

Aeris frowned and so did Magnus.

"Honestly i haven't though of it that way."

The warlock admitted. The three of them laughed and ate their breakfast while engaging small talk to keep things from getting too quiet. The domestic mood and calm atmosphere made Alec feel at ease and surprisingly, he felt at home here between them. It almost made him forget about their problems and the ongoing war, and the clear instigation Camille had tried to pull off before. 

"Well i have to get dressed and report to Idris before someone might get the idea i'm unreliable."

Aeris mentioned. He got up and pecked Magnus on his lips. Then he walked over to Alec. On instinct the shadowhunter just turned his head to receive the same peck on his lips. Like it was second nature and he had been doing that for years. 

"we'll see you tonight." 

Magnus said. Aeris disappeared into the bedroom and emerged minutes later fully dressed. 

"Movie night. Tonight when i get back. Sounds like a plan?"

The phoenix suggested. 

"Sure." Magnus replied. he then looked at Alec who looked back at Aeris.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to clear another night off with my parents. I don't think mom will go easy on me. Maybe i can ask Izzy to cover me. But i can't promise anything. Mom will probably want me at the institute because of everything that's going on."

Aeris nodded while he put on his shoes. 

"Well don't try to push it alright? I mean this is pretty new to you and your family. It takes a bit to process it. And i know Maryse so if she says no, Don't sneak out. Not even if Izzy suggests it. Especially not when Izzy suggests it. You don't want that kind of trouble."

Alec smiled but nodded. It seemed like he wasn't the only one that knew his sister and her antics well enough to predict certain things. Aeris put on his robe as a coat and sighed. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you lovers later. Ciao."

With a gush of flames and smoke. Aeris disappeared.

 

* * *

 


	43. parental arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse isn't pleased Alec slipped out for a 'date'. Aeris and Lydia meet with the rest of the Clave.

* * *

 

 

Alec tried not to think about all the possible things that could happen once he walked into the institute. He tried to come up with a good answer in case anyone but Izzy asked where he was last night. But till so far the tension in his body prevented him from thinking of a proper answer. Mainly because he could still vividly remember what happened last night.. And what happened this morning. The best thing he could do now was try and focus on his duty. Properly guiding the Shadow hunters of the institute. 

But unfortunately, like she knew he was there, Maryse made her way through the hall with quick military steps. Her face told Alec enough. Sometimes he thought she could smell these certain things like a blood hound. It was kind of scary. She didn't look pleased. In fact she might as well be on the edge of snapping in outrage. Robert was always easier to talk to when it came to things like this. Alec knew his father too didn't understand what was going on. But at least he tried to be more open about it. Maryse on the other hand, she was difficult to talk to. Especially when he had no back up of Magnus or Aeris what so ever.

"Where were you last night?"

Maryse snapped. Alec took a breath and shrugged, wanting to avoid her rather then get into a heated argument with her.

"Out"

She raised a brow and already Alec knew he wasn't getting off easy this time.

"Well certainly not to walk a patrol since all your weapons were here, save for your Stele. What were you doing?"

Alec hopped from one leg on the other, biting his lip. Secretly he prayed for Izzy to come save him, but of course she was no where to be found. 

"I eh.. I was with Magnus.."

He said carefully. His mother reacted as if he had set off a bomb in times square.

"you went on a date?! We are at war Alec! Do you call that responsible behavior?! The streets are no longer safe. If you let your guard down you could get killed! Not to mention you have a duty to your family, your culture, as a soldier and you just toss aside your duty to go on a date?! has that warlock gotten into your head so deep you can't even think for yourself anymore?"

This wasn't going too well. And Alec felt himself getting angry and defensive.

"It was my decision to go. Stop trying to dump this all on Magnus. He did nothing wrong. I know as well as any one else that it's war!"

"You don't act like it!"

"I am not going to put my love life on hold because we might be under attack any time now. That's not how this works. You don't understand-"

"No i don't understand. And i don't think i want to. If it turns you into this... this irresponsible and reckless person then... No i don't want to understand. Because whatever this is turning you into, it's not my son. My son would know where his duties lie. He's a good soldier. A fine warrior. Not this."

"Mom... I'm still a good soldier. I know my duties and responsibility. I just... i do things differently then i used to. Because... I'm not alone anymore."

Maryse shook her head. Her eyes slightly watering. She tried to keep her emotions in check but because she didn't understood Alec's relationship, it was difficult for her. 

"I don't understand.. How can you be okay with this?"

Her voice contained slight tremors. Alec swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. He tried to be calm but he couldn't stand seeing his mother like this.

"Aeris told me-"

"Aeris.. he says a lot of things."

"Mom. The world doesn't stop spinning. We don't know when this war ends of if it will end on a good note at all. Things keep happening all the time. Do i have to let love wait for the rest of my life because things keep coming in between? Mom. i'm mortal. Aeris and Magnus are not. I just can't wait with this. I don't have that kind of time."

She looked away. Unable to look at her son with all that he was saying. She couldn't accept it. And she didn't understand.

"Mom, i will promise you, I'm still a good soldier. And i will do all that i have to do. But i'm asking you, please don't be mad at me if i choose to be around Magnus or Aeris or both. Being with them does not take away my sense of responsibility."

She turned her head back to look in her son's eyes. Searching them. Finding truth in what he told her. 

"Love? you barely know them. You don't know their reputations following them."

Alec shook his head.

"I'm getting to know them. And it's not that simple as normal people falling in love. It goes deeper then that. I.. I can't explain. I barely understand myself. But... when i do understand this better, i will try to explain it to you. You... you're just going to have to trust me."

Maryse sighed deeply. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Not yet. And she wasn't ready to open up to that like her husband had. She touched Alec's cheek softly and looked deep into her son's eyes.

"I just... I need you to stay focused and be careful. We already lost Jace... I cannot lose you or Isabelle or Max. Do you understand me? I can't lose you too."

Alec cupped his mother's hand and brought it down.

"You won't. Just give me a little space."

Alec left his mother with those words. He couldn't be around her much longer. The emotions of their argument had taken a toll on him and right now he just needed the peace and quiet of his room to settle this and get his head straight so he could do what he had to. 

* * *

 

 

Aeris was happy to see that the first face he came across in Idris was Lydia's. He wouldn't have been happy with being received by anyone else. 

"You went home didn't you?"

She asked when he greeted her with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Yes i did."

"How's Alec?"

She asked, her face stood a bit curious, a bit worried and a bit envious. 

"As well as can be expected. He's.. processing right now. There's just a lot going on for him. With us, with the war, with Jace going dark side. Things are tough. But he's very strong. He just has his own ways of dealing with everything."

Lydia nodded. 

"It must be hard on him, Jace was his Parabatai. And now.."

Aeris sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yes well, i try not to remind him of that. He's got enough on his mind. What with us and Maryse making a problem out of our relationship. Trying to come to terms with soulmates and all that stuff. While he still needs to be this exemplary shadowhunter. I know i'm the king of a race and almost 2000 years old but i have deep respect for Alec and the way he is handling things. I couldn't do it the way he does if i were in his shoes. There's a lot of pressure on him." 

"Well if there is anything i can do to help.."

"That would be appreciated but i suggest you offer that to Alec personally. You already saved him once, i think he'll be grateful."

 

* * *

 

 

"I've doubled my network watch all along the coastline. If shadow hunters focus on the ports i can let my people track activity off the coast outside of the harbors. The New York institute will most likely be a high value target. Valentine has a personal connection with both Clary and Jocelyn. If he tries anything it'll probably be there, but we can't rule out the other institutes."

Aeris explained his theories and his strategy with help of  a world map shining on the floor. He had conjured one after the meeting had started to point out the best way to work this together with the shadowhunters. 

"Because Valentine has the cup we should also pay attention to concentrated demon activities. Whatever is more suspicious then is normal should be reported and watched closely. In my opinion the hunts should still continue. The less demons out there the better. But with caution. No one can start chasing demons on a whim. There's too much risk involved."

Lydia added. She did her job as middleman between Aeris and the Clave well even though her position had only been confirmed hours ago. She already took up the responsibility of her posting and she was excellent as a political adversary. Aeris trusted no one as well as he did Lydia. Especially given his history with the Clave. Thanks to Lydia though, he managed to stay polite and keep this strictly business. 

"We also have to count in the possibility that the Seelies may side with Valentine. I don't believe in neutral behavior. Not now. And considering they were always keen on siding with who they think will gain the upper hand, my guess would be as good as any other. Valentine has the cup and that is his advantage, i have no doubt the Seelies will draw the same conclusion. I do not know their intentions or how far this will go. Whether they will fight or not, it's wisdom not to trust them with sensitive information. And we should keep an eye on them to prevent from being stabbed in the back. I wish that we didn't have to, but creatures who can't lie often find other ways around their disability and are all the more dangerous for it."

Aeris concluded. Honestly he had tried to put faith in the Seelies. Melliorn had, at the time, at least acted like a friend. But even his intentions were not that clear. There was just too much at stake to take that big of a risk with a race that was known to side only with winners, whether good or bad. They didn't differentiate between good or ill intentions. 

"Unfortunately i have to agree. It's to much of a risk."

Lydia confirmed. The council members shortly discussed all that was being brought to the table in the hall. Shortly contemplating their best options and how to cooperate in working on the best strategy. In the end Aeris got his right and the plan was executed the way he had designed it. Which was quite a big step forward considering the Clave preferred to hold the reigns by themselves. Aeris didn't dismiss any chance of changes being made though. That's why he told Lydia to be extra observant. And to keep him in the loop about plans being made inside the Clave. 

* * *

 

 

"Well don't you look sour. Didn't have a good night?"

"Not now Izzy"

Alec sighed as he had once again pushed himself to see every corner of the training room to deal with the stress of arguing with his mother. He put away the stick he was holding, figuring he might as well move to punch the life out of a lifeless punching bag next. 

"But i thought after your date-" 

His sister started. Looking rather confused and sorry for him. She probably thought his date wasn't what it should have been. But that wasn't the problem.

"The date was fine Izzy.... It's mom. I ran into her on the way in.."

Alec sighed as he crossed his arms to lean against the bag he was about to punch mercilessly. 

"I think i can guess what happened. She wasn't too happy was she?"

Izzy asked him. Alec shook his head.

"She doesn't understand, and it's kind of hard to explain her what i'm going through when i hardly understand it myself. I just can't seem to make her understand that i can be around Magnus and Aeris and still be a good soldier or even a good son. I know she disapproves... but this isn't just a whim. What happened at the wedding... It saved me."

Izzy couldn't hide a smile when she crossed her arms and stepped closer to Alec. 

"Well isn't this a surprise, you open up to me for once big brother. Normally i always have to ask everything because you keep all your thoughts to yourself."

Alec frowned himself when he realized this was indeed the case. Normally Izzy had to pull the answers out of him but this time he just laid out his frustration open in front of his sister. He guessed it was because he owed her, but also because Izzy could be helpful sometimes. Other times not so much but she always meant it well. 

"I just don't want to keep fighting with mom. But i don't know how to explain her things i barely understand myself. And if i can't explain..."

"You're afraid she won't accept it?"

Alec nodded slowly. 

"Well... If dad can accept it, then i'm sure mom will eventually turn around. Everything is just so stressful right now with the war and all. I just think she caught you at a bad time."

Alec looked around and realized that Izzy was right, and he was beating himself up over it. He shouldn't be doing that. He decided he had enough training for now.

"Yeah you're right."

But when he wanted to go to his room Izzy stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"So... how was the date?"

Alec thought back for a moment of what the night had ended into and gained a color in his face.

"Okay this conversation is over."

He replied. Which only made Izzy try to get an answer from him more.

"oh come on! tell me! what did you guys do? Did you kiss?"

"Izzy this conversation is over."

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

"oh my god! you're blushing! he kissed you! Did you do more?"

"Izzy!"

To prevent Izzy from asking more questions or making him blush even harder, Alec fled to his room. Locking the door in front of her face to buy himself some time to compose himself before he'd face her again and she would demand an answer from him.

 

* * *

 


	44. pieces of a puzzle

* * *

 

 

Aeris did all he can to keep his visits strictly business and short so he could return home soon. With the bond between him, Alec and Magnus still not yet completed, the tugging of his soulpiece's energy was difficult to ignore. The soul was trying to find it's way to completion. Hoping, wanting, longing to connect with all it's pieces so it was once again the greater soul it had been before descending to earth to give life. Since the bond hadn't settled, the pull of one piece to the other two was stronger then it had been when the third piece was still missing. It was so close to becoming whole that it ached. It was an ache that each of the three vessels could feel. Like a string being pulled to tie or sew the pieces together.

Being away from each other was an necessary inconvenience. As long as it didn't last too long there wouldn't be a problem. But each day they were parted that tugging grew stronger. Therefor Aeris tried to stay away no longer then a day. Until their bond had settled and each of the pieces had taken it's place and put the soul back as a whole, that tugging was going to continue whenever they were not close to one another. 

For Alec this might have been as well the most difficult. Aeris was a king, His responsibility was sound but he could, when needed, leave the command in the hands of his generals. Magnus, though having gained responsibility while building his reputation. Was one of a few high warlocks and thus the fate of the warlocks did not rest on his shoulders. Though Alec was only a soldier, for him it was the hardest to find the fine line between picking up his responsibility, and temporarily letting it rest to be with his lovers. Shadowhunters had a different kind of responsibility. And to Alec's family, it wasn't a good thing to abandon your duties in favor of spending time with a lover, even if it was for a day. Though for Alec it was mandatory that he'd go back to Magnus' to see Aeris and Magnus. 

It was most difficult for him because he was the one on the tightest rules. Aeris had grown up with tales and beliefs of the greater souls, His kind accepted this easily because they were raised with such truth. The warlocks.. well they were never tightly bound to any rules. They did as they pleased and never judged one another for petty things like love. Perhaps with a few exceptions among friends. But Alec had no way to explain this to his family. Shadowhunters were not naturally open to these things. Alec was already happy his mother had said nothing about the fact that Aeris and Magnus were both male. she seemed to have it easier accepting he was gay then accepting he now had not one, but two boyfriends of which the both of them had rather extravagant reputations. Especially Magnus was known to be a flirt.

Izzy was always more open minded. But having an affair with a Seelie also took away her ability to scold him on having a relationship with other species. Jace seemed to have been okay with it for a short time after the whole thing with Lydia and the cancelled wedding. But after that he grew dark and disappeared. it was impossible to know what he would think of it now. Max was too young to understand any of this, So there was no reason to be worried about him judging the situation. Robert... well he was trying to understand. Alec had to give him credit for that. But it was difficult. The one who really did not and could not understand this however was Maryse.

Alec worried that she might never accept it. He didn't want to keep on fighting with her. But as much as he loved his mother, if she made him choose between her or his soulmates, Alec was fairly certain the tugging at his heart and his soul would make his soulmates win. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec sighed as he went over the security from the Institute once again. Just to make sure everything worked properly, and there were no leaks anywhere. The wards Magnus had put up were fully functional, but Alec worried they might have to enforce it even more. If Aeris could let his people put up extra wards then this place would be fort Knox. If not then Valentine would be able to get in if he worked hard enough. Then again, if he wanted something bad enough, he was the kind of man who would get it no matter what. Alec squeezed the tablet he was holding to that thought. He got Jace. The worst part was, Alec couldn't sense Jace like he used to, but the Parabatai bond was still active. He was still there. Though Jace was out of reach, there was at least one spike of energy on the other side that said he was at least still alive.

"You're going to break it if you keep squeezing that hard."

Alec looked up at the same time the voice made something pulse in his chest. Aeris smiled at him and took the tablet from his hands. Alec frowned and rubbed his chest.

"You're back early. Though i wish we'd meet up at Magnus' place. Or yours."

Alec looked around as if his mother would catch him red handed doing something wrong.

"I didn't want to stay away too long. The pull is getting stronger. It's hard to ignore and even harder to concentrate when you hear your own heartbeat and two others rushing through your ears. What's wrong? You look like you were caught thieving. And you feel like it too."

Alec sighed and ruffled his hair. 

"I had a fight. With mom. I don't like fighting with her. But she doesn't understand what is going on between us, and with me. And i don't have a way to explain it to her. She thinks my attachment to the two of you is clouding my sense of responsibility."

Aeris hummed and placed the tabled down on a nearby desk. He then turned and partially sat down on it. 

"Alec, i am in no position to judge either of you in this situation. But... Maybe you should think about the fact that perhaps... she's scared to lose you?"

Alec grossed his arms and shuffled on his feet. 

"She did mention that."

"See? She's just worried. What mother wouldn't be? And i can get her point, Magnus and i aren't the best people to be involved with. Though i can't exactly help the way we are part of each other, reputation or no reputation."

"I don't know. I mean, maybe she's disappointed. Maybe she worries i don't take what is happening seriously. I just wish i could make her understand."

Aeris chuckled when Alec spoke and when the shadowhunter frowned at him Aeris brought up a recent memory. 

"As i recall it, It took quite a lot to convince you and make you understand what exactly was going on between the three of us. All i can tell you is to give it some time and perhaps sometimes carefully discuss parts of this subject. If you explain bits and pieces to her she will come to understand eventually. You just have to be patient."

Alec felt like Aeris was making him look into a mirror because indeed it had taken him quite a while to accept and understand the triad soul thing. And he still didn't completely understand it. But again that nasty little thing called Time was something he didn't have endless. Though he had just enough to prevent himself from worrying about it too much. He had other things to worry about then his mother coming to understand his love life in time. It would be work in progress.

Alec nodded his head in thought. Aeris stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like you could use a hug"

Alec looked up then turned his head several directions to look around. 

"We're in the middle of the institute.."

He protested. Aeris looked around as well but then shrugged.

"So?"

Alec shook his head.

"If Mom sees.."

"Maryse has never been an easy person to work with, but i will not be bullied or kept away from someone i love."

"Aeris.. it's easier for you. She's not your mother."

Aeris couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. He sighed and nodded. Gazing at the floor and then back up at Alec. 

"Okay. Well I'll be heading home then. To keep our Warlock company. I'll see you at home."

Aeris turned around and wanted to walk away. But Alec felt guilty for some reason. He turned Aeris down and it didn't sit right with him. 

"Aeris"

He said and grabbed the Phoenix by his wrist. Aeris turned around but not fast enough to take away the surprise of Alec hugging him. The phoenix smiled and hugged back shortly. Whispering in Alec's ear.

"You're still fighting Alec. But the important thing to know is _What_ you are fighting. And what you are fighting  _for._ "

Aeris pulled back and pressed a kiss on Alec's head before he turned to leave. Alec sighed. He knew somewhere what Aeris meant, and on the other hand he had no idea what the phoenix was talking about. It was frustrating. But for a moment he felt relieved. Also because of that pulsing that seemed to subside the closer they got. 

* * *

 

"I'm home!" 

Aeris called out when he entered Magnus' lair. He looked around but the Warlock was no where to be seen. Aeris tilted his head confused. Magnus was here. He could feel it. But why didn't he answer? Aeris turned to the bedroom and turned the knob to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. 

"Magnus?"

Aeris tried again. But the door was locked. 

"Just a minute"

A signal of distress started to pour from the crack under the door. Aeris could sense Magnus was up to something and whatever it was, he was trying to hide it. 

"Magnus open the door."

Aeris turned the knob again.

"Hold on just a second!"

The feeling of stress only got stronger. Something wasn't right. 

"Magnus Bane, you open this door right now or i will burn it down."

Aeris demanded. The following thing he heard was a click and he tried the handle again. This time the door opened. Magnus sat on his bed with a book like nothing happened. 

"you're back early"

The warlock said with a smile. But Aeris wasn't a fool, he squinted his eyes and scanned the room. Though nothing looked out of place. Then he pointed with his thumb to the door to ask that once crucial question.

"Why was the door locked?"

Magnus let his eyes jump between the door and Aeris and shrugged. 

"Privacy?"

Aeris dropped his arm and glared. 

"No one was home. You're a terrible liar."

"I locked the door when you came in."

Magnus admitted. His eyes cast down to his fancy carpet. Aeris frowned.

"Why?"

 

Magnus tried not to look Aeris in the eyes. He couldn't lie to Aeris or Alec for that matter and he felt guilty enough for trying to keep secrets from his soulmates. He didn't answer. So Aeris approached the bed and sit down, laying one hand over one of Magnus. 

"Magnus. Tell me. What were you doing?"

Again no response.

"Magnus.."

The Warlock sighed.

"Well... Because of this..."

 

* * *

 


	45. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Aeris discuss the one thing Alec had worried about before. The essence of time.

* * *

 

Magnus tapped on the book in his lap. The form and size of it changed and it lost it's literature cover, replacing it with a white cover littered with golden markings and writing. 

"The book of the white?"

Aeris asked confused. 

"But i thought that book was back at the institute"

Magnus looked at the book in his lap with guilt playing on his feelings.

"It was. But i took it with me."

Aeris looked at the book and then turned his gaze back up to Magnus. 

"On one hand, i understand why, because it's a book of warlock spells. Shadowhunters have no use for it without a warlock. On the other hand... This book is powerful. And it's dangerous to let it lay around unprotected. That's why i don't understand why you pulled it out of the institute."

Magnus sighed and laid his hand on the book.

"This book, contains some of the most powerful warlock spells in history. I thought..."

He shook his head. Aeris frowned.

"What?"

Magnus opened the book on a certain page and turned it upside down so Aeris could see what was on the pages. Aeris pulled the book a bit closer and let his eyes fall on the artfully drawn pictures and calligraphic text.

"Immortality?"

"No read the other page."

"Mortality. Magnus what-"

"I know i'm thinking too far ahead. But... Alec mentioned his lifespan and his 'deadline' so to speak. Our time lines aren't synchronized."

"So for you the logical thing would be to try and get Alec to be immortal."

"Well..."

Magnus closed the book and put it on the bed.

"Honestly i don't think he'd appreciate me secretly turning him into a timeless being. He's got his family. I mean i don't miss mine because i was never that close to my family. They all hated me and i was better off on my own. I got over it. And you, Your family was as immortal as you are. Had the tragedies not occurred then they would have lived centuries with you. But Alec... If i do use this book, and turn him immortal, He is going to lose his family in a way that is painful and agonizing almost. He will have to watch how they slowly age and die while he stays the same forever."

Aeris frowned to Magnus and the warlock shortly glared back.

"Okay look. I know i'm a flirt and a wild warlock who seduces and tries to get what he want through games and stuff but i'm not an idiot. I've paid attention and i've started to figure out more about how Alec thinks. And he's close with his family. At this point i can guess what any mortal would feel like seeing their loved ones age and die while they are forever frozen in time. And these are not entirely my words. When i was reading in the book i was thinking of what you would say or do."

Aeris chuckled softly.

"That does explain the wisdom."

"Shut up. I just don't want to mess things up again. I mean.. After Cam- the wicked fanged mistress... I rather not repeat that."

"So... You were not looking for an immortality spell for Alec. Then.. Is it what i think it is?"

Magnus sighed and shrugged. Throwing up his hands to empathize his words.

"I don't know... but maybe.. When the time comes and i'm ready, I figured i could find a spell to turn me mortal."

Magnus didn't dare look up. Not after what he suggested. It would shorten their time by a lot and he had no idea how Aeris would deal with this.

"Mortal... And what about me?"

Magnus shook his head. He hadn't thought about it that far. He wasn't even sure if he could do it himself. 

"I don't know. I don't even know if i can do this myself. That's why i tried to hide it. Nothing is certain yet, but it was in my thoughts."

Aeris lifted his hand to stroke the spine of the book in thought. The golden figures and calligraphy reflected the lights from Magnus' bedroom.

"I'm not sure what to say. Or what to think. It sounds so simple while in fact it is not. For you the step to being Mortal would probably be easier then to me. You forget i am a king, and i have no heir, no living relative i can pass the responsibility to. Finding someone to replace me will take time. Certainly with someone who has to treat both dark and light equally. It's just not that simple."

Magnus looked up with a swirl of guilt and pain in his eyes. Even if he were to succeed in joining Alec on the short side of time, they'd leave Aeris behind. 

"Aeris i'm sorry.. I didn't think-... I might have been getting ahead of myself. But... I just want this to work so badly. Because this is it. This is all we have. This is all there is."

Aeris shook his head. 

"Don't be sorry. You know you're not wrong to think like that. We all want this to work. And it should because it's destined to. But indeed the limitation of our vessels is the most difficult obstacle we have. I'm just not sure if solving it this way is going to be the right way. I think... I think you should keep the book. Hide it somewhere in here. For now we'll just see how things progress but should we really need to consider this again then we sit down and talk about it okay?"

Magnus nodded. But then he frowned.

"What about Alec?"

Aeris tilted his head. 

"Well i don't know but i guess he will grow suspicious when he sees the book. And we're not sure of anything yet so.. Perhaps we just keep him out of this for now. We'll discuss our options with him when the time comes."

Magnus nodded and stood up to put the book away. Aeris let this new information roll through his thoughts for a moment until he put them away in a corner for later concern. 

 

* * *

 

 

For Alec this might have been the longest day ever. At least it felt that way when finally he packed up his stuff and was about to leave the institute. But something told him the day was going to get even longer when Maryse caught him going towards the exit with a bag over his shoulder and she stopped him in his tracks. 

"Hold it right there Alec."

He stopped on her command and sighed. Her clicking heels grew louder as she approached with quick firm paces. She didn't look happy at all. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

She all but snapped at him. 

"Home. I'm done for today."

The face she made at the word 'home' was hard to describe. If anything the easiest explanation was that she just didn't understand. 

"In case you forgot your room is in the back of the institute, this is your home. You're not going to it, you're leaving it."

Alec tried not to snap but he was losing his patience. It was frustrating when she didn't understand. And even more so when he had no proper way of explaining it to her. 

"No you see, that's where you're wrong. This _was_  my home. But right now i have two people i care about and they care about me. So wherever they are, that is where my home is."

"They are using you! Don't you see that? They've done this before. What do you think got them their reputation? Especially that warlock."

"No mom. This is real. They are sincere. This isn't just some thing okay? They care about me, and i care about them. So wherever they are, that's where my home is."

Maryse shook her head and her eyes watered again. The dramatic approach was never one of her strong suits, but Alec still hated it when she looked like she was about to cry. 

"How can you pick them over your own family?"

Alec grew angry and impatient and perhaps he should have counted to ten, but he didn't and he snapped. 

"Well maybe because they haven't lied to me like you have."

He walked away. He heard his mother call him but he ignored it. He was fed up with all those excuses and manipulative talks. All his life he had obediently followed orders. And that didn't get him anywhere. He had to find his own path now. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the door opened to Magnus' loft, a scent of spices and meat came drifting towards the doorway. It smelled like someone was making delicious dinner and Alec felt his stomach growl as he inhaled the scent. He made his way towards the Kitchen, finding Aeris behind the stove. The phoenix looked up and smiled.

"Hey"

Alec smiled back.

"That smells really good. Where's Magnus?"

Aeris lowered the fire under the frying pan and turned around, approaching Alec. 

"He's out running an errand. He'll be right back. Sit down. How was your day?"

Aeris pulled Alec into the kitchen by his hand and made him sit at the dinner table. He stole a kiss from the shadowhunter's lips before he turned back to the stove to keep an eye on his food.

"Endless. I swear i've never felt so tired and stressed in my entire life, My whole body hurts."

"Did you argue with Maryse again?"

Alec put his arms on the table and his chin on top of it and he hummed to confirm it.

"hmm-hmm. And she wasn't happy. I'm tired of having to defend you guys but i can't take it when she talks like that about you two. Like you can't do anything right in her eyes. And then she tries to make me feel guilty by expressing how i'm picking love over family. It's exhausting."

Aeris turned around again and laid a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Hey, i told you. She needs time. This was just day one. There's going to be a lot more of those before she can accept or understand what is going on. Don't beat yourself up over it okay?"

Alec nodded. Then they heard the door and a voice calling out to say 'i'm home'. Magnus came into the kitchen, his face lighting up right away when he saw Alec.

"Alexander, I'm glad you're back so soon."

Alec sat up and frowned. 

"And why is that?"

Aeris chuckled. 

"Well after what happened yesterday and on your date, he wasn't sure if you'd wanna be around us again so soon." 

Alec frowned even deeper. He tried to think of what they were talking about until those intimate moments popped up in his head and he gained a deep red color on his face.

"I d-didn't think about that."

He admitted. Magnus and Aeris saw his embarrassment and both chuckled about it. 

"Oh well, it's not too late to run out the door"

Magnus teased him. But despite being embarrassed, Alec shook his head.

"No. No i'm not running anymore."

Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec smiled back at hem. Then Aeris put the dinner on the table. 

"I hope you boys are hungry. I think i made a bit much."

Dinner was spend mostly in peaceful silence. Here and there the men talked about their day or discussed a light subject. Keeping their minds away from the pressing war and other unpleasantries they faced today and would face tomorrow. None of them wanted to think or talk about it. 

 

* * *

 


	46. Relax

* * *

 

"Uuhhhh I'm so tired."

Alec groaned when he fell face first onto Magnus' bed. It had been surprising how fast he adapted and felt at home here. But that was also because this place belonged to Magnus and Magnus was connected to him. Just like Aeris. And being around those two just made Alec feel much more at ease. It was a safe place to be. That's what it felt like. Safe.

Magnus chuckled as he walked in and snapped his fingers to help Alec get rid of his boots.

"No muddy boots on my bed. other then that: my only advice would be to relax"

"You try and relax when your mom accuses you of picking boyfriends over family."

Alec sighed as he propped his arms up under his head to rest his chin on them. Magnus shrugged. 

"Isn't that kind of what you're doing?"

Aeris who just came in flicked the warlock's head and warned him in a playful tone.

"Magnus"

The warlock rubbed his head while he replied.

"What?"

Aeris shook his head and walked on to the bathroom. Alec sighed.

"There's a difference. Maryse makes it seem like i betray my family. While she and dad were the ones who lied to us. It just isn't fair."

Magnus moved to the bed and crawled onto it to sit next to Alec.

"Maryse, Like many others, still views the concept of being in love with skeptical judgement. I can't say i blame her. But in this case she doesn't understand that this isn't simply falling in love with someone, but being a part of someone even before love comes around the corner. Though i have to say i fell in love with you before i even knew you were part of us. I don't think it was the same for Aeris, but despite the different order of things, the result ended up the same."

"I don't know Magnus. Maybe she'd understand if i had one boyfriend. But i have two. And she doesn't get that. I hardly even understand this whole thing though i can't say i don't like it."

Aeris emerged from the bathroom again and sat himself on the bed on the other side of Alec.

"Well i already told you all i have to say about that. But if you want to, i could try and talk to her to make it easier."

Aeris offered. Alec smiled.

"Well. I'm not sure if it'll work, but if you want to try then i'd be grateful."

"Anything for my lovers."

Alec stretched himself. Trying to ease the tension in his body, but the stress of recent events made him stiff as a rake. Magnus nearly winched at the sight of it. 

"You're going to pop something Alec. You need to relax. How about i help you with that?"

Alec looked up from where he lay down on his stomach. Suspicious towards the warlock. His idea of 'help' wasn't always what others expected. Magnus caught the look in his eye and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look. I meant a massage. I can behave if i want to."

Aeris who sat on the other end of the bed, now with a book on his lap, chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes darling, clearly only when you _want_ to."

Alec snorted but Magnus pouted about it and accused Aeris of teasing. Though not a minute after, Magnus continued as if no one had interrupted him at all. 

"I'm just saying, it's painful to watch. Your entire back is stiff and i know i can help you sleep better if i help you relax. Is that so bad?"

Alec sighed and shook his head.

"It's not bad. But only if you try and help me relax without having a hidden agenda."

Magnus rolled his eyes and laid a hand on his heart.

"Alec, you wound me." 

He replied dramatically. Alec snorted and so did Aeris. Magnus could be a real drama queen depending on the situation. But Alec accepted the gesture anyway and allowed Magnus to help him relax. Aeris sat with a book on his lap, reading. He didn't pay much attention to the other two. Which made it somewhat easier for Alec to take off his shirt since he knew that only one pair of eyes would be staring at him then. Magnus gained a twinkle in his eye when Alec pulled off his shirt and laid back down on his stomach again. It was tempting, but he told himself to behave.

Alec laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. When Magnus laid his hands on Alec's back, Alec was surprised with how warm the warlock's hands were. He couldn't stop a small groan from slipping passed his lips when Magnus started adding pressure and moved his hands over Alec's skin. Rubbing over the runes on his back with care. It did help Alec to relax more and he felt the pressure in his body subsiding. Relieving the tension in his muscles.

Magnus kept it up for almost half an hour and Alec nearly fell asleep. Were it not that Magnus pressed a particular tense spot and Alec groaned louder when the warlock pushed on it. since Magnus was sitting on top of him for the proper access, Alec could feel that perhaps the noises he was making were a little too seductively sounding for the warlock. Magnus tried his best to be good but he couldn't deny he was excited. The shadowhunter tried to ignore the pressure on his back, but on the inside it made his blood run hot to know the mere sounds he make could effect Magnus this way.

"Don't think for a second i don't know what you two are doing. I can _feel_ what's going on. remember?"

Alec looked up and so did Magnus, Aeris still sat behind his book and hadn't looked up. But if there was evidence for his words then it was the fact he was covering his crotch with the book.

"Well it's not like he can help it, I'm just hitting all the right spots. And that his voice effects me, well.... I guess that one is obvious."

Magnus defended them. Aeris looked up from his book and arched a brow. 

"I never said it was a bad thing"

A small smile played around the phoenix's lips. 

"Magnus you're getting heavy"

Alec mumbled. Because Magnus had been pressing on him with excitement, Alec himself wasn't so calm anymore. And he didn't want things to escalate too quickly. Magnus moved off of Alec and sat down beside him. 

"I think i'm just gonna take a shower."

Alec mumbled and he excused himself, quickly hiding in the bathroom. Aeris chuckled and shook his head.

"oh that poor boy. This one's on you Magnus"

The warlock shrugged and then crawled over to the phoenix. Like a seductive feline approaching it's prey.

"What? It's just like you said: It's not as if that's a bad thing."

Magnus pulled the book from Aeris' hands and slid into his lap. Aeris sighed and rested his hands on the warlock's hips. 

"You don't know if he's ready. Making gestures is fine, but in the end Alec decides where and when."

Magnus nodded and leaned in to steal a kiss from Aeris' lips.

"oh i know that. But it doesn't hurt to give a gentle nudge"

"Your gentle nudge could be a brutal shove to others."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am not"

"Fine. Never mind then"

Magnus wanted to move off of Aeris but the Phoenix pulled him back into his lap.

"oh come here"

Aeris pulled Magnus in and kissed him. Prying his lips open and sliding his tongue into the warlock's mouth. Magnus released a moan that was swallowed by the kiss, and from behind the bathroom door came a protest.

"I can FEEL that too you know."

Alec's voice sounded from behind the door. The two on the bed burst out in laughter. Alec came back in, still very shirtless and still with an obvious bulge in his pants. Aeris tilted his head.

"I thought you were going to take a shower?"

Alec suddenly turned shy and stared at his feet. Covering his naked chest with his arms. 

"I... I changed my mind but.. Now i want to run back in."

Aeris nudged Magnus who moved off of Aeris and sat on the bed. The phoenix moved himself to the edge and pulled Alec closer by an arm. 

"What's on your mind?"

Alec shrugged and toyed with the fingers of the hand Aeris grabbed him with. 

"I don't know. I.. I want... I guess i want to live up to certain standards and that makes me nervous. I've never done it before. Not with one guy certainly not with two. So every time i get close to intimacy i just.. freeze up."

Aeris took Alec's hands into his own.

"Alec, Look at me."

The shadowhunter looked up. Captivated by Aeris' bright eyes. 

"How do you think i ever started? you can't expect yourself to live up to certain expectations when it's your first time. It doesn't work that way. You're only blocking yourself from just experiencing what works and what does not that way. Trust me i know. My first time... It was a mess. But you have me and Magnus, two people who love you most in this entire world and neither of us are going to laugh at you or make you feel horrible. We are not the type of people to call you out on it when you do something wrong. Besides, we both know how it works. So if you let us guide you i don't believe anything will go wrong. And if you still decide to wait, then it's okay. This is your body, your call."

Alec looked from Aeris to Magnus who confirmed it with a nod and a typical warlock reply.

"Obviously i'm the wilder one and perhaps the one you expect this kind of gentle nature the least from, but it's true. We're here for you. And if you want to wait, Then of course i would think it's a shame, but i would accept it. I admit i hope you decide not to wait too long. But that's not up to me."

 

* * *

 


	47. About Jace

* * *

 

"Maybe i shouldn't have pushed"

Magnus laid on his back while Aeris sat in his own spot again with a book on his lap. The sound of the running shower came from behind the bathroom door. Alec had retreated. Gentle coaxing sometimes just wasn't enough to get someone to conquer his obstacles. 

"Pushing is kind of your thing isn't it?"

Aeris mumbled without looking up.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

The warlock said when he pushed himself to sit up.

"Of course not. You know what i mean."

The phoenix put his book down again. Putting the bookmark in the part where he was and placing the book on the nightstand. He opened up his arms and Magnus crawled into it with a sigh.

"He's probably too tired to deal with this right now. I can't blame him for wanting to wait. I saw him earlier today, His fight with Maryse is really weighting heavy on him Magnus."

The warlock nodded.

"I know. She's his mother. But let's face it. As long as she doesn't understand, she will never accept me. You.. that might be depending on her mood. But me? It's like she hates me for some reason. I admit i might have aided in stealing away her son but... Maryse can't see further then my old reputation it seems."

"I'll talk to her when i can. I can only hope i can explain bits and pieces so perhaps she will start to understand part of what is going on. And you know i don't like bringing that up but isn't your reputation your own doing? Just like mine is my own doing?"

Magnus nodded slowly.

"That is true. But that was before. That isn't now."

"If you can convince Maryse of that fact it would make things easier."

"believe me, if there is anyone Maryse does not want to talk to, it's me."

"You never know unless you try."

Magnus sighed and made himself comfortable. Alec came out of the shower wearing one of Magnus' silk pj-pants and a shirt of his own. Magnus moved to the other side of the bed and Aeris wiggled himself from a sitting position into a laying down position. Alec stepped into bed taking place between them. He faced Magnus. Laying with his back towards Aeris who moved an arm over Alec's waist. Magnus hit the lights with a wave of his hand and went to sleep. He ended up holding hands with Alec in his sleep.

* * *

 

The wind across the deck was chilly and Jace zipped his jacket up further. The good news was, no one yet knew Jace hadn't joined Valentine because the man claimed to be his father. The bad? He missed Clary so much. He knew he caused her pain and had her go through hell. And Alec as well. Though they both had people to help them get through this, Jace couldn't help but feel guilty. But like he discussed with Aeris before, the less people knew about this, the better. 

He looked up when the roaring of the cargo ship's engine started to dim. Land... There was land in sight. Jace wasn't sure where they were. But if they were about to land, Aeris needed to know. The phoenix could pick up their trail anywhere as long as it was close to land. Shadow hunters couldn't track over water. Jace went below deck to a quiet corner where no one would look for him and fished the Ruby he got from Aeris from it's hiding spot. He lighted a small candle over which he held the ruby to warm it up. It started glowing and Jace quickly blew out the candle when it did. It was active. Now all he had to wait for was for Aeris to pick up. But it took longer then usual. 

"Come on Aeris pick up."

Jace mumbled, looking around timidly to make sure nobody could catch him doing something that would look like treason no doubt. Aeris wasn't picking up. Jace worried he might have caught the phoenix at a bad time until Aeris finally answered. He looked tired, Jace had no idea what the time difference was, he didn't even know where they were, but there had to at least be some difference if Aeris had been pulled from his bed to answer the call. 

_"Jace. I suppose you have a good reason for calling at this hour?"_

Jace sighed and nodded.

"I'm not sure if this is good news or bad. But we're in sight of land. I haven't seen a port but the engines have slowed down considerably. I think maybe we'll land soon. It's a matter of looking for the right spot. Other then that i don't know where we are."

_"I will get my people to calculate your position and keep a close eye on the coastlines."_

"How is Clary?"

_"You got other things to worry about Jace"_

"I know. I know... i just... I miss her."

_"I can understand that. I haven't seen her much after you left. I had other things to do. But now that Jocelyn is awake, i think she's been dealing better then she would have were she alone. But of course i can't speak for her. Though from what i see, she's still keeping hope that you'll return. As is everyone else."_

Jace nodded. But he knew the risk when he chose to play into this whole lie of Valentine. He had to make sacrifices, but it could also influence the outcome of the entire war. 

"I know that. And i hate that i'm hurting so many people. But i have to do this. Someone had to, and because Valentine lied, it gave me an edge to be the one to spy on his side."

" _I know. And it does give us an advantage. But please be careful. You are important to a lot of people here. Including Alec. And because of him, you're also important to me. I wanted to warn you about that, The way our soul pieces are growing closer... I don't know how much i can hide from Alec once we bond completely. I can't control what it does and it might give us the ability to be in each other's head. I know how that sounds but... I might have to explain myself and your actions before that happens. Other then Alec and Magnus. I swear i won't tell a soul. But this is something i can't really avoid eventually. It's not my choice. but hiding this from them is already hard now, i do not want to think about how impossible that will be when we bond completely._ "

Jace sighed deeply. 

"He's going to hate me for it. Or at least be very angry for doing this on my own."

" _Well he is your parabatai after all_ "

"Yeah i know. Just take care of him and Clary and Izzy okay? I have to go. I've already been down here too long."

Jace ended the call and put the ruby back in it's usual hiding place. For now he should worry on the task at hand, and not how Alec would react when he'd find out about this. He wondered if that wouldn't get Aeris into trouble though. But knowing the Phoenix, the king could handle himself.

* * *

 

 

Aeris let Jace end the call and the flames in the fireplace turned normal again before him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Still tired from being woken up like that.

"So when were you going to tell me my Parabatai decided to risk his life daily by spying on the man that claims to be his father?"

Aeris looked up and found Alec standing in the doorway. There was no way to explain this properly but Aeris thought he could at least try.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You knew this was Jace's plan. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried. believe me, when i had a vision of him going away with Valentine i tried to change his mind. But it didn't work. I was skeptical until he told me his plan. I figured when he was going to do this anyway, i might as well be his safety net and handler to use the information he gets me and help him should something go wrong."

Alec crossed his arms. He wasn't happy about this.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You never lied to me before."

"He asked me not to. To no one. Not even Clary. And you know how crazy he is about her. I wasn't lying Alec. I simply didn't tell you what he was up to."

"Withholding information is the same as lying."

"Is it? And what about Jace's safety? What if i had told everyone. The less people know about this the better. Anyone who knows could have a moment of weakness and talk too much about this and give away his position. It would blow his cover and Valentine would kill him instantly. Do you understand what i was trying to do?"

Alec was quiet. He didn't think of it that way. Though that didn't make him any less angry, he did understand the phoenix's choice. 

"Still... he is my parabatai. You should have at least told me."

"I can't tell people things because of that kind of an argument. Next thing you know Clary comes up to me and argues that she is Jace's sister so i should tell her. -which is not the case by the way-."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, no more secrets. You know this, i might as well tell you everything since you're going to be able to get in my head soon. That bond of us drawing us closer will only intensify being able to feel each other's feelings, and perhaps even hear each other's thoughts. So... let me tell you this: Jace and Clary are not blood related. Jace isn't a Morgenstern nor a Wayland. His blood is from the Herondale family. Now Jace knows this. But Clary doesn't. And he's asked me to keep it that way for a while to make his mission of spying on Valentine easier. Valentine doesn't know that Jace knows he's not his father."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is? What if he finds out? What if Jace is the one that talks too much."

"I believe Jace has it under control. But we have got to be careful here at home with how we support him and how much and where and when we talk about this."

Alec ruffled his hair. He was both frustrated and relieved at the same time. Jace didn't go dark side.

"I still think you should have told me. Especially with what is going on between us."

"Don't you think i wanted to? But Jace asked me not to. It's difficult being put in the crossfire."

Alec snorted and nodded. He had been there plenty times over. So he knew what that felt like. 

"yeah okay. But it's still dangerous. Just... Just don't keep these kind of things from me anymore okay? Jace is... I have to help him if i can. I need to know what's going on."

"Alright. I will promise to keep you in the loop, if you promise you don't tell anyone else. We can tell Magnus. Obviously. But you can't tell anyone. Not Clary, Not your parents, not even Izzy or Max. You understand?"

Alec sighed again but there really was no other deal to be made here. So he agreed. 

"No more secrets then?"

Alec asked. Aeris bit his lip. He thought about Magnus and the book of the white. He couldn't really make a promise he couldn't keep. 

"I can't promise that. But i can promise you 'no lies'. is that okay?"

Alec frowned and thought about it.

"Well... It's not what i hoped for... But for now it'll do. I'll take it."

"Some things just take a bit more time. If you don't like it then don't consider them secrets. Just consider it the things i need some time for to tell you."

"Still not what i hoped for. But like i said; i'll take it."

 

* * *

 


	48. sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can't sleep. Magnus and Aeris seem to have the perfect remedy for that..
> 
> (chapter will be short, because yes, next chapter you get your long awaited threesome.)

* * *

 

 

Alec turned around in bed. He had been tossing and turning for a while now, but he couldn't really sleep anymore. Not after hearing what actually happened with Jace. It was both a big relief and a reason to be more concerned. It was frustrating yet comforting at the same time and Alec knew the only time he ever felt so conflicted or worse was around his almost-marriage to Lydia. When he was yet discovering his relationship with Magnus and Aeris. 

Alec sighed and turned to face the ceiling. Staring up hopelessly. He wasn't going to get any sleep like this. And the angels forbid if Maryse would catch him being sleepy on the job. She would not keep it to a scolding if she saw. Especially because she knew he hadn't slept at his room in the institute. It would only give her more reason to resent his relationship and his boyfriends. 

At this point Alec would have tried smothering himself with a pillow to just get his head to calm down. He was too awake, too bothered by everything that was happening and he couldn't clear his head. Jace and Maryse weren't his only concern. Once again he was too scared to give into the gentle coaxing of his lovers. Aeris and Magnus were patient. Perhaps Magnus a little less, but even he.. oh they were so patient with him and Alec only loved them more for it. But what they didn't understand was that it was also frustrating for him to deny them that intimacy every time they got a little closer. He knew he didn't have to be afraid. He knew that this delaying was nonsense and only making things worse and more tense. In the end he was making things more difficult because he ran away each time Magnus or Aeris, or both like last night, wanted to share their bodies. 

Alec groaned and ruffled his head. Really. Why did he hide every time? What was he so afraid of that he wouldn't let them go any further? Aeris already told him that he shouldn't worry about living up to certain expectations. It was his first time dammit. That was meant to figure things out. But Alec couldn't get rid of that feeling that if things would happen between them... intimate things... that they'd be disappointed. It was stupid. Beyond stupid even, it was crazy to think like that. But the shadowhunter couldn't help it. 

His rustling in bed had woken up Magnus. Who took a deep breath and turned to his sighed. Sleepily cracking one eye open. 

"Still awake?"

Alec turned his head. Feeling guilty for waking the Warlock.

"Sorry, i woke you up."

Magnus smiled and shook his head.

"That happens. But what's the matter? Can't settle your thoughts?"

Alec shook his head.

"I can't empty my mind and i keep thinking about all kinds of stuff. I've been trying to just close my eyes and sleep but every time i try i just feel wide awake."

Magnus frowned and sat up. Alec too sat up. They spoke on a quiet tone as Aeris who laid next to Alec still seemed to be asleep. 

"Why don't you try getting something off your chest? Talk to me. Tell me what's keeping you busy."

Magnus suggested. He wasn't as good of a listener as Aeris. But talking about stuff always seemed to help. And since Aeris was asleep, Magnus figured he could give it a try. Alec pulled up his legs and let his arms rest on his knees. 

"Aeris has been in contact with Jace this whole time. He told me i couldn't tell anyone except for you. Something about our bond and being in each other's head soon. Whatever that means. But i feel bad about it. Not because Aeris didn't tell me. I mean Jace asked him not to. But..."

"You're worried about Jace?"

Alec nodded.

"Jace is on a boat with Valentine somewhere. I have no way to help him. Despite being his parabatai i got no way to have his back. I've never felt so frustrated and helpless in my life and i hate feeling that way. I understand he didn't want me to know because i'd be worried or tried to talk him out of it. He knows me well enough to predict my answer. But that still doesn't make it right."

Magnus sighed and moved closer, Embracing Alec around his shoulders.

"He was trying to protect you. And besides, i think you find he doesn't trust anyone else to help or take care of Clary the way he trusts you with it. She means everything to him. and he only trusts you to take care of her."

Alec snorted. 

"Yeah he did that once before. That didn't end so well since she was taken. That's why he accepted Aeris as his handler i think."

"Well you won't make the same mistake twice i presume? You'll only do better now."

"Wait a minute, did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"About Jace. Going with Valentine."

"I did not. But hearing what Aeris did, it doesn't really surprise me. Nor does it surprise me what Jace did. Considering his personality wouldn't allow him to sit at the sidelines doing nothing."

"I guess you're right."

Magnus let go of Alec and eyed he shadowhunter from the side. Aeris turned around in his sleep drawing short attention from the two before they were back into their conversation.

"Do you feel better now?"

Magnus asked. Alec shrugged.

"I feel better but... I still can't clear my head."

"More things trouble you?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm listening"

Alec shook his head.

"Magnus that's not something i can talk about."

"well-"/"-is this about earlier tonight?"

Magnus and Alec turned their heads to see Aeris was awake. He sat himself up and yawned. stretching himself a little. 

"How long have you been awake?"

Magnus asked.

"Long enough"

the phoenix answered. Alec sighed and turned his gaze at his lap. Toying with his own fingers. Aeris was right but Alec didn't want to say it out loud. It was stupid. He was scared for nothing. And he felt stupid too.

"I just want to sleep"

Alec mumbled. Magnus tilted his head when he heard something in his head.

_Maybe we should try again. He's regretting earlier tonight for pulling back but he can't say it._

Aeris had his reasons for not saying that out loud. He knew Alec was bothered by it and didn't want to increase the tension and the frustration in the shadowhunter. Magnus knew he couldn't keep pushing or Alec would retreat again, but he could try and find the balance he needed to get Alec to relax. 

"Maybe we can help you clear your head so you can sleep. Hmm?"

Magnus started. He leaned in closer. Planting his lips in Alec's neck. The shadowhunter shuddered and squirmed a bit.

"w-what are you doing?"

Aeris smiled softly and turned Alec's head by pushing a finger under his chin and guiding his head toward the phoenix.

"We're helping you. It is still your right to say no whenever you want or need to."

Alec thought about it. That eerie feeling was creeping up again. The fear of being a disappointment. But if he kept saying no he would never get passed that. He slowly shook his head. He didn't want to withdraw again. He wanted to face his fears like he always did and conquer them. Aeris leaned forward and captured Alec's lips. Alec felt the gentle coaxing and moving of Aeris' lips while at the same time Magnus moved behind him and set his lips in Alec's neck. Alec didn't want to keep running from this. It felt good and safe. There was no reason to stop, as long as they took it slow.

 

 

* * *

 


	49. *aemalec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonding-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorry for the wait but you can't rush things like these. I'm only satisfied with giving you guys good quality. And let it be said that we are all a bunch of pervs :P )

* * *

 

 

Alec was breathing heavily, Not fast but just very deep. There was tension in his body despite the gentle coaxing of his lovers. Magnus sat behind him. Mouthing at his neck and his arms wrapped securely around Alec's waist, not touching or exploring but simply holding him. Aeris sat at Alec's front. His hands resting on Alec's shoulders and cupping his face from time to time while they shared sweet kisses. Alec took a moment to sink into the feelings he was getting. To feel secure pressed between these two bodies. But once that feeling of safety settled he could feel that the others sensed it, and adapted their movements to it.

Aeris left Alec's lips swollen and red while he traveled down Alec's neck. Magnus slid one hand to Alec's head to turn it backwards. Kissing the shadowhunter over his shoulder. Aeris pulled back to watch the scene for a moment being the only one bare chested already he gripped at the hem of Alec's shirt to slowly lift it over his head, His fingers trailing the shadowhunter's skin in the process. Alec shivered and for a moment, hesitation lingered. But when he looked up into Aeris' eyes he slowly lifted his arms. Exposing his rune-littered body. 

Magnus pushed Alec a little to get him to sit on his knees. Aeris shifted into the same position in front of Alec to hold onto him and kiss him. Magnus gazed at them for a moment. Letting them explore familiar territory and new feelings that might come up. The Warlock removed his own silk night shirt. Popping the buttons open one by one while his smoldering eyes were focused on the other two. Alec felt Aeris' hands roam his back, it lighted a fire under his skin, the tingling spreading to every part of his body. For a moment he turned his head to search for Magnus, but the warlock was right there behind him. In reach and up close. 

Magnus was the one who pushed Alec gently by a shoulder to lay him down on his back. Alec let himself lay backwards, his chest quickly rising and falling with the quick breaths he took. The warlock hovered over him, taking Aeris by his neck to pull him into a kiss in front of Alec's eyes. The shadowhunter's eyes became blown wide with a deepening feeling of desire, watching his two lovers kiss in front of him. The strange thing was, Alec was almost sure he could feel it. Even though he wasn't the one physically kissing them. He felt part of it. 

He reached out a hand, blindly reaching for either of them. His hands landing on Magnus who broke the kiss with Aeris to kiss Alec instead. Aeris let the warlock go up to kiss Alec while he himself leaned down to pay more attention to Alec's body. His lips peppering sweet and adoring kisses to Alec's skin. Covering the runes that littered Alec's skin with open mouthed kisses. His tongue repeatedly tracing the patterns which made Alec lose his focus and his breath hitch, causing him to be completely dominated by Magnus in their kiss.

The youngest felt the warlock's tongue slide inside his mouth. Pushing against his own. Coaxing, teasing, caressing in a way that made Alec feel light headed. His right arm held onto Magnus, while his left was resting over Aeris' shoulder. They felt the tingling, the electric sensation, their bond playing up again. swirling around their souls as it prepared to connect the pieces. 

Alec tried to focus on the hands roaming his body. And the mouth claiming his. Magnus kissed him deep until they both had to part to breathe. Aeris had timed his own touches perfectly to the parting of their kiss. His lips grazing over Alec's sensitive nipple on the moment the kiss broke, allowing him a sharp inhale of air. A deep gasp ripped from the youngest while he arched his back up into the touch. 

Magnus gazed at it with a predatory look. Licking his lips like a feline. He leaned down. Resuming a path of kisses in Alec's neck, lowering until he joined Aeris on Alec's torso. Greedily closing his lips around the vacant sensitive skin. Occupying it with his own lips and teeth. Alec squirmed trying to breathe properly. But never having known how sensitive he actually was or could be it was difficult for him to keep breathing regularly. Small mewls flowed from his lips. Alec couldn't stop them from spilling out. And he didn't even try. There was no filter, no resistance, nothing that held back the sounds Alec naturally voiced out. 

It was almost a playful contest between Aeris and Magnus who each in their turn did things that made Alec gasp or moan and grip at their shoulders tighter. Then, they went in opposite directions. While Aeris came up to claim Alec's lips again, Magnus traveled down. His lips firmly pressed against Alec's skin. Roaming down his chest towards the waistline of his pants, which had grown an awful lot tighter since they started. Magnus took his time. While Aeris pulled Alec into a partial hug and littered his lips with sweet kisses, Magnus pecked along the waistline, tickling the shadowhunter with his lips and fingers. Boldly dipping his painted nails slightly under the waistband to graze the skin there.

Alec's breath hitched again. And even though he had been intimate with both these men separately, he tensed up slightly when Magnus started to push the fabric down a bit. He stopped however when he sensed slight tension in Alec. And looked up. Alec whimpered, turning his head into Aeris' shoulder, hugging him tighter in embarrassment. It was because they were both here now that Alec was slightly nervous again. He didn't want to stop but he couldn't help showing some of his insecurities. 

"Do you want us to stop?"

Magnus asked. Alec groaned slightly into Aeris' skin but shook his head. Magnus tested the waters by curling his fingers around the waistline of the fabric again. Tugging at it slightly. Alec's breathing was irregular, but he was calm enough.

"It's okay Alec. You're fine. Why don't you help me take mine off?"

Aeris gently combed a hand through Alec's short hair. It calmed the shadowhunter considerably and he pulled his head back into the open and out of Aeris' protective embrace. He nodded slightly.

"o-okay"

Alec didn't trust his voice enough to say more then that. Aeris laid down next to him, but on his side. Facing Alec. He took Alec's hand and laid it on his chest right above the spot where his heart was hammering away. Alec gasped softly as he felt the quickened pace. And somewhere a sense of pride flowed through him. Being part of the reason Aeris' heart was beating so fast. Alec let his hands roam Aeris' chest until he reached the pants. Pushing them down slightly towards Magnus who sat at their feet, having just taken Alec's pants off. He took over from Alec when Alec couldn't reach anymore and let Aeris slip out of his pants as well. The phoenix and the shadowhunter were both down to their boxers. 

Magnus wiggled himself gracefully out of his own pants and crawled back up the bed on all fours. Aeris motioned Alec to turn his face towards Magnus and pulled the young shadowhunter in his embrace, Alec's back to his chest. Alec whimpered again when he felt Aeris' hardened length press against him through the thin fabric. It ignited a fire in Alec's being. Magnus laid down and crawled into Alec's arms. Touching him and kissing him for a while. Just lazily displaying intimate affection to get him at ease in this position with so little clothes left.

It was by this time that little sparks started lighting up wherever the men touched each other. Their fingertips sparking on skin like little electric short circuits. Alec wasn't surprised at first. He thought perhaps Magnus had reverted to magic despite this being the first time they were doing this together. But when accused, Magnus denied it. 

"Magnus.."

"I'm not doing it."

Alec turned his head towards the phoenix behind him.

"Aeris?"

"Not me either."

The phoenix denied. Alec frowned.

"Then what-"

"The soul, Alec. It's welding itself together."

Aeris explained. He was calm and having grown up with the teachings of souls and the way they found their completion, it was nothing new for him. And his calmth ensured the other two everything was fine. Alec looked at his fingers, he reached out, running them over Magnus' arm and the touch left little white sparks. Alec's face fell into a smile as he ran his hand along Magnus' arm again. He understood. And it put him at ease. And it was quite an extraordinary sight to see. He looked down to his arm where Aeris let his fingers dance over his skin, leaving a trail of white sparks in it's wake. Alec turned his hand up, catching Aeris' hand with his and interlocking their fingers. Between their palms a glow appeared, wrapping around their joined hands.

Magnus reached out to it and when his hand cupped the ones locked together, the glow brightened further. They could all feel it's warmth. It's pulling. Each of them looked at it with a smile. They were meant to be. Not one alone, not two without the other, but three in a perfectly formed triangle that stood more firm then another shape or number of corners. They knew what it would take for this bond to completely tighten them together. It required evidence and affection, a passion between them that could not end here. Alec wanted to complete it. He did not want to stop here. He turned his head towards Aeris, gazing in his grey eyes before he turned his head to Magnus and gazed in his sultry eyes. Alec found a little more courage and confidence right then.

Alec twisted his hips, Rolling them backwards, pressing up at the phoenix behind him while he pulled his hand from their grip and placed it on the warlock's hip to pull him closer. Aeris moaned behind him and pushed back. Adding pressure to where they were connected through the thin fabric of their boxers. Magnus hummed, surprised but pleased when Alec pulled him closer and their bodies connected. The glow spread, slowly flowing through their skin like oil slowly sliding over a slippery surface. 

Magnus rolled his hips, his groin pressing against Alec's. The shadowhunter moaned and pressed back. Supported in the back by the weight of Aeris' hips pressing against his behind. Their legs tangled in a complicated puzzle of limbs, giving each of them further access to press against each other's bodies. Magnus coaxed Alec back into a kiss and the sparks flew off of he hot entanglement. The warlock coaxed Alec's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Drawing out a low moan from Alec who at the same time threw an arm back to pull Aeris tighter against his body. Rocking against him with the same rhythm Aeris used.

The phoenix kissed along Alec's neck and his hand slid to the front of Alec's hip. His fingertips caressing Alec's inner thigh while the pad of his thumb approached a more sensitive zone. Alec having long forgotten about why he had hesitated in the first place and forgotten his anxiety for living up to certain expectations, reached down to grab Aeris' hand and guide it to the edge of his last piece of clothing. Signalling him that he was allowed to touch underneath. All while he was still in a quite passionate liplock with the warlock in front of him. 

Aeris responded to Alec's guidance and slipped his fingers underneath the fabric of Alec's boxer. All the shadowhunter could think of was; 'this is really happening'. And he was nearly shocked with how badly he wanted it to happen. His entire body yearned for it. And it went deeper then that. It wasn't just physical. He could feel their souls within their skin, slipping out from their vessels to dance the same old dance that their bodies were driving towards. He could feel so much more then that. Slowly he started to realize he could feel things that were not from his own body. When he reached out to touch Magnus, he could feel the way his fingers slid over the warlock's hips from both sides. He felt it in his fingers and the ghost of the touch on his own hip. He could feel Aeris touching him, caressing his inner thigh. But at the same time it was like his fingers were grazing the very skin Aeris was touching. 

They were melting into one another spiritually. And within their physical beings they could feel the effects. Alec once again felt a surge of pride when he reached down, boldly pushing his fingers passed the warlock's boxers, and let his fingers dance over the hot hard flesh beneath. Magnus groaned and bucked his hips into the touch, giving Alec a sense of smug satisfaction. He was pulling these reactions from the warlock. Together with Aeris they could make him fall apart into a complete mess, He and Magnus could do that to Aeris too. And both the warlock and the phoenix could do that to him. It was incredible. 

Alec bucked his hips with a low groan and soft mewls when Aeris wrapped his fingers around Alec's erection. The touch was hot and pulsing as was his own erection. The boxers now were an annoying barrier that should be gone as soon as possible. He couldn't get close enough to them with these pieces of fabric in the way. Alec had broken the kiss with Magnus and was panting heavily. He could barely make out any words but he had enough strength to explain his problem.

"t-take it off... M-Magnus.."

The warlock needed only to look Alec in the eyes to know Alec didn't care how they got rid of their last clothing, as long as it happened asap. Magic was no longer an argument here. Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers. At once, three items of clothing disappeared and were forgotten as soon as they reappeared on the floor. Alec gasped, feeling skin pressed to skin now. Behind him, in front of him. He rolled his body around, turning to face Aeris. While Magnus pressed up against him from behind, Aeris pushed their hips together from the front and Alec was lost. He gripped at the Phoenix, yanking him down to ravish his lips. Their hips steadily moving. light pulses running under their skin, as if they were charging for something big. 

It wasn't enough, they weren't close enough. Alec knew this, and instead of being afraid like he was before, he want this to happen so badly he forgot his fear. So when Magnus whispered in his ear, all Alec could do was moan in consent.

"A-Alec.. Can i... I need- ngh.."

Magnus' jumbled words didn't make much sense but Alec knew exactly what he meant. The knowledge made him shiver and feel only hotter inside. The warlock wanted to be inside him. Until a while ago Alec would have been terrified at the thought of it even though he wanted it badly. But he was at ease and he nodded almost frantically.

"Yes... please... i.."

Alec breathed out. He had Aeris to hold onto for support. Not really sure what Magnus would do before the real thing would actually happen. Aeris smiled at him and softly pushed Alec onto his back. Magnus moved from his position and slipped back down. Planting himself between Alec's legs. He wasted no time, wrapping his fingers around Alec's shaft. Alec trashed on the bed and held onto Aeris tightly from his position. The phoenix kissed him from time to time and ensured him all was well with adoring touches, exploring his skin on his shoulders, neck and chest.

Honestly it was only because they were both there that Alec felt so at ease. The distraction from the tension and the fact he had no idea what he was doing, was enough to settle him into a calm surrendering state. He sought out his safe haven in Aeris arms while he sought out the experience from Magnus and he let the feelings wash over him. The warlock made it his mission to make Alec feel like he was melting and falling apart. He leaned down, his lips touching the base of Alec's erection who moaned and tried to resist bucking his hips up. Alec reached out blindly next to him, searching for Aeris to hold onto him. Aeris turned Alec's head and kissed him, both moaning as they could feel more then just their lips brush. 

Alec felt the faint reflecting of a pulse on his lips, knowing what Magnus was doing it didn't surprise him that he could feel this. Aeris seemed to feel the same thing, Alec reached lower, feeling that he shouldn't be the only one receiving intimate attention. His fingers wrapped around Aeris' shaft and the phoenix let out a breathy moan. Pushing his hips into the touch. Alec curled his fingers around the hot throbbing cock and moved his wrist up. Aeris buried his head in Alec's neck and inhaled deep before moaning softly as he moved his hips repeatedly into Alec's grip. 

The white sparks had subsided for now, but the effect didn't wear off. They were becoming more aware of the fact that they could feel each other through each other's skin. A sense of lips and fingertips foreign and yet familiar. Alec lost his grip when Magnus decided to do something entirely different from what Alec had felt before. The warlock aimed his attention lower. His lips and tongue caressing unexplored skin towards Alec's entrance. The shadowhunter tensed up for a mere moment. Nerves slightly lighting up in alarm again, but they were hushed as soon as Alec felt two secure arms around him and a soft whisper in his ear from Aeris. 

"shh, it's okay. We got you Alec. We got you."

Alec allowed his head to lean back landing on Aeris' shoulder while he tried to get used to the strange sensation that washed over him because of the warlock. Magnus explored further, parting Alec's legs a bit wider to access what he aimed for. His breath falling on the ring om muscles made Alec squirm. He yelped when Magnus boldly leaned forward and let his tongue slide over his entrance. Alec shuddered in Aeris' hold. Unable to comprehend how sensitive he was in that area. He never knew until now it could even feel like that. 

The hot dragging of Magnus' tongue knew no mercy. Alec squirmed and trashed in Aeris' arms and by the angels if the phoenix hadn't been there Alec swore he would have fallen apart in a whole different way than that was meant to. Not that Magnus didn't do it right. Oh lord no. He was good. Too good. Everything the warlock did flared up Alec's senses. Heat seeping into each and every one of his cells. His entire body rigged with this tingling sensation and a build up to utter bliss.

Alec reached for Aeris' arms that were wrapped securely around him, in result of what Magnus was doing to him Alec set his nails into Aeris' arm. The phoenix didn't pull away though. Nor did he say anything. And when Alec could relax his fingers again, there were no marks on Aeris' arms. Then Magnus pushed his tongue passed the ring of muscles and had Alec arch his back in surprise and pleasure.

"Ah!"

His moan drew out a response from the phoenix behind him who growled and attacked Alec's neck with heated kisses and love bites. Alec thought he'd lose his mind for sure, the only thing that kept him sane was the presence of his two other shards. And the bond that swirled around them, nearly impatient for the moment it could connect. Alec arched his back when Magnus replaced his tongue with a single digit. Slick with whatever lubricant Magnus had impatiently conjured on his fingers. Damn warlock. Though Alec couldn't bring himself to scold the warlock, mentally or in words. Because this time Alec was -despite his earlier fears and tension- just as impatient. 

Having a lover with magic, or even two in this case had it's perks. Alec shifted somewhat not used to the foreign feeling of intrusion down below. But because of the setting and how they got into this, he could ease into it and allow himself to relax while he felt the effects on his body. To keep things fair Alec turned some of his attention back on Aeris. Though the phoenix whispered at him to just relax and take it easy, Alec couldn't just lay still and be the only one receiving attention. His fingers curled around Aeris' erection stroking him slow but firm the way Alec knew it would feel good.

Aeris and Alec kissed and touched while Magnus hovered over Alec's body, kissing his skin and preparing him slow, with love and patience. Aeris extended a hand, rubbing loving circles over Magnus' shoulders. Magnus turned his head to take in and suck on Aeris' fingers. Coating each digit with saliva enough to make them slick. Alec caught it from the corner of his eye and moaned at it. When Aeris felt his fingers were slick enough he pulled them back from Magnus' lips. Alec wasn't sure what Aeris was going to do until the Phoenix reached behind himself and circled his own entrance before slowly pushing a digit in. Aeris moaned and let his head fall into Alec's neck. Panting with hot breath against the shadowhunter's skin. 

Alec groaned as he felt double the friction the intrusion would normally bring. He could feel what Aeris was doing to himself as well as feeling what Magnus was doing to Alec. The shadowhunter struggled to turn on his hands and knees. shaking with the pleasure of what was being done to him. He managed to work himself on top of Aeris. Planting sloppy kisses in his neck while the Phoenix touched and fingered himself. It gave Magnus better access behind Alec. Who took that chance to add another finger and pepper kisses among Alec's back.

Alec turned his head for a moment. He wanted to kiss the warlock. He didn't even have to say it. Magnus understood and leaned forward. Capturing the shadowhunter's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Alec started to rock back on the finger breaching him. Magnus added a third finger to make sure Alec was more then ready. He wished this to be completely painless for his lover. Aeris could always handle himself. Sometimes if he was too impatient he'd either take Magnus raw or let the warlock take him raw. But those were not the times they would put into practice right now. Certainly not given that this was Alec's first time. In both ways. 

Magnus knew exactly what was going on. And why Aeris did what he did. They would turn Alec into a complete mess like this but it would be a night the young shadowhunter would never forget. There wasn't a feeling in the world like filling a warm body and being filled at the same time. Magnus and Aeris shared lovers a few times. Often enough to know what that feels like. 

Aeris raised his hips, He was ready. Completely open and willing. Wanting to be taken in the most intimate way possible. Magnus let his free hand reach around Alec. Stroking his erection a few times to slick him up with whatever Lube the warlock had conjured. Magic had it's perks. Alec's breath hitched. Somehow he knew what was coming and yet, when Aeris pulled him closer and on top of him and his erection pressed against Aeris' entrance, he was still taken by surprise. 

"Slowly."

Aeris whispered. Guiding Alec's hips. Alec tried to obediently push forward. Gasping with the tightness and the heat he pressed into. He could feel himself slide forward in so many ways. 

"A-Aeris"

He moaned. Feeling that he was sliding into place. His body urged him to move. Begged him to do something, but with Aeris' hands on his hips Alec didn't dare to move yet. He was shaking. Overwhelmed. It resulted in him clamping down on Magnus' fingers still working on opening him up. Aeris breathed out slowly, Raising his hands a little as the place where he had them was occupied by the warlock's hands. Alec too was ready. Magnus pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from the shadowhunter.

Alec felt so empty right now. He needed more then what he just felt. His hips twitched backwards, nearly making him slip from Aeris who stopped him from moving. Magnus leaned over Alec's back, whispering in his ear.

"Are you ready Alec?"

The shadowhunter felt like he was falling apart, but he nodded. He wanted it. More then anything. He didn't want either of them, Aeris or Magnus to be left out. Alec felt greedy, he wanted them both so much. And equally bad. Magnus positioned himself behind Alec. His slick hard length putting pressure on Alec's entrance. A quiet but blissful gasp escaped the shadowhunter when the warlock pushed inside him. The motion also pushed Alec deeper into Aeris. They connected on the deepest level. Magnus moved forward until he was completely sheathed into Alec. 

"oh my god"

Alec moaned out. He filled Aeris while Magnus filled him. It was completely insane to think about but it felt incredible. There was nothing that could describe this. Magnus and Aeris grabbed each other's arms. Locking Alec in their embrace. They were still for a moment. Just quietly taking in the sensation of being as one, finally connected so intimately. 

Each of them looked out of half lidded lust filled eyes and witnessed as their chests began to glow. That bright white light that had sparked from their skin returned and grew in strength and brightness. Light from Magnus seeped into Alec and light from Alec seeped into Aeris, Light from Aeris returned to Magnus. The lights were melting together and soon it was one large string connected through the three of them. It felt hot like it was burning them but without the pain any normal fire would bring. The light and the heat grew. Completely enveloping them, stripping them bare of all feelings and emotions, Their souls tugging themselves free from their vessels, swirling around each other. Impatient to be whole.

Magnus couldn't resist to roll his hips. With it he made Alec move inside of Aeris, who gasped but smiled and held onto the warlock's arms tighter while his legs wound high around Alec's waist. Each move they made effected the swirl of lights hovering above them. Alec lost himself in the feeling of Magnus thrusting inside him and Aeris countering the movements with his hips so he let Alec push into him when Magnus pulled back. It was incredible. The shadowhunter felt lightheaded and so vulnerable like he was stripped naked of everything, even his own skin. He could feel everything. He could feel sensations that were not his own. He could feel things happening that didn't happen to his own body.

Alec lost track of time and space and he didn't even know where he ended and his lovers began anymore. Like a blast from an explosion, lines started blurring and feelings were leveled till it all sank into one large whirlpool of sensations that melted into one another. Above them the light started cackling and cracking like lighting before the thunder. Pulsing faster and faster, swirling to form one big orb of light. Swirling with strings of three different colors, green, yellow and blue. Memories of Aeris, Magnus and Alec merged. 

Alec widened his eyes as they stopped moving and for a moment, time stood still. In flashes he saw memories from childhoods that weren't his. Years of knowledge flooded into his head. But instead of hurting him because it was too much, he seemed to have enough space for all of them. The last image he saw before his vision faded into white was Aeris, Magnus and himself in a circle, hugging with their heads pressed together. Wings sprouting from each of them. Black for Magnus, Red for Aeris and white for Alec. 

Reality seeped back into Alec's body along with the pleasure. Their position had changed, Magnus must have pulled him up at some point as Alec was on his knees sitting up with Aeris in his lap and he himself in Magnus' lap. They were still connected but they stopped moving. Each move they made gave off a feeling three times as powerful and sensitive. Magnus barely had to move to make Alec feel like he was about to hit his orgasm. Aeris was just the same. Clinging to Alec tightly but trying not to move his hips too much under the knowledge that if he did, the three of them would be quickly spent.

They were steel reeling in the warm grasp of the soul that had bound all three of them together tightly. Then Alec was the first to give in and moved his hips. Dragging the other two down into bliss. Their movements were fast and without proper rhythm. But they grew hot and each of them reached their peak at the same time. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec from the back, one hand extending to Aeris. The phoenix wrapped his arms around Alec from the front with one hand extended to Magnus. Alec wrapped one arm back around Magnus and one arm to the front around Aeris.

They panted and sat still for a while. Trying to breathe and recover from the power that flowed through them. Alec felt an infinite amount stronger then before. There was fire and magic flowing through his veins even though he wasn't born with it. Aeris was the first to let himself fall backwards, utterly spend. Alec whimpered softly when he moved and slipped from Aeris while Magnus slipped from him. He laid down on his stomach next to Aeris who laid panting on his back. They would have to clean the bed later unless Magnus was lazy and used his magic to clean up.

Magnus laid down on his side with an arm tossed around Alec who in turn tossed an arm around Aeris. The phoenix looked up for a moment and his eyes met Magnus'. They smiled at each other. This was it. What they had been looking for. They were complete. Little white sparks appeared again where the three touched each other, and the light descended. flowing into each of them before it disappeared. 

Alec chuckled to himself.  _What a first time, now i still wouldn't know what 'normal' sex is like with two men._ He thought to himself. Suddenly Aeris snorted and Magnus burst out in laughter. Alec frowned but then he heard a clear answer in his head.

_I'm too tired for second rounds, i've never had it as intense as this but if you stick around you'll figure it out soon enough._

Alec recognized the voice as Aeris' but he hadn't spoken a word. His lips hadn't moved at all. Alec turned his head to Magnus who smiled at him.

_I have to agree with that. But i'm sure even though it'll never be quite as intense as this it will be quite the sensation._

Alec moved his eyes to Magnus' lips. He didn't speak. He didn't say anything at all. Then Alec understood that what he was hearing was inside their heads. They gained Telepathy to each other by being one like this. Somehow it made him smile. Alec wasn't sure what the exact effects of this bonding were or what it would have, but he knew they would have plenty of time to figure it out in the morning. He was exhausted and so were they. Magnus indeed snapped his fingers and they were in a clean bed under the covers in a matter of seconds. Falling asleep fast to the drumming of one steady pulse. Their heartbeats beating in sync.

 

* * *

 


	50. Distress call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one soul, three bodies. The trio try to figure out the effects of bonding but are interrupted by a distress call from Jace.

Trinity of Souls

* * *

 

* * *

 

Slowly and drowsy waking up in the morning with a lover on each side was probably Alec's favorite thing now. He recalled last night's events clearly and it nearly made him giggle. He felt weird and wonderful at the same time. Lightheaded and giddy like a lovesick teen. But let's face it. He got the lovesick part right. He stretched himself slightly noticing how there was an arm draped around him from either side. He looked at Aeris, the red head was peacefully sleeping and it made Alec smile. Then he turned to watch as their dark haired warlock quietly slept on the other side. It was a dream. 

Alec pressed a kiss on both his lover's heads and crawled out of bed walking toward the shower. Surprisingly unlike what Alec had thought he wasn't sore, nor wobbling on his feet. He felt replenished instead. Well rested and enforced. He turned on the water in the sink to freshen up and splashed some in his face. When he looked up in the mirror he tilted his head slightly. There was a new symbol on his body.. and it wasn't a Rune. It didn't look like one either. Alec leaned closer to inspect it, over the skin that covered his heart there was a symbol that stood out because it was white instead of black. It wasn't like a tattoo or a scar but something in between that stood of white even against his paler skin. 

There were three triangles linked into one. Alec let his fingers slide over it, softly touching the symbol that wasn't there before last night. It must be because of what happened. When Alec touched it he could see Magnus and Aeris sleeping on the bed as if he stood next to it in the other room. When Alec lifted his fingers from the symbol his vision turned normal again. Curious he did it again, and it had the same effects. When he touched the symbol he could see his lovers from a close angle while he wasn't actually there. 

He took a towel to wipe his face and walked back into the bedroom to check on Aeris and Magnus. Aeris stretched himself and sighed content.

"Morning."

Alec sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Aeris' hand.

"Morning."

Then Aeris frowned as he sat up, he had noticed the same Symbol on Alec's chest as Alec had discovered moments before. 

"What's that?"

Alec pointed at Aeris.

"Same as yours."

Aeris looked down at his own heart. The same Symbol covered him. 

"oh... that's new."

Aeris mumbled, touching it softly. His vision shifting immediately to a different vantage point from where he could see his lovers, and surprisingly himself because he sat between them. Aeris pulled his hand away and his vision turned normal again. 

"Does that happen to you too? Seeing us when you touch it?"

Aeris asked, trying it again. Alec nodded. 

"Yes it does."

He peeked passed Aeris to see if Magnus was still asleep. He was, but he had turned on his back revealing the same symbol covering his heart. 

"Must be the bond of completion."

Aeris concluded. Trying to keep in a big yawn. 

"Breakfast?"

The phoenix mumbled.

"Love to."

Alec replied. Aeris worked himself out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes but sweatpants and walked to the kitchen. Alec crawled up further on the bed. Wanting to snuggle up a few more minutes. Though his plan was interrupted by Aeris. 

"I'm not doing everything by myself though."

Alec groaned and pecked Magnus on his lips who scrunched up his face as he started to wake. 

"Coming."

Alec took a pair of pants too, not bothering with anything else as he made his way to the kitchen. Alec set the table while Aeris started making toast and eggs. Alec started on the coffee. Meanwhile Magnus slowly came too and stretched himself like a cat. He rubbed his chest, accidentally letting his fingers brush the mark on his heart. His vision shifted to the kitchen, giving a view of Alec and Aeris making breakfast as if he stood in the room himself.

Magnus quickly pulled his hand back and looked down. Frowning at the mark on his chest. He touched it again and it showed the same image. His lovers working in the other room. Magnus hummed to himself and tilted his head while he pulled his fingers back again. He took some sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen, asking about the others until he came through the door and discovered they had the same mark.

"Say did either of you notice that i got this- oh... you got them too."

Alec looked up.

"Yeah we got them. Aeris says it's permanent."

Magnus slowly lifted his head and then nodded. 

"right. So.. you can also like, see me when i'm not in the room?"

Aeris poured in the coffee while he answered. 

"Yes. All three of us can do that. it's in third person now but i think with a little practice we can look through each other's eyes."

Magnus came in and pulled open the fridge before he decided that he didn't need anything there and he closed it again. 

"And that is because we are now basically one being. I get it."

"Something like that. I mean, he is me and i am you, and you are him. kind of."

"You know this is still very confusing."

"It'll get better, Alec."

"The eggs are done. Can we eat?"

Aeris turned around and pulled the toast from the toaster. 

"Yeah we can eat."

Magnus watched Aeris pulling them out with his bare hands and frowned.

"You know those are hot right?" 

Aeris snorted and put the toasts on their plates. 

"Yeah so am i remember?"

Alec turned his palm up. 

"What he means is you're turning our hands red"

Aeris looked down at Alec's reddened palm. 

"Shit i thought the effect had worn off after last night. Sorry. I guess we need to figure out if it can be switched off."

Magnus sat down and turned his own palms up. 

"Actually it doesn't hurt."

Alec looked at his own hands and confirmed what Magnus said.

"Same. It's red but it doesn't hurt."

Aeris chuckled. 

"Well what do you know, i made you two fireproof."

They sat down together to have breakfast. Discussing the effects they had already felt from what happened last night. They admired each other's bonding mark. And poked each other to find out what would happen if you'd touch another's mark instead of your own. The vision changed in a way that they looked through each other's eyes. Other then that it had the same effects. If they practiced, they could look through each other's eyes by touching their own mark.

Aeris was right, the effects of feeling what the other felt did wear off some after a while. They would still feel it if one of them was in pain but it was no direct connection by feeling the heat if one of them touched a hot object. Alec sighed when they were done. 

"What's wrong?"

Magnus asked. Alec shrugged. 

"Well, there's no way back now. Not that i regret it. I don't but my mom... she's not going to like this."

Aeris turned his head and covered Alec's hand with his. 

"I don't see why not. You might be the strongest shadowhunter yet because of this. Give her some time. I can still talk to her if you want me to."

Alec shook his head. "No. I need to do that myself."

The fireplace suddenly lit up and the three men turned their heads. Aeris stood up. 

"That would be Jace calling."

Alec stood up as well. As did Magnus, who was curious by nature. When Aeris picked up, Jace was taken by surprise.

_"Alec?! Magnus- Aeris i told you not to tell them."_

The phoenix shrugged. 

"I didn't. I told you they'd figure it out. Especially Alec is smarter then you give him credit for."

"hey!" Magnus protested but he was ignored.

_"I told you i couldn't risk it. You weren't careful while you told me to be or you let him listen in on purpose."_

"Careful Jace that's my boyfriend you're talking about." Alec mused.

"And in my defense i didn't do it on purpose. but it's hard to hide things from someone who's a part of you."

_"So you guys sealed the deal huh? Does Maryse know that?"_

Alec sighed. "No not in detail and i dread to tell her. But why did you call?"

Jace sounded like he ruffled his hair and then groaned.  _"Coast activity. I don't know what exactly but there's been rogue shadowhunters going on and off the boats like worker ants crawling. it's very disturbing. They already have weapons so that can't be it. At least.. not anything shadowhunter related. I'm trying to get a grip on what is going on but till so far Valentine hasn't been the sharing type."_

"You have to be more careful then he may be suspecting something or you in general. Whatever they are doing i can have my people investigate."

_"Aeris.. there is another reason i called. Alec.. can i-.. do you still have your Parabatai Rune? I don't know i... felt something."_

Alec frowned and checked his body but yes he did still have the rune. So why did Jace ask about it? 

"I still got it. Why? what happened?"

_"I don't know. It's like. The bond wavered. I was afraid it was going to break."_

Alec turned his head to Aeris who frowned in turn. 

"Is that possible?"

Aeris closed his eyes for a moment, searching the history of his people and the mythology of the greater souls. Once he found his answer, he opened his eyes and nodded. 

"Yes, It can break. It won't if you're careful. But Alec now has the power of not one, but three. His strength has increased, it might put a strain on the bond, tapping directly or indirectly into the power of a complete soul is not something everyone can handle. It all depends on how strong Jace is or will be. If he does reach out to you Alec, the bond between you will act as a barrier and protection for Jace, If there is too much power for Jace to handle it will snap and disconnect you. Parabatai is a deep bond. But i'm afraid the Triad soul will win this one in depth. The only reason my Parabatai connection with Magnus hasn't faltered is because it's about obsolete, because we are both part of the same soul."

Alec's face fell. It wasn't the kind of news he was hoping for. He had been crushing on Jace in the past yes, though that changed he still loves him like a brother. And being parabatai to Jace was important. Alec already blamed himself for being stupid enough to risk that in the past by looking for Jace in the seelie realm. And now there was another chance the bond would strain and possible even break. 

Magnus turned his left wrist upward. The mark he had there from his resurrection with Aeris was still there. It confirmed Aeris' story. But as the phoenix said, that bond had become obsolete. Alec however would lose his bond with Jace if too much strain was put on it. And he could feel Alec's worry bubble up slowly. Like that twisting feeling in your stomach you couldn't get rid of. He laid a hand on Alec's shoulder to comfort him and make him feel more at ease. 

" _I suppose it can't be helped. Somehow i always had a feeling we'd clash someday. Because Alec and i are destined for different things. I'd worry about it except that won't change a thing. I just hope our bond holds out. I don't want to lose you Alec..." "_

Alec nodded. "Yeah me neither Jace."

 _t_ _here's more. Apparently, Valentine is looking for someone. I haven't been able to get a name. Just a letter. S. I know it's barely worth anything, but if Valentine is looking for this person that's either bad for us or bad for him._ "

Magnus tilted his head. Narrowing his eyes while he tried to think of possible people Valentine might know that had a name beginning with S. He came up short and it frustrated him as much as it worried him. 

" _Shit i gotta go. I'll keep you posted._ "

Alec took a step forward. Worried. 

"Wait Jace. Jace!"

Aeris tried to reconnect.

"Jace?!"

The phoenix shook his head and sighed. 

"This is bad news. We should go to the institute, see what they got there." Alec suggested.

Magnus tilted his head.

"That does mean running into Maryse again."

Alec turned to look at Magnus and then at Aeris and he shook his head. 

"This is more important then a petty fight between me and Maryse about who i love. Jace could be in serious trouble. Or we could be in serious trouble if Valentine finds what he's looking for and we don't know what their exact activities are. Jace said they were up to something. I believe him. And when he thinks it's a threat we should consider it one."

Magnus looked at Aeris who seemed to chew on his lip in thought. Thanks to their bond Magnus knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"Should we all go or not? I know Aeris needs to keep his people in the loop about this activity."

Alec looked up to Aeris and then to Magnus considering his options in his mind. But then he shook his head. 

"We go separate, do what we have to and meet up in the institute."

Aeris disagreed. "I can send a simple message. My officers will know what it means. It's not like anyone can trace it. I'll come with you."

Magnus sighed and rubbed his hands. "Well then shall we get properly dressed? I'm sure going like this won't please anyone but us." 

 

* * *


	51. He is Me and I am You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse starts to understand her Son's bond and his strength through it. Magnus talks to Jocelyn about S.

* * *

 

 

When they came into the Institute Maryse was on the main floor. She looked up once to see who entered but then focused on her tablet again. Alec sighed. This would never get any easier as long as he didn't talk to her to try and make her understand. Magnus turned his head to see Clary in the training area with Isabelle. He looked around but he couldn't find Jocelyn. 

"I better go find Jocelyn. I have a few things to talk about with her."

The warlock said. Alec and Aeris nodded.

"Sure"/"Okay"

Aeris turned his head to Maryse and then to Alec.

"You want me to hang back?"

Alec sighed again, deeper then the first time and nodded. 

"Yeah, For now. Maybe go help Clary practice, her form is terrible."

Aeris chuckled and pecked Alec on his cheek.

"Alright, I'll be in sight."

He walked over to the girls to give Alec some space. The shadowhunter felt heavy when he walked closer towards his mother. He wanted her to understand and accept so badly. She was so important to him and yet this misunderstanding of things caused them to drift apart. He didn't want that. He learned to appreciate the fact he still had her when he saw memories of Magnus and Aeris who both didn't have very pleasant memories with their parents. 

Magnus' mother hung herself when she found out Magnus was a warlock. His stepfather who was suppose to be his human father tried to drown him when he was small. in defense Magnus' power lashed out and burned him. And then there was Aeris, who by accident killed his parents with his own hands and with it put himself on the throne by killing the king. Alec had seen it in flashes of memories. He didn't know the entire story but he knew he was lucky to still have his parents. 

"mom?"

Alec approached with caution. She tensed and gripped at her tablet tighter. Trying to compose herself.

"So you moved in with them now?"

Her voice was laced with disappointment and perhaps sadness. It hurt Alec the way she spoke to him. Like she lost him already. How could he tell her that she didn't lose him?

"Yes mom. I did. But it has to be like this. It was meant to be."

She lowered her tablet and looked up at him with watery eyes. Maryse didn't cry quickly, Alec could only imagine how hurt she must feel. 

"I just don't understand this Alec."

He stepped forward and took the tablet from her hands, laying it on a nearby desk and he took her hands into his. 

"I know mom. I didn't at first either. But.. i'm starting to understand and this... all of this.. it is a good thing. Let me try to explain it to you. Because... it would mean the world to me if you'd understand what is happening to me."

She was calmer then before. When he last argued with her she had been on the edge of blowing her lid off. She had been too angry to reason with. But now she was calmer and she might actually be open to what Alec was trying to say. She nodded slowly and Alec looked around. 

"Can we sit down somewhere?"

She nodded. "The office"

He took her by the hand and they walked towards the office together. She seemed much less a stern shadowhunter now and more a loving mother. She had always been upright and holding up a stern attitude. Never showing any signs she was more then a shadowhunter. But today she showed she was also a mother. Concerned about her son like any good mother would be if she didn't understand his choices or what was happening around him. Definitely in their world she had the right to be worried. 

Alec closed the door behind them and Maryse set herself down on one side of the couch. Alec sat down next to her turning himself to face her. She seemed troubled. And Alec wondered if it was just because of him or if it was because of something else as well. 

"You look different. You look happier."

Maryse started. It was just one of those Mother traits. It made Alec pretty sure that Maryse had an idea of what happened last night. Mothers just knew these kind of things. 

"I am happy. Mom they make me happy."

"Both of them?"

"Yes. I can't really explain that in particular but... i've embraced them both. I love them equally and they love me equally."

Maryse looked up searching her son's eyes.

"Are you really sure about that? Their reputations-.. well i don't want to think about them not being serious to your feelings. What if they only see you as an enjoyable third wheel?"

Alec could honestly present a small smile at his mother's words. He knew her concern because he had it for a while until he actually accepted intimacy with both his lovers. They loved him equally as each other and there was no way he was just some shared enjoyment to be cast aside when they'd grow bored of him.

"I know what you mean but it's not like that. I know we were brought up with the belief that love is for two people but.. honestly i don't think that's true. We lost a part of culture history, something the phoenix race has kept. It's how Aeris was able to explain things to me. And i think it'll help me to explain it to you. Magnus, Aeris and i... we're part of each other. And because of that, i could not love Aeris more then i love Magnus. And the same goes for them. Magnus could not love me more then he loves Aeris or the other way around. And Aeris could not love Magnus more then he loves me. They are truly sincere."

She shook her head. Trying to understand what he was saying.

"How is that possible?"

Alec reached for his shirt and pulled the neck down till his soulmark was visible. Maryse's eyes grew slightly wider at the sight and a tiny gasp left her lips as her eyes fell on the sign.

"It's because our souls are attached. This is the sign. We all have it."

She reached out letting her fingers brush over the mark slightly. A vision was inflicted on her of Alec, Magnus and Aeris holding each other's hands by the wrist, forming a triangle with their hands. She pulled her fingers back and looked up at her son. unable to grasp what she saw. Alec nodded slightly and covered her hand with his.

"it's alright mom. I know it's hard to understand, but i am them and they are me. I'll tell you what Aeris told me: Our souls did not start out the way they are now. They were larger, more powerful. Many of these souls, in order to be the source of life for creation split themselves in two. It's how soulmates are created. This greater soul would spend it's life looking for it's other half to be complete again. But our greater soul was split into three pieces instead. So basically we are one person as much as we are individuals. Each of us have a piece of that soul that connects to the other seamlessly. Making us one."

Maryse frowned while she turned her head to stare at the table beside them while she tried to make sense out of all of this.

"Do they all find each other in the end?" She asked.

Alec was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected her to ask that question and for a moment he wasn't sure on how to answer it.

"Well.. I'm not sure. Maybe not everyone of them. Not in this life. I mean... It took Aeris over 2000 years. Magnus over 400. They are immortal and that is perhaps the only reason they found me. So, no. Maybe not all of them. And certainly not one divided into three. Aeris said it's a sacred number to his people."

Maryse nodded and turned her gaze back to her son.

"And there is that. They are immortal. You are not."

Alec felt that sinking feeling come up again and his chest tightened. He had thought about it. And he tried not to be pressured by that fact. But she had a point. He was going to grow older and eventually his lifespan was going to run out. He had no idea what would happen to the other two then. Would they die? Would they carry on broken? Or be empowered by the strength that they had by losing one vessel? Alec didn't know.

"I know. We haven't talked about it. I honestly don't want to think about it for now. I mean i took some time to let them in and honestly we just begun living shared lives. To think about what would happen if-... it's too soon."

Maryse sighed.

"I understand that. What i don't understand is how you could even notice the difference between normal love and.. that. When i hear you speak like this i wish your father and i shared a bond like that."

"I don't know.. I just... I've been in love before. But that crush.. was different. I can't explain how or in what way. Just that this.. with them.. it feels right. In every way."

"Alec, that mark.. What i saw.. Does this bond change you in any way?"

"It does. We haven't tried out all our possibilities yet. But if we train enough we can look through each other's eyes. We can also hear each other's thoughts. It's mostly just soft background noise like you have the radio on in another room, but if we focus on it we can talk over a distance inside our heads. I can tap into their memories, the good ones but also the bad. And they can do the same. there's no secrets. Nothing. I know you still think that they both have a bad reputation and that you were skeptical because of this but mom.. honestly, this is it. This is what my life was meant for. These are the men i love."

Maryse sighed deep and freed one hand of her son's grip to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly Alec, i might need some time to wrap my head around this. I can say i understand, but i can't say i accept it so easily just yet. I will try, because i want you to be happy, and you really look happy now. But.. this is just a bit much for a mother to take in."

"I know mom. But i promise you. I am happy. I couldn't be happier."

She smiled softly at him. Something that didn't suit her usual stern character. But it eased Alec somehow. She would try to accept. That's what he got from her attitude and it was enough for her. But he knew it would take a while for her to understand the way Alec did. Shadowhunters were not raised with myths and folklore of soulbonding running that deep. 

 

* * *

 

While Alec spoke to his mother and Aeris amused the girls by helping them train and showing them a few tricks, Magnus walked up to Jocelyn who had sought out the privacy of a guestroom for now. 

"Jocelyn. It's been a while."

She turned around and nodded. 

"Magnus."

She didn't look happy. In fact she looked worried and frustrated. 

"I see Clary got her memories back." 

She stated. Magnus tried to suppress a scoff and denied it. 

"Unfortunately no. She has been told what she lost, but your daughter chose to save a friend instead of having her memories back. She killed the memory demon before he could return what i fed him. And in that case.. she reminds me of someone who would do exactly the same. You."

"This isn't right Magnus. The reason i made you take her memories was to avoid all of this. I never wanted her involved. I didn't want her to be a part of this world."

"She is part of this world Jocelyn. Just as much as you or me. It's in her blood, you could never fully hide that from her. She'd find out eventually."

"I haven't talked to her about it yet, But do you have any idea how much she knows?"

Magnus didn't want to get too involved in this, definitely not caught between a mother and daughter. 

"I like gossiping behind people's backs. But i rather not cross Clary Fairchild or get in the middle of your mother/daughter problems. You should talk to her about it. Don't ask me."

"But does she know who her father is?"

Magnus scratched behind his ear and sighed. 

"Theoretically yes. But as i said i don't want to get into it too deep. Because i really don't feel comfortable getting caught between you two. You should really talk to her about it."

Jocelyn crossed her arms.

"Things are such a mess. I woke up and the minute i'm level headed i'm being told we're at war with Valentine. And now he has the cup AND he created an army?"

"Yes well.. Fortunately we don't fight alone."

"We?"

"Oh your daughter has started to unite downworlders and shadowhunters before, and the movement has been picked up by Aeris though he did it by demanding the Clave give his people back their heritage otherwise this war would have gotten even messier. Clary is a very capable young woman."

"As moral as that may be, she doesn't understand half of this world Magnus. I'd appreciate if you did not encourage her. I thought Aeris was too proud to be dealing with the Clave."

"As i said you should talk to Clary, not to me. And Aeris.. well... Let's say circumstances forced his hand. But there is one thing i've been meaning to talk to you about. Something that is confidential so i'd appreciate you not sharing this with anyone. Aeris gained the knowledge that Valentine is looking for someone. We have no name, no first or last name. Just the first letter. S. Is there anyone starting with that letter you'd know he'd wanna find? I've tried to dig into my memory but i can't really think of anyone that would be important enough to him."

Jocelyn let her arms drop along her side. Frowning. Clearly confused that Valentine would be looking for anyone. She was quiet for a moment. Running faces and names in her head no doubt. But she couldn't find the answer.

"No... I don't know. And i'm surprised he'd even risk looking for someone. I don't like it. Where did he even get that kind of information."

"I can't say."

"Magnus-"

"I can't say. and i won't tell. I wouldn't even tell your daughter or anyone else for that matter. But you told me all i need to know."

"Wait Magnus, about Clary-"

"I can't help you Jocelyn. Maybe ask Aeris, but i can't protect your daughter from a world she's a part of. Taking her memories again would do no good."

 

* * *

 


	52. the strong of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad situations call upon the strong of heart. Nothing goes as it should but then again.. is that ever a surprise?

* * *

 

 

"Stay light on your feet. Planting them on the ground is only good when they use their weight against you or try to trip you. Staying light on your feet makes you move fast. Watch."

Aeris took the staff from Clary and went through some quick sparring with Isabelle to prove his point. 

"See? Easy does it."

He gave Clary back the staff and let her take her place. She sighed but took her place anyway.

"Look, i get that training is important. But we should be out there looking for Jace."

She mumbled while trying to apply the theory Aeris showed her to her training. Isabelle didn't go easy on her, which was only good, because that was the best way for Clary to learn.

"We'll think of something"

Isabelle replied while she forced the staff out of Clary's hands. Aeris crossed his arms. 

"If you focus on Jace that much then you can't focus on anything else. He is a big guy Clary, he can take care of himself. But you haven't been raised a shadowhunter, you can handle yourself i've no doubt, but it wouldn't hurt you or Jace if you cranked up your training a bit more."

Aeris took over from Isabelle and signed Clary to advance.

"Sitting in here and improving my training won't do me any good. I don't know where Jace is. Even if he can take care of himself, he's hurting."

Aeris nodded and blocked each of Clary's attacks while they talked.

"Okay so.. what if you find him? What then? You two get a mushy reunion and you just walk out of the place? I don't think so. And if you find him, and he isn't the Jace you set out to find. Then what?"

"I don't know."

"exactly."

Aeris swept Clary's feet away from under her and she landed on her back with a grunt. 

"Look, Clary. We all want to find him. But if you just rush in without a plan you'll be getting in way over your head. You need to focus."

"On what?"

"Your training."

"I don't even know what i should be training for."

"All the more reason to expand your skills, You don't know what you'll find there. So you need to be prepared for anything. And right now, you're not ready."

Clary sighs and Aeris gives the staff back to Izzy who takes her place on the floor.

"So what do i need to do then? When will i be ready? Never?"

"Patience is a virtue. Not that many people possess it. Not even me on occasion. But it might be life saving. You need to be able to work through distractions, You can't lose your focus, not even when that distraction appears to be someone close to you. Plans don't always work out the way they were designed. You need to learn to adapt. Besides being patient, you need to be resourceful, intelligent. Which you are, because i've seen it."

Clary moved to the side and put her staff down.

"I need a break."

"Clary, i'm not saying we won't do anything we can to find him. I'm just saying that if we do, we have to be careful on how we approach. And i will be helping you each step of the way okay? That's what friends do. But for now, all you can do for Jace, is get stronger. Don't let anything get you down."

She looked up and nodded softly to Aeris. He smiled at her and extended his arms. 

"Come here"

She moved in with a smile, accepting his friendly hug. And the comfort and encouragement it gave her.

"Always remember, Bad situations call for the strong of heart. And you are strong Clary. Stronger then you even realize."

She smiled in acceptance of the compliment even if she wasn't sure she could agree with him. Then she frowned while looking over his shoulder and pulled back.

"Lydia? What's she doing here? I thought you gave her a position at the Clave?"

Aeris turned around and frowned too. 

"I did. Excuse me."

The phoenix left the girls to train and approached the blonde shadowhunter.

"Lydia?"

She seemed relieved when she saw him. 

"Aeris. I was looking for you."

"What happened?"

"News reached the Clave. About Jace. We know he went with Valentine for some reason. But someone has been spreading rumors that he is actually Valentine's son. The Clave is frantic. They want him found and they are appointing a new head to the New York institute to find him."

"Without consulting me? Maryse and Robert no longer run this place. At least on paper. I do. But they've been running for me so far. I had a personal deal with Maryse. The Clave should know about that."

"Honestly? I don't think they care."

"Who did they send?"

"Viktor."

Aeris groaned and rolled his head in his neck. Scratching behind his ear in frustration.

"Dammit, Viktor doesn't go well with me. And they know that. He's an arrogant snob and worse."

"You know him?"

"yeah... don't ask. Looks like i'm going to need you here for a while. Did you bring your things? You can settle in your old room."

"No but i can send someone for them. You really think Viktor will be a problem?"

"Most definitely yes, that's why i need you here. I know i have no right to ask-"

"Aeris you are the phoenix king, and honestly after all that happened, i can't blame or be mad at you Or Magnus. It's fine. I want to help."

Aeris smiled at Lydia and pressed a quick kiss on her head.

"You're a saving angel you know that? You better go tell Maryse you're settling in again. She'll fill you in on progress here. You might as well break the bad news to her right away. She's in the office with Alec."

Lydia nodded and walked away to find Maryse and say hi to Alec. At the same moment Magnus crossed the room and joined Aeris. 

"I didn't expect to see Miss Branwell here. Problems?"

He mumbled. Aeris turned to Magnus and nodded. 

"Apparently despite our agreement The Clave is still trying to find loopholes to squeeze themselves through. The institute will be run by one of their puppets for now. Lydia came to warn me. And i suspect we have a mole somewhere. Someone has been spreading rumors among the Clave that Jace is actually Valentine's son."

Magnus looked up with concern in his eyes. 

"If that's true that will make him the most wanted man in the shadow world. They won't stop until they find him."

Aeris nodded and crossed his arms.

"Which is exactly what i feared. For now we just need to keep this between us and-"

Aeris was cut off mid way by a sharp sting in his neck, His head tossed backwards and his eyes turned white. Magnus had seen it happen before. Aeris had visions. Though mostly when he was asleep and they came like dreams, but when he was awake and this happened it meant he wasn't seeing the future like in his dreams, he was seeing something that was happening right now. Aeris nearly lost his footing with the sheer force of it. Magnus grabbed him to keep him upright. They couldn't look through each other's eyes just yet, otherwise Magnus might have been able to see what Aeris was seeing now.

Aeris gripped at the warlock so tightly it was on the edge of bruising. Magnus ignored it and rubbed Aeris' lower back to have him calm down. From the direction of the office, Alec came running. He had felt his eyes burn and immediately guessed something was wrong with either of his lovers. 

"What's happening?"

Alec asked before he even halted next to Aeris.

"He's having a vision. It doesn't happen often but it hurts every time."

When Aeris finally let go of his tight grip on Magnus' arm he collapsed. Alec caught him in time. Thanks to their connection and bond Aeris recovered almost immediately. His eyes turned normal and he got back on his own feet.

"What did you see? It's happening right now isn't it? Aeris?"

Magnus asked. Aeris' eyes stood wide and shocked. 

"Jace... I saw Jace.."

He looked up at Magnus and then at Alec. Who both looked equally shocked back at him. Especially Alec seemed to have gotten the scare of his life.

"Jace? What about Jace?"

Alec asked right away. Aeris pinched the bridge of his nose and then shook his head as if he wished to get rid of an annoying fly.

"Valentine figured him out. Now he's trying to break Jace. If we don't find him soon.. this is all my fault. I never should have let him go there. If Valentine finds out that Jace knows the truth, he's dead."

Alec frowned and grabbed Aeris by an arm. 

"Wait what truth? That Jace isn't really bad?"

Aeris shook his head. 

"No Alec. Jace is not Valentine's son. Valentine lied to him. And i told Jace that to ease his mind and keep him level headed. He knows Valentine is not his father. And as soon as Valentine figures out he can't use that lie against Jace to break him further, He will kill Jace. I never should have told him the truth."

Magnus seemed to be as confused by this as Alec so he asked the burning question anyone would ask at that point.

"If Valentine is not his father then who is? How did you know?"

"The blood, Magnus. Jace and Clary do not share the same blood."

Alec crossed his arms.

"Does she know that?"

"No. And Jace asked me not to tell. What i saw.. Alec, They are trying to break him in every way. Someone's beating the crap out of Jace and if we don't find him soon, Valentine will switch to mind games and i know how that works. It's hard to tell apart lies from truth once that happens. Jace will grow paranoid, frightened, crazy perhaps. If the Clave wants to find him then i'd say lets pull all our resources together to help them. Once we've located Jace we pull him out before the Clave can get to him. Magnus if you can convince any of your people to help as well that would be a god send."

"If the Clave get to him first they will kill him. Can't we try and find him without them knowing?"

"We have to find him fast, Alec. It does go faster if we combine efforts. We just need to stay alert. And with we i mean especially you. Your Parabatai bond is not yet broken. It may very well be the thread Jace's life is hanging on."

"Not if we tell the others what is really going on."

"Alec-"

"No they can help better if they understand. I'll just say that he was spying. I won't say a word about the lie Valentine told him. I promise."

"We have to keep this between the people who truly care about Jace, you understand? That means us, Clary, Izzy and people who can be trusted like Lydia, Luke and Simon. We don't tell anybody else."

"You don't want to tell Maryse?"

"No not yet. I have my reasons, just trust me on this."

"I do. with my soul remember?"

Aeris nodded with a wide smile and pulled both his lovers in for a hug. They touched heads, comforting each other in a way that was unique to them.

"I also have some work for us. We know that now we are bonded we can do certain things others cannot. I want to explore these options and we should train them. We already figured out Telepathy and Borrowed Sight. We focus on these until we can use them effortlessly and then we explore further. Is that okay?"

Alec and Magnus agreed on it instantly. These things they could do were useful especially during missions or fights. And with them so tightly bonded, who knows what else they could do.

"As long as it doesn't break my bond with Jace though."

Alec mentioned. They needed to keep it active for now to give Jace a grip on things on his side. It would be hard enough as it is to keep himself sane.  

* * *

 

Like clockwork, right after Aeris had his vision, Viktor came into the institute. It was like one bad thing happening after another. And as if a welcoming speech from him wasn't intimidating and annoying enough he declared an entire lock down on the New York institute to speak with everyone who ever went on a mission with Jace. If they were that desperate to find him, they would attack Alec as well. After all their Parabatai bond was up till now still in tact. The trio was already prepared for this. But since the institute was on lock down, Alec couldn't go anywhere.

Both Magnus and Aeris decided to stay with him up in his old room. It was a little cramped, and the bed wasn't gloriously big like at Magnus' but snuggled up close they could fit after Magnus used magic to make it just a tad bigger. Alec didn't complain though. He was only glad he could surround himself with loving arms to deal with the worries and chaos that this war was bringing them. Nothing would make him sleep better then to feel Magnus pressed up against him on one side, and Aeris at the other. They let Alec sleep in the middle as long as he desired to. Simply satisfied with the positions they occupied. 

Magnus couldn't resist doing some redecorating, but Alec just let him do his thing. It was temporarily after all but that didn't mean they couldn't make it a bit more homely. Aeris used a bowl to send fire messages back and forth with the people he needed to talk to urgently, such as his advisers and his generals. It was yet a reminder that as a King, Aeris had more to do then just tend to his lovers. He went out of his way to stick around Alec and Magnus and the two could only appreciate it.

But there was no claim that Magnus didn't pour in the same effort. Warlocks now looked up to him for council and advice. Plans for the oncoming war and other things they needed a leader for. Magnus was one of a circle of high warlocks, but with his title he also gained responsibility over the warlocks from his area. Alec knew for a fact that Magnus too, squeezed his leadership into tight hours to be with Alec and Aeris more. Perhaps he wasn't as busy as Aeris, or as hard working as Alec. But he did his share. 

 

* * *

 


	53. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best is an old saying, but almost as many times inaccurate as it is accurate.

* * *

 

Aeris took the opportunity to occupy the office while he and Magnus were staying with Alec in the institute. A move that Viktor clearly didn't like. Aeris didn't care much for the man's opinion though. 

"As leading function of this institute i insist i will be given this office. You're not even suppose to be here! And can't we do this in private?"

Viktor complained. Aeris sat at the desk while Magnus sat on the couch quietly studying a book he conjured from his shelves at home. Alec was in the training area with the girls. 

"Viktor you need to learn when to speak and when to stay silent. Everything that concerns me concerns Magnus Bane and Alec lightwood. If they are in the room i do not feel the need to dismiss them before we discuss this. We share an unbreakable bond there for they are placed above you is that understood?"

Viktor didn't answer. He just glanced at Magnus and then disregarded his presence completely, He stepped to the desk and placed his hands on this. 

"The Clave send me to take over this institute from Maryse and Robert Lightwood."

Aeris sighed and folded his hands, resting them on the desk. 

"Maryse and Robert do not hold the reigns of this institute. I do. You didn't come here to lead. You follow. Whatever you do here will be approved or denied by me."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and i just did. I'll leave you in charge of most decisions regarding safety protocol and what not. Hence the reason i am here, is because you put us in lock down. Now i approved of that so will not correct you there. Other then that you will have Lydia Branwell assisting you in your leadership duties. She knows the way i think, the things i want to do and frankly i like dealing with her far better then having to see your face in my office every day. So if you will excuse yourself and remove your presence from my company asap that would be much appreciated. Any questions?"

Aeris just effectively rambled away in a sense that Viktor could not find the words to reply. He was furious and stormed out of the office, closing the door with a loud bang.

Magnus finally looked up. 

"Harsh"

Aeris sighed.

"I know. But i can't stand him."

Magnus chuckled and put away his book. The warlock approached the desk with a little swaying in his steps like he usually had.

"Oh no not you darling. I meant him. What did that beautiful oak wooden door ever do to him?"

Aeris chuckled. 

"I got some more things to take care of. Why don't you go ahead and tell Alec i'll be down for training in a few."

Magnus nodded and pecked Aeris on his head.

"I know you're a king darling, but don't overwork yourself."

"You know me."

"Which is exactly my point."

"Get outta here, shoo."

Magnus chuckled and left. He was passed however by another unhappy soul coming to complain about their situation. To Aeris' surprise however, it was Jocelyn this time. 

* * *

 

 "What exactly did you tell Clary?"

"Nice to see you to Jocelyn. Back at playing mama bear i see?"

"Don't be sassy with me Aeris. You knew Valentine was Clary's father even before she knew. Why are you supporting her and encouraging her to go further down this path?"

"In case you haven't noticed because you've turned a blind eye, Clary is a shadowhunter."

"She was brought up Mundane."

"But she's not. And i've seen her do things that changed my views on the world. So naturally i support her."

"She wouldn't have had to do anything if she had been kept from the shadow world."

"You are talking the inevitable Jocelyn. Magnus' spell wouldn't have lasted. She would have found her way back to this world one way or another. It's in her blood."

"This war, knowing who her father is, everything, it's not good for her."

"I understand you want to protect her. But did you ever think about the fact that you might be smothering her, you can't protect her from the truth."

"I've done it once, i can do it again if you help me."

"Absolutely not."

"Aeris-"

"You listen to me Jocelyn and you listen carefully. Clary is a beautiful, strong, capable young woman. She has done thing unimaginable for someone who has been kept from the truth all this time. I've seen her bind shadowhunters, vampires and werewolves in unity. Connecting the downworlders to the shadowhunters in a way they've never worked together before. She has amazing gifts and abilities and she's not afraid to use them. She's brave and loyal and she wants justice to be done. But above all she has a pure heart and will do all she can for those that she loves. And there is one thing above all that you seem to be forgetting. Clary is not a child anymore."

Aeris stood up from behind his desk and walked over to the door. 

"I don't know what you're thinking Jocelyn. But if you keep going down this path you will only drive a wedge between you and your daughter. Clary is a grown young woman now, whatever happens with her life is not up to you to decide. It's up to her."

Aeris left Jocelyn in the office to think while he walked down the hall. This was the biggest problem it seemed. All the lies people told each other. It seemed to be the number one problem in this entire system. Parents lying to their children. Always claiming to know what was best for their kids. They did. Up to a certain point. But as kids grow older, the knowledge of what is best slowly becomes their own and parents who smother their children never end on a good relationship with them. Even Aeris knew that. Despite the fact that he accidentally killed his parents, his relationship with them had always been good.

* * *

 

When Aeris got to the training area, Izzy and Clary were practicing their fighting skills. Alec was training his form by a more calm practice of martial arts. Magnus stood in a corner talking to Lydia who had joined them on the floor. When Aeris walked up Simon and Luke just came through the doors of the institute. It looked like they had everyone they needed for a short discussion. Aeris walked up.

"Magnus?"

The warlock turned around and closed off the training area with a temporary barrier that showed the girls still practicing and Aeris sparring with Alec, for those who viewed the training area from the outside of. 

"Alright gather up. We can't hold this up for long, Viktor will know, but this gives us enough time to get our priorities straight."

Aeris started. They all walked up and joined the circle. Luke crossed his arms. 

"Okay so what is this about?"

Aeris started off with the most important question.

"This is a group of trust. Whatever we discuss here, we must be sure it won't get out to anyone else outside of this circle. Not even Jocelyn. Can we count on that? Will you put your hand in the fire and swear secrecy?"

Aeris opened his palm and a blue flame appeared in it. Magnus and Alec were the first to put their hands in and swear their secrecy. The fire wrapped around their wrists and burned a ring into it with Latin text, which then disappeared when they pulled away. To everyone's surprise, Lydia put her hand in next and swore her secrecy. Then Clary did and because of her, Simon followed suit. Then Izzy and Luke were the last to swear that what they discussed here would be kept a secret. Aeris was the last to swear his solemn oath and the fire wrapped around his wrist and disappeared. Leaving the same mark before the mark vanished. 

Alec then started off with the last news. 

"Okay, We all swore it, now we must keep it. The reason we are here is because we need to help Jace. I don't know what all of you know, but here's the truth. Jace has not joined Valentine. He went to spy for us."

Clary's eyes widened.

"What? Why? Why didn't he tell us?!"

Alec shook his head. 

"He didn't want anyone to know. Honestly i didn't found out until later, he only told Aeris because Aeris is his handler."

Clary looked at Aeris.

"Is that true."

The phoenix nodded.

"Yes. But like Alec said. He didn't want anyone to know. He told me not to tell anyone especially not you. He didn't want you to worry."

Clary gained an indescribably expression on her face. But it seemed she was both relieved and angry. Alec took over again.

"Look, The Clave has been getting rumors that Jace is Valentine's son. Whether that is true or not doesn't matter to them. They are now set on finding Jace. I don't know what they will do to him when they find him but i know it's bad. That's why we need to find him first. Aeris?"

The phoenix nodded.

"There are a few problems we need to keep busy with. The first one is Jace. The last time we had contact he got interrupted. I'm afraid that they found him out. And if that is true then we need to find him as soon as possible. Jace is in danger from two sides now. The Clave and Valentine both want to cause him nothing but harm. I can vouch for him to the Clave but only when he's on trial. Even though i'm king I can't simply clear him. He's not a Phoenix. We need to find him before anyone else does. I can put my people on it but because we are now allies, the Clave will be watching our moves as well as their own. We can use this to our advantage if we put our resources together and when he's found we get in and steal him away before anyone else gets the chance to."

Luke tilted his head.

"You said there were a few problems. What other problems?"

"Ah yes.. Valentine seems to be looking for someone. We don't have a name. We only have S. So whoever S is.. Is important to Valentine and thus valuable to us."

Magnus took over from Aeris there. 

"I already asked Jocelyn if she knew who it was. But she didn't. I don't recall anyone of significance as well. Perhaps you know someone?"

Luke thought about it but he shook his head.

"I don't know who S is. But you're right. If Valentine is looking for this person. So should we. I'll put my people on it."

Aeris sighed and scratched his neck.

"Thank you Luke but... Discretion is advised. We don't want this to leak out to anyone. Things could get chaotic if they knew what and who we were looking for and why."

The werewolf nodded. Then Aeris turned to Simon.

"Simon, you are currently on bad terms with Rafael?"

The vampire nodded.

"Yeah after the whole thing with you-know-who he wasn't too happy with me."

Aeris nodded.

"Yes well, i will take responsibility for that. We have to get your relations with Rafael fixed. i need his help but i'd prefer dealing with him through you. Not to offend you but, you know little about how this world works. And that is to my advantage when dealing with Rafael. Vampires hate fire. Given what i am i'm sure Rafael won't like dealing with me. Until then, do you have some place safe?"

Simon nodded and Luke filled in.

"Yeah i can look out for him."

Aeris nodded.

"Lydia and i can keep in close contact with the Clave, meanwhile we try to commune with you guys as much as possible to keep working under the radar. Now this won't be easy. Especially with viktor keeping a close eye on every one of us. Especially me. So if it is a matter of most importance, be careful with what you say and do under watchful eyes."

The phoenix concluded.

"In the mean time while we look for Jace we all have to do our best. We need to be strong for him now because he has done a lot for us. Clary.. I know this is hard on you especially. But fight hard. We'll get him. But Jace needs us on our best right now."

Clary nodded.

"Yeah i got it."

She said. She looked at Izzy who smiled at her and at Luke and Simon who both nodded at her in support. Then Aeris looked around.

"Alright. Time's up. Any questions will have to be saved for later. Girls. Positions, Magnus?"

"Got it."

The warlock turned around and released the barrier. As soon as it fell, Izzy and Clary were back to training. Lydia showed Luke and Simon out of the institute for now and Magnus watched as Alec and Aeris trained together to improve physical attacks. It was like nothing happened. Victor came in and squinted his eyes but when he couldn't discover anything suspicious he walked on and started interrogating certain shadowhunters that had gone on Missions with Jace once or twice. 

 

* * *

 


	54. three pair of eyes

* * *

 

 

"You suppose training Physically makes any sense at all? I know i would never do anything that would only exhaust me." 

Magnus hummed while he sat on a table in the corner while Alec and Aeris each had a staff to train with and were sparring with each other to improve their form. 

"That's were you and i are different Magnus"

Aeris replied.

"See there will be moments on which you either run out of Magic or you can't use it for whatever reason. So i prefer to train my physical strength as well. And i have two types of power."

Alec shook his head.

"Angelic runes don't count if you don't train physically. Then enhance your ability. It's not magic like fire magic."

Aeris nodded.

"true. But you can rely on it too much."

Alec looked at the warlock who sat on the table in the corner checking his nails to see if they needed some attention. Magnus could be a real diva if he wanted to. 

"But seriously Magnus, it wouldn't kill you to learn some normal fighting. Aeris is right, you did almost run out of Magic before. Remember? With Luke?"

Magnus looked up with a glare but then rolled his eyes. 

"Oh alright. If it will amuse you i might as well put myself on display."

He sighed and snapped his fingers on which he had magically changed outfits from top to toe. A fitting outfit for working out, even though it was still pretty glamorous. Aeris arched a brow. On which Magnus looked at himself in confusion.

"What?"

he asked and looked up again.

"Did you really think i was going to do any type of physical workout in those clothes? Sweat ruins more then just fabric darlings."

Aeris shook his head with a chuckle. Magnus walked over to Alec.

"So you're fighting me now?"

Aeris chuckled with amusement. 

"We've been fighting for a long time before we made up honey, i know what to expect with you. Besides i bet Alec would be a perfect teacher."

"uhu, that's code talk for you looking for an excuse to press yourself up against him. I know you too love. In that case we both know what to expect."

Alec sighed and shook his head. 

"Spare me the details of your past relationship quarrels okay? I've already seen it. It's not interesting. And even if he tries to pull something he'll have to work for some attention."

Magnus frowned and looked at the young Shadowhunter.

"Oh his ears are getting red"

Magnus teased him. Aeris tilted his head.

"Alec, want to switch?"

The shadowhunter shook his head. 

"I'm not going to get bullied by you two. Just stay put."

Aeris grinned while Magnus took the staff from Alec while he defended himself against the accusation.

"It's not bullying, it's playful teasing my dear."

Alec shook his head and took a position behind the warlock. Alec showed him where to put his hands and how. Setting his form for the fight. Magnus just let his lovers amuse themselves with his struggle to practice physical fighting. Just because he ran out of magic once that didn't mean it would happen every time. Certainly not now that they were bonded closely. And with Alec and Aeris both able to defend themselves without it, Magnus was sure he could borrow some magic or power should he really need it. He didn't really think he needed physical training but he willingly humored his lovers by trying. It wouldn't hurt anyone to give it a try. 

"Grab here, and here. Then you move forward, like that. He will block you and circle the staff to wipe it from your hands, so you have to block him like this-"

Alec grabbed the staff from behind Magnus and with their bodies close, he showed the warlock in slow movements what form he needed to be able to practice with Aeris. The phoenix helped by choreographing the movements with them first so Magnus could pick up the pace once he got it. While it was training, and it was suppose to be serious. It was actually quite fun to do. And it took their minds off of current unpleasantries. Especially Alec could use the distraction. He knew it would be no use stressing over the situation with Jace. But he was worried and he kept thinking about it. So a bit of distraction was only good for him.

"You know you three look really cute."

Izzy laughed as she paused her training with Clary to watch. 

"Cute is not the word i'd use"

Alec mumbled. Letting go of Magnus so he had some space to move.

"You look happy is what she means"

Clary filled in.

"I am. We are.." Alec started but that's where his words stopped. Izzy could feel that there was more but Alec just couldn't say it.

"but?.."

She asked. Alec shrugged.

"There's just so much stuff going on. With Mom and Dad. With Jace. With us.. I am happy, but i also worry. My head is just so full."

Clary smiled and leaned on her staff.

"You know that's totally normal. I mean.. I know i got other things going on but.. if you would be able to look inside my head. Boy.. you don't want to know how full it is in there."

Alec smiled to her. Which surprised Clary since they hadn't really gotten off on the right foot. But over time it seemed Alec got easier to talk to. It probably had something to do with getting over Jace, but Clary would never say that out loud. She didn't want to risk Alec becoming upset again and sneering at her like he did at the very beginning. 

"I think i can take a guess on one part. But the rest. no..."

Alec replied.

"head's up!"

Magnus managed to tap Aeris in his side with one end of the staff.

"ow"

The three of them, Magnus, Alec and Aeris grabbed their sides at the same time. Izzy raised a brow and so did Clary. 

"What just happened?"

Clary asked. Magnus rubbed his aching skin.

"So we feel each other's pain now? There's a joy. Probably another feature that needs training?"

Aeris rubbed his own skin as well.

"I'm not sure."

Alec frowned.

"Weren't you suppose to know all about bonds like these?"

"I never said i knew everything. I'm a King not an Elder nor an Oracle. Though my people do teach of these bonds to our next generations, It's all basic stuff. I'm not an expert. And besides that these kind of bonds don't form often. People always assume i have all the answers. But the truth is, i'm also just a living being. I may be immortal, i may be powerful, but i'm not a god and not all knowing. People often mistake me as such unfortunately. But there are a lot of things even i do not know or cannot do."

Alec felt guilty for thinking that Aeris knew everything. Up till now he always had an answer ready, but when Alec dug inside his own mind and compared Aeris' answer to his knowledge, he knew the phoenix was right. He knew a lot, but he didn't know everything. And even Aeris was limited in some areas. So Alec apologized but Aeris dismissed it with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

A week passed, Viktor was laying pressure on Alec since he was Jace's parabatai. He tried everything to get Alec to give him information he could use against Jace or he could use to track Jace down. But it wasn't that simple. People from Aeris had located the base of operation on Valentine's side of the war. But they couldn't charge in as there was no way to figure out how many rogue shadowhunters were actually on board or if there were runes used to cast false images.

Aeris had left when a new problem came up concerning his relocated vault. It left Alec in the hands of Magnus. Though over the long distance, the three took the chance to practice their vision. Attempting to train the ability to look through each other's eyes. After a few attempts to view the other from third person's perspective, Alec was actually the first to figure out how to slowly change that to a first person perspective. The first attempt he made that succeeded was a surprise to him.

Aeris was staying in the fire palace, in his own room. When he felt another presence creep into his vision he knew it was someone trying to make contact. Alec was surprised when he tried to look at Aeris and actually succeeded in looking at the surroundings instead. While laying on his bed in the institute, he had his eyes closed but he saw red golden furniture. Black and white marble with veins of fire running through it. When he looked around he spotted a mirror. Curious, Alec tried to walk closer. But he discovered he couldn't move the body he was viewing things from. 

Aeris however could move his own body perfectly fine. He knew where he was directed to so he responded to the curiosity he felt. Halting in front of the mirror he gazed at himself. But his eyes had turned completely white. It was quite a shock but it made the phoenix understand what was happening. At the same time Alec was quite shocked to see not himself, but Aeris from Aeris' point of view in the mirror. Like he was looking at himself in the mirror normally. Except he saw Aeris. 

When Magnus came into the room Alec lost grip on using his vision. His lack of concentration dropped him back into the reality of being in the institute in his own room. He breathed slowly while he frowned in confusion. The warlock frowned at it on his turn. 

"What are you doing?"

Alec pushed himself up to sit on his bed.

"I think i just saw part of the fire palace. But not like usual. I saw it through Aeris' eyes."

Magnus raised a brow.

"Really? You managed first person perspective? What was it like?"

Alec shrugged. 

"I don't know.. Weird.. I mean there was a mirror in the room so he walked me there and it was like looking at myself but instead i saw him in the mirror."

Magnus sat down on the bed. 

"Most curious. But it shows what Aeris predicted. You're stronger then you think. You're the first to have succeeded."

Alec nodded. 

"Could i try it on you?"

"Can you? We're in the same room dear."

"I don't think the place matters. I just need to concentrate."

"Alright then."

Magnus pushed himself further on the bed. Folding his legs. Alec moved to sit with his back against the warlock's and closed his eyes. Trying to repeat the connection he made with the Phoenix before. It seemed somewhat more difficult because indeed they were in the same room. But when Alec hung his head and let his mind drift he was able to get inside Magnus' head and reach out to his vision.

Soon images started to manifest against his closed eyelids as if he was looking with open eyes. He looked at his own room but seeing the wall that was behind his back because that was the way Magnus was facing. Magnus felt strange. He felt his sight being borrowed. Another presence slip into his vision and sharing the exact imagery he saw in that very moment. Curious Magnus turned around, and so did Alec. And because of that Alec was looking at himself through the warlock's eyes.

In shock he realized his eyes had turned completely white. Magnus saw it too. By sharing sight, their eyes changed appearance. Alec took a few more seconds before he pulled back out of Magnus' mind and broke off the sharing of Magnus' sight. And his eyes turned back to their own usual bright color.

"Well i have to say that felt weird, but not totally unpleasant."

Magnus mumbled when Alec had his own eyes back. 

"My eyes were white, just like Aeris' when i did this on him. I think that maybe it's the effect of using that kind of thing."

Magnus smiled. 

"Perhaps, perhaps it will only reflect on the user after a while and not on the one it's being used on. This kind of works a lot like magic. But it's not like normal magic. I just never knew there was magic in a soul. I always assumed only warlocks and phoenixes could do magic. But like this.. You dear just did a bit of magic too."

Alec's mouth curled up in a smile. Somehow it sounded weird. Him doing magic. But on the other hand it gave him a sense of uniqueness and being special. And of course having to thank his lovers for this ability. 

"You know.. that's how you look your best."

Magnus said. Alec looked up confused.

"What?"

Magnus gestured to his face.

"When you smile.. You always look so serious. But when you smile, you look your best."

Alec chuckled and before he knew it, Magnus leaned in to kiss him deep. Alec hummed and wrapped his arms around Magnus, Pulling the warlock into his lap. Magnus kissed him deep and bucked his hips on purpose. Grinding on Alec. Though everything in the shadowhunter said he wanted to return the gesture and accept the warlock's advances. They were not at home. They were still in the institute. So Alec pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting and tried to kindly remind the warlock of the place they were at.

"Magnus.. someone could come in."

"I can lock the door"

the warlock replied. and indeed with the flick of his fingers the door was locked. He wanted to lean in again but Alec stopped him. 

"They will hear us. You know i can't keep my voice down."

"Honey.. if you want to, there is a way. There always is. What do you think silencing spells are for?"

Magnus smiled and leaned his head against Alec's. 

"If you don't want to you can say so. but if you want to.. just gimme a sign and i'll have these walls covered. No sound will get through."

Alec hesitated. It's not that he didn't want to. But people didn't just change in one day. He still had a strong feeling about right and wrong and his morals tended to get in the way more often then he'd like. But as he looked up at the warlock sitting on his lap, he cupped Magnus' head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 


	55. *Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i am so excited for the new shadowhunter season. Ugh i can't wait. Well.. i guess i have to continue things here my way then. Sorry for the wait. holiday season always brings out fun-time-stress]

* * *

 

 

Like he said he would, Magnus covered the walls with a silencing spell. Blocking all sounds from inside to get to the outside. Be it through the wall or the door. Nothing was getting through. It gave Alec a safer feeling, since he wasn't quite ready to have anyone walk in on them or hearing them despite practically the whole institute knowing that he and Magnus and Aeris were together. After that event on his almost-wedding, the news spread like a wild fire. And willingly or unwillingly, Alec became a role model for young Shadowhunters troubled by the same outing problem. They would not need rumors on top of rumors. The wedding story was quite the story already. 

Alec sighed when he let himself drop backwards on the bed. Magnus crawled over to him like a Feline.

"What a deep sigh. What troubles you love?"

Alec shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just relieved i can catch a bit of a break. Away from viktor. Away from other duties... Just away from this whole war for a while."

Magnus elegantly stretched himself out half next to Alec half on top of him. Leaning on Alec's chest with his arms and his chin resting on his arms. If Magnus had a tail it would be swaying lazily yet seductively behind him now. Alec could almost picture it. Reading his mind, Magnus chuckled.

"Magic can do a lot of things. If you really have a thing for that i might amuse you once. But i'm not making it a habit."

Alec shook his head.

"No! god no. I just pictured it because you kind of look like a feline, you move like one too and your eyes when you do magic.. well you know all about that don't you?"

Magnus raised a brow but nodded and grinned. 

"I do. I also know what you're thinking right now."

Alec's smile widened.

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me already"

Magnus leaned in right after he replied and connected their lips. Alec shut his eyes and let the warlock kiss him. Their lips moving against each other in a slow deep rhythm. The warlock moved to sit on top of Alec while they kissed. Straddling him while they exchanged heated kisses. Alec let his hands slide up under Magnus' shirt and let his fingertips slide over the warlock's tanned skin. The shadowhunter was much braver now then when Magnus had first encountered Alec in a somewhat intimate nature. To see Alec's confidence increase like that was a good thing.

"hmm it's good to get away for a bit isn't it? Definitely if i get to do this with you more often"

Magnus hummed, mewling to Alec's fingers on his skin. The shadowhunter smiled but he ended up squeezing the warlock, pinching his sides.

"Don't think that is a free pass to get me in bed any time you want Magnus."

"You hang around Aeris too much. You start to sound just like him."

"No i think i definitely have the confidence from your end of the bond."

"Touché, now a little less talking would be nice."

Alec shook his head but when the warlock reached for his shirt, Alec let him take it off of him. Magnus traced some of the rune patterns on Alec's chest, teasingly brushing over the sensitive areas. Alec bit his lip, biting back a moan. Despite the silencing spell, he still couldn't shake the knowledge that they were in fact still in the institute. That made the mood a little different from the safety of Magnus' place. But despite that, he wanted the warlock. His body said so, his mind said so. Alec closed his eyes when Magnus kissed him again. Small sounds of approval leaving his lips.

Magnus slipped out of his own shirt, undoing it button by button before he let the expensive fabric slide off his tanned shoulders. Alec couldn't resist to let his fingers slide over that smooth skin. Pausing at the triad mark on Magnus' chest. Tracing it with his fingers, his vision flashed between his own and Aeris for the moment he touched it. Alec smiled.

"He'll dislike missing out on this."

Alec mumbled. Magnus chuckled.

"He'll get over it. Besides, he doesn't fall short of anything. He can have you as much as i do."

"Don't i get to say something about who has me?"

"Would you protest?"

"of course not. Come here."

Alec pulled Magnus on top of him, kissing the warlock again. Magnus had a very different taste on his lips from Aeris. It was more spicy and exotic then the sweet heat of Aeris' lips. But it was equally addicting. Magnus hummed and rolled his hips. Drawing a low moan from Alec who responded by pushing his hips up to meet Magnus' thrusts. The warlock pushed down harder, creating more friction and it made the young shadowhunter gasp and arch his back. Alec tugged at the warlock's pants, signalling in his mind that if Magnus kept grinding on him like that, he'd be able to get an orgasm with his clothes still on.

Magnus chuckled again and snapped his fingers. Both of their pants disappeared from their bodies and reappeared on the chair to the side of the room. With nothing but the thin fabric of their boxers left between them, the friction became even more delicious. Alec turned his head away from the kiss, aiming for Magnus' neck and on instinct, his possessiveness kicked in. Urging him to sink his teeth into that beautiful neck and create a dark hickey. Magnus mewled and bucked his hips strongly at the love bite. Leaving them both to groan in pleasure.

"Alexander..."

Magnus breathed out in a moan. Alec didn't know what came over him, but he reached into the bond and pulled up some of the strong confidence swirling from the other two. He pushed Magnus to roll them over and hovered over the warlock. Nibbling and soothing the abused skin he bit down on before. Grinding his hips down on the warlock in a needy frenzy. Magnus gasped and once again snapped his fingers. Leaving them both naked with that one simple magic trick. He wrapped his legs around Alec, pushing him in closer. Moaning as the shadowhunter ground his hips down hard and fast against the warlock's. Their bare erections rubbing fiercely.

It felt like a lust frenzy for a moment, until Magnus was able to reach into the calm demeanor of their bond and shushed Alec as well. Getting him to calm down before this pleasurable moment was over too soon. Magnus wanted to draw it out and make it last, and to be honest, Alec was glad the warlock calmed him down. He too didn't want this to be over quick. They were panting. Caressing each other's faces and sharing lazy kisses while their hips slowed down to grind on a slow rocking pace. Their fingertips exploring slowly. Probing at the dents and curves of their bodies.

Alec nosed at Magnus' cheek. Turning the warlock's head so he had that delicious tanned neck exposed again. He nuzzled along the length of it, pressing his lips down, mouthing at the skin with open mouthed kisses and soft untraceable love bites. All the warlock could do was sigh in pleasure and enjoy the attention that Alec gave him. 

_"guys tone it down a little. It won't look too good if i end up having a hard on in the discussion with the military staff."_

Aeris thoughts reached them and Alec couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Having forgotten that whatever they did here would echo through each other's mind, including Aeris'. Magnus picked it up easily and answered calm but accusing. 

_"Darling, would you be able to hold back being already out of your clothes and pressed up against a lover naked? We don't have many private moments to ourselves here."_

Alec was too embarrassed to send anything through in their thoughts. He just dropped his head in the crook of Magnus' neck and listened.

" _Fine. you got a point. I'll see if i can close myself off for a moment, if not i'll be in my room and postpone the meeting._ "

Magnus nodded. Though Alec couldn't help but feel a hint of guild. Finally he send something through to Aeris.

_"I'm sorry Aeris. We or at least I kind of forgot it went all directions between us. Sorry if we put you in a difficult position."_

" _Nah. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy. At least today you'll have a quick clean up._ "

Aeris' thoughts ebbed away in their heads and Magnus chuckled. Of course his magic always provided quick clean up. And he knew that is what Aeris meant. Alec already felt better about the situation. Though it still spooked around in his head that they weren't in complete control of their communications yet. At least with Aeris being on the other end it wasn't so bad. It would be worse if there were other people tapped into this. Alec was distracted from his thoughts when Magnus kissed along his jaw line and nibbled at it to get his attention. Alec turned his head and kissed the plump sweet lips of his warlock. Yes. His. His warlock, His phoenix. He was theirs as they were his. And it only felt right thinking so possessively about it. 

* * *

 

Aeris shook his head with a smile. He felt the echo of what Magnus and Alec were doing clearly. Much clearer then things echoed before they bonded. Though it was hard to ignore it Aeris knew he would manage a little self restraint if they took it easy. On top of that, he was proud. Alec managed to look through his eyes, as first of the three in this trinity he managed to place himself in his lover's shoes and use the vision. It was a thing that would certainly come in handy later.

"my lord."

Aeris looked up. One of his scouts entered the room. 

"What is it?"

"Dire news my lord. The position we discovered the ship in was false. They used glamours to hide it's true location and fake the trail. They are much closer then we anticipated"

Aeris frowned. He hadn't noticed. Honestly his tracking had never been wrong, but then again mostly he could see through a phony location. But with the bonding going on and everything that happened between him, Alec and Magnus, He missed the signs. 

"Where are they?"

"New York. My Lord. The Hudson River."

 

* * *

 

"He said take it slow darling, he didn't say take forever."

Magnus whined. Alec smiled as he kissed his lover's neck. Magnus had agreed to bottom and impatiently wiggled on his hands and knees to get Alec to do something, anything. 

"A little patience wouldn't kill you."

Alec replied as he laid his own body over Magnus'. He pecked the warlock's neck, reaching down to lace their fingers together while he softly pressed forward. Magnus arched his back and moaned, allowing Alec to slide deeper. 

"I'm allowed to be impatient when the result is this good."

Magnus breathed out. Slowly rolling his hips and moving back against the shadowhunter leaning over him. Alec groaned because of it. Magnus' movements caused friction, letting Alec slide in and out of him in a steady slow pace. Magnus leaned down a little further, perking his ass up more. Causing a different more pleasurable angle. Magnus turned his left wrist up and Alec traced the mark on it with his fingers. The warlock still wore the proof of his own parabatai bond with Aeris. The shared death and rising between the two bound them together. It made Alec think of Jace. He hoped they would find him soon. Otherwise he had no brother figure who he could talk to about what was happening with him.

Thing were different with Izzy, because she was a girl. And Max was far too young for this kind of thing. Magnus turned his head and cupped Alec by the back of his neck. Only then did he realize he stopped moving. Magnus smiled softly at him.

"We will find him Alexander"

Alec smiled back. 

"There i go again. Always the mood breaker"

Magnus tilted his head.

"hmm. I wouldn't say that. Here.."

Magnus rolled his hips again. 

"It feels like you're still in the mood."

Alec leaned in and kissed the warlock. He silently thanked Magnus for understanding him and not pressuring him to keep his head with one task if his mind drifted to other thoughts. 

"I love you"

Alec told him. Magnus chuckled.

"I know. I love you too. But could you pick up the pace just a little maybe?"

Magnus wiggled his body. Despite his love for Alec he did set a certain demand for wanting to at least feel some pleasurable action. Alec couldn't blame him and chuckled.

"Only if you turn around. I want to see your face."

The warlock whimpered when he felt Alec leave his body. But he knew the emptiness would be filled back up soon enough. He laid on his back and spread his legs, inviting the young Shadowhunter to claim his body again. Alec crawled into Magnus' arms and kissed him. Lining himself up to sink back into Magnus who let his head fall back and moaned softly feeling that sense of completion once again. 

Magnus was patient despite his wilder nature. Alec had only ever expected Aeris to be so calm during intimacy, but it seemed the bond allowed for them to borrow traits from each other's personalities as well. And of course the knowledge that this was only ever the second time Alec topped in his life kept the warlock from being too impatient or demanding. 

Magnus brought his hands up. His well groomed fingers sliding over Alec's back. Caressing his skin softly as if he just wanted to memorize the texture and the feeling of warmth under his fingertips. Alec rocked his hips consistently with the echo of a calmer heartbeat in his mind then their own. He knew he rocked on Aeris' rhythm. It was a gift that despite their activities, the phoenix remained rather calm on the other end of their thoughts. Alec kept going, until the pace was too slow to keep working towards a slow build. So he rocked a little faster on instinct. He moaned softly and panted. Breathing heavier then before. 

Magnus gave him the right signals to bring it to a sweet end. He let Alec do everything his way and still managed to guide him towards bliss for the both of them. When Alec's body tensed in the Warlock's arms Magnus knew that Alec had reached his peak. It took only a few strokes from Magnus around his own member to follow his lover into that incredible warm sensation spreading under his skin. Magnus bit his lip and groaned Alec's name. His body trembling lightly.

Alec took a deep breath and settled himself with a smile against the warlock. Just taking a moment to catch his breath.

"You are so sweet i could just eat you up"

Magnus mumbled while he wrapped his arms around Alec. The latter chuckled.

"I thought the only beings who did that are werewolves and vampires."

Magnus shook his head. 

"It's a common misconception, vampires don't actually eat people. They drink blood. And it's a fact that you would be wise never to make a werewolf angry. they don't necessarily eat people either, but they bite nasty."

Alec chuckled and moved to release himself from Magnus' body. The warlock whined softly. 

"oh you could have left it there a bit longer."

"Magnus"

Alec called the warlock's name as if he was scolding him. But Magnus just showed him a dirty grin.

"We need to take a shower. And that isn't an invitation for round 2, so if you can't keep your hands to yourself i'm showering alone."

Alec threatened as he got up and moved to the bathroom. Magnus chuckled and got up, walking towards his lover. 

"It's not my fault you are so... irresistible."

Alec glared at him before he shook his head and turned on the shower. That part of Magnus would probably never chance. But the thing that did change was that Alec knew how to deal with that now. 

 

* * *

 


	56. Hudson River

* * *

 

"Aeris, i didn't expect to see you here."

Luke stood up from his seat as the red head entered Jade wolf.

"A visit bred from necessity i'm afraid. Where's Simon?"

"In the back. What is it?"

Aeris walked to the back of the building and found the vampire there, sitting on the couch. Luke followed. When they were both inside Aeris made sure the doors were closed.

"I wish i had better news even though this is both good and bad news. The bad news is, we entirely underestimated Valentine. He glamoured his ship to make us believe he was somewhere on the Atlantic ocean. Fact is, he's here. On the Hudson river. Even shadowhunters cannot cast a glamour that big which brings me to the following, The Seelies switched sides to Valentine. Which makes the force we are fighting a lot larger then we had anticipated. Our main problem is the fact that we need to extract Jace, AND keep an eye out for any sudden attack. Most likely against the institute."

Simon's face showed nothing but worry.

"This is serious. If they launch an attack we will need all the help we can get."

Aeris nodded.

"Which is why i came to you. Also because it's important that the Clave doesn't get to Jace first. He's weak. From what i saw in my vision he got beat up pretty bad. But that's not all. I know Valentine, he'll try to get inside Jace's head until he can't trust anyone anymore. Not even himself. I couldn't spread this information among shadowhunters first. The Clave is still watching too closely."

Luke crossed his arms.

"I'll have my wolves stand by and patrol the river. As soon as we got enough information we go in and grab him. But how are you so sure the seelies are involved."

Aeris sighed and ruffled his hair.

"We can't really take the time for this but we can't go in blind. Give me a signal when you're ready, i'll make sure the rest is able to tag along. Clary might still be able to get through to him even if Valentine has gotten into his head. Which i hope to god he hasn't yet. As for the seelies. We all know this might have been going on for a while. Seelies like to play on the safe side of things too much, they side with whoever they think will win. Until we can prove that valentine will lose the war they will be siding with him. I lost all contact with them which means they are serious about this. All negotiations failed and adversaries have pulled back. They don't want to deal with us right now."

Simon got up.

"I want to go to the institute with Aeris. More then ever, Clary needs a friend. Someone who can tell her it will be alright. And that we'll find him. Besides, i know her, she's going to beat herself up over it if she hears what is going on with Jace."

Aeris looked at Luke but the werewolf nodded and gave his consent. Aeris turned around and with Simon in his trail he walked outside. He grabbed Simon by the wrist and transported them beyond the wards of the institute. Landing in a calm hallway with no one in sight.

 

* * *

 

While Magnus just came from the shower since he took a longer time, Alec was already partly dressed. He just pulled his shirt over his head when he sensed something. A presence and at the same time a disturbance. Aeris was here. Had to be. But whatever was happening was something that put him in an off mood. 

"Aeris is here."

Alec called, Magnus came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He must have used magic to be done so quick, but at this moment, Alec couldn't care about a detail like that. 

"Yes i felt, something's wrong."

They walked out of the room to find Aeris walking up to them with Simon in his trail. 

"Hey"

The phoenix kissed them both on the cheek. Alec nodded to the vampire behind him.

"Simon."

Then he turned to Aeris. 

"What is going on? you're worried?"

Aeris pushed him back into the room and when all of them were there he closed the door. 

"Can you sense Jace in any way?" He asked the shadowhunter. 

Alec frowned but he closed his eyes and tried to reach through the parabatai bond to Jace. Which was a lot harder now that there was a stronger bond between him and others present. He could barely sense anything. Sighing he shook his head. 

"Nothing. I can't sense him at all. Maybe our bond is blocking it."

Aeris ruffled his hair. 

"Well i need you to keep trying. I'll go get the girls. Stay here."

Aeris walked out of the room to get Isabelle and Clary. From his voice and his behavior, Alec and Magnus could tell something was going on. Alec turned and sat on the bed, trying to pour more concentration into the bond with Jace. He was however afraid to dig deep. If he dug too deep, his bond with Jace would snap in favor of the bond with Aeris and Magnus. Because that bond was stronger.

When Aeris returned with Clary and Isabelle, Alec got to his feet right away. 

"Aeris what is going on? I can't get a hold on Jace and if i try harder i'm afraid my bond with him will snap."

Aeris shut the door and locked it.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. You know the vision i had about Jace. I'm afraid of what else Valentine might do to him. Physical hurt is one thing, but Valentine has always been very manipulative. I'm scared he might be trying to get inside Jace's head. It'll make him paranoid and dangerous. And beside that, i now know why we had so much trouble locating them. The last time Jace gave me their position he thought they were on the ocean. But they are not. There was a powerful glamour around the whole ship. Probably Seelie handy work. Which worries me even more. They are on the Hudson River. Not the Atlantic ocean."

Alec's face fell. As did Clary's and Isabelle's at the same time. Aeris continued. 

"I already told Simon and Luke considering they might be able to help scan the river and aid if we go in to retrieve Jace. Which will not be easy. Their glamour has failed which may also lead to discovery by shadowhunters that report to the Clave. If they get there first it won't just be bad for Jace. It'll be a battle unlike anything you've ever seen. Only Magnus and i can imagine the bloodshed."

The warlock who stood a few paces back could only nod. They had lived long enough to see wars of which the likes couldn't be imagined by the young generations today. He didn't recall those memories with pleasure. Each of them was as horrible as you'd see in a mundane war movie. And having lived through it personally was even more awful. Not to mention Aeris must have seen much more then Magnus had even seen. 

"Then we have to get him out. Soon!"

Clary said. For a moment Alec agreed. Even though he still thought that at least part of this was Clary's fault.

"Of course we have to get him out, but he wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you, in the first place. I mean what is the whole reason Valentine dragged him away anyway? It's because you're his daughter. He's trying to get to you and he's using Jace for that."

She glared at him and responded with anger.

"Well it's not like i chose who my damn father was going to be. did i? And i'm sorry but i'm not exactly the only one who has feelings for Jace."

"Had." Alec defended himself. "But he's still my parabatai and you're new to this world so i'm not sorry for siding with family on this one."

Aeris tried to hush the fight between them by using Jace as their main point of focus. 

"Clary, Alec. Hush. You two can argue about this all day, but fighting about it won't help Jace. I know getting along may not be the easiest right now, but until we have Jace back with us safely we have to put our differences aside. It's worse enough that now the Clave is on a hunt for him too. To them he's a traitor. I don't need to tell you what that means."

Alec crossed his arms. He had been tense up till now but with the new information given, he turned very stressed. Magnus and Aeris could feel his emotions shift. He worried for Jace. Especially knowing how dangerous Valentine was. A beating was one thing, Jace was tough. But mind games? At least now they knew where the ship was located.

"This doesn't change our situation, We are still on lock down. Viktor won't let us leave."

Isabelle sighs and crosses her arms. 

"and he just issued that downworlders are not suppose to come in without permission."

Aeris frowned. 

"Who's permission? His? Fucking little backstabber."

Four pair of eyes raised themselves with part shock and part surprise to hear the king curse openly and informally about a Clave representative. Isabelle almost snorted. When Aeris looked around he realized his words were less then appropriate but he couldn't seem to regret them.

"I'd say sorry but i'm not. I'm just agitated and stressed. Blame it on being in a difficult position. Besides just because i am of high position doesn't mean i can't let out a good swearword once in a while."

Isabelle chuckled but Clary did't think this was the time to be making jokes. 

"If we're in here. Then who is out there helping Jace?"

Aeris sighed. "I'll try and smooth things over with Viktor. But if anything i don't think words are enough. Sneaking out might be the only good idea for now. Especially you Clary. I can lift the lock down for everyone else except you and Jocelyn. Because if i do the Clave and namely Viktor will just keep tracking you anyway. So unless you disguise and slip out i can't exactly cover for you."

"I can help her with that." Isabelle offered. Aeris nodded and Isabelle took Clary out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"And that leaves us.." Magnus mumbled, walking in closer.

Aeris ran a hand through his red hair. 

"this is all so much more difficult then i had hoped it would be. Sometimes i regret being what i am, having the position i have. They are watching me because i am a Hybrid. They are monitoring me because i'm a King. I did not expect the Clave to go this far, but apparently they don't even care about their own anymore. Jace is wanted. And from what i saw and heard, dead or alive doesn't matter to them. But as long as i can't contact him... Valentine has free play."

Aeris looked at Alec who started to give off a more upset aura as the time passed.

"I'm sorry Alec. I know he's a part of you. He's your parabatai. If i could do more i would. But i can't barge in, fire at the ready to take him out of there. I wish i could."

The young shadowhunter shook his head. 

"No it's... you're doing all you can in your position. Maybe we should do it my way. Track through the bond. Activate my parabatai rune."

Magnus grew worried at the suggestion.

"That nearly killed you the last time. And if you reach in too far, Aeris already said it could snap. Even if you pull out of this fine, you have us to strengthen you. Jace doesn't have that."

Alec shook his head and sat back on the bed.

"I know that. But i still want to try."

Aeris gazed at the door and then back at Alec.

"Then go with Magnus and go back to his place. It's better if you do it there, if any information comes out, it's best if there are no walls with ears around you."

Alec nodded. His body tense and his mind racing to run down every possibility, every scenario, every ending that could come out of this. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jace was confused. He knew Aeris told him from the beginning that Valentine wasn't really his father. But Valentine tried hard to make him believe that he in fact was. His phone was taken from him and he lost the ruby to communicate with Aeris. It was like Valentine knew there was such a way to communicate with the Phoenix. Which made Jace wonder if Valentine and Aeris had crossed paths before, perhaps in ways the Phoenix neglected to tell anyone. Now Jace was alone and it continued to be harder and harder to snap out of Valentine's little mind games. 

The physical beating he got when he got caught with the ruby while talking to Aeris had exhausted him. Which in turn made it hard for him to think clearly. Valentine used it to try and get into Jace's head. He even showed him visions which confused him more then he wanted to admit. Visions that were memories of the past. Little facts that seemed to make sense even though Jace knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't true. But truth and reality and fiction and lies started to blur. The lines were slowly fading. He could only pray for someone to get to him before he'd completely lose his mind.

 

* * *

 


	57. shared memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark memories come to light while Alec tries to reach for Jace.  
> Jocelyn tries to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

 

 

"is it possible for Jace to get strength out of me when i get strength out of you two?"

Alec laid on the couch at Magnus' with the warlock standing on the side of it and Aeris sitting in a chair on the other side. The phoenix shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean it is another deep bond. Perhaps it does have some influence. After all you two are also somewhat emotionally and physically connected. Not as deep as our bond but still. On a level. I think it may be possible in small measures."

"But i still can't strain it too hard." 

Aeris shook his head. 

"No i don't think your bond would survive such a thing."

Alec sighed. For a moment it seemed like he could change his mind, but then he still pressed for this to happen.

"Let's do this."

Alec laid down. Ready to activate the parabatai rune. Magnus snapped his fingers and allowed his magic to engulf Alec's upper body to help him fight the pain. Aeris sat down next to Alec and took his Stele. 

"Ready?"

Alec nodded. He wanted to find Jace. More then anything he wanted his brother and parabatai to be safe. Aeris let his stele slide over the rune and it activated. Alec gritted his teeth. It hurt. Even with Magnus' magic. It hurt. It was difficult to pull to a focus. Like there was still a barrier between him and Jace. Alec closed his eyes trying to reach out. Carefully venturing further and further into his parabatai bond with Jace. It was however much different from the last time he tried. Almost as if something was holding him back. His soul bond didn't like him venturing further into another bond tied to someone who didn't share that soul. 

The feeling could be compared by walking through a swamp. Having your feet sucked down with every step you take. Making it harder to cross the field since you need a lot of strength to pull your feet up. Alec felt the same. He wrestled deeper. Somewhere in the distance he heard someone telling him to be careful but he was desperate. He reached further, until he finally thought he could grasp a bit that was Jace. But when he grasped it, suddenly the resistance broke and Alec shot forward. Speeding towards Jace through their bond. Someone was calling his name. He couldn't tell who. He couldn't tell where it came from. He was disoriented. Suddenly he opened his eyes but his surroundings were completely different from before.

"Jace.. Are you alright?"

Alec looked up confused. Jace? but... Then he took a step back in shock.

"Valentine?"

The man they were hunting, the threat to their world was standing in front of him. 

"Jace you don't look too well."

The man reached out. But Alec backed away. Then he realized he was in Jace's body. He didn't just find Jace, he was with Jace. And someone in the back of his mind was calling him. Actually, he could distinctly hear two voices. Magnus.. and Aeris.. Telling him to stop digging. Telling him to come back. What was happening? 

"You're bleeding."

Valentine looked at him. his brows furrowed. Alec wiped his nose, seeing the blood sticking to his fingers. 

_"Alec! Stop! Let go. You're straining!"_

Alec shook his head. What was going on? This never happened? This wasn't something Parabatai could do. He felt something tugging at him. Like someone tugging at his shoulder. But it wasn't physical. It was through the bond. He felt Aeris trying to pry him out of his focus. Alec took a look around to see if he could find any point of recognition. But there was nothing that gave away their location. All he could see was a barrier around the entire ship that would incinerate anyone who tried to cross it. 

Then images started flooding his mind. Memories that didn't belong to him. Because he was in Jace's body he started remembering what Jace remembered. Looking through his eyes he saw Valentine. And the conversations, the tests, the visions. Images slipped by faster and Alec couldn't stop it. He didn't know how. But he knew somehow he was digging too far. He tried to direct it back, and like a bond ready to snap, he felt Jace protect himself from being severed from Alec by pushing his mind into the other foreign mind that had come to him. Aeris who reached in now connected to Alec, but Alec was still digging. And memories from Jace, and what valentine showed him started to merge with memories of the phoenix that also mixed with valentine. 

Magnus reached in to pull them both away and just before Aeris and Alec landed in their own bodies, Alec saw how Aeris set fire to a house and watched as it burned away, Alec could not recognize the look in Aeris' eyes. It was foreign to him. 

Then they both snapped out of it, Aeris stared into nothingness. Speechless and clearly upset about a hidden memory. Alec on the other hand didn't respond at all. He slumped on the couch and his entire body fell limp. He couldn't move and his bones felt like liquid. He was bleeding from his nose and ears. 

"what... what was that?"

Alec panted. Aching everywhere. Magnus looked at him worried and then at Aeris. 

"Even though we can read each other's mind and share memories. there are parts of our minds still locked away. Things we don't want to remember, things we don't want other people to know. You were prying so deep i think you reached a hidden part of Aeris' memory. There is a part of him even i haven't reached. Just like i have a lock on certain memories, and you do too."

Alec frowned. 

"I thought we could access all of each other's minds."

"We will be able to. Just... not yet. I think that takes time. And willingness of each individual to open up. It took me years before Aeris let me in on the memories of him killing his parents. It took another few years for me to yield the memories of my parents trying to drown me in the river."

Alec looked down.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to dig so deep. But i couldn't stop."

"I think your bond with Jace confused itself with the bond you have between us. This has only formed recently and twisting it like that by reaching out to another may have upset the balance. I'm not entirely sure."

Alec and Magnus both turned to Aeris who still looked pale and shocked and the sudden invasion of memories that were not pleasant.

"Will he be okay?"

Alec looked at Magnus, the warlock shrugged and reached out to touch Aeris on the shoulder.

"Aeris?"

But the phoenix snapped out of it before Magnus could reach. 

"Don't touch me!" 

There was a dark look in his eyes. He got up and straightened his clothes.

"I need to go back to the institute. Just leave me be for now."

Without another word, Aeris grabbed a coat and walked out the door. Magnus bit on his lip. A chill ran down his spine. Alec wanted to go after him to apologize but Magnus stopped him. 

"Just... let him go. He'll come back when he's settled his thoughts. Aeris always had trouble with people picking the locks of his mind. He was like that when i first caught a glimpse of his parent's death. But it makes me curious though. What exactly did you see?"

Alec shook his head.

"I don't know. It was dark. And Aeris had this scary look in his eyes. He burned down a house.. Magnus... i think... I think there were people inside..."

Magnus frowned. Alec bit his lip.

"Do you think that Aeris is capable of such a thing?"

"Well... He is a hybrid, like me he has demon blood in his veins. I am not saying that it's an excuse, but.. if we are talking about the possibility of either him or me going dark, and i mean- real dark like demon worthy dark- then.. yes. because of our blood it's possible. But.. i know Aeris. He's always been fighting with himself. He would never just randomly go dark like that. If he really burned down a house with people in it... Something horrible must have happened for him to fall that deep."

"I also saw Valentine. And what he told Jace. He's beginning to doubt himself. Jace has always been faster and stronger then the rest of us, Valentine told him it was because he was experimenting on his own child. But... if Jace isn't Valentine's son. Does that mean there is a shadowhunter with demon blood out there?"

Magnus shrugged. 

"I don't know Alexander. I wish i could give you the answers, but i don't know anything about that. Maybe Aeris does. But in this state he's not willing to talk about it. And i can't recommend prying at his brain again..."

* * *

 

 

Jocelyn paced up and down the garden of the institute. Her heart was racing in her throat. Painful memories resurfaced and haunted her with each step. She knew she was losing grip on things. And she knew she wasn't exactly mother of the year. But she needed to protect her daughter. Clary didn't know what happened so many years ago. And she just told Jocelyn that Johnathan was alive. Someone who shouldn't be. Someone who was too dangerous to live. Probably just as dangerous as Valentine. How could he live? It was impossible. There was no way.. Unless...

"Jocelyn"

She turned around and saw Aeris standing there. Immediately she walked up to him in a hurry. 

"Tell me the truth. Is Johnathan still alive?"

Aeris didn't reply right away. His eyes stood dark. Then Jocelyn lowered her voice and hissed to him. 

"I thought you took care of that."

"I /did/. At least i thought i did. Don't you think for a second that i had anything to do with this. We both watched them burn." he hissed back.

Jocelyn took a deep breath as she remembered everything that happened that night.

 

_"You can't ask me to do this"_

_Aeris met up with Jocelyn outside on a deserted spot in a back street somewhere._

_"You and i both know he needs to be stopped. He's going to far and now.. He has created a new weapon. That boy should not exist. Only you can create the flames that don't die out unless you command them to. Eternal flames no water or lack of oxygen can kill."_

_"You are asking me to burn a father and a child! I know Valentine is up to no good, but this goes too far. And the boy? He's your son!"_

_"I don't know what he is. He's a monster. And if i set fire to the house, Valentine will know."_

_"The power of eternal flames is extremely hard to control. Even my father couldn't wield it properly. It takes a great amount of strength. Strength i do not have. Even if i were to agree to the burning of a child, which i do not. I couldn't do what you ask of me."_

_"One way or another we need to be rid of him. Think about the shadow world. And the down world. If your precious warlock means anything to you, then you will eliminate the threat that could kill him. Valentine will see all things with demon blood to an end. Including him and you. He made this experiment for the sake of imitating your hybrid strength. He's obsessed."_

_"And the girl?"_

_"I'm taking her to Magnus for her memories to be wiped and i'll raise her a normal child."_

_Aeris crossed his arms._

_"I still don't agree."_

_"You can see into the future can you not? You know what will happen if you don't help me escape and kill him in that fire."_

_The Phoenix was quiet._

_"Aeris i wouldn't come to you if i thought i could do this myself. But i need to take Clary and go. I will hide the cup as well. He won't get his hands on it."_

_It was a hard decision, but Aeris saw what would happen if he didn't try and murder Valentine and his son. And thus he hardened his heart and he fell to darkness._

 

 

"You set that fire and you burned them both. How come they are still alive. Both of them? There was a child's body! There were two bodies! I knew from the start it wasn't him. But the boy..." 

Jocelyn's voice trembled. She couldn't be happy about this at all. Aeris shook his head.

"Innocent victims. I thought i burned them both, Valentine must have glamoured them to look like him and his son. I know for sure two people died in the fires. And after that i had to make sure i could dim all of them or the house would be burning for eternity. I barely had any strength left. I told you that fire is the worst possible form of magic you could use. I didn't have time nor strength to make sure i got the both of them."

Jocelyn scoffs. 

"and now they both run free."

Aeris glared at her. 

"Don't blame me. You are the one who always makes other people clean up your mess. First me and then Magnus. You may think you were doing the right thing, and for a while i agreed, but now i'm not so sure. I've seen parts of Clary you can't imagine about her, because in your eyes she is still a child. But she's not a child anymore Jocelyn. And i for one am done cleaning up your mess."

Before Jocelyn could protest, Aeris was engulfed in flames and transported away. He was fed up with having to bare responsibility for the mess other people made. And he already felt upset about the fact that old memories resurfaced. Alec didn't mean to call them out. But he did. And Aeris was again reminded of what he did. At the time he was at war with himself. Setting that fire to the house went against everything he stood for. But he did it anyway. To protect Magnus and the shadow world. But in the end his actions hadn't changed a thing.

 

* * *

 


	58. The darker side

* * *

 

 

Alec still felt like he's made of pudding and he had been laying on the couch for over an hour. What happened while tracking Jace was completely accidental yet it had also gone a tad wrong. The confusion with his bonds getting tangled up in one another still hadn't lifted. And while they were straightening themselves out within him, his body remained weak. His mind was overactive and it frustrated him just looking at the ceiling the entire time. Magnus was in the kitchen getting him a drink. Non alcoholic this time.

The young Shadowhunter couldn't stop thinking about the images he had seen. He wasn't entirely sure if what he saw was the truth or a twisted form of lies Valentine tried to use on Jace. But seeing a part of Aeris' memories also worried him. Especially because since the moment he met Aeris, the phoenix was indeed sassy, a bit arrogant and on the resisting side. But never so dark as he had seen in that memory. And he worried more because right now, he could feel Aeris, and clearly the phoenix was upset. 

"Are you sure Aeris will come back?"

Alec asked once Magnus came into the room and put the drink down near Alec, on the table.

"Once he's calmed down a little.."

"That may take a while."

The warlock sighed. 

"I know... it's like a storm.. it's storming inside his head. it's frustrating. But we have to wait for that to pass."

Alec sighed and tried to sit up, but to no avail.

"I still can't move. I hate this. It's like i'm caged in my own body."

"You did strain not just your bonds but also your strength. That takes a bit to replenish love. And i'll be here to take care of you."

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. His thoughts taking him to what happened earlier. He hadn't been able to control it much. He didn't quite understand what happened, in fact he didn't understand a lot of things. What he did understand though, was that Aeris was fighting with himself. All this time Alec thought he was the only one struggling with himself. But it appeared that others were fighting just as hard if not harder with themselves. 

Now Jace was struggling with himself. He knew the truth and yet Valentine seemed to be a master manipulator that planted seeds of doubt in Jace's mind. Alec had seen it and felt it during the tracking. Jace was afraid. But if he wasn't Valentine's true son. Who was? Did Aeris burn him or did he survive? Alec took a deep breath and tried to search for Aeris' thoughts. Trying to contact the mind he upset. 

_"Aeris... I don't know if you can hear me... but i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.."_

It was silent. There was no response from the other side. Maybe Aeris closed himself off. Alec opened his eyes and sighed deeper. The shadowhunter suddenly felt the cold press of metal on his wrist and looked down at the bracelet that Aeris gave him. It lit up the same time as Magnus' ring. Aeris heard him. It was his way of responding. But the Phoenix did not come back.

_"Alec... It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way i did. But understand that i need a moment to myself."_

It sounded from the other side. Aeris had heard him, but wasn't ready to be confronted. And Alec couldn't blame him. Neither could Magnus, who knew that the Phoenix retreated for a reason. He himself had trouble with sharing dark memories like that. 

Alec slowly felt his ability to move return and he could sit up on his own without the warlock's help. His body was still aching but the bleeding had stopped. It had given him a bit of a shock though. Nothing like this had ever happened before while trying to track his Parabatai. What if Jace was bleeding too? Alec felt the guilt chewing at him. If he did that to his brother.. He would do anything to fix it again.

On top of it, Alec was rather disappointed that in the end, because of what went wrong, he couldn't get that much insight to where Jace was or what was going on. They were on a ship in what looked to be the Hudson river like had been suggested. And that the ship was surrounded by wards that were less then friendly to anyone in, on or outside the ship. 

Magnus helped him to sit up straight and gave him his drink. Alec accepted it and took a sip.

"The ship Jace is on is surrounded by wards. I didn't recognize the kind. Do you think Valentine has any warlocks to do his bidding?" 

Magnus frowned.

"It's difficult to say. apart from the people that were killed, i don't miss any warlocks from my area. And even then.. Valentine has his ways of going about undetected. I can't be certain and i'm not about to make a roll call every hour of the day."

"No, of course not. It's just... I want to do something. Sitting still like this is driving me nuts."

"You do realize you did just track him with all the side effects attached?"

"Yes! But... I mean what's the use of having that information when i can't do anything with it? Viktor is pressing to find Jace and i would rather not tell him anything of what i just saw."

Magnus sighed and sat down next to the young shadowhunter. 

"Look, I know i may not understand the fine details of how you feel. But believe me when i say i understand you're frustrated. I know what it's like to desperately want to do something when you cannot. I know it's not the same, until Aeris and i joined recently i never had anything close to a Parabatai. But... I do know the pain and frustration of having to stand and watch while someone you love is.. in trouble - to be put lightly."

Alec sighed and turned his head. He nodded to the warlock. And he knew that Magnus knew at least part of what he felt. Though they were connected, they were still ascending to their fully connected bond. Magnus was already given insight to his feelings so Alec couldn't say anymore that the warlock didn't understand how he felt. Still, it didn't change the fact that Alec was once again helpless. And now Aeris was in the wind because Alec poked somewhere he wasn't suppose to be poking around. The shadowhunter felt more frustrated then ever for multiple reasons.

"Do you really think Aeris will be alright. I've.. never felt him get so upset."

Alec mumbled. Magnus sat down next to the shadowhunter and his eyes stood dark.

"It's difficult to say. Aeris... Has been through rough times... Poking around in those memories... it stirs up part of the feelings and energy he had at that time. He has been in some dark places. And.. like it or not, once you touch that kind of darkness... it never really goes away. You saw hints of it didn't you? Aeris killing his parents?"

Alec shook his head.

"No but i did see him use black fire on that house. That's... bad isn't it?"

Magnus nodded.

"Black fire is extremely hard to control. It requires a soul or heart nearly as dark as the flames itself. Even dark phoenixes dare not use it as it is considered pure evil. But Aeris... During one of the anniversaries of his twin sister's death, he was provoked. Grief mixed with anger and from it, something dark rose in him. Something so dark that he got swallowed by it and fell into a black abyss in his mind. With Aeris' hybrid strength, black fire becomes easier to control. It is never fully tamed, but it requires a lot less mentally and physically then when any other would use a forbidden power like that."

Magnus stood up and paced around the coffee table.

"Aeris... was not himself. And when he was provoked, in his anger he murdered his parents who tried to bring him back from the edge. It was much like possession except it wasn't a demon, it was a part of Aeris that he locked away. The half demon in him. Like i am half demon. But with him it took over and he did something he can never take back. Though once you allow that darkness to swallow you, Once you touch that kind of evil. It sticks with you. Now it's a daily fight for him to keep that part of himself locked where it should be. The bond with you and me... it... helps. It does make it easier, but that kind of evil will never go away. He can't expel or kill it either. That would be killing a part of himself. It's complicated."

Alec frowned. 

"But then.. you have the same struggles?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Not yet. I have been in dark places, but.. i always stayed in touch with my humanity. I never fell to complete darkness on my demon side. Not even when i was in those bad places. So i never touched that kind of darkness. That doesn't mean however that it can't still happen. I can't tell you what i will be like then. The thoughts alone give me images of horrible nightmares i would rather not have come true. But.. as i am part demon.. It's a risk that exists. We both had it rough. And though you can say that Aeris had a much harder time, He has lived a lot longer then we have. So in comparison, he hasn't suffered as much. But when he did he suffered deeply. Believe me i've had about as much nasty things happening to me in my shorter life span."

It was a lot to take in. Especially for Alec who was only part angel and though he had been in a dark place before, fighting with Jace and all when Melliorn was brought to the silent brothers, he never had that demon side of him he could get in touch with. He didn't know what that was like and how difficult it must be to fight it. Part of him only felt more guilty for brushing the shadows that Aeris tried to keep at bay. And it made him concerned. What if Magnus really fell into it in the future? What could he do about it? Magnus said himself that when Aeris' parents tried to snap him out of it, he killed them. What if either of them fell again and they would be inclined to do the same if Alec wanted to bring them back? It was... worrying.

Still though it did nothing to diminish his respect for his two lovers. They were both fighters. They were both still here. And they certainly weren't the only ones with baggage. Alec had his own problems he carried with him. As long as they would stick closely together. They could handle it. They would tackle each of the obstacles. That is if they stuck together. But right now, Aeris was in the wind. And Alec worried.

 

* * *

 

 

Jocelyn made up her mind. She was going to find her son no matter what. And what she would do with him after that was still left open for debate. But at this point, she couldn't risk leaving him with Valentine. Who knows what that monster already put inside his head? Who knows how corrupted the boy would be because of Valentine's twisted ideals. She loved the man once, but he changed so much she didn't recognize him anymore. And it worried her beyond belief to know that the boy was alive. And that she had no idea what his state was. Whether he was like her ex husband or not. There was one thing she knew however. The boy was capable of terrible things. And she didn't have anyone to help her deal with it this time. Like Aeris said, he didn't want to clean up her mess anymore. And perhaps he was right. It was time to solve these problems on her own.

It didn't make bonding with Clary any easier however. Even though they were finally together again, Jocelyn could hardly cope with the fact that Clary was now a young warrior. And a strong woman who independently fought her battles. Perhaps with help of friends. But she didn't need Jocelyn as much as she needed before all this happened. It drove a rift between them because Jocelyn still felt a strong motherly instinct to protect her child. While Clary was no longer in need of such smothering protectiveness. She needed support. Not protection. Jocelyn could hardly handle that.

Then there was the feeling that flared up around Luke. Their romance bloomed again and it would be infuriating to Valentine if he would catch wind of that again. He already got his revenge the last time, When he made Luke a downworlder by turning him over to the werewolves. It was horrible to think about what he would try this time. Or even more disturbing to wonder if he still even cared. 

In the meantime, Clary did what she could to look for Jace. Keeping the secret of him not being her brother deeply within her heart. She wouldn't let anyone know. If the truth came out that would have dire consequences as long as Jace was still in Valentine's grip. That man thrived on lies so it was best to keep it that way until Jace was out of reach. Though the search was important, Clary did interrupt it when Simon called on her. He was having a hard time adjusting to his vampire life. He missed his mom, got bullied by Luke's pack. Plagued by Rafael. And he was tasked by said older vampire to go look for Camille. He needed her support right now as much as she needed his.

 

 

* * *

 


	59. Pressured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Somebody once said to me: Don't pull the string until it snaps."

* * *

 

Alarms sounded loudly through the institute. It was deafening and it didn't bode well. Why it went off was a question Alec asked himself until he stepped into the main hall. 

"You gotta be kidding me"

Alec's eyes fell on the hologram of none other then his parabatai. Jace. It was an add. Wanted dead or alive. The hunt was getting real. Too real. This meant that Jace was open game to any shadowhunter he came across. And dead or alive? What were they thinking? How could Viktor do such a thing? Alec still felt his parabatai Rune ache from the tracking he did prior to this. And it only reminded him how much of a target he felt like as well. Of course they would do anything to get to Jace. and Alec being his parabatai would be used to get to him. He had no doubt about it. 

For a single moment, Alec wished the bond with him and Jace had snapped. Just for a moment. Because that meant that they couldn't get to Jace through him anymore. But on the other hand, It was one of the very few lifelines Jace could hold onto. So thinking of that, Alec was actually happy that he still had the bond. Besides if it had snapped, Viktor would have found out and the question would have been raised why. Viktor didn't know about Alec's soulbond with Aeris and Magnus and Alec wanted to keep it that way. He was tired of being used to get to other people. And since Viktor and Aeris didn't get along he didn't want to be put as a pawn in their fight.

"Alec. We are confined to the institute. Until Viktor evaluates us we can't leave."

Isabelle came in and walked over to Alec. Clearly displeased about the situation. Alec knew he already had broken the lock down rules when he went to Magnus' to track Jace. But now they were going to put a watch on them? Right now? When Aeris was out there somewhere struggling with his hybrid self while having to steer an entire race through this war. While Jace was out there being poked by Valentine in every corner of his mind until he would finally lose it and start believing lies? Cutting him of from Magnus who had to deal with the fact that the clave had now put a bounty out for Camille for whatever reason? Yes this was so totally helpful..

Alec shook his head and when the masses were dismissed he went up to Viktor. 

"What is this? First you put a bounty on Jace and now you're grounding us?"

"You two, and Clary are close to Jace. The clave wants him brought in and any information could help us take him alive. After all i would really like to bring Jace in alive."

"We already talked to you. What more could you possibly want?"

"Perhaps you neglected to tell me things that might be useful for finding Jace and bringing him in."

"Jace is not some sort of criminal. What the hell is that bounty about?"

"Jace left with Valentine. He is working with the enemy. If that is not a crime i don't know what is."

Alec wanted to protest but Viktor cut him off.

"By the way, i've been meaning to talk to lord Aeris. I don't suppose you know where he went? Maybe you could slip him a note."

"I'm not a messenger and since i pissed him off i have no idea where he is. And i don't think he'd take kindly to you using me to get to him. He hates you already. If that is all i'll be in my room."

Alec was angry. About a lot of things actually, but Viktor just ticked him off even further. Like he was trying to pull the blood from under his nails. Crawling under his skin like a dirty parasite. He turned on his heel and marched off. Leaving Viktor in the hall. This was ridiculous. And Alec felt like he had a target on his back. He was used to get to Jace, and now he was used to get to Aeris. What was next? Threatening him to bring Magnus in for interrogation? great. Just great.

* * *

 

Somewhere Aeris knew he was being unreasonable. But he was hurt. Even someone like him would need a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew there would be no point in hiding. If the bond closed completely and settled in them, there was no part in his mind that the others couldn't reach. They would see things of him that weren't pleasant. As he had seen that Magnus had his share of dark times. Right around the whole Camille ordeal. Honestly there was no point in hiding away. But even then, with all the access he had to the minds of his lovers, he still feared they would be repulsed by the state he could fall into should he stop struggling with himself. What's worse is that he feared he could infect Magnus with that kind of darkness. The warlock was more sensitive for demonic energy then Alec would ever be.

Aeris hid in his own room, away from everyone when he felt an invoked part of the bond play up. One of them was trying to look through his eyes. Aeris reached beyond the attempt in his mind and sensed Alec. For a moment he wanted to resist, but somehow.. the shadowhunter was soothing him. So he allowed it. He allowed Alec to see through his eyes to pinpoint where he was. The fire palace somewhere underneat the build of continents. It was difficult to reach if you were not a phoenix or a being capable of portalling. 

_Trying to find me now are you?_

Aeris let his mind softly drift to Alec's to extend him those words. The shadowhunter seemed to chuckle even in his thoughts. 

_I wouldn't have to if you didn't try to shut me out._

Aeris shook his head and sighed softly. 

_You make me vulnerable Alec... It is.. difficult for me. Though Magnus had reached the same position once.. i could handle it better then. Because he is half demon like me, he's more likely to understand... but to show you that side of me that is nothing but darkness and rage bound to destroy everything it comes across... How do i show that to a half angel and not be ashamed about it?_

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence. Even though Alec was still looking through his eyes, Aeris couldn't sense a reply in his thoughts. The phoenix became uncertain. Filled knots turning in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He was off balance. And it was so difficult to get that back. The silence wasn't helping either.

_I am grounded to the institute. But that won't stop you from kidnapping me i hope? Aeris.. I have to talk to you. But not like this. I need to talk face to face.. Please... Let me in._

Aeris felt the hot trail of a single tear run down his face. He was under so much pressure. In so much pain. Struggling so much. He realized he needed Alec's presence. Even if it made him feel vulnerable like a new born. Nodding he opened up a portal to Alec's room. Without another word the shadowhunter slipped through and walked straight to Aeris, Wrapping his arms around the phoenix in support. The portal closed and Aeris buried his head on Alec's shoulder. Tears spilling from his eyes onto Alec's shoulder.

"You cruel youth... to make your elders cry like that.."

Aeris whispered. Hugging Alec just a bit tighter. The shadowhunter smiled but held onto the phoenix. 

"If there is one thing you and Magnus taught me, it's that you're allowed to cry, feel bad, even be angry. But that you need to share instead of tugging it away. Isn't that what almost made me hurt us all in the first place? I thought i could fix things by myself so i nearly married Lydia. That would have ended up in disaster if you two hadn't convinced me that i needed you."

Aeris nodded slowly and pulled away from Alec's shoulder. 

"I know that. And i know hiding away isn't going to help. But... This is more then just a bad memory for me. It's a trigger. Everytime those shadows get brushed against in my mind they claw at me trying to drag me back into the darkness i had then. It's... Hard. To keep sane and keep the light in my mind. To lock away the shadows and keep the darkness at bay."

Aeris sighed.

"for you to understand... I have to free those memories again. Let them play out so clearly that i feel as if i'm there again. I tried to avoid it. But one day you will be able to reach every corner in my mind, even those i've locked away. And i would rather show you now then wait for that to happen. I cannot shut those floodgates once they are opened if i'm unprepared."

Alec nodded. 

"Well you're not the only one who has bad memories. I know i barely lived a fraction of your life, but there are things i locked away in me too. Perhaps to make it easier i could exchange some with you. It might hurt, But knowing the other has been through hurtful things too might be... I don't know.. Easier?"

"Where does that wisdom come from? Who are you and what did you do to Alec Lightwood?"

Aeris chuckled as he wiped his tears. Alec merely shrugged.

"I blame you. I'm linked to your mind. So naturally it's your fault."

"uhu and i'm sure you get the sass from Magnus."

They both chucled and laughed quietly, standing so close that all Aeris had to do was lean in to touch their foreheads together and connect with Alec that way. Though after a moment, the smile on Aeris' face disappeared. 

"Alec... I.. I want you to know. What happened to me. How i killed my parents. What happened with the burning house. I need you to know. Will you let me show you?"

Alec pondered over it for a moment. He didn't thing Aeris was willing to go that deep again so soon, Because it would hurt him. But the look on the phoenix face was enough to tell him that he was serious.

"Aeris.. If you don't want-"

"no, i need to do this. To get it out of the way. Otherwise this will always haunt me and everytime you so much as step close to those memories i'll grow upset and disappear again. No... I need to get over this. Magnus knows... He has seen it. Part of it anyway.. But you..."

Alec sighed but he nodded.

"okay.... Okay."

* * *

 

 

when there was knocking at the door. Honestly Magnus had expected it to be Alec or even Clary, Maybe Simon since he was so lost and new to the downworld. But he had never expected Rafael to turn up on his doorstep. The warlock was hit by shock as he opened up the door. The vampire looked more dead then alive, which was not a pun Magnus really wanted to make. But he looked simply terrible. His face was covered in searing cuts and so were his arms. His chest. Whatever happened to him seriously damaged him to the point of extreme weakness. Even feeding wouldn't help him heal this..

"Rafael, my boy.. what happened?"

The vampire clung to the doorpost to keep from falling over.

"i had... no where else to go."

The vampire admitted weakly. Magnus did not hesitate to extend his support to the vampire and brought him in. He sat Rafael down on a chair and took a good look at his wounds. Concentrated sunlight... How on earth-?

"who did this to you?"

Rafael's breathing was uneven. Though he didn't need to breathe it was a reflex that was now jaggered and roughened by the pain he was in. 

"Viktor... Aldertree"

Magnus couldn't believe this.

"The so called head of the institute?" 

Rafael nodded. Magnus felt anger boiling beneath. What gave the man the right to torture downworlders like that? If Aeris would find out, he'd be furious. Mad enough to kill Aldertree if he hadn't regained his balance. It would be messy. But at this point even Magnus thought it was no more then the man deserved. Aldertree took extreme measures to get what he wanted. It was beyond honor or reason. It was plain corruption of power. No wonder the Clave adored this man. 

"Don't worry my boy, i'll get you fixed up."

There was a strange tone in Magnus' voice. He and Rafael had a history too. Unlike Camille though, Magnus had kind of adopted Rafael since he could not get any children of his own. And because of that connection between them, This stunt aldertree pulled only made the warlock angrier.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So yes i got to see the new season and i absolutely love it. Though i already said that after season one i wouldn't be following the storyline anymore, i do get my ideas from season two. Since there are important things i don't want to leave out, but as you might notice, mix up the events and run a different course through some or most of these events. I don't want to stick to scenes anymore though i might use different versions of what happened in the show. I'm not going to write the script of those scenes tough.]


	60. passed murders (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a dark chapter. Aeris shows Alec what happened and why he grew dark. Magnus might be bordering the same shadows after what Aldertree did to Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i know you get a lot more back story from Aeris then Alec or Magnus. But i suspect since you guys are reading this, you already know a lot about Alec and Magnus. And therefor i just wanted to spend a little more time on Aeris and his background. I hope you understand. Don't worry there will be plenty Malec and plenty AeMaLec in the future. Focus will shift back on the three, but each story needs character progress and for that, i need a bit of time on individual characters]

* * *

 

Alec sat down with the Phoenix by his side on the sofa that stood before the fireplace in the king's quarters. Aeris had guided them there. Stating that during the sharing of his memories, standing was not an option. It would exhaust them further then necessary. Alec let Aeris cup his head and push their heads together. Touching while the Phoenix brushed Alec's mind with his own. As if attempting to shape it into their forms so he could take Alec's mind by the hand and guide it through his own.

Alec stood open, patient. And ready to receive what he knew where going to be very dark memories. If it meant that he could help Aeris and share the burden he would gladly take it. The shadowhunter closed his eyes and he grew lightheaded before utter darkness in his eyes split to make way for a vision. Aeris stood there waiting for him.

_"So... You've entered my mind. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Alec stepped forward._

_"I'm sure. If this can help you then i want to do this."_

_Aeris turned around. Their surroundings looked like the fire palace. Except it was a section of garden, where only things grew that could withstand the heat of this place._

_"where are we?"_

_Alec asked. Looking around in awe._

_"My mind palace. It's.. quiet here. In these gardens i always felt at ease. It was my mother's favorite place.. until i destroyed it... It doesn't exist in the real world anymore. But in my mind it is ever frozen in it's former glorious state.. come.."_

_Aeris guided Alec along the paths of the garden. Passing several doors. All closed off at the moment. They were there for Alec to explore later. Right now, he had a purpose, a mission, inside Aeris' mind. It was like a small labyrinth or a puzzle-like garden. Leading up to the palace in front of it, where one of the towers was made of black stone and veins of fire running over it like wall greenery._

_"I don't think i need to guess.. But... We're going to the tower?"_

_Alec answered. Aeris nodded._

_"Obvious isn't it? But i can't seem to give it a different shape. It's always been this. Though instead of going up, the tower goes down."_

_They reached the tower quickly, and Aeris unlocked the heavy door that lead to it. There was a spiralling staircase leading into the darkness below and Aeris took a deep breath just looking at it. Alec raised a hand and put it on his shoulder, to ensure him it was fine. He wasn't alone. Aeris was grateful and he guided Alec down the stairs towards a different section of his mind. Everything was dark in here. Though there were beams of light coming from random places with no evident source at all, it was still hard to see ahead of you._

_It was a dark hall with several dungeon doors it seemed. Prisons for memories Aeris didn't want getting out. Alec didn't want to think about the days that Aeris had been locked in here. With nothing but darkness surrounding him. They halted at the end of the hall. In front of a large heavy stone door. Twice their length and four times their width._

_Aeris hesitated. Alec looked at him to make sure he was alright, but the phoenix didn't look like he was alright. He was shaking._

_"Aeris? Are you okay?"_

_The phoenix shook his head at the question._

_"I... I don't want to go in there.. But i have to."_

_Slowly, Aeris started opening lock, by lock. It was probably the heaviest locked door in all his mind. Meaning that what laid beyond could only be so dark that Aeris feared it would take a hold of him again. Once there was a loud click, Aeris jolted and stepped back. The stone door opened outward, causing both Alec and Aeris to stumble back. It opened to darkness. Shadows and whispers of inner demons that Aeris had locked away._

_Alec didn't know what he would find in there, but he knew that if Aeris was scared of this part of his own mind, it had to be serious. In all the time Alec knew Aeris he never thought the Phoenix would actually be terrified of something. But it appeared that Aeris too was just a being with a consciousness and fear like everyone else. Despite his immortality._

_"I'll go first. Just tell me where to go."_

_Alec offered. Stepping into the darkness. Aeris nodded and followed closely. Raising a hand to put on Alec's shoulder, otherwise they'd lose each other in the darkness. The door closed behind them, unlocked, ready to be opened at will, but acting as a last barrier and a line of defense should the darkness try to escape. An eerie laugh that sounded much like Aeris wrestled it's way through the thickness of the black fog. Alec kept moving forward with Aeris close behind him._

_Finally there was light, and for a moment Alec thought he was back at the gardens, but then he saw how everything was laid in ruin. Destroyed. Stone cracked and broken, blistered by the sheer force of black fire. All that had once grown was dead and the ashes still burning with black flames. Statues wept black tears and looked like demons instead of the phoenixes they once had been shaped after. It was a terrible sight._

_"you did this?"_

_Alec asked, looking back at Aeris. But the phoenix shook his head._

_"Not me..."_

_He raised his other hand and pointed towards the end of the ruins._

_"Him..."_

_Alec followed Aeris' hand where he was pointing. The result was a sight that was perhaps more terrifying then the ruins itself. A large cage with crooked bars, red with heat blazing from it's prisoner. There was a form of Aeris in there, A phoenix with black fire wings sprouting from his back, black veins tracing over his skin, pouring into the fire runes littered over his skin that amplified his power. His eyes were red in the irises, and all the rest over the entire span of his eyes were black. Pupils and whites turned to a pitch black dept. His hair had turned dark and lost it's flamboyant blue strands and bright red coloring. For a moment, everything in Alec screamed at him to turn on his heel and run. But stubbornly he resisted and instead he took a step closer._

_The dark figure shot up and gripped at the red hot bars, a few spells short of melting them away completely. Aeris hid behind Alec. He had barely managed to overpower his darker self last time. The fight left him exhausted and in pain for weeks, months even._

_"So... You're back again to relive your glory days..."_

_The dark one hissed._

_"There was nothing glorious about it!"_

_Light Aeris snapped back. The dark one chuckled._

_"Clearly. With someone as pathetic as you.. All this strength, all this power. Now extended three fold.. Nothing can stop you. Forget Valentine, why let him rule the world when you can? Since you even can force your own demon back in it's cage..."_

_Aeris shook his head to the dark one._

_"I don't want this. I've never wanted this. I'm already king. It's responsibility enough. I didn't ask for any of this."_

_"Come to torment me then? Trying to tame what lays so deep in your thoughts? And you brought reinforcements i see?"_

_The dark one licked it's lips and grinned at the sight before him._

_"You always did pick the handsome ones. That warlock was a delight as well. A sight for sore eyes."_

_Alec stepped forward again and gritted his teeth forcing out his words in defense of his lover against the darker counter part._

_"And the last you will ever see if there is a way to separate you two. And end you without hurting him."_

_The dark one laughed and let go of the bars._

_"feisty.. and a shadowhunter no less... I like him. Let me guess... A trip down memory lane for him, just like the other one?"_

_Aeris bit his lip. Now he was doubting whether this had been a good idea. Magnus never went so deep as he was planning to take Alec. And right now the Phoenix attempted to pull back._

_"This was a bad idea. Let's just stop here."_

_Alec turned around._

_"Hey, It's okay. I'm right here."_

_Aeris took a deep breath and looked passed him to the dark version of himself._

_"Scared are you?" The creature hissed. "Even the warlock didn't dig this deep. I don't blame you. How could he love you after digging to your deepest corner?"_

_Alec glared at the dark figure trapped before them._

_"Quiet." Then he turned back to Aeris. "Didn't you say you wanted to get over this? I'm right here. It's now or never but i need to know that you're okay with me digging deeper. Plus... I'm your soulmate. So is Magnus. This won't change that very fact."_

_Aeris seemed uncomfortable but in the end, he nodded. He walked up to the bars and he reached out his hand. Demanding the dark one would stick his hands through the bars as well. Even if it was just for the fun of torment or relieve of boredom from the time in his cage, the dark one complied. Sticking out both his hands. Alec laid his hand in the other one and the moment he and Aeris closed the circle, everything, even the cage disappeared and the three stood in nothingness. Then Dark Aeris disappeared. Alec looked around in confusion._

_"He'll be back. But since he's in the memories he plays them out. It's his only entertainment in here.."_

_Aeris explained. Then they were surrounded by the fire palace in an even earlier stage. They were in the halls this time. There were grey banners hanging all over. and every phoenix in the court was wearing grey. Alec understood this was part of their grieving. Then he spotted Aeris in the memory. Sitting behind one of the four thrones at the end of the hallway. Wearing grey, like the rest. No one could see him, He was sitting on the floor with his back against the throne. Bracing his arms around his knees while his eyes stared dead ahead, clouded with sadness._

_Nobles in the court were murmuring to one another. light and dark phoenixes alike. Talking quietly. They would have a remembrance ceremony shortly. And slowly people were gathering in the hall. Alec looked around. No one could see or hear him. Because it was a memory, he had no influence on anything what so ever. The present Aeris stood beside him. Nudging him the moment another Phoenix neared young Aeris._

 

_"Carter.."_

_Young Aeris looked up and took the hand offered to him hoisting himself up on the hand of the man he named Carter. Alec only needed to look beside him to see his lover grit his teeth while looking at the man and his past self. Trouble brewing. Alec could see it in his eyes. The man handed him a drink._

_"Hiding behind your sister's throne again?"_

_The man's voice was anything but comforting. If anything, it sounded cold even though he probably meant for it to be teasing. But it wasn't. Not in the least. Still Young Aeris gulped down the drink and returned the cup to Carter. Who gained a malicious glare in his eyes once the cup was empty._

_"I feel... At ease there. As if she's still with me."_

_The phoenix replied. The man's face dimmed to an ice cold glare._

_"She would have been if you hadn't been so weak."_

_Young Aeris looked up with fire spreading in his eyes. His anger suddenly seemed to fire up so much stronger then before. His grief could not be contained and though he had learned to handle himself as an adult, his emotions came crashing down on him and he sneered back before stopping himself._

_"Can we discuss this in private? After the ceremony. Your disturbance could upset the nobles."_

_"I disagree. It is your presence that disturbs them. Why don't we discuss that now."_

_Carter glared back. Aeris huffed and turned on his heel to flee the hall. Feelings a mess and strongly present where he had locked them away behind certain barriers. Someone had tore those walls down and now Young Aeris had no control over himself. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. Most likely a remnant of the liquid Carter fed him. Alec felt his lover nudge him to follow the two leaving the hall. They both walked after the memory to see it's continuation._

_When Carter and Young Aeris were in a private section of the palace, Aeris turned around and closed in hissing._

_"What is the matter with you?! All this time i treated you like a friend. You were the minister i was closest too and now you give me this?"_

_The man growled back. Uncaring for the way he spoke to the prince._

_"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't run off to murder your sister and turn yourself into an abomination. She was to be the respected ruler of the dark ones with a respectable partner by her side. But now? What do we get when the king gives up his reign? A hybrid. One mind to rule people he doesn't understand."_

_"And your respectable partner intended for my sister was to be your son. I'm not blind to your power play Carter. I only acted nice to you because father trusts you. It's clear that i was right to distrust you."_

_"Trust? Who are you to speak of such things? My son was already engaged to the princess! He could have at least stopped this madness if we had pressed the wedding like i suggested. But YOU stopped it from happening."_

_"She did not want to marry your son! and I am your prince! I was Aerie's brother. Show some respect."_

_"WAS. And you're her murderer. You killed her in cold blood for your own benefit. You knew you'd suck her dry once she extended her help to you. I have no respect for someone like that regardless of royal blood."_

_"I never intended to kill her and i myself was DYING. I would have made peace with it but she wanted to save me. I didn't kill her on purpose just to get cured."_

_Anger was boiling in young Aeris, his body was shaking and the torches in the hallway started reacting violently towards the malicious aura radiating from carter and the anger that spilled from Aeris himself. Soon the whole hallway basked into deep purple light._

_"Yes you were dying. and they should have let you. But no, you poisoned their minds. convincing them to save you. While all this time. YOU just wanted all of it to yourself. The power, the knowledge the THRONE. Reign over our people dark and light alike. You Killed your sister so you could fill in as both our rulers!"_

_Alec had been listening for a while, but even he could feel himself getting angry over how this Carter talked about what happened. He didn't know the story. And by the sound of it he was dead set on blaming the prince, pinning the title of murderer and traitor on him. Because his own wish for power had been destroyed. He saw Young Aeris ball his fists. Already over come with grief for his dead sister, he was once again reminded of how she died. He KILLED her. Sucking away all her power and strength so he could rise. Maybe they were right about that. But Aeris had taken no pleasure in it._

_The phoenix stood up, shaking with rage. The ground started shaking and all the torches around the room turned into high flames. Holders exploding with heat randomly.  All Dark purple._ _Aeris' skin started glowing and his eyes turned red._

_"THAT IS A FILTHY LIE. How DARE you insist that i killed my sister for power? That i should end her live to survive myself? That i would even consider sacrificing her to extend my life and power with what i couldn't have from birth? How DARE you make me the murderer. i LOVED my sister. I love her memory still. I ache with all my being and grieve her passing more then anyone else. and YOU DARE SAY I STAND A TRAITOR."_

_His voice bellowed across the entire hall. Pain stood in his eyes and his entire body was shaking. Hybrid.. they called him. Hybrid. thanks to the death of his sister. Hybrid.. an unnatural occurrence... A reaper of power. Lust for the crown he had not even wanted to wear. Carter was shocked by the sheer power but then he sneered._

_"See the monster you have become. Your rage of power. You are a murderer who killed your own blood. Even worse, who killed his other half split from him in the womb. I would rather die than see YOU become king."_

_The phoenix turned darker the longer Carter spoke his words. And by the end of it, his veins had turned black._

_"THEN DIE"_

_Young Aeris pushed his hands forward and Carter was engulfed in black flames. Screams tore at the walls of the hall and echoes of it reached until the throne hall where nobles looked up in fear and confusion. The black flames ate at Carter, stripped away his flesh, splintering his bones. Bringing agony and hellish pain before at last they tore at nothing but his ashes, and even those were devoured. The hall turned dark when all flames turned black in their wake, and young Aeris turned on his heel and threw open the doors to the great hall._

_"OUT. EVERYONE OUT! YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS! YOU ALL SOIL MY SISTER'S MEMORY. TRAITORS. SERPENTS. OUT OF MY EYES."_

_Every torch in the hall erupted in black flames and the crowd cried out in fear. They all bolted towards the doors leading out and ran for their lives. Fleeing the wrath of the prince. Young Aeris watched as the hall emptied and then turned towards the thrones. He had made them all leave. He had allowed them to see how weak he was. To be overcome by grief and anger and surrender to the demon that slumbered in his being. He had only showed them that they were right._

_He balled his fist and raised it, and with a single blow, he destroyed his own throne._ _The pieces flew off to every direction. The explosion shook the walls and cracked the platform the thrones were positioned on. A piece bored itself into the ceiling like it was a drill. There were purple flames and burning throne pieces scattered across the floor of the hall._

_Aeris who stood next to Alec closed his eyes and turned his head away at the sight of his younger self losing that battle again. Alec felt his heartbeat speed up. The sight was terrifying and at the same time he felt so much pain and pity for the young Aeris he watched. And anger towards the man that pushed Aeris that far. That Carter had no right to have pushed him like that. To make him a murderer. The man had gotten what he deserved. But poor young Aeris already lost it._

_When the last nobles were out Aeris shut the doors and covered them with black fire. Despite it being so evil, he controlled it fairly easy. Which was a worrying fact. It said something about the amount of power he had collected. Even the king himself had trouble fighting that kind of fire or controlling it. But the reason Young Aeris called such a power forth was because of the darkness that now flooded his mind. Young Aeris stomped down the stairways and he screamed. The heart wrenching cries rolled over Alec and brought violent shivers up his spine. He never heard a man cry out in so much pain and desperation._

_The side doors swung wide open, where the king and queen entered and in shock looked at the damage that their son had caused. Young Aeris whipped his head around and pointed at his parents with rage. His red eyes turning dark at the edges, black invading his vision. Red and black covering his eyes and black fire leaked from his ears, tickling over his skin like a snake, leaving runes in it's wake. Burning them in with ugly marred scars fed by the black in his veins._

_"HOW?! HOW DID CARTER KNOW?! YOU TOLD HIM! DIDN'T YOU!"_

_The queen carefully took a step closer. Shocked and filled with worry for her son who gained an unnatural appearance. The clear signs he was taken by his inner demon._

_"Aeris dear... Calm down.. Please. Before you hurt yourself."_

_But with a sweep from the arm of her son, the Queen was swept backwards, pressed against the stone steps of the platform. Deep purple flames biting at her wrists. The king wanted to help his wife but young Aeris quickly made a barrier between them. Forcing the king to face his son alone._

_"You're punishing me. Aren't you? For killing Aerie. You HATE ME. Because i'm alive and she's not! Was she not your favorite?! Was i not the weak little extra, nobody asked for? Now i know why Phoenixes rarely have twins. I wasn't suppose to exist! So to torment me, you told Carter what happened! and he threatened me!"_

_"Son. Calm down. No one told him anything. He must have found out some other way. But we agreed this would be described as a rebirth accident. Those tend to happen. Even in the royal family. Let your mother go, we can talk about this. We love you."_

_"You're lying. YOU'RE LYING. YOU ARE ALL LIARS! YOU WANT TO MAKE ME PAY! YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME. YOU KILLED AERIE!"_

_Young Aeris waved his hands and black flames shot out to the king. The king blocked them with white fire but could barely hold it all off and redirect it to the wall._

_"Aeris please! We love you! You did not kill Aerie! Listen to me!"_

_His mother called from her prison. Fearfully watching the fight commence between her husband and her son. But Young Aeris was furious, paranoid, felt betrayed and confused. He no longer had control over himself. His demon blood made him darker then he could ever be even as a dark phoenix. The king was powerful and Young Aeris was equally matched. Which was odd for someone so young and having gotten so little rebirths compared to the millennia's older phoenix._

_The fight was exhausting them both, but Aeris wouldn't give up. He shredded his shirt, Tossing it away and called out more darkness from within himself. The black fire poured out of his veins and on his back like an army of ants. Crawling, gathering, until two full wings of black fire sprouted from his back. The ultimate sign of dominance, the ultimate sign of evil._

_Alec saw from the corner of his eyes that Aeris from the present, had moved into the memory to sit beside his mother. Absentmindedly stroking her hair silently watching how he made her suffer all those years ago. Alec knew that Aeris wished he could take it all back. He could FEEL it. The regret and the pain of being unable to withstand the force of his demon blood, turning him evil._

_Young Aeris in the memory was exchanging fire with his father. While the older tried to reason with his son. The queen undid her bonds, but she could not undo the barrier. She pushed herself up on the throne of her husband. Watching her son fall to darkness bit by bit. She saw something blink in the reflection of the barrier and picked it up. It was Aeris' chalice. The one Carter let him drink from. the remnants of whatever had been in there had started to change color and an eerie scent lifted from the cup. The queen looked up with darkened and sad fearful eyes. She knew._

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus felt his heart clench in his chest while he used his magic to help Rafael heal. The vampire sat in a chair Magnus had set him in and kept very still. If only because every move made him hurt and reopen old burns. Magnus was furious. How could Aldertree do something like that? Maybe Aeris was right to give off that kind of hateful aura when Viktor was involved. The man justified torture as mandatory 'questioning' ordered by the Clave. Magnus was happy he was in his loft right now, because even with his self control there was no telling what he would do if he caught sight of Aldertree now. 

The distant feelings of his other soul shards also did nothing to calm him down. Both Aeris and Alec were visiting a dark place. Magnus could kind of guess from the feeling he sensed where they were or what they were doing. After what happened earlier he guessed Aeris was confessing to Alec and it darkened both their souls with tension. Alec's with worry and sadness for Aeris, And Aeris' with anger and fear and resentfulness for his past self. Magnus started to feel like he was brushing the same shadows. But in anger and resentfulness towards someone else. 

Few of the cuts and burns still remained but despite the healing, Rafael was weak and Magnus practically ordered him to stay put. He would not let the 70 year old up and about so short after such a horrible event. Magnus would get him some blood himself if he had to, but he wouldn't let Rafael return to hotel du mort just yet. What if Aldertree had more.... questions? The thought alone was infuriating. That a shadowhunter would go that far.. that just proved that just like downworlders, not all shadowhunters were the same.

 

* * *


	61. passed Murders (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [is it getting boring? Or are the lack of comments just a result of me not updating so much? I'm not sure. Of course you're not obligated to comment, but i can't help but notice the difference. Maybe that's just me though. I don't want to be a writer that begs for people to comment. But i do get insecure. It's stupid really. Just never mind me. I'll keep going even if people stop commenting after a while]

* * *

 

 

_The Throne hall was a mess. There were little fires en pieces of Aeris' throne and severed debris of the walls and ceiling everywhere. Including cracks in the floor. The King and Young Aeris each stood on the opposite side of the width of the hall. Both panting and tired of their battle. The Queen stood behind her barrier and watched. Clutching the chalice tight in her fist. Mumbling to herself._

_"_ _Merciful flames, it was true..."_

_Alec who stood and watched frowned and turned to present Aeris, who stood next to the memory of his mother. He pointed at the chalice._

_"That is the reason i lost my mind. Carter tried to make me insane. And he succeeded. You'll see later."_

_Alec felt anger bubble up inside him. So perhaps Aeris was the one who was driven to this, but it wasn't his fault by the looks of it. Young Aeris stood shaking on his legs. Unwilling to surrender. Reverted to nothing but the dark version of himself. Wild red eyes and black veins, black fire wings and clawed talons is what stood before them._

_"Aeris stop this madness. No one blames you for what happened. Yes your mother and i are in pain. Any parent would be at the loss of a child. But please.. Stop. I do not wish to lose another."_

_The king panted, clearly out of breath and tired from his fighting with his son. The now dark Aeris sneered at him, calling him a liar once more._

_"Another? Lose another? You lost me the day i killed Aerie. I did not come out the same and she did not come out at all! Don't think i haven't noticed.. the looks. The forced smiles. The fake kindness. And the love you claim to have for me. Is that even real? Tell me this: can you even look at me without seeing your daughter's murderer? Can you even look at me without thinking of Aerie and what i did to her?"_

_The queen tried to conquer the barrier between her husband and her son, mixing in the fight by forcing her husband to speak up._

_"Tell him Marric. By the holy flames please just tell him."_

_Dark Aeris looked from one to the other and squinted his eyes._

_"Tell me what?"_

_The king shook his head but with more pressure from the Queen he dropped to his knees and cried.. He cried.. Aeris never saw his father cry until that day._

_"We should have seen it, we should have known. But the closer your enemy is to you the harder he is to see. We trusted him with all we had. Carter. The man you took in as uncle on my request betrayed us. He was my friend. We grew up together. But all this time he stuck with me for my title. He had a son and he was pestering me to get a daughter, i thought he was joking about arranging a marriage for them. Until we got you and Aerie. You were the one thing in our life he hadn't planned. I didn't know. I brushed it off. For centuries, Carter played the loyal and the faithful. Until he discovered you were already weak and ill."_

_Dark Aeris listened with a tilted head. Sensing where this was going he dropped the barrier to get a good look at his mother._

_"Is this true?"_

_The queen nodded._

_"Your father and he used to be best friends. Only recently we discovered that.."_

_She clutched the chalice tighter._

_".. He tried to kill you. He poisoned you with demon blood. Thinking that if your light clashed with the darkness fed to you, you would perish and Aerie would be left alone for his son to marry. We didn't know. But it explained one thing clearly: The reason you were able to consume Aerie's power and make it yours. The reason you were able to mix to a hybrid form so well.. Is because he poisoned you."_

_Dark Aeris looked from the king to the Queen and back. Disbelief on his face. Disgust and anger ripping through his eyes like the wildest fires you had ever seen._

_"Your best friend?... When did you know?"_

_"Aeris.."_

_"WHEN?!"_

_"At the last summit, the previous grieving ceremony of your sister. Varos brought us the evidence, he had been digging ever since he caught Carter trading with the night children."_

_"The last summit? And you neglected to tell me. You didn't even make a move to arrest him? How can i believe any word you say? How do i not know that you planned to let him go right ahead in vengeance for my actions? And here at the next summit, i stand unprepared. Unknowing. And so he poisoned me AGAIN.. And you let him.. You. LET. HIM."_

_Dark Aeris growled and with a quick flare of his hand he had his father by the throat with a ring of deep purple fire._

_"So here you see what he has done. What you allowed him. Your son, a demon. Lost his way and turns against you. Is that what you wanted? Or did you want me dead?"_

_Aeris continued. Lifting his father up so that his feet no longer touched the ground and he was choking on the noose of fire like a tight rope around his neck._

_"Aeris please! Stop!"_

_The queen begged, but Aeris walked over and tossed her aside. With a punch forward he bored his hand into his father's chest. With tears streaming down he looked up to the man._

_"You broke my heart... Now i'm breaking yours."_

_Dark Aeris allowed black fire to pour from his hands and squeezed the heart he held. His father screamed and coughed up blood. His mother screamed and ran. Blasting out one of the doors to get away. Aeris dropped his father. Pulling his hand back. Alec who stood and watched the scene drew wide eyes and covered his own heart with his hand, feeling it's erratic heartbeat under his fingers._

_"This... isn't... you..."_

_The king sputtered._

_"Not.. your.. f-fault.."_

_He twitched a few more times before he stopped moving all together. Dark Aeris tilted his head. And then turned towards the door. Following his mother out of the hallway, leaving his father dead. Alec quickly followed the memory into the gardens he had seen before. The Queen stood there with a servant who she gave an order and then told her to go quickly. The serving girl cried out when she saw Aeris and tried to escape but Dark Aeris burned at her ankles and tripped her before she could run._

_"Calling reinforcements mother? Is that how pathetic we have become? Calling upon royal forces to fight our battles for us? This is between you and me. If you want me dead, why don't you kill me yourself. If all you see is a monster. why not be rid of it? Yet you sneak and conspire against me. Do you honestly think i believe what you told me? Without hard evidence to back you up? You could have hired Carter and told him to kill me. Well... He won't be helping you now. He's waiting for father.. He was the first to go."_

_The queen released a bolt of fire, releasing the servant girl from Aeris' grasp and allowed her to escape. She stood proud but frightened in the middle of the garden she held so dear._

_"I don't want to fight you Aeris. You are my son. No matter what anyone tells you. You are not a monster. Yes i look at you and i see Aerie in you. And it hurts. But i would never EVER want to kill you for it. I already lost one child. don't make me lose another."_

_"You see Aerie. Yes.. that's why you couldn't kill me yourself."_

_"That's not-"_

_"No i see how it is. I remind you of Aerie. There for, you couldn't do it yourself. And you told Carter to poison me and drive me mad so you would have a reason to put me down. You're a cruel woman."_

_"If you'd listen to me you would stop trying to tell yourself that we are trying to kill you. I want you to live. I want my boy to be happy again. Like you used to be. Before Aerie died. You might have been sick but you didn't have a care in the world. Don't you remember? I played with you often. Here in the gardens. And i always worried. But you told me to never worry. Don't you remember?"_

_Dark Aeris gripped at his head. Pain and memories flooding back. His eyes rapidly shifting from red to green and back. The inner struggle of trying to regain some sanity. But once again. He lost.. And red eyed Aeris looked up in fury for this obstacle and attempt to bring him back to sanity. He took one look around and then he destroyed those memories along with the garden. Setting everything ablaze and tearing down the beauty that once was. They stood amidst the burning ashes. Red eyes of fury on the tear filled eyes of a mother who's heart was breaking._

_"No more distractions.. this ends here."_

_Dark Aeris whispered._

_"goodbye mother"_

_He pinned her with blue fire, walked to her and cupped her head. He fed her black flames through her ears, burning up in her veins. killing her like poison from the inside of._

_"A-Aeris... i love you my boy.. my son."_

_She whispered softly before succumbing to the fire within. She went limp in his arms. and he stopped the black fire from spreading. Making it vanish. The demon blood he was given had pushed it's best and now subsided. His red eyes turned back to green and widened at the sight of his dead mother._

_"mama?"_

_He shook her softly._

_"Mama! No... no mama please... mama"_

_He burst out in tears, his wings fading and reducing to nothing. The out of control blaze in the gardens around him ignored as he softly cradled his mother in his arms. Heart wrenching cries echoed through the entire memory, and Aeris of the present shuddered at the sounds._

_The image faded out and back in on an Aeris that now looked more normal again but still had the large scars of the black wings present on his back. Holding a diary of his parents presented to him by Varos. The contents of which had been spread through the phoenix people on king marric's command. Exposing the traitor Carter and his plans to all who questioned what happened to Aeris and why he killed the king and queen._

_Aeris stood in front of the assembled court. Clutching the book tight. Once again himself. And now ready to become king._

_"My lords and ladies. My brothers and sisters. My friends... After what happened i do not know if i deserve to be here. To stand before you as a new ruler. What you have seen is true. We were betrayed. But what you have seen at the court that day is also true. No matter what reason. Whether through poisoning i lost my mind or not... I killed your king. And i killed your queen. I even attempted to bring them back, which i could not. and through that attempt i absorbed their power. You have every reason, to turn yourself against me. I am alone, And a Hybrid. If i will rule, i will rule alone. And be a leader to both our dark brothers and sisters, and the light."_

_He sighed and caressed the cover of the book before he gave it back to Varos._

_"I am asking you. Can you follow me as a king? Can you accept me? If you cannot, i will step down. I will respect the decision of the people. And what is in the best interest of our people. But if you do not wish me to step down i ask you. Can you follow a king, who claimed the throne by murder. Can you follow a king who is hybrid and as much responsible for the other half of our people, who may clash with your ideas because he has two sides to consider? Can you, crown a son, who crushed the heart of his father. Who burned his mother's veins to kill her? Who consumed his sister in rebirth? Who claimed power through the rebirths with his family? Can you follow a king -a man- who will struggle with his nature and his power for the rest of his life."_

_Aeris looked down._

_"I have nothing to say for myself. Except that i wish i could take back what i did. And that i will always carry this with me. I can only tell you that, i know now, the hardships and the darkness that our kin face every day. The temptation of the shadows. I know the struggles of our light kin. I know what they face, what they deal with, what they need to accept. How hard they must struggle to help our dark kin from falling to that darkness i fell into. I can tell you that.. once you feel that darkness. Once you touch it, it never goes away. and i will struggle with it for the rest of my life. But i can also tell you, my family, despite this tragedy. Made me strong. I can. And i will. fight this. I can and i will fight for our people. I can and i will make sure a thing like this never happens again, whether in the royal family, the nobles or the commoners. As your king i will fight every day, for us. And our place in this world. And our struggles with our light kin and the demoting position the shadowhunters put us in. I failed before as a phoenix, but i will not fail as a man."_

_Alec felt warmth spread through his own being. Watching this unfold. As the nobles each stood up to give consent to Aeris to become king even after all that happened, Aeris visibly grew stronger, happier and able to move forward. The only thing Alec could not see. was forgiveness towards himself._

_Aeris pulled him out of the memory, leaving it behind and they once again stood before the cage. Alec looked up at dark Aeris, who seemed more hurt then angry and taunting like he was before. light Aeris who stood beside him in silence._

_"When Jocelyn asked me to burn down that house.. I nearly fell back into the creature i had become while killing my parents. It was a heavy struggle. And that is perhaps the only reason i haven't been able to forgive myself for what i did. Because there is always a risk i could become that creature again."_

_Aeris spoke and looked up to the cage with his dark self again._

_"Some of me never mixed. Despite the demon blood. Despite the fact that i absorbed a hybrid state. It still clashes."_

_Alec looked up and shook his head._

_"You were afraid you didn't have enough light to balance out the dark. But you do. Definitely now. Because you're not alone anymore. Aeris if you already put up this kind of a struggle all alone. Then... you have nothing to worry about now anymore."_

_Alec reached out and the bars disappeared. For a moment Aeris wanted to protest, but then Alec reached out to dark Aeris, and with a touch, the darkness vanished._

_"You can forgive yourself now. None of this was your fault. And if you ever fall, there are at least two people who will catch you and bring you back. More even, I know you only have two soulmates, but you have friends. It's what i needed to realize when i was brought back from the darkness i was in."_

_Aeris nodded and that moment, the heavy door disappeared, and the garden turned back to normal. Memory Aeris disappeared. And Aeris took Alec by the hand and pulled their minds out from inside his head._

 

The phoenix was crying. His cheeks were wet with tear stains. Alec needed a moment to realize they were back in reality, in their bodies. But as soon as he was grounded he reached out and he pulled the Phoenix into a warm hug. Because of this experience they transcended their bond and it tightened even more. Aeris was finally able to forgive himself. But only because both lovers now knew what happened and how bad this had hurt him. Magnus had perhaps not seen all of it, but Aeris had told him in detail and he knew. Now Alec had seen it, and he was right. Aeris no longer had to carry that alone or fight it alone.

"Now you've seen how scary i can be"

Aeris chuckled halfheartedly. Alec shook his head.

"I've seen scarier things."

"Liar. I saw you. Grabbing your heart like i was ripping out yours."

"Okay so it was scary. but i can handle it."

Aeris sighed softly but before he was able to say anything else, Alec kissed him.

"Thank you.. for showing me. That must not have been easy."

"It wasn't but.. it did open me up to you and Magnus. There probably isn't a part of my mind you can't reach now."

"That leaves me and Magnus."

"You? You're an open book. But Magnus.. I haven't dug to the darkest part of his mind but.. my guess? It has to do with his parents as well. We just... can't go digging just like that. He needs to be ready to let us in. But right now might not be a good time. I'm exhausted and something's ticked him off."

Alec nodded and cupped the Phoenix's face. Kissing him again. Handing Aeris some of his energy to pull him through.

"We need to go check on Magnus. And i better get back before anyone at the institute know i'm gone."

Aeris leaned his head against Alec's and nodded. Getting up with him and opening up a portal for them to walk through. Even though he was tired, the world kept spinning and they had to move forward. But perhaps this was a good thing. The reason Aeris got stuck in dark places was because he couldn't move forward. But now with their bond and the strength of two others, he could move forward. It would take a bit to get Magnus to do the same though.

 

* * *

 


	62. Domestic bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This fic has now officially been around for a year! yay ;) happy anniversary everyone]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thank you very much for the feedback i got in previous comments. It helps me to improve and i'm always curious to know what you guys think. So thanks ;) i hope you keep it up]

* * *

 

 

Aldertree was pushing everyone to an edge. The man had a job to do. But did he have to go that far? Magnus wasn't in a position like Aeris where could threaten with war on the shadowhunters if he was ignored. But right now he wished he could declare himself a person of influence enough to scare the hell out of Viktor aldertree. He went too far. Rafael hadn't been an easy person to help, but Magnus adopted him and dragged him through his blood addiction and helped him get on his feet. To Magnus, that was as close a child as he ever had. And no one would blame even an adoptive parent to become furious if someone hurt their child.

Magnus felt a headache coming on. Vampires were not his only problem. Though it seemed to be the main problem at the moment. Rafael, Simon, Camille. Each of them contributed to the headache he was getting. And though he sensed things had cleared up on the other sides of his bond with his soulmates, Magnus couldn't calm down so easily. He didn't get angry quick or often, but when he did he wasn't easily soothed. 

The warlock felt more agitated for having to do things he didn't want to do. Simon and Rafael were both getting punished for the fact that the Clave couldn't get their hands on Camille. In the end, Magnus ended up promising Simon to help him find her. He used a portal to lead them to one of her houses on the other side of the globe. Charging Simon with finding clues while he went to collect the things that Camille stole or kept from him after their break up. At this point he was glad he didn't let Aeris tag along. He would have burned half the place down by now.

Coming across a lot of things, Magnus also found an all to familiar dagger, his mood darkening further after having discovered it. That was his piece of dark past. Aeris just bared his, and Alec sure had his own share of darkness. He was young, he would probably still go through some rough edges, but this.. this was Magnus' darkness. And it tugged at him as soon as he laid eyes on it. The onslaught of memories wasn't pleasant. Especially not after things just calmed down on the other end. And he tried to push it away before it could become so clearly present that the other two would notice. 

Bond or no bond, There was a right time to reveal these things, and it wasn't now. Like there were more things that they needed to share and discuss to settle completely. But after so much drama already, Magnus didn't think they deserved to be put through that again. He wanted things to settle a bit before they'd face the next problem. Because between all this it felt like they had barely any room to breathe. 

Simon had collected a box which he didn't know how to open by staring down a snake Magnus had created for Camille. Whatever was in the box was important enough to be guarded by that snake, Mangus assumed it was something they could lure her with, to hand her to the Clave next. Whatever feelings he may have had for her were fading quickly. Despite that it still wouldn't be easy to hand her off to the Clave. But it would be the right thing to do. 

After they had taken a portal back, Simon left to reach his hideout before dawn. Staying at the boathouse wasn't ideal for him. But at least he had a place to go to for now. Magnus on the other hand portaled right to the institute. Viktor be damned, He would see his lover whenever he wanted to. Nothing was going to keep him from Alec, Or Aeris. Definitely not someone like Aldertree. 

Magnus sighed when he arrived into Alec's room, but a smile slipped on his face as soon as he saw his lovers curled up and sleeping on the bed. Alec was holding Aeris who seemed to search for a bit of a safe haven in Alec's arms. Curled up with his head on Alec's chest while Alec had his arms wrapped around Aeris. The sight looked endearing, Magnus couldn't resist to snatch an image of it and conjure a portrait for the bedroom at his loft. It was too tempting to pass up.

Without so much as a word he crawled up the bed and snuggled in beside Alec. Laying down to take a nap himself. He curled around Alec who seemed to unconsciously sense him in his sleep. The shadowhunter curled up a bit further around Aeris yet pressed his back tighter against the warlock behind him. Breathing deeply in his sleep. For a moment Magnus thought he woke Alec, but then the other continued to sleep with an evened out breath. Magnus smiled and laid his head down. They didn't do this nearly enough. He reached around Alec to slide a hand into Aeris' hair. Holding the both of them while closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep. 

* * *

 

Alec was exhausted, He and Aeris had been digging deep to wipe away all obstacles and problems between them by revealing the darkest parts of the phoenix himself. It had been hard work, but now they could rightfully say they were closer then ever. Now Alec just wanted to get just as close to Magnus. He knew it would take time. And he himself would probably have his things to bare, but they were on the way well enough. Besides it gave certain perks to be one and yet three individuals. Alec was curious what kind of things they could eventually accomplish together.

They could already look through each other's eyes if they practiced. They could sense the hurt of each other and because they were tightly connected, they shared the pain of an injury so it would be more bearable to the one injured. Of course they could also shut that out given enough practice, but it was a perk mostly. Because of Aeris they also became more fire resistant. And three times stronger then a normal person. 

Alec was curious as to what else they could do. When he woke, a smile tugged at his lips. When he looked down there were red strands of hair peeking out of the gaps between tanned fingers with painted nails. Alec followed the hand, the arm, and looked back where he saw the face of the warlock, peacefully sleeping. Alec smiled wider and closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this a bit longer. Getting up would mean leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed and his lovers. That was something that could wait. He didn't want to get up just yet. 

Aeris stirred on his chest and then went still again. Huffing in his sleep, snuggling in a little closer while an arm reached around and landed on the warlock's hip. He didn't look like a mighty king like this, and Magnus didn't look like the fabulous warlock. They both looked... domestic and cute in their own way. They were beautiful. Alec could still hardly believe sometimes that these two beautiful men were his. 

There was a slight knock at Alec's door, he sighed a bit and groaned.

"go away"

But there was another knock. 

"Alec it's Clary"

The shadowhunter huffed. He still didn't feel like moving.

"Enter at your own risk"

The door carefully opened.

"Is this a bad time? I just wanted to ask if- oh i'm sorry."

Clary peeked her head around the corner and caught the sight of Alec pressed between his two sleeping lovers.

"You can ask. They are asleep. Don't expect me to move."

A smile appeared on her features and she came in softly. Looking at her friends with a tenderness in her eyes.

"They look happy. You're really lucky Alec."

She said it with a sad and longing look in her eyes, Alec could guess what this was about, but he let her talk anyway.

"They make me happy. I'm already glad that people try to accept it even if they don't understand. I guess you're one of the easy ones. What did you want to ask?"

Clary opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then she changed her mind and waved it off. 

"It's... not really important. I was just-"

"You're worried about Jace."

She looked up with surprise, but when Alec showed a small smile she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not a dog ready to sniff him out, and your bond with Jace isn't a leash to yank at if Jace walks too far."

"You use dog metaphors a lot."

"I like them. Puppies are cute."

"To you maybe"

"I just wanted to ask if maybe you sensed something. If there is any way you can reach Jace but i see it wasn't a thing i should ask, not right now. Maybe not even ever. I mean.. Everyone already puts pressure on you for being his Parabatai."

Alec moved carefully to not disturb his sleeping lovers and ran a hand through his dark hair. He nodded. He did understand her desperation. He himself had it though it was for different reasons. Clary had a big crush on Jace, Alec knew exactly what that could do to a person.

"I can't reach him. Look if there is change, or if there is a way to reach him, you'll be the first to know."

Clary smiled and looked at the two sleeping figures.

"Third i guess. Can i ask you something else?"

Alec looked at his lovers as well and then looked up, he nodded. Somehow he felt he and Clary had gotten more on one line since they met. He knew he hadn't been easy to work with. Angel knows he had been hard on her. But now it seemed they were growing closer. They could actually be good friends. Clary approached the bed and sat down on the end.

"What is it like? With them. I mean i know how a couple works, But three people in an even relationship? I've heard of it with people- mundanes, but usually to them it doesn't go well."

Alec shrugged lightly.

"It's difficult to explain. Maybe it doesn't work for them because their souls aren't glued together like ours. I just know that its... Weird. but so right at the same time. like.. first i broke my head over the fact i was missing something in my life. That feeling is gone. I'm feeling like i'm not missing anything anymore. And it's... I can't really explain. Maybe it doesn't work with them because there's always one of the two they love more. I don't have that. If you'd tell me now i'd have to make a choice, i couldn't do that. They are so different but what i feel for them is the same."

"Must have been very confusing."

"It still is sometimes. Like the fact that because of them, i can now talk to you like this. We might even be friends. I know i would not have seen you as a friend or even be this open to you without them."

"But then again, me barging in on your crush for Jace was a threat to you at the time so i understand."

"It wasn't just that... But it might have had something to do with that."

Clary chuckled and Alec smiled. 

"Yeah it is kinda weird. you and me talking."

She admitted. Earning a chuckle from Alec. 

"You know.. For someone who didn't grow up a shadowhunter, for someone who's had a single parent raising them, You're not so bad."

Clary frowned but then nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. I better leave you with them before we wake them. Anyway. thanks Alec."

* * *

 

After Clary it took at least another hour before either of the two beside Alec started to move. Magnus was the first who stirred and yawned and stretched himself. Humming when he saw Alec come into focus once he opened his eyes. 

"Hey there."

Alec smiled and leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. Did you sneak up on us?"

Magnus looked up, for a moment his laziness and tiredness messing up the chant on his eyes, Golden cat eyes staring up at Alec.

"Sneaking up on you? I wouldn't dare"

Alec gazed at them, just a tad disappointed when Magnus managed to get his usual brown eyes back again. 

"Liar"

Alec leaned in again, reconnecting their kiss. There was a groan coming from the other side and movement from the warm body that laid against Alec there. Aeris stretched himself and clawed at the air before he let his limbs fall back and slowly opened up his eyes. 

"Morning"

The red head murmured. The warlock and shadowhunter broke the kiss with a chuckle to reply.

"Morning Aeris/Morning sleepy head"

Magnus leaned back. Aeris sat up and yawned. Alec finally had some space to move after laying still for about an hour. His own muscles were sore. 

"I don't feel like doing anything today"

Aeris huffed. Ruffling his red hair. Alec disagreed.

"As much as i love lounging around with you, i just laid still for an hour and i need to train. So i'm going to get out of bed at least."

The warlock hummed in agreement and folded his hands on his stomach for a moment.

"I vote for a shower, but the showers in these places aren't big enough for the three of us. oh well, nothing a little magic won't fix."

Alec shook his head. 

"I'll shower after i trained otherwise i'd be showering twice, it's a waste of water."

Magnus huffed.

"So practical. Oh but alright. If i get to watch you do your thing i'll be a happy man."

Aeris rolled on his side and chuckled.

"Just don't drool over the training floor, you might make him slip."

Magnus replied by grabbing the nearest pillow and bringing it down forcefully on Aeris' head. The red head whined and tossed one back, on which Magnus just simply hit him with a pillow again. One would not think these two were centuries old men. 

"guys, guys. Cut it out. I need my pillows to sleep on. Besides i was thinking we might train together.. you know with the three of us? We do have these things we agreed to explore and train since we're the only ones who can do such things."

Aeris sat up to Alec's words and frowned.

"You want to train here? In the institute? With us?"

Magnus sat up as well.

"The last thing we need is for them to get more ammo to throw at us. Me and Aeris are already crossing the line since downworlders were actually banned from entering by Viktor."

Alec shook his head.

"That's the whole reason we need to ignore them. We need to show them that this-"

He gestured between the three of them.

"-us. It's not going away."

The hybrid and the downworlder both looked stunned at their young lover. But both got an equally wide grin once they processed what was being said. Alec was right. And this bond was permanent. It was okay to show that they would better get used to it.

 

* * *

 


	63. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is more fun then it has been in a while.

* * *

 

Sure enough as Alec suggested, most shadowhunters were surprised and their heads turned to see three men walk onto the training floor in fitting training attire. The Warlock, The Phoenix and The Shadowhunter formed a rather intimidating team. Despite Magnus' earlier protests against weapon's training he figured he might as well learn how to put his lover's skills to use. If they could really share vision as well as the phantom of pain then there was a possibility they could share more. Even Aeris didn't know the full span of it. So though it was under protest for physical training, Magnus agreed on it.

The Training area was pretty much open space. It didn't hide much from bystanders or people passing by. And right in the middle of it, Alec grabbed a staff to instruct Magnus who still got a bit more amusement out of this then he wished to admit. The young shadowhunter walked with a sense of pride. Wanting everyone, especially people like Viktor to see who he was with. That he was in permanently and this wouldn't just go away. Opinions were divided on Alec's situation. Some envied him, others ridiculed him. But Alec brushed it off. He knew better then anyone that this wasn't a fling. Even if one of them had not wanted this they weren't really left with a choice. Fortunately the three of them were only happy that they shared a bond without equal.

-

Alec was busy instructing Magnus while Aeris took up the position of opponent and patiently walked through the steps of a choreographed fight. Mainly because of their connection, Magnus seemed to have picked up a natural talent for moves that were unique to Alec, and some that were unique to Aeris. Of course the warlock had more flare and grace practicing the same movements. But he proved a quick study despite giving his own twist to the execution style. 

Some Shadowhunters actually paused to stand and look at this strange scenery. Others turned back to work as soon as they had seen what was happening. Aeris' bracelet started flickering after a while. Someone was using a communication gem to reach him. He picked up the call, tended to his business on the sidelines and then returned to training. Despite him being busy with more then a few things, if there were two people in the world he would make time for no matter what, it were Alec and Magnus. Still, he couldn't drop off the map. So picking up calls was the solution for now.

"Do they need you?"

Alec asked, But the king shook his head.

"Nothing Varos can't handle. He's practically the high general. And the man knows how i think. He's been around almost as long as i have. And he's always covered me if i wanted to get away for a bit. He's a good friend. Almost like a brother."

"I thought most Phoenixes didn't get that old."

Magnus mumbled while he let Alec teach him another move.

"Some live longer with less Rebirths. Most die young because circumstances force them to cycle often. But he's not that much older then the usual standard though. Neither am i. Most of the commoners grow to be a least 1200. Maybe 1500 if their bloodline allows it. And there are some bloodlines that exceed the 2000. In that case i'm just about on the end of their life span. But again, i'm no where near the end of my lifespan. If you rebirth with other people and it fails, you add their lives to yours. Not a pretty way i extended myself but then again i didn't do it on purpose."

Alec frowned.

"Is that why Sharing Rebirth is so rare?"

"Not rare, with exceptions it's highly illegal. Even if both parties are willing, a third party must be involved to monitor that should either of them wish to back out, the other doesn't force them to stay and go through with it. If it is done in such a way, the parties involved will not be punished, only warned and watched. but to prevent the risk of other phoenixes forcing others to give up their lives so they can live longer, it was made illegal by my grandfather. It's no secret that my family broke that rule a few times. I broke that rule a few times. Until i reinforced it and swore i would keep myself to our law. At least that was until Magnus decided that dying was the only way to save my ass."

The Warlock grinned and Aeris fake-glared at him and smiled. Alec couldn't help but peek at their left wrists when Aeris mentioned that. The marks were evidence that they had succeeded and preserved each other and kept each other safe. Even though it had been a risk. Especially since Magnus was a warlock. But thanks to that event, both of them were here. Alec could hardly imagine what it would be like living without either of them. First it was so weird to picture himself with two people by his side. Now it was weird to picture himself with only one person by his side.

"The laws around it are pretty extensive. There are all sorts of situations and there for all sorts of reasons for it either being illegal or an exception. Mostly it isn't done because these rules are complicated and it's a high risk process for all parties involved."

Alec frowned. 

"So technically you are not immortal?"

"My people? No. I am. Because of my breed. As are the other four hybrids. In the end most phoenixes die when their process of rebirth consumes them, for us that simply isn't possible. Because we have two sides it's divided evenly and all excess is expelled to keep the balance. I can't go into details without talking about it for hours. But basically i didn't just add a life when my sister died. I became immortal."

"What about the other hybrids? Did they turn into hybrids as well?"

Aeris shook his head.

"Just one. The other three were born that way. It's not impossible. Just very unlikely."

Magnus let his staff down and sighed, wiping a drop of sweat from his temple. 

"Probably as unlikely as Warlocks who can't do magic."

He mumbles. Alec turns to him. Warlocks who can't do magic? That's the first he's heard of it.

"Warlocks without magic?"

"Basically that's like a vampire without fangs. Or like a phoenix hybrid. A werewolf who can't shift. These are all minor improbably situations that do tend to exist."

Alec turns his head to Aeris but he only confirms it with a nod. So Alec turns his head back.

"And then there's people like us. Who are so tightly connected that they can do things that do not belong to their race or section of powers." 

Magnus gestures between the three of them. And to prove his point he briefly runs his fingers over their Trinity mark and their visions shift into a merged mix of three sight lines. It is odd, yet it allows them to see so much more at the same time.

"About that. I though we were going to practice that. It's so much more useful then exhausting your physique."

Magnus says again. Aeris chuckles and puts their equipment away.

"Fighting physically is useful. But you're just lazy and you don't want to get your hands dirty."

Magnus wants to protest with a frown but Alec quickly supports the accusation.

"He's right you know."

"Oh i know. But can you blame me? If i would exhaust myself every day i would not look this good."

Both Aeris and Alec make an eye roll at the same time and shake their heads in sync. But on the other hand Magnus is right about it. 

"Okay, then i got a proposition. Though it's a bit childish. It's the fastest way for us to learn."

Aeris states. He cleans up the weapons they used and Alec puts one hand in his side and with the other gestures for him to continue.

"Let's hear it."

"Play hide and seek"

-

"You're not serious."

"I am. Two of us hide in a specific spot in the institute. And the other tries to use the mark to locate them. If you look through someone's eyes and recognize the spot they are in, you use telepathy to call them out. At the same time it trains to focus on closing the distance between us even if we are apart. It's how phoenixes are trained to track while using magic when they are young. Two teams. One hides, one seeks. Besides it was more fun then just your ordinary training."

Magnus plucked at his hair to keep it perfectly modeled while he replied.

"He does have a point."

Aeris shrugged and Alec cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Okay, but let it be said i expected as the youngest that i was going to be the least mature. I never thought a 2000 year old king was going to overthrow me on that one."

Aeris chuckled. "What can i say? I'm full of surprises. So who stays and who hides?"

Magnus looked around. 

"Well since you're the one who brought it up you get to search first. No peeking."

"No cheating. You can't port places just when i found you. I expect Alec to at least play fair."

"Hey! I can play fair."

"Can you? Alec do you think he can- Wow that was fast. He's gone."

Magnus looked around when Aeris tried to address Alec about Magnus cheating or not, but the shadowhunter had already slipped away from their company. Sneaky little bastard. Aeris threw his hands up in surrender and closed his eyes. For a moment, Magnus was tempted to teleport, but he promised he wouldn't cheat. So he quickly turned and walked away as well. Finding a spot to hide.

-

After a minute of patiently waiting, Aeris opened up his eyes, he searched a comfortable place to sit on the side lines of the training area and then once again closed his eyes. Trying to reach into the bond, searching for his two hiding companions. His mind created a mental 3D schematics on the institute and pushed the hum of his bond through the individual rooms. When he got a first response he zoomed in on that feeling. It was Magnus. Aeris tried to establish a visual connection without touching the mark on his chest, but it proved more difficult then one would think.

So he briefly let his fingers brush over the three intertwined triangles on his chest and opened his eyes. His vision shifted from his view of the training hall to one of the rooms in the institute. Aeris' eyes turned white to signal his borrowed vision. All grey and black disappearing, leaving only the white to be visible for bystanders. Aeris used the connection to look around with Magnus' eyes to get a feel of where he was, focusing to maintain a stable visual connection. 

Once Aeris got a good feel of where Magnus was he tried to confirm it by using his mental 3D map and locate Magnus' presence in it. When he felt the location of his mate and the visuals matching them, he switched to their Telepathic bond to connect with Magnus. 

_"Alright Magnus come on out. You're in Clary's room. Does she even know you're hiding there? You could give her a heart attack."_

Aeris could swear he could /feel/ Magnus pouting from the other end. Luckily he was replied to with a chuckle.

_"She knew. She allowed me to hide here."_

On that moment, Clary walked by giggling at Magnus while straightening out some of the jewelry that Izzy gave her. Vaguely Aeris could see through Magnus' eyes in the mirror in her room that he said something to her. And he had the same white eyes. She turned and waved and then Magnus started moving out of the room. Aeris took that as a sign to break the connection and search for his other mate.

Alec was easier to find but stood further away distantly speaking, so that's why Aeris picked up Magnus first. Once he found Alec, he zoomed in on their connection and with a touch to his mark he established visual contact. Returning to the same white eyes he had when he saw through Magnus' eyes. The terrain Alec was hiding was slightly more unfamiliar to Aeris. He had been in the institute often enough and seen it's interior many times. But still there were places that were less familiar to him. Especially when viewed with someone else's eyes.

Aeris tried to look around more. Trying to push more into the visuals he was getting from Alec. Trying to turn his head as if it was his own eyes he was using. Alec wasn't making it easy for him. But eventually the phoenix managed to see where exactly he was. Again Aeris switched to using his 3D mapping to locate his mate and then switched to Telepathic channels to contact the shadowhunter.

_"Alright you're on the top floor, rooftop garden Alec. Come on out."_

_"You caught me. I'll be right down."_

Aeris broke the connection and waited for his mates to come down to him. Magnus arrived first, having changed his outfit, make up and accessories. Always the fashionista. Probably spend time giving Clary fashion tips as well. Then after a few more minutes, Alec came down with a smile. 

"That was fun. Can we do it again?"

The young shadowhunter suggested. Aeris shrugged.

"I don't see why not. But i'm hiding this time."

Alec chuckled and turned to Magnus.

"Then you're it this time. No peeking."

Magnus wanted to protest saying he did not agree with it but a peck on his cheek from both his lovers made him sigh dramatically and give in to their antics. 

"I love you both, but you both can be very mean in ganging up on me."

Alec arched a brow when Magnus accused him of that, Aeris didn't even reply and straight up teleported to a different room. Alec just shrugged and threw the accusation right back.

"You two were the ones who ganged up on me first. I learned from the best."

He quickly turned around and walked away before Magnus could get over the initial shock of being sassed back just as hard as he would sass anyone. This bond clearly did have a huge effect on all of them.

-

Alec hid in the infirmary, while Aeris went and ported himself upstairs in one of the guest rooms of the long corridors. Magnus took a seat and after a few minutes started the search. This time Alec was an easy find. He locked on to the shadowhunter nearly right away and as the warlock touched his mark, he slid into the shadow hunter's sight easily. It wasn't a hard place to recognize. And when the location of the echo of the bond and the sight of his vision matched, Magnus knew he struck gold. 

_"You know you almost make this too easy for me Alexander. You're in the infirmary. Luckily healthy and well."_

_"Yeah and since i've no reason to be here i'll be right there. Before they start looking at me any weirder."_

Alec replied and Magnus swore he could picture the face Alec was making when he replied. The shadowhunter started moving and Magnus broke the connection. Now the search was off for the Phoenix, who had hidden himself in a more unfamiliar part of the institute.

 

* * *

 


	64. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [May 12th. At least i hope it still is. I have no idea what time it is everywhere but right now it's still 12 may. So i hope it's in time. Happy Birthday Isi! I hope you enjoy the update and i hope you enjoyed or still enjoy your Birthday! Best wishes from me. ;)]

* * *

 

 

Alec walked in after being found by Magnus, to see the warlock with white eyes and a frown on his features. Trying to figure out where it was that Aeris was hiding. 

"Careful Magnus, you might get wrinkles."

Alec chuckled. Magnus stopped frowning but instead he bit his lip.

"I found him but i can't for the life of me tell what room he's in. You'd probably recognize it, but that would be cheating. See in the city this would be easier for me. I know most of the places there. But within this building? I don't know every crack and corner like you do."

Alec sat down beside Magnus and entangled his fingers with the warlock's. Sharing the same vision, for a moment looking through Aeris' eyes. Then he let go of Magnus' hands again and everything turned normal for Alec.

"Well that's the point. This wasn't suppose to be easy or anything. I know where he is but i'll give you some time to figure it out. Besides he'll probably come when you tell him you found him even if you can't specify the room."

"But where's the fun in that? I could be lying."

"I think he could tell if you were. Quite frankly i think i could too."

"ugh. I know lying is a bad thing but being tied to two lie detectors is a bit much."

Magnus sighed and his eyes turned normal. 

_"Alright i give up. I can't name the place but i know where you are Aeris. Come on down."_

The thought words echoed through the minds of the three clear as any real words would. Aeris chuckled within them and replied with a typical snarky comeback.

_"Spoilsport"_

Instead of walking back like a normal person, Aeris had the nerve to teleport within the institute. Bursting into flames and appearing in them causing a bit of a ruckus and an accident with one of the fire alarms. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Aeris seemed to have fun. Especially when Aldertree came running to see what was the cause of the alarm. The man was on his toes too much and it only made the Phoenix laugh, even though it was a bit immature for a king. 

About an hour and a few very heated arguments and one very grumpy Aldertree later the three sat down on the stairs outside of the institute. With Aldertree so upset that he finally gave Alec permission to leave the institute whenever he pleased, they were free to leave as well as able to arrange their own trips. Alec understood what they had accomplished. But he knew as well as Magnus that Aeris didn't do it for Alec's freedom. He just wanted to piss Aldertree off. Apparently those two had history. And not the good kind.

And the way Aldertree was running things didn't sit well with anyone. If he hadn't budged already for being so agitated by the triggered fire alarm, Aeris might actually have pulled the royal card on him. Since he was king, downworlder or not in the eyes of the clave, Aeris outranked Aldertree. And no one liked to be barked at by a downworlder. Not even half a downworlder.

-

"So.. What are we going to do now?"

Magnus asked. Aeris who sat beside him played with little droplets of fire, sliding them back and forth between his fingers, hummed and then let the fire disappear.

"It's Alec's turn to find us. We didn't play with him finding us yet. And now we have the entire city as our playground."

Magnus turned his head to Alec who seemed to be in thought.

"Earth to Alec. You there?"

Alec looked up. 

"uh. yeah. Sorry i was thinking."

Aeris snorted. 

"ouch"

Alec glared at him but then he chuckled and shook his head. 

"Okay so it's my turn. You guys can port to places BUT, only on this side of the river. I'm not sure we can track over water unlike shadowhunter tracking, but i also feel like the city is quite a stretch so don't go too far."

Aeris nodded. "will do."

Magnus stood up and snapped his fingers to remove any dirt or wrinkles from his perfectly fashionable clothes. 

"I have an idea, why don't we meet up at the bar once Alec found us? We can have a drink after training."

The other two agreed and within moments, both Magnus and Aeris had ported away from Alec to somewhere in the city, where they would hide out until Alec found them. The shadowhunter got up and started walking. Wanting to find some place quiet (and namely not in front of the institute after what happened with Aldertree) to practice in finding them through their shared sight.

-

Alec sighed as he went and tried to find a high vantage point first. He could just sit on the steps of the institute but people would think he'd be insanely staring into the distance. Besides, while he was still mostly unpracticed it would be easier with less obstacles to look through. It was already a wider stretch then the institute itself so he'd try anything to make it a bit easier. And of course he would demand Aeris and Magnus would up their game and try a harder stage as well. 

Alec went to a flat and with a little help from his Runes he got into the stairwell. He climbed all the way to the roof and sat down. The view of the city below was quite nice. But that wasn't why he chose this place. Alec placed two fingers on the triangle mark on his chest and closed his eyes. Mind mapping a 3D image of this section of the city. He focused on their bond. And like an invisible set of strings he could feel their pull. He followed the lines through the city. It was harder on the long distance, but Alec kept a close focus on that feeling of a string pulling at him. 

He followed the strings in his mind until he came to a two-section. The wires of the bond parted in two ways here. Must have been because Aeris and Magnus were each in a different place. Alec chose the left set of strings first. For no particular reason, he was coming back to follow the other strings with his mind anyway. He followed the strings further. Until he once again got to a two way. There were strings going different ways. Alec frowned with his closed eyes and focused harder on where they parted. He didn't recognize the second set of strings. 

Unsure of this development he opened their telepathic communication. Trying to make sense of the third bond. It felt... different. But it pulled on him. 

_"Magnus.. Aeris... I... i'm getting a third reading.. I followed the strings of our bond but there's.. there's a third path.... Aeris?.... Magnus!.... hello?"_

There was no reply. Either his lovers couldn't hear him. Or something was wrong. Alec focused further on that bond that he couldn't make much sense of. Then it occurred to him... **Jace**. It had to be his parabatai bond with Jace. Alec's focus gripped at the strings and his mind started following the pull. Faster and faster like he was a fish caught on a hook and being reeled in. It started hurting and he couldn't make sense of it. How could he link into his Parabatai bond by looking through something unique to a Triad soul?

His mind ran faster. Faster and faster away from him. Away from where he sat. It tugged so hard Alec feared it would rip out his mind. He grabbed his head and groaned. The groan reverted to incoherent screaming. Something was hurting Jace and Alec tapped into it with his mind. He couldn't fight it or escape it. He was only being pulled towards it faster. 

Vaguely he could feel a fire appear and disappear beside him and another portal open and close next to that one. He heard a voice, then another. but it was scrambled. Like it was a completely different language, there was static in his brain. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't and when he did, it wasn't his own eyes he was looking through. 

-

Magnus was the first one who felt something was wrong. He felt Alec's mind coming towards him to search for him and then... static. Like something scrambled the telepathic signal. Alec was saying something but.. Magnus couldn't understand a word. Then there was screaming. Different voices. Different reasons. But it was very very wrong. 

" _Aeris! Something's wrong! Alec's in danger!_ "

Magnus didn't need to say another word before he focused on Alec and teleported. With his urgency he locked onto Alec's location immediately. Same went for Aeris who already got the sense something was off. But Magnus confirmed it. When they both got to the roof, Alec was unconscious and yet not really. He was locked away in his own body. Set on tracing the signal from Jace. He couldn't stop it. Even though Magnus pulled away Alec's hand from his chest and tried to interfere with magic, it didn't work.

"Did you hear that? The telepathy. Alec tried to get through but there was nothing but... static. and people screaming."

Aeris said as he sat down beside the shadowhunter. 

"Yeah i heard. And whatever it is, it has a hold on his mind. I can't interfere."

Aeris looked at Alec and tried with his magic, but he too was locked out.

"What is it Aeris? What's doing this?"

Magnus urged him. But the king shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know. So much information in my head and i have no idea what it is. My magic doesn't effect it either."

Magnus sighed.

"We can't catch a break can we?"

"I'm afraid not."

"We have to get him to my place."

"No we can't. We don't know what it'll do if we port to your place or mine or even the institute. A port might break the connection and he'll be lost. We're stuck here. Until we figure out what is going on we can't move him."

Aeris ran a hand through his hair. 

"Keep trying to get through to him. I'm going to the theater. I'll try to get some answers."

Aeris disappeared as quick as he came running. Magnus sat down with Alec and scanned him again with his magic. Whatever this was, if even Aeris didn't have answers. It was serious. Magnus reached out to stroke Alec's cheek. He didn't get scared or worried quickly, but right now the fear he felt was real. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to connect telepathically. But all he got was people screaming, static but above all, silence from that overly familiar voice. Alec wasn't there.

 

* * *

 

 


	65. Lost

* * *

 

By the time that Aeris returned, Magnus still hadn't been able to connect with Alec or reach wherever his mind was being pulled to. Aeris had completely tossed his entire hide out, the place was a mess like a hurricane had blown through it, but he hadn't been able to find the answers he was looking for. There were books and things and all kinds of artifacts he searched through and threw on a pile which he transported with him when he got back. All about things to do with the mind, but whatever he was looking for, it didn't explain what Alec was going through. And now even Aeris was out of answers. He had never seen this before. And he didn't know what to do.

The Phoenix frantically searched through his own race's knowledge of these things. All throughout their history, but even their knowledge on the Triad soul bond could not explain what was happening to Alec. There were a lot of things that gave information on Static in Telepathic communications but nothing that came close to what Alec was sending through his head. 

"Nothing. I got nothing. Useless! all of it!" 

Aeris threw the book he had in his hands away with a hard swing, it crashed against the door of the staircase into the flat below them and it fell open on a random page. The breeze slightly toying with the paper. The Phoenix king ran a hand through his hair. Magnus had rarely seen him so upset. Aeris wasn't just angry, he was... in distress. 

"I can't reach him. There's just static. And screaming... And you going around slamming books against walls isn't going to help."

Magnus spoke sternly. Usually Aeris was the calmer one. But this time it was Magnus who tried to keep himself composed. Even though he was worried sick. They could feel Alec, he wasn't completely gone, just... lost. And neither of them could reach him. The phoenix sighed and turned around frustrated.

"Don't you think i know that? I tried everything! Pulled all my resources to get some answers, we've been up here for hours and i've extended every influence i have to understand what is going on. I'm over 2000 years old and i have a head full of information and answers and i can't- for the life of me- tell you what is going on or why. I don't know. I just don't know. And is scares me. Magnus i... I've never felt so... so powerless. So helpless. So out of control. I've always had some type of answer to most things and now i got nothing and i'm terrified. Absolutely terrified."

Magnus swallowed. He too was scared. Especially since it didn't happen often that Aeris didn't have some type of answer or solution or even a hint on what to do next. Alright it wasn't fair to use him like some sort of oracle. But it was a lot easier to deal with things if at least someone knew what to do or what it was they were dealing with. And now... nothing. And he could sense that his other third was terrified. There wasn't much that could scare the phoenix king. But when something did Aeris didn't need to tell him. It was so clear that Magnus could feel it almost hurt. The sharp emotion was ripping through them. Because one of their thirds was in danger.

Magnus tried to think logically of what was going on. What could possibly interfere with Alec's mind like that. He reached a hand out to Alec. His left hand. And his eyes fell on the mark that marked him Downworlder Parabatai to Aeris. Then it struck him. Alec was tied to three people. Not two. He had a Parabatai that didn't belong to the soul. And he had trouble with the bonds interfering with each other before. Jace said he could feel change. Magnus looked up. That had to be it.

"Perhaps there is something with the shadowhunters that can give us some answers. Before, Alec had trouble with his Parabatai bond. Jace said he could feel change in that call. If that's what it is. We need to get back into the institute to get some answers."

The Warlock stated. Aeris widened his eyes at the warlock. 

"Of course! Magnus you're a genius. Stay with him i'll be right back." 

Aeris disappeared in a gush of fire and Magnus cupped Alec's head. He closed his eyes, trying to get a sense of Alec's mind again. But once again, when he connected, there was nothing but static. Magnus didn't want to give up. He tried harder. Trying to dig under the static, digging deeper. The screams had gone but there were voices. They sounded blurred and like he was under water listening to voices above water. Magnus couldn't understand a word of what was being said, and the static interfered with every attempt he made to decipher it.

Magnus tried to dig deeper, but he feared without at least someone conscious right next to him, he was in danger of falling to deep and losing sight of the surface. He needed to wait until Aeris was back. Before he pulled back, Magnus was stopped. His mind focused on something laying underneath the static. It was soft. Quiet. Almost undetectable. But it sounded a lot like Alec. Magnus tried to isolate it but all he got was more static. Magnus pulled his mind out of the telepathic connection and opened his eyes. Frowning at the unconscious Alec. 

"What was that Alec? What are you trying to tell me?"

The warlock mumbled. Once again sweeping over his shadowhunter lover with his magic to determine his state. But whatever message Alec was trying to get across, it didn't reach the Warlock. Magnus felt like he waited for hours. He grew impatient. Pacing around on the roof top while Aeris took too long to return and Alec didn't get any better. The longer it took the more worried he became. If even Aeris didn't have an answer to what was happening... It meant things were very serious. Alec's mind was drifting. And they had no way to reach him. Not even their recently formed bond could anchor him. While they were so tight they were almost one person. If Alec could get lost even then, it meant whatever was going on had a strong grip on the shadowhunter.

Magnus sat down beside Alec once again after realizing pacing around wasn't going to help. Gently he stroked some of Alec's hair from his forehead. Alec was warm. His skin felt hot against Magnus' cold finger tips. Magnus laid a hand against Alec's head but he could tell that it wasn't a fever. Then there was a fire next to them and through it, Aeris appeared. Magnus shot up, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"And?"

But Aeris shook his head in defeat.

"Nothing. I can try one more thing. Maybe Luke can think of something, he was a shadowhunter before but now he's a downworlder. He may be able to think of something no one else would come up with. Unless you have a book in your loft that might get us some answers."

Magnus sighed deeply, pulling his face into a frown while he went over their options. 

"I'll go to my loft first. You stay with Alec. I tried connecting to him earlier, but i couldn't get a grip. I thought i heard him under the static but i couldn't make out what he was saying."

Aeris nodded and sat down next to Alec. Now it was Magnus' turn to use a portal to transport himself to his loft to search high and low to get a little insight on what was going on with Alec. This wasn't the first time things got out of hand, Magnus was as worried when he was when Aeris nearly died due to the Cain's blade being stabbed between his shoulders. It felt the same. Like Alec was on the brink of life as well. Except the more difficult part of this was that Alec had no physical injuries. His mind was ripped from his body and drifted about aimlessly it seemed. There was no other way to explain the static.

Aeris watched Magnus disappear into the portal before he sat closer to Alec. Trying to get a sense of communication with him like Magnus had done earlier. But he too couldn't dig too deep without being pulled in. And then he heard what was apparently Alec, under all that static. Aeris tried to zoom in on it. Getting more static in the process. Aeris tried to filter the noise, but he could barely make out anything Alec's thoughts were trying to get across. It was just like when Magnus tried it, Aeris couldn't get through either.

-

Magnus tried not to panic, but he did throw around some of his things after getting frustrated with finding item after item that didn't help him in any way what so ever to determine what was happening to Alec. Magnus decided to go to the Jade wolf himself, where Luke seemed to be surprised to see the warlock. Magnus however didn't take the time for pleasantries.

"Luke, This may sound strange, but i need your help. Something's wrong with Alec, and from what Aeris and i have deducted, it's because of his Parabatai bond. We tried everything but we can't get him to wake up. When i looked into his mind there was nothing but static and distant screaming. Is there anything you know or can do? anything at all?"

Luke frowned but after he asked some questions and Magnus clarified, his look changed. He showed Magnus a stone with a parabatai rune on it. Explaining that it could enhance the search and tracing through a parabatai bond. The effects that Alec was experiencing were similar to the use of the stone. Meaning he had poured a lot of power into the parabatai tracking. Their only hope of breaking up that kind of static, was the parabatai. In their case, their only chance of waking Alec, was Jace.

-

Aeris prayed silent prayers to the angels while he sat next to Alec. The shadowhunter had slowly started to run a fever and Aeris had surrounded him with a circle of fire to keep him warm. Running a fever and catching a cold at the same time could be deadly. He held Alec's hand the whole time. Then a portal finally opened up behind him and Aeris jumped up.

"And? Please tell me you got something."

Magnus stared at him with a worried expression and nodded.

"Yeah i got something. We can move him. Let's bring him inside, my place."

Aeris would ask how Magnus knew for sure if he didn't trust him with his life and his soul. But since Aeris trusted the warlock blindly he didn't protest and he stopped the fire, picked Alec up and followed Magnus through the new portal the warlock had created. He put Alec down on the sofa and looked up expecting Magnus to start explaining things. And the warlock did.

"Luke recognized the effects that Alec has. He had a stone with the parabatai rune, that stone is capable of enhancing parabatai tracking. When one parabatai traces the other like Alec did before, only then ten times stronger. With that he'd even be able to track over water. With us hooked up to his power supply he didn't need the stone. He tapped into us. We didn't even realize the power he used until we started hearing static. I think Alec didn't even realize how much power he was pouring into it. He started tracing us, and when he discovered the path to Jace he switched tracing easily. It was an accident but a very bad one."

Aeris nodded.

"So what do we do? How do we get him out of this?" 

The warlock shook his head.

"That's just it. We don't. We can't do anything. Right now, only Jace can."

Aeris looked up, his expression changed. He frowned as his confusion showed on his face as well as in his body language.

"But we don't even know where Jace is. The last time we spoke to him, things wend side ways. It's a miracle Valentine didn't kill him yet. How are we suppose to get to Jace when i can't contact hi-.. hold up a second."

Aeris stopped abruptly in his sentence and practically ran over to Alec. He held up Alec's wrist and there was the bracelet that Aeris had given him when Alec had first visited the Theater where Aeris was hiding out. Aeris pried it off and then he held his hand out to Magnus.

"Magnus your ring."

Magnus looked at the ruby ring and he bit his lip. He didn't want to lose it again, but if it meant saving Alec, he would sacrifice it. Aeris sensed the distress and heard it in his head and he offered a soft apologetic smile. 

"I'll get you a new one. A better one. I promise. But i really need it."

Magnus took off the ring and gave it to Aeris. The phoenix held them together and heated white hot flames under them, the stones molded together into a larger stone and the jewelry attached to it curled around it like a string. 

"Magnus get me a map of the Hudson river. Jace talked about it. With these two stones molded together there's a better chance of connecting to the calling ruby i gave Jace, unless they pulverized it, this thing can find the smallest chip of that ruby. It may help us to locate where Jace has at least been. I can pick up a trail from there."

The warlock didn't hesitate to conjure a map of the Hudson river and Aeris let the sculpted gem dangle over it. Aeris moved slow but then after a moment, the gem started pulsing. 

"there. Zoom in on that."

Magnus did what was asked and the gem pulsed violently. With a snap of his fingers Magnus made the map disappear. He snatched the Ruby from Aeris' hands and nodded at the phoenix. 

"Go. Quickly. I'll stay with Alec. Just go."

Aeris leans in and presses a quick kiss on the warlock's head. Then he turns around and with a gush of fire he is gone again. Magnus' heart is racing. He is scared. And so is Aeris. But right now Aeris is the one who has the best chances of finding Jace. He needs to leave it in the king's capable hands. The warlock turns back to Alec, using magic to keep his usual body functions leveled and going. He does his best to bring Alec's fever down. And partly it works. Which is good enough for Magnus. Any bit he can cure with his magic is a bit less for Alec to deal with.

Magnus has no idea what this is like for Alec. Or what the shadowhunter is able to hear on his side of things. Or even if he can consciously hear anything at all. His mind is drifting and even though Magnus can sense certain emotions like fear and confusion, he can't connect to Alec's mind. He can feel an echo of what Alec is feeling, but he can't say for sure what Alec is going through on his end.

Magnus never was one for prayer. Namely being a child of one of the princes of hell didn't make him very popular with the angels. But this time he sat on his knees next to Alec. This time he brought himself to put his hands together and fold them. And this time his lips parted with soft pleads and desperate wishes for the angels to give him a chance and hear him. To hear his hopes and wishes cased in small prayers. 

* * *

Aeris appeared along the river side of the spot that had been lighting up on the map Magnus created. He could sense a glamour field and wards that were of a Warlock's making. It would be hard to penetrate, but with some effort, Aeris knew that he could. Fire magic wasn't the same, but in some ways, some things were similar. Especially when combined by Angelic power. Something only Aeris and four others could accomplish. 

The signal seemed to be hovering above something large. Aeris had expected a cargo ship, and this one was similar in size by the way the wards stretched around it. From here out, he had a chance at finding Jace. The Phoenix walked along the wards trying to sense the entry onto the ship. He would need to penetrate the wards at the right spot. Otherwise it would take too long and be more painful to extend his strength. 

Once he found it, Aeris took a deep breath. This was dangerous. He couldn't tell if the ship was abandoned or not. But he knew he had to at least look around for a sign of Jace. He was their only hope at waking up Alec. Aeris looked around and when he was certain that the coast was clear, he set himself on fire. It was a mix of white, purple and blue. And even a hint of green. Different colors meaning different powers of the flame. And Aeris had to combine a few to get through this. Even though it was hard to control, he even let in a string of black. Just to get him through the ward.

When he pushed through he breathed heavily, his chest was constricting and his body protesting at what he was trying to do. But with a few determined steps he managed to push through and end up on the inside of the wards and on the deck of the ship. He let all the fire disappear, willing the black away along with all the other colors. It left a prickling sensation as the price for that fire was always steeper then the others he used. It took about five minutes for that feeling to disappear. In the meantime, Aeris cautiously looked around. Trying to get a sense of Jace.

He smelled blood. That wasn't a good sign. With little flames that were nearly invisible to the eye he scanned the deck. A lot of people died here. Those who couldn't hold the change that the mortal cup put them through. A few newly made shadowhunters... A werewolf... Gretel? Aeris frowned. He knew Luke's pack. And he knew few of them by name. Gretel had been at his Theater hide out before. But now, she was dead. Valentine must have killed her. Aeris also sensed a recent fight. Very recent. About the same time that Alec fell into his drifting state.

He stopped his powers the minute he felt something approach. Aeris turned around and was met with an eerie sight.

"Valentine"

The man smirked at him.

"Of all the people i could imagine trying to break in, i didn't expect a 'king' to be so foolish."

The tone of mockery was strong in Valentine's voice. Aeris glared. Feeling no desire to play games with the rogue shadowhunter in front of him. Aeris approached him. Clearly showing that he did not intend to play or hold any sort of friendly conversation. They were raging war against this man. And Aeris would treat him exactly to what he was; an enemy.

"Where is Jace? What have you done with him?"

Valentine smirked.

"What makes you think i would do anything to my son?"

Aeris grit his teeth and clenched his fist. If it wasn't for his four bodyguards, Aeris would have burned Valentine's face off already.

"Shut up. He's not your son and we both know it. And you beat him up. What the hell kind of father does that? Whoever he is, he's not your son so where is he? What did you do?"

Valentine shrugged as if it didn't matter. But to Aeris, this was important. Alec's life was on the line. And in consequence of loss, so was Magnus' and his own.

"Why don't you ask Clarissa? She is the one who ran off with him."

Aeris frowned.

"Clary was here? How- you know what? Never mind. I think i can guess with your manipulative antics. If Jace isn't here then i'm leaving."

Aeris wanted to turn around and walk away, but after a few paces, he was grinded to a halt by an invisible force field. Aeris tried to take another step and push through, but he was stopped. He brought a hand up, pushing against the invisible wall, but it wouldn't let up. Slowly Aeris realized that he was trapped. His eyes grew wide and he looked down. A mix of gold and platinum dust mixed with Sulfur was scattered in a pattern across the deck. How did he not notice? How could he have let Valentine cage him like some kind of animal? Or even worse: How did Valentine even know about this? No one did. It wasn't as easy as things to hold vampires or werewolves with.

"Gold dust mixed with Platinum flakes and Sulfur. Enchanted by a warlock. A handy little cocktail that one of my more creative assets knew about. I didn't think it would work on you but... Looks like i finally got you trapped. Your /highness/."

Valentine taunted. Very few Phoenixes were aware of their own weakness. There were some warlocks who actually heard of the myth. But that's all it had been until now. A myth. No one actually dared to test the theory. Unfortunately Valentine was mad enough to try. A mix of those three ingredients with a few words of ancient Phoenix incantation were the only things in combination that a Phoenix couldn't cross. Gold and Platinum didn't burn. And Sulfur was the same as ash, the result of something that already had been burned and couldn't be burned again.

Since Phoenixes were creatures born of fire, they couldn't cross a combined powder of 3 ingredients that each could not get burned. Gold might melt in fire yes, but it couldn't burn. The same went for the other two ingredients. And so it rendered a Phoenix who was made out of mostly fire, powerless. Aeris turned around, angry and bitter. His chance to find Jace already shrunk by the minute. And now he was trapped.

"You son of a bitch."

Aeris growled. He took a step forward but as soon as he did, two Rogue shadowhunters poured some of the mixture behind him. Making the circle smaller. So Aeris couldn't take a step back. Two others cut off the frond and made the circle smaller until Aeris could hardly turn around without bumping into some invisible wall. Valentine still had that stupid smirk on his face as he held out a pair of iron cuffs with the same mixture melted into the iron. Aeris knew that if he was forced to slip those on, he wouldn't be able to call on fire magic or even draw a single rune. The problem was, so did Valentine.

"If you would be so kind.."

The man started. Aeris glared but there was little he could do.

"Let me go."

"You know i can't do that."

"Dammit Valentine, you have no idea what's at stake. I have to find Jace. Alec's life is on the line!"

"And you think i care about your little shadowhunter boyfriend?"

"If you know what is good for you and your fucking plans then you let me go. If Alec's life is on the line, then so is mine."

Valentine didn't listen. He held out the cuffs and demanded that Aeris would cooperate. The phoenix struggled but he didn't have a choice. He was pinned. Reluctant Aeris held out both his wrists. On both the clicks of the cuffs locking around his wrists, Aeris got a stabbing feeling in his heart, and a single tear rolled down his face. The timing was horrible. And he didn't lie. Not now that they were bonded. If Alec died, so could he and so could Magnus.

 

* * *

 


	66. Last chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris is left out of the picture for once. Now it all comes down to Magnus who decides on some pretty drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I Take it everyone is really excited about -and watching- the new episodes? I love it, and there is certainly some events i might be using. But i'm not going according to story line of the whole series anymore and i'm going to change a few things. Because i noticed i'm already on 66 chapters and depending on how much each of you wanna read, i wasn't planning on writing something like 300 chapters. Unless of course you people don't mind to keep reading. But i'm not sure whether i would do that. I could also just end this one and continue it in a new story, like a series of books/fanfiction. But i don't know if i'm going to do that either. We'll just see how this goes for now.)

* * *

 

 

Magnus paces up and down, checking Alec's vital signs every five minutes. He's worried out of his mind and this eerie feeling creeps up on him like something more then Alec is just very, very wrong. Aeris hasn't made contact since he went searching for Jace. Which worries Magnus even more. He already has to deal with the fact that Alec is  drifting in limbo and only Jace can bring him back it seems. Despite their soul bound. The bonds are too confused to settle for one of the other soul pieces to do the same work. And now Aeris is in the wind. Magnus can't handle a second lost lover. Every minute ticking away on the clock drives him mad. 

Then by a miracle, Clary drops in. Soaking wet and with Izzy by her side, who looks like she has seen better days herself. Clary explains in short that Valentine captured her and that she and Jace managed to escape with help of Dorothy. But the current of the river had pulled them apart and Jace landed somewhere different then she did. She couldn't find him. To make it worse, Aldertree still has a price on Jace's head. For whatever reason the man just keeps working against them even though he claims that he does it all for the good of the shadowhunters and as an obligation to the Clave. 

The warlock feels anger boil inside him and right now Magnus has no anchors to hold him down. Aeris isn't there to calm him and Alec isn't even conscious. Besides he senses stress from the Phoenix's corner of the bond. An anger and frustration on a level that Magnus can understand quite clearly. In fact he zooms in on it and enhances it. Joining it with his own anger which feeds the darker counterpart of his being. 

Izzy explains that Aldertree demands that Alec will be taken back to the institute. And that Jace is arrested on sight. Then Simon calls Clary in a panic that the wolves are now looking for Jace as well. Do none of them realize what Parabatai means? That if you go after one, you endanger the other?

Alec isn't getting better in the meantime. He looks pale and his temperature is way too high for it to be a normal fever. It's like his body is slowly giving up function. He is sweating and he has dark circles around his closed eyes. Magnus once again sweeps over him with magic. His worries growing with each bit of bad news he receives. And behind that, it feeds his anger. The Darkness he had put away. What Aeris managed to dissolve with Alec is something that Magnus still harbors inside. And it claws at him. Feeding on frustration, fear and anger. Slowly clawing it's way to the surface.

* * *

 

 

Aeris stumbles forward when a circle member yanks the chain on the cuffs too hard to make him walk. He knows he is being led into the ship. To an unknown fate. He knows Valentine can't just kill him. But perhaps what he does intent to do is worse then dying. Aeris doesn't know. He knows he has an entire race that will revolt and turn on the shadowhunters if he doesn't show up in five days. It's the standard he set.

Each king has his own count down. But if they hear nothing from him, not even a small fire message telling them to reset the count, for five days, this war will turn bitter and worse then imaginable fast. Maybe that is what Valentine is after. Maybe he knows that if he keeps Aeris prisoner for too long, Phoenixes and Shadowhunters will attack each other. It will make things significantly easier on Valentine's part.

Then again, a lot of things can happen in less then a week. Valentine could be capable of all sorts of things. But that isn't even the thing that Aeris is worried about. Even though it isn't in his nature to want war and chaos, he would let the world burn if it meant he could save Alec. But now, here in the cuffs made from a spell of gold, platinum and Sulfur, he was powerless. 

Aeris looked up when he saw a flash of bright golden red hair from the corner of his eye. On the floor of the hold, laid the body of a young girl. He knew that girl. 

"Victoria!"

He called out and ignored his guard patrol as he ran towards her. She was lifeless and stone cold. He turned her around but her open eyes were dim. Full of horror and grief and fear and blown out like a smoldering birthday candle. She was clinging on to the last strains of her live. And just as he caressed her cheek, she died. Her eyes turned black and her skin grey, it cracked under his fingers and she crumbled to ash only to have it scattered and vanish with only a small trace of it on his hands.

Aeris felt bitter. He felt grief and pain and rage. Victoria had been young. Barely a century into her life. And she was killed in cold blood. And from the look in her eyes and the pain that echoed when he touched her skin he could tell she didn't die easy. She had put up a fight. She fought for her life and they drained it out of her. Aeris gritted his teeth.

"She didn't have to die."

Valentine who stood gazing at it without emotion from a higher level replied with also no emotion in his voice.

"She could have cycled to heal her injuries."

Aeris looked up enraged. Though the cuffs suppressed his power his eyes turned their poisonous green, with raging fire burning behind them. 

"She was too young! She didn't know how!"

Aeris stood up. Clenching the remaining ash in his fists. Valentine just shrugged.

"But you knew that. You took her on purpose. You know she was like me. That's why you took her in an early stage of life. She was one... One of five."

Aeris hissed while he looked up at her killer. Valentine looked down with darkness in his eyes.

"One of four."

He corrected Aeris. She had been a hybrid. And now she was dead. There were only four left. Aeris included.

"Is that what you want? You can't have our ability to store both light and dark so you just decided to kill us all instead? If it weren't for Magnus i would already be dead! You took the Cain's blade from my vault and used it against me! Was that your plan? Eliminating all hybrids in existence? And because you failed with me you moved onto the next?"

Valentine turned his back and started to walk out.

"ANSWER ME!"

Aeris screamed but the shadowhunter ignored him. The guards came and grabbed Aeris by his arms and dragged him to a holding cell. 

* * *

 

 

"I made a deal with Aldertree. I will be bringing Jace in after he saves Alec. But if we want to do that we have to find him first."

Izzy said. But right now Jace could be anywhere. And without Alec and Aeris around there weren't a lot of people who could track him. Clary picked up her phone to call Luke to see if he knew anything. The werewolf had his own way of tracking people. Magnus felt like the voices were drowned out however. As soon as he heard the name Aldertree his vision had darkened and his mind flickered with anger and the loss of control. The chant on his eyes was effected. Magnus could feel his cat eyes showing. He clenched his fist and tried various methods to calm himself. Ones that he had learned himself, but also ones that Aeris had taught him.

Then there was more distress coming into his head. He could hear Aeris scream in his head. His voice was full of anger and pain. It wasn't the kind of scream he would let out when he was in pain. It was the kind of scream he let out when he lost someone. Magnus heard it before. He balled his fists tighter. His painted nails digging into his palms so hard that if he squeezed any tighter, he was going to bleed. 

Luke found a lead and reacting on that lead, Clary and Izzy both left again. Magnus turned to the paling Alec. He felt for temperature but what he found frightened him. Alec was growing cold. Instead of a fever, his body was cooling down. He was getting desperate. Helplessly Magnus tried to contact Aeris. 

_"Aeris. Aeris! What is going on? Where are you? Why did you scream?"_

The Warlock waited for answer. But it seemed like Aeris had a difficulty breaking through. When he replied he sounded soft. Almost too quiet for Magnus to properly understand.

_"Valentine caught me... you have to-.... and let him know... Magnus?.. Valentine is-.... He is killing my kin-... I'm trapped in-... -Can't get out."_

_"Aeris you're breaking up. Aeris!"_

There was no response. Whatever Aeris was trying to tell him, Magnus didn't understand. Valentine was killing Phoenixes? He caught Aeris? For what?! Why now?! Magnus put his head in his hands. The panic gripping at him. Making it hard for him to breathe. 

_"Aeris please... I can't hear you. You have to try harder. I.. i don't know what to do. Alec is growing cold. he... I can't do this on my own. I can't keep him warm."_

Magnus felt his face grow wetter with the tears streaming from his cat eyes. His eye liner smudged but the Warlock couldn't care less about appearance right now. He had to do this. For the sake of the three of them. For everyone's sake. Magnus tried to breathe evenly. To not let it get to him physically. But his chest constricted painfully. And he was on the edge of hyperventilating while trying to hold back his tears. 

He went to his shelf and started pulling out books. Aeris gave him a book of spells once that was commonly used for phoenixes to practice fire runes. It was a long shot. But it was better then nothing at all. And if it worked, then Magnus could count himself lucky and less powerless then he felt right now. Besides he was a downworlder. Though it was more tricky then ordinary magic, because fire was wild and unpredictable, that didn't mean that it was entirely impossible for a warlock to cast a fire spell. Depending on what it was that he was trying to do.

Magnus knew however that he had a bigger chance of doing something like this right then any given warlock. It wasn't unfamiliar. He had seen Aeris use these things a hundred times. On top of that he was something like a parabatai to Aeris and he was a downworlder. Which meant he had the basics for using fire runes down. The only problem was that he was in fact a warlock and not exactly fire resistant. However this was his one and only chance of improving things for Alec. To save him. Long enough to let Jace do the rest. 

 

* * *

 


	67. the pain of shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain darkens something in Magnus.

* * *

 

When the Warlock had done all he could to prepare for the spell he needed to cast in order to borrow foreign magic, he stopped his actions in order to sit with Alec. Magnus knew he the big risk he was taking. One that could cost him everything. But at this point, everything he had was already at stake. All he needed to do was enforce it. His inability to connect with Aeris on a distance worried him. He had no safety net, no back up, should anything go wrong. He had no anchor, no support to get through this. Magnus was drifting. Helplessly trying to reconnect with either counterparts.

"Alexander... I've tried everything. Now with Aeris gone.. There's only one thing i can still try. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Magnus spoke softly. Unsure if Alec could even hear him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Alec's lips. Lingering with the realization that it could be the last he was able to give. Then he went back to the spell he had prepared. And with some gestures and a great swipe of his power, he activated it. The fire he used complied only half to the Warlock as it did not recognize him as a full phoenix source. Perhaps the traces of Aeris in his veins made Magnus able to control it better. But the magic lashed out and burned in him. His veins alight with pain and power. 

Magnus managed to bring Alec to a state of sleeping, recovering his body temperature, warming him up and bringing color back to his skin. But then the fire refused further service and it started to consume him from the inside out. Magnus fell to his knees, squirming in pain. Trying to end the spell. By the time it was gone he was riddled with a deadly fever. It had raised his temperature that high. And every move was excruciating. The blood in his veins burned as it rushed twice it's normal speed through his body. The pain was so much Magnus didn't know where to draw the strength from to fight it.

And then he found it. Deep. Below in the shadows of his being. In the darkness. The kind of darkness he should never touch, but he reached out with both hands and let it grab him. The darkness crept into him. Soothing his pain. Replacing the burning ache with ill intended shadows. Magnus tried to regain his breath, but when he looked up and was able to breathe slowly. His eyes were black as night. 

* * *

 

Aeris struggled against his shackles. Even though he knew it wouldn't do much good. Even the most powerful of phoenixes couldn't break out of a phoenix trap like these. He might be a king and parabatai to a Warlock but he wasn't invincible. He had attempted to communicate with Magnus about what happened. But the wards and the shackles and the barrier all combined created enough of a force field to cut him off entirely. 

"I'm so sorry he did this to you"

A weak voice came from a corner. Aeris approached the bars of the cell he was in, there was a line of gold, platinum, sulfur in front of it so he couldn't break through the bars. 

"Who's there?"

Aeris asked. He squinted his eyes to see through the poorly lit hold of the ship. A small weak and thin form slowly struggled closer to his cell. When the woman lifted her head, Aeris crouched down to level himself with her.

"By the holy flame.... Dot?"

She nodded slowly. Her eyes were wet with tears and her veins stood black on her grey skin.

"He used me to make those traps. I'm so sorry."

Aeris shook his head. "it wasn't your fault. Look at what he did to you. Are you in pain?"

She nodded slowly. Aeris cursed his shackles for robbing him even of the power to soothe her and take away some of her pain. But no fire would obey him as long as he had them on.

"Dot. Do you know where he got this information from?"

The female warlock pushed her self up to rest against the bars. To let it support her weight.

"A phoenix. I don't know his name. But he is like you."

She gasped and shrunk with an assault of pain. Aeris felt pity for her, even if she helped entrap him here. The news that one of his own kind betrayed him was a matter that concerned him. But he couldn't just worry about traps when there was more on the line then the possibility of his people being imprisoned.

"I came for Jace. Do you know where he is? Just answer me that and then don't speak for a while. Save your strength."

"I helped him escape. Clary came for him and i helped them get through the wards. They jumped into the river. That's all i know."

"And by the looks of it he made you pay for that. Hush. Try to rest. I wish i could help you. But for now all i can give are words of comfort."

Dot however took those words gratefully and laid herself down. She was exhausted. And pushed beyond her limit many times by the looks of her assaulted body. Whatever Valentine was giving her, it wasn't good. It had more then just a weakening effect on her. 

Meanwhile Aeris tried to make sense of what Dot told him. Who was the Phoenix that betrayed him? A hybrid? But Victoria couldn't have... That had to mean one of the other three... But that just wasn't possible. Why would any of them go that far for someone like Valentine. All the man could do was make empty promises and sell in-achievable dreams. His head spun with questions and flat empty pulses so much it made his head spin. He grew nauseous when his bond allowed more worries to slip through. Though it was hard to feel behind all these barriers and restrictions, he could tell Alec wasn't doing good. And whatever Magnus was doing to help him took a toll on the Warlock. Why of all moments did he have to be betrayed and imprisoned now?

* * *

 

Aldertree was growing impatient. He preferred to collect Jace himself and therefor wished to use Alec as bate. The mere notion of it made Magnus more then angry. He had given so much to keep both his lovers alive. He died for Aeris and rose with him from the grave as a non phoenix. Which had been more then excruciating at the start. He borrowed foreign power to bring Alec back from the edge with great pain. The kind of pain that he tried to forget. The pain that hit him as a child when his mother had taken her own life. It pushed him to the edge. It pushed him to a darker, less patient version of himself. And when Aldertree send a shadowhunter to collect Alec, Magnus lashed out.

With a great bolt of power he slammed the shadowhunter up against the wall and hissed at him to go to Aldertree and tell the man to come and collect Alec himself if he so dared to challenge the warlock any further. The shadowhunter scrambled to his feet and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. While Magnus clenched his fist hard to keep himself from lashing out further. Flashbacks of his past flew across his mind and when he realized what he was doing, he was disgusted with himself. He promised himself he would never reach that depth again. He even told Aeris about it when Aeris had opened up about his past, but now he had no anchor to keep him from repeating passed mistakes. Though he could swear he heard Aeris' voice in his head, it was too weak to get a hold on him.

Magnus wanted to cry, scream and slam his spellbooks against the wall. He wanted to trash his apartment in rage and a fit of powerlessness. He hated it. He hated that he had bought power with pain and that even that kind of power could only bring Alec back to the surface, but not pull him out of it. He hadn't felt this bad since the day he found his mother after she committed suicide. Even though how he felt when Aeris and him broke up for a time was probably also just as bad. It made him angry. In ways that he could predict that if someone said the wrong thing to him, he'd lash out again like he did with the Shadowhunter. Or perhaps even worse this time. 

He was about to give up hope when Jace stormed into the apartment with Izzy right behind him.

"Alec!"

Jace limped. He was in pain. Magnus could tell. It was the parabatai bond that caused Jace to feel hurt beyond belief, like he was losing Alec. Magnus wondered if he had done the wrong thing. He wasn't sure what Aeris was going through right now, but as a downworlder parabatai, would he be able to feel the pain? Would he sense the darkness closing in on the Warlock? Magnus hoped not. But he could only guess. 

Jace sprinted over to the sofa Alec was resting on. With him so close, both bonds connected to Alec started twisting around each other. Creating a friction of resistance, confusion and attempting to prioritize. Alec twitched. Jace groaned when he felt a pinching pain spread through him. But he ignored it. He reached Alec and the moment he touched his Parabatai's shoulder, he received a small shock and white sparks flew from the connection. 

"ow. What the hell?"

Jace pulled back in reflex. Staring at his hand and then at Alec.

"Magnus what is that?"

The warlock shook his head.  
  
"It must be the bond. But i don't- Aeris knows more about this. I don't know-"

Jace looked around.

"Aeris. Where is he?"

He looked up at the warlock with questioning eyes, but once again Magnus shook his head.

"Magnus what happened?"

The warlock swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We were... Practicing. What we can do with our bond. It was Alec's turn to try and find us in the city by tracking us through our bond. It's painless and me and Aeris did it before. There were no difficulties or intense experience. We were fine. We assumed Alec would be fine too but... When he tried to find us, something went wrong. We don't know what. We had an open communication telepathically and Alec's side suddenly just... broke up. There was static. When we ported back to him he was unconscious. Trust me when i tell you that Aeris and i tried every spell in the book. Nothing worked. We even went to Luke for help. He told us you might have a shot at getting Alec back. So Aeris went looking for you. I'm afraid... No i know for certain, Valentine has him."

Jace shook his head.

"This is my fault. I offered to spy on Valentine but he suspected something was up. Aeris was my one safety net, of course he would come looking for me."

Magnus paced up and down the short distance from the wall to the sofa and back.

"That doesn't explain how Valentine knew Aeris was coming for you. Or how he knew the secret to trapping a phoenix. But even if Aeris being imprisoned is a big problem. Right now Alec is on the very edge. If we don't get him to wake up soon... I'm afraid he won't wake up at all."

Jace looked at Alec.

"Magnus i know you're not Aeris, but do you have any idea what is going on?"

The warlock stood still and sighed.

"The bond he has with us is interfering with the bond he has with you and vice versa. That's what i made up from what Aeris told me. With Me and Aeris it's different, we are the downworlder's version of parabatai, but we are also both in this soulbond. They line up perfectly, it gives no cause for a struggle. But this bond with us and Alec is confusing and struggling with the bond he has with you."

"Aeris said before that there was a possibility that our Parabatai bond might break. Is that what's happening?"

"I don't know. I wish i knew. But i don't know anything about this. I've tried delving into the lore books that Aeris gave me but... You have to understand this is a unique situation Jace. Even Aeris doesn't know all there is to know about this forming bond. Because it is rare. Definitely when it's interracial like with us. I don't know how to fix this."

"My bond with Alec.... It will keep interfering with your bond. Because i'm not part of the same soul. If i break the bond... That would stop. But if i do... Will that kill him?" 

"Normally i'd say i don't think so. But the state he is in right now..."

Magnus didn't dare finish that sentence. Jace nodded and looked at Alec. Jace knew what to do. But now the blonde was facing a very hard decision. Renew his vows and strengthen their bond again, or let go completely to allow Alec to join the soul bond without obstacles or difficulties or interference. 

 

* * *

 


	68. To break or make whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace needs to decide what to do with his Parabatai bond with Alec.  
> Aeris puts one and one together, finding out who betrayed him and why.

* * *

 

 

Aeris was seated against a wall of his cell, facing the other wall while staring into nothingness absentmindedly. Or so it seemed. But anyone who looked close enough would discover the slight tremor running through the king's body. His eyes glowing green and the shackles around his wrists emitting a tiny amount of smoke. As if there was a lot of friction created on the material. In a sense there was. Aeris actively tried to build up small amounts of fire in his palms. Knowing fully well that it was impossible with the shackles on. But the constant small application of pressure from the magic it was suppose to restrain was heating up the shackles to a high temperature. A burst of power wouldn't work. But if Aeris could gradually weaken the shackles, he could break free.

Patience hadn't always been one of his virtues. But Aeris learned over the centuries that sometimes, patience was all it took to defeat someone. Even if that person was either stronger then you, or smarter then you or even ahead of you in every way. His breathing remained even, but slight twitching in his fingers would let anyone with a keen eye notice that he was hurting himself in the process. It wasn't the heat that made his wrists bleed under the shackles. It was the friction of the power that was forced back by the enchantment on the gold and platinum braces. Gold in itself wasn't even that strong, Platinum was stronger, but even that could be broken. It was the combination with Sulfur and magic that made it unbreakable. Any human could have cracked the shackles already.

"You can't break out of them can you?"

Dot mumbled from where she sat. She was thrown into the cell with him an hour ago. Aeris took a deep breath and renewed his effort.

"I'm not someone who gives up easily. If i could just-"

A spark flew from the shackles and Aeris hissed in pain. He sighed and stopped for a moment. 

"If i could borrow some power i'd be out of here in no time. But Magnus can't hear me through the wards and Alec is fighting his own inner battle. I'm alone."

Dot looked up. A weak smile painted on her tortured features.

"You're not alone. I got you into this mess. If i can help you get out-"

"No. Valentine won't let you live if you cross him a second time. Save your strength Dot. I appreciate it. But i'd rather be stuck and in your company then run free with your death on my conscious."

Dot nodded and leaned against the wall while she sat. 

"Not many people would have let that chance slip by them."

She answered. Aeris smiled softly to her but with a certain pain and disappointment in his eyes.

"I am not most people."

Aeris renewed his effort and started building up magic in his palms. Causing more friction on the shackles. Dorothy wanted to help, but the experimenting Valentine did on her made her weak and tired. She dozed off quickly and the only sign of life on her was the slow rise and fall of her chest. The phoenix kept at it. Refusing to quit trying to find a way out. He wouldn't just sit still. He couldn't. He wasn't always patient. This time he didn't have the patience nor the will to play out any strategy that required waiting. 

"Aren't you tired yet your Highness?"

A mocking voice made Aeris' blood run cold. But it didn't come from any particular shadowhunter or circle member. It was a voice he had come to know forcefully and not under any pleasant circumstances. Aeris stood up and approached the bars he was behind. Gritting his teeth once the mocking voice revealed it's face.

"Seberus."

The king squeezed his hands. His emotions were reacting faster then he could suppress them. They made him create more magic and sparks started to fly from the shackles like someone was welding them. Aeris ignored the pain. Suddenly everything clicked.  _'He is looking for someone who's name starts with an S...'_ The information and knowledge he received early on. The theft of the Cain's blade from the vault. The knowledge Valentine possessed for entrapping a Phoenix. It all made so much sense now. 

"How the mighty have fallen. Look at you. You're a king! and not a very good one. So easily ensnared by the enemy. Because you're so desperate to save someone you love."

Aeris felt offended. Not because he was insulted by his own kind, but because Seberus suggested that Alec and Magnus made him weak. It wasn't the case. Yes he had been foolish and yes he hadn't been careful enough because yes he was worried for Alec's life. But that didn't mean that it made him weak or unfit to lead his people. Nearly everyone had someone they would give the world for. Why should a king be an exception to that? Was he not allowed to love just because he was a royal?

"At least i allow myself to love. I don't turn my back on those who try to get closer. If you think it's a weakness, then you're wrong. They make me stronger."

Seberus laughed. The sound was similar to that of a hyena laughing. It sounded horrifying and nauseating. It did not suit Seberus' strong and broad physique. He was at least a head taller then Aeris, while Aeris himself was already very tall. He was twice as broad in the shoulders and the chest. Rising up like a giant between other people. His bald head bore the fire rune of vengeance which was always somewhat red as if the burn was fresh. It never simmered down. Aeris seemed small and fragile compared to this monstrosity. 

"Stronger? And yet you're still here. Not a scratch or dent on the shackles and no contact from the other side. I told Valentine i could make it easier for him to catch you, i never thought it would be this easy though. Now i wonder if it was necessary for me to keep tabs on you this whole time."

So he had been watching. Behind the scenes. Behind everything. And he made his moves to make sure Aeris was chased right into a trap.

"What did you do to Alec?! If this was your plan then tell me what you've done with him!"

Seberus held up both hands in defense. 

"I am innocent my lord." He mocked. "Even if i knew what was happening to him, i had nothing to do with it. But i used the opportunity to my advantage. You asking about him now just proves that you're a majestic fool."

"Then what should i ask? Why you're not locked away in your prison cell, rotting for the rest of your life like i ordered? Why you're teaming up with Valentine? What i ever did to you for you to hate me like you do? Why you betrayed your own kind or why you even went as far as to have Victoria killed? She was just a child!"

Aeris raised his voice in anger. It woke Dorothy but the warlock kept very quiet.

"She was a liability and a danger to the rising power. Just like you. And just like the other two hybrids."

"And you're not? Need i remind you that you are a hybrid too? You're killing your own kind!"

"And it should have STARTED WITH YOU. But even with Cain's blade buried hilt deep between your shoulders, you refuse to roll over and die. Stubborn as ever. You should have died with your parents or even your sister. That throne was mine. You weren't fit to rule. You were never fit to rule. Your personal issues always effect your ability to lead your people. But like tame sheep the people accept a flawed leader while knowing they deserve better. They deserve someone who isn't weighted down by his own issues. They deserve ME. I should be king."

"So you decided to massacre hundreds of phoenixes to add their power to yours and take the throne for yourself. As if you are flawless. You wouldn't be if you hadn't stolen all that power. And when that failed you decided to join with someone who wants us all dead. You included. Don't think Valentine does this so you can have your throne... Dear cousin... He would sooner dance on your grave then give you a kingdom. We are part downworlder. He will never see passed that."

"A concern for later. I assure you i am well aware of his plans and i have plans of my own to counter them. But they don't involve you."

"I never understood how you could hate me so much. We used to be friends. What happened to you?"

"FRIENDS?! I pitied you. PITIED YOU. Because you were dying. Mother forced me to make friends with you because influence with the royal family was important. She had it all planned out. She would help me to the throne herself. Arrange a marriage with Aerie. And you would die of sickness so you weren't a problem back then. But she died curing you and our plans were ruined. I hated having to play nice to you. A pathetic little phoenix boy who was too weak to stand on his own two legs. I hated you for being the twin to Aerie. I hated you for existing. And when you killed her. My beautiful Aerie... I hated you even more."

"... You loved her?"

"Yes i loved her and you stole her from me! You killed her! And when you came out stronger, i despised you. I vowed to destroy you. Even if it meant i would have to become a filthy half breed myself to beat you. I thought to myself. How could someone so weak suddenly become so strong? How could a dying boy turn into a man strong enough to take on two ROYAL seasoned phoenixes?! Aerie must have been very strong for you to get like this and yet... you were the one who rose from the ashes."

"You were a fool to go to Valentine to help you in your mad quest for vengeance."

"Valentine was the only one who could help me with my vengeance. I knew no one else would understand my personal grudge. But you turned him down, tried to burn him and his son alive. He wants you dead as much as i do."

Aeris tilted his head.

"Does he? Then why hasn't he killed me yet? What's he waiting for? What are you waiting for? I'm shackled, caged, defenseless and alone without my lovers. It would be so easy to strike me down right here and now."

"All in good time Aeris. I will kill you, but when i do i take back what you stole from Aerie. She and i will be together in this life and the next. And you can rot in purgatory for all i care. Stuck between here and there. Fading. Until you vaporize into nothingness like you never existed at all."

"I never knew the extend of hatred people could fall to, but i know now it may not be as limited as i had imagined. If you are willing to hate so much that it consumes you, then i feel sorry for you. I'm sorry you feel this way. And from this i can tell that i can be sorry for the fact that.. you were never loved."

"SILENCE. Don't speak to me you filthy leech. You know nothing of me. NOTHING."

Seberus turned around and stomped out of the cargo hold. Leaving heavy echoes of his steps on the metal gratings of the ship. Somewhere in the distance a door slammed. Aeris still stood in front of the bars. Breathing heavy. He felt pain in his hands and his arms. With all this commotion he hadn't realized his emotions were less controlled then he thought. The shackles were red hot from all the pressure being put on them. Aeris looked down at them. Indeed he had become strong. All because of Aerie. And he knew his hybrid life would not be easy. But he had never dared to guess -even in his wildest dreams- that people could hate him for it so much that they wanted to wipe away his existence. 

What must Magnus and Alec think of him now? With so many people against him and wanting him dead. Would they -despite their bond- still find it worth the trouble staying with him? Perhaps he shouldn't worry about that. Magnus knew how hard this could be, since Aeris wrestled with his darker self a lot. And Alec had seen the worst of him in those memories. Perhaps they had seen enough not to be scared off by another lunatic placing a bounty on the King's head.

But then again... Seberus was no ordinary foe. He was a phoenix. He knew the people. He would play dirty to get what he wants. Just like before he was locked up. Dividing the people with rumors and whispers. Forcing them to pick a side. Valentine had made a strategic move by teaming up with someone like that. A naturally born manipulator. It would be more difficult to beat him this way. But it wasn't impossible. Aeris had hope. And above that, faith in the abilities of the people he knew and cared for. 

Like Jace, who now was the only one who could bring Alec back to the surface. Aeris believed in the shadowhunter and his ability to make things right. Clary, who had a strong sense of justice and had unique abilities to bind people together for a cause, something not every shadowhunter possessed. It was vital for the struggles they would encounter in the future. Even Aeris didn't have his way with words or the convincing attitude of someone like Clary. Then there was Isabelle. She didn't realize half how strong and badass she really is.

And of course Alec and Magnus. The warlock knew his way around magic and other things like downworlder history going back up to 400 years. He could fill in where Aeris was missing bits and pieces of history. Because Aeris mainly focused on downworld relations with his own people and his own people's relations with the shadowhunters and the Clave. And Alec, who was an excellent archer. But also very sober in mind and spirit and very clear sighted. His view on things would give others different ideas then they would normally have and that would cause for more strategic options then before.

And of course Simon and Luke. Though Aeris didn't see them as much, he knew they were both capable of more then anyone would have thought. Especially Simon. None of them should underestimate their own value. Aeris had to keep hoping that they would find him. That they would use those abilities he believed in to make things right. 

As a phoenix king, He felt ashamed. Ashamed of letting people down. He did get captured. And he did get in trouble more then once. Allowing others to save him. He displayed little of the power he truly possessed. Although he had his reasons, it wasn't helping much. They should all be fighting Valentine, not dealing with Aeris' personal problems. And for that, he felt ashamed. If he had been a bit more careful, if he tried harder, the situation would have been different. He had to admit that he was distracted by the bond growing between him, Alec and Magnus. But that was no excuse. Aeris knew he would have to step up his game. And try even harder to get out of here to rejoin the fight and tell the good guys what he learned from the bad guys.

 

* * *

 

Jace stood before a very difficult decision. Alec was slipping further and further away into a wandering soul coma. He didn't have much time to make up his mind. What Magnus told him was slightly disturbing yet understandable. Alec was tied to two lines. And they were entangled in a chaotic way. So much that these two lines confused one another and each tugged at the soul piece that Alec possessed to win it for themselves. It dragged him down a deep spiritual well that mixed with chaos and other things. It could rip his soul in two if they weren't careful. 

The problem was that it was unclear whether these bonds would sort themselves out before Alec would suffer so much damage from it that he couldn't recover. Jace could completely break the parabatai bond with him to save him that pain, but it would also cause pain. If a bond like that broke, both parabatai would feel like they were dying. But if he didn't break it, then he would risk them both suffering from Alec's entanglement with a more powerful bond. A soul bond could not be broken unless one of the pieces died. And even then it was the question whether it would really break or not. Which would mean that the parabatai bond, as the weaker bond, would be strangled and ripped apart by the other bond. Or risk tearing his soul into pieces because of the confusion of which strings to pull.

Alec was strong. Stronger then he realized and Jace knew it all too well. More often then not, Alec could still surprise him when they were in combat side by side. But to risk that much over the preference of keeping Alec close as a brother to him... Jace felt like he didn't have enough time to consider both options properly. There was a deadline and this might have been the most difficult thing he has ever done. And that comes atop a long list of other things that were difficult for him to do. 

The blonde sat beside Alec. Arguing with himself over what the best option was for Alec. He couldn't lose Alec. But he knew there were two people who would be effected by this even more then he would be. Magnus and Aeris would be devastated if anything happened to Alec. The immortals could even die as Magnus had expressed it. This was serious enough without having two more lives in his hands. But this time Jace didn't stand on the edge of saving one life, but he stood for a decision that would save 3 lives if he did it right. If not... Well the blonde didn't want to think about that.

It was all or nothing and it was perhaps the toughest challenge he would ever get. Jace knew it was selfish. But when he decided, he did it for one reason: Alec was his brother, his parabatai and Jace would die inside if he gave that up now. Besides, when he thought about what Alec would do when the roles were switched, the answer was clear.

"I can't lose him. If we can find a way to make this work or find another solution, it would be a blessing but... I know he wouldn't want me to give him up. I know in my place he would probably do the same. He'd leave the choice up to me."

Magnus was concerned but he had to respect Jace's choice. Of course he worried for Alec and what it might mean for his young lover, but Jace was right. Knowing Alec's character, he would probably do the same for Jace.

Jace moved himself a little closer. His eyes watery as he took Alec and pulled him up into his hold. Wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. It ached because Alec was absent with his mind. Drifting through places that none of them could reach. 

"Alec please... come back. I need you. We all need you."

Jace murmured. Trying to hold his tears back. But they were burning behind his eyes. Pushing hard to find their way out. Jace took a deep breath and whispered the exact words they had said to each other during the bonding ritual. The Parabatai vow. He renewed it one word at a time. While holding Alec against his heart. By the time he was done, Jace dared not say anything else, because his voice would break and crumble away, leaving only weak sounds pouring from his lips. He couldn't hold back his tears but he tried not to cry out loud.

He held Alec, afraid he might have come too late and afraid that he chose wrong. Waiting full with tension for the situation to change. The minutes passed on the clock like it were centuries. Each tick-tock deafening and devastating. Alec didn't move. Jace didn't want to give up hoping. But the lifeless body in his arms gave him no reassurance that this had worked. A chocked sob made it's way out of Jace's throat. He felt like he was being crushed. All he needed was to hear one little word. Feel one little move. Have one little confirmation.

Then, a twitch, a small groan and the cherry on the cake: a quiet whisper:

"Jace?"

Relief. Tears. A sudden rush of air into his lungs. Jace tightened his grip around the weak body in his arms. Feeling the slowly speeding pulse of his parabatai under his fingers. Jace could kill him for scaring the life out of him. But he was too happy at the moment to scold his weak parabatai. Jace didn't even care anymore that he was crying. He buried his head on Alec's shoulder and sobbed like a child. Never had he been so scared as he had been seconds ago. Before the liberating whisper of his name allowed him to break down. Washing away all the stress and fear with tears of joy.

"Alec. Don't ever do that to me again."

Jace mumbled while he held his parabatai in a crushing hug. He felt two arms slide around him and strength being applied. Suggesting that Alec hugged him back as tightly as he could at this very moment. He felt a head drop on his shoulder and Jace just knew Alec was crying too.

 

* * *


	69. A stranger's release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is forced to tell Alec that Aeris got caught.  
> Aeris manages to break free with help of a stranger.  
> And Jace is questioned by Aldertree.

* * *

 

Alec didn't know how long he was out. His mind had wandered to strange places ever since the attempt to find his lovers solely with his mind. His bond with Jace brought him into unknown territory and he lost the line after that. His soul tried to go back, going through the streets of the city, but it was like a maze. And before he could make it back, he was pulled into another realm. Disconnected and yet, very deep. At the very core of his soul, still attached to his lovers. 

All Alec knew was that when he woke up he was sore like he had been laying down for a century and Jace was hugging him so tight it almost became hard to breathe. Alec could sense his distress. He knew why. He knew he had been to places with his mind no other living soul had ever gone. Perhaps even a place the living shouldn't go. How could he tell? He saw people he recognized as deceased when his mind was wandering outside his body. It was the strangest thing. They spoke to him but in a language he had never heard before. Yet he could understand every word. But now that he was awake he couldn't remember anything of what was being said.

Just out of relief of being awake and holding Jace who felt so stressed and worried, Alec started sobbing too. He realized something was off. Something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He just knew it made him worried and sad and angry at some point. There was so much going on all at once that Alec had trouble organizing his thoughts. Coping with what happened and giving it a place was however not the first priority of the moment.

The two Parabatai were still tightly intertwined when there was rough knocking on the door. When Magnus opened he came face to face with a very grumpy Aldertree and his shadowhunter soldiers and it took all Magnus' willpower not to slam the door in his face or throw him across the hall with a bolt of magic. Against his will, Magnus knew he had to let them in. They were here for Jace. The two parabatai looked up. Alec was confused while Jace looked annoyed. Aldertree only wanted to arrest him because he thought Jace was a traitor. Unfortunately he didn't have Aeris to back up his story and confirm it wasn't so.

Without Alec being able or having the strength to do anything, Jace was arrested and prepared for transport to the silent brothers where he would be questioned. Aldertree was going to question him personally. Alec tried to get up to stop them but he was quickly forced back down by the weakness in his own body. His legs wouldn't cooperate. Within minutes, Magnus' loft was silent again. Jace was gone with the shadowhunters and only Magnus and Alec were still in the apartment. Alec sat up against the sofa. Leaning back to save some of his strength.

His head hurt. There was so much going on it made him dizzy. Thankfully Magnus was here. The warlock tried to make him comfortable and yet Alec couldn't shake that feeling that something was off. Despite him being back. And despite Jace's arrest. It wasn't that. Then, when he looked around he noticed someone was missing. 

"Just lay still for a while. You need to give yourself some time to recover."

Magnus told him. Alec reached out and grabbed the warlock by the arm before he could walk off to get whatever he wanted to get for Alec. 

"Magnus... Where's Aeris?"

The warlock gave of an aura of slight panic and torment. Which wasn't reassuring.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now. He's a busy man."

"Magnus... Please. Something's wrong. Where is he?"

The warlock sighed and sat down next to Alec. He could not lie to the young shadowhunter. Sooner or later Alec would find out anyway. Especially with the bond they had. But he didn't want him to panic and run around looking for the partner of their relationship.

"Valentine has him. Jace was the only one who could get you back on your feet. When Aeris went looking for him he was lured into a trap by Valentine. Because of all the wards around him i haven't been able to get through telepathically."

"Trapped? But i don't understand. Aeris is powerful. He couldn't be so easily trapped by anyone."

"Valentine has gained knowledge of a magic binding spell that is effective solely on phoenixes. He used it on Aeris, Without magic, Aeris is only capable of fighting like a shadowhunter. And that wasn't enough to escape."

"Magnus we need to go get him."

Alec wanted to get up but the warlock pushed him back.

"No. You need to save your strength. That's what Aeris would have wanted as well. You can't go running around after what you've just been through."

"I feel fine."

"Alexander. You are not getting off this sofa for at least the coming hour. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to go through that again."

"But what if we lose him? What if Valentine-"

"Aeris is strong. I'm sure he will fight his way out when he sees the chance. He and Valentine has history. Valentine would be smart enough not to hurt someone like Aeris, if he does, the phoenixes will declare a war like you've never seen. I have to believe Valentine is wiser then that. I have to."

Magnus had a stern but serious and hurt look on his face, his voice trembled a little and his eyes slightly watered but he resisted falling to complete panic. He was incredibly worried, but there was nothing they could do now. Alec was still in recovery and the warlock knew it was less then wise going alone to a place like that.

Alec had to give up. He also knew it wasn't the best idea to be up and about so quickly again after what happened to him. But the news of Aeris worried him. There was a pain seeping through his bond as well. Alec mistook it for the pain Aeris could be in. Thinking that Valentine might not kill but still torture him. Not knowing that it actually came from Magnus who dealt with a punishing burn for the abuse of an elemental spell.

* * *

 

Once again the shackles around Aeris' wrists were red hot from the friction. He tried breaking them but despite the soft metal being used to craft them, the magic made them as strong as stainless steel and they would hardly budge. He needed more to get out of this. Aeris knew it was a risk, but he even dared to reach into the deepest shadowy corner of his soul and summon black fire to consume the material of the shackles. It had been eating at his bonds for hours but there was little improvement. He did see a definite change in the thickness of the shackles, but it went too slow for his liking. Eventually, Aeris was exhausted and he had to stop and force back the black fire.

He sat with his back against the wall. His arms resting on his knees with the red hot glowing shackles between them. There was the sound of someone entering the hold. Aeris looked up. He half expected Seberus to come back. Or even for Valentine to taunt and torture him. But it remained eerily quiet. Aeris tried to focus on the sound and on the figure. But all he saw was a moving shadow. In a flash something ran passed his cell and Aeris thought he saw something blonde. With a clatter, something dropped on the floor and slid between the bars into the cell. Then the shadow was gone and Aeris heard the door again. 

The phoenix looked closer at what it was. His stele! It had been taken from him when he was captured. But now someone returned it to him. Perhaps it was a message. But... it couldn't be Jace. Who was it? And why? It wasn't like those shackles were going to budge for anything shadowhunter either. Aeris picked up his stele and tried to draw on the shackles. But the angle was awkward and it was hard to reach. It didn't do much good.

Then there was a fire message. It flew in the air and manifested as soon as Aeris grabbed an edge. It had messy handwriting which didn't look like the writing of any of the people Aeris knew. He looked at the words which were perhaps more confusing than the messy handwriting.

_Combined Effort breaks all crafted bonds._

Aeris frowned. Who could have send him this? And what did it mean? He looked at his shackles. Crafted bonds... yes. But combined effort? He couldn't exactly communicate with his warlock lover. So what did the combined effort mean? Then another fire message floated down to him. This one with a more messy handwriting as if the person who wrote it was under severe stress. 

_You are one thing, but live your life as another. I should know how that feels. But this time i'm telling you: Stop trying to be someone you're not. Be who you really are. Stop trying to fight it so hard. If you do that, you'll break free. Embrace it._

Aeris stared at the letter. The message was perhaps more confusing then the last one. And yet a part of Aeris started to wake up with alarm bells ringing in his head. Those last two words haunted him, because he heard them before on the most unpleasant moments in his life. 'It' was nothing more then the darkness. His darkness. He fought with it every day. He couldn't embrace it in the fear that he would never be able to resist it again. How could he embrace his darkness?

Then there was the line: stop trying to be someone you're not. Had he ever? Yes he had. He always tried to be someone else. Because he couldn't live with being himself. For centuries he lived with a single question in his mind: What would Aerie do? He tried to live like her. And though he made decisions for himself as well, he lived like he thought she would. He wanted to keep her alive. Was it wrong to do so?

And then the part where he was accused of not living like the thing that he was. What did this person mean? That he didn't live like he was a king? Perhaps they were right. Or... Perhaps they meant him being a hybrid? But he used both powers. So he never lived like he wasn't a hybrid. Or did he?

Suddenly it made sense. Like a switch being pulled inside Aeris' mind.  _Combined effort._ His powers. Light and Dark. He always used them both, but never at the same time.  _Be who you really are. Embrace it..._ He was a hybrid, but he never lived like he was a hybrid. He lived like he was either a light phoenix, or a dark phoenix. The truth was, he was both. Aeris always feared he would make himself clash. His powers would reject one another. That is what he imagined when thinking of using them both. But he never tested the theory.

Aeris took his Stele and raised it to his arm. It was somewhat difficult to draw with shackled hands, but he managed. He brought his stele up to his left arm and started drawing. On his upper arm the rune of 'Strength'. Below it the Rune of 'stamina'.

Then on his lower arm above the mark that made him Downworlder parabatai to Magnus, he drew the rune of 'precision' To aim his powers. Then he switched hands and onto his right upper arm he drew the 'block/deflect' rune. If he got out he would make sure that people couldn't track him down again. He should have thought of that before. 

Beneath it he drew the rune for 'Stealth'. On his under arm he burned the 'heightened speed' rune. And lastly two different runes for 'Sight' All strengths that he needed once he broke his shackles. Then he put his Stele in his pocked and gathered all the willpower he could muster.

He felt dizzy with how much power these runes were calling out in him. But he stood up and while these runes were working, he released black fire in his palms. The flames blew high up and raged, tearing at the shackles. Aeris focused on them and his eyes glowed with power. From their Green element, they shifted in color as Aeris shifted his will from one power to two and bend them both around his imprisonment to tear it off. Aeris' eyes glowed purple. Finally emitting the color of a pure bred hybrid. 

Within moments the shackles broke. They fell to the floor with clanging and thudded noises. With the rush of power present. Other experiments started to wake and shriek in their cages. Wanting to get a piece of that power to break out of their own cells. Above deck the ruckus was heard and Circle members prepared to enter the hold. Aeris looked at Dorothy who leaned weakly against the wall. But she shook her head.

"I'll slow you down. Just go. With this strength you can punch through the wards on deck."

Aeris quickly walked to her and hugged her. 

"I will come back for you, i promise."

He kissed her on her head and then ran out on a speed vampires could hardly keep up with. She watched him disappear and sank down into a curled up position. Aeris wouldn't just break his promises, but Dot wondered how long she could keep herself going in a hell like this. If he was going to come back for her, she prayed he wouldn't take too long. Aeris ran up the stairs all the way up to the deck where Circle members were armed and ready to strike anything wanting to escape. But none of them could stop Aeris who set one after the other ablaze with purple flames.

Then he gathered a big ball of black, white, blue and purple flames and threw it straight at the wards. An explosion sounded and it was so big that the ship shook. Aeris blew a hole in the wards big enough to fit a truck. And he wasted no time jumping through it. Straight into a flaming portal he created right after the blast. The whole escape had taken minutes. And in a quarter of an hour, Aeris was gone. 

When Seberus and Valentine came back on board. All they found were smoldering remains, burned corpses and Wards that were still slowly mending themselves from the large gap blown into them. Seberus furiously stomped his way down the hold. But he found only broken shackles and a red hot melting door. There was no sign of Aeris...

* * *

 

Jace felt tense. He knew exactly what kind of charges he was facing and knowing that Aldertree was going to question him didn't make it any easier to defend himself. Viktor was known for asking potentially dangerous and borderline trick questions. And with the Soulsword in his hands, Jace knew he could not lie. It would take some clever way of answering to conceal some truths from people who were better of not knowing everything. 

Like the fact that Aeris knew what Jace was doing and acted as a safety net. That could potentially bring the Clave to question him on suspicion of treason. While Aeris did his best to help all of them especially Alec and beside him also Clary. Jace knew that whatever judgement the Clave would throw at him, the phoenix king deserved none of it. He extended more help then the leaders of the Shadow world themselves. He had been more helpful then the entirety of the Clave.

Also the fact that Jace knew he was not Clary's brother and in fact a Herondale, threatened to be exposed during this extensive questioning. Jace also didn't have all his energy left. He had used it to escape Valentine and protect Clary, and then defend himself against the Werewolves who mistook him for the killer of one of their wolves. Valentine made sure of that. After that he barely brought Alec back in time before he was dragged off to the city of bones again. Jace was very tired. But he had to hold on and keep his head clear. Unfortunately they took everything from him, including his Stele. He couldn't use it to re-energize himself. He was left stranded with nothing but his tired soul and his wits to drag himself through the coming interrogation...

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Who's excited for season 3?


	70. The struggle of minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is scared of slipping up.  
> Aeris recovers from his power burst with help of his savior.  
> 

* * *

 

Apparently its going to take a bit for him to get questioned. Jace wasn't sure what he preferred, being stuffed in a cell in the city of bones to get some rest, or be questioned and interrogated immediately by Aldertree and having to muster the energy to answer cleverly. Even then the tiniest lie could set off the Soulsword. It was going to hurt if he did it wrong. Or the truth would be forced from his lips. Jace worried about it. Not because he wanted to lie so badly. But because Aldertree wasn't exactly a savory character. Jace didn't trust him nor what he would do with the knowledge he could pull from Jace should he asks the right questions. As head of the institute, Aldertree was already using the title too much to his advantage. While he claimed it was because he was following the Clave's orders. Sure. But wasn't part of it still for his own benefit? Jace didn't know him good enough to rule that out. And after Hodge's betrayal, the blonde just couldn't be quick to trust.

Speaking of said former Circle member and pale silhouette of a shadowhunter. Hodge was in the cell next to Jace's. To Jace it almost looked like they did it on purpose. It wasn't something he had been looking forward to. Nor did he expect to be placed next to the man who's hand he had brutally severed from his body. It had been a fright for Jace who touched the edge of darkness when that happened. The temptation to be vicious. Jace had been horrified by the part of him that was mildly enjoying something so savage. He blamed it on childhood trauma, but was that really the origin of those feelings? 

Even though Aeris said he wasn't of Morgenstern blood. Valentine had, in a sense, raised him in the form of Michael Wayland. Meaning he was sort of illegally adopted by a darker force and trained harshly. The unforgiving cruelty of that man had formed him to a strong warrior yes. But there were also aspects of those lessons that Jace would rather forget. He didn't want to be like Valentine. He wanted to forget that the man had intentionally tortured him so to be a warrior and a tool of the Circle. He was grateful for the strength he had gathered, but he hated everything else. Thank the angel that the Lightwoods took him in.

Thank the Angel that Alec was there. His Parabatai. Jace worried about him but he had to believe that Alec was recovering from his trip to unconsciousness. Jace had been a turbulent youth. Wild and cocky. Confident in his abilities because he was trained till he bled before he was taken into a more soothing embrace provided by the Lightwoods. It had been hard to adapt. But thankfully, Alec was there. He was a lot calmer. Quieter. And managed to calm Jace down to certain levels. While on other levels Jace often dragged Alec with him and then they'd both get into trouble.

Becoming Parabatai with Alec had been more then just a logical choice. Being brothers hadn't been enough. Alec was so important to him that Jace had wanted to be twins. They were such a good team. Lately perhaps that seemed a little less. But with everything that had been going on, Jace couldn't blame either of them for having a different opinion. Sometimes even twins had their fights. But they were always stronger together then on their own. By keeping his focus on Alec in his thoughts, Jace was able to calm himself to a point where he could meditate and rest. He mentally fortified himself even though he didn't have a Stele to help him with the fortification. 

Then his thoughts ran to Clary. Sweet Clary. That young determined beautiful girl that took his world by storm when she first entered it. She may have been raised mundane, but she was a quick study. And because she was raised differently, she had different ideas. Sometimes these differences were better yet then any shadowhunter made ideas. She could be naive yes, but she was pure hearted and had a vision like no one else. So Valentine was her father... She didn't choose him to be that. She hated it as much as the next person. But she didn't ponder over it, she didn't break down over it. She accepted it and moved on. Fighting bigger fights. Solving bigger problems. Growing as a shadowhunter every single day. And every day she only grew more beautiful in Jace's eyes. He loved her. He was deeply in love with her.

Thinking of his Parabatai and his crush helped Jace to keep a clear head and set his goals. No matter what, he would drag himself through this interrogation even if Aldertree had to ask the same questions a hundred times. He would get through this.. He had to.

* * *

 

Aeris was disoriented when he jumped through the fire portal. He hadn't set a clear goal and perhaps that was not the best thing. His mind was scrambled with all kinds of thoughts. Though Magnus and Alec seeped through like the main threads of his mind web. It made him end up somewhere in an alley in the middle of Brooklyn. He hadn't even noticed someone followed him. Aeris grabbed the first thing he could find for support. Which ended up being a big dumpster. His eyes were still glowing purple and he was nauseous. The sudden wave of power had demanded all his energy at once. His legs were shaking and could barely hold his weight. But he had succeeded. Unlike what he theorized about what would happen, his powers didn't clash when used at the same time. In fact they nearly fused. Light and Dark turning into an endless spectrum of Greys. 

His body could handle it well, but he wasn't used to it. Perhaps it would take a while before he could do this without getting sick. Aeris tried to straighten himself but he nearly fell over again. A set of hands quickly grabbed him by an arm.

"Whoa. Okay. Take it easy."

The sound was light, with a British accent. Aeris didn't recognize it. The stranger helped him to his feet and Aeris leaned against the dumpster. Shielding his eyes in case it was a mundane. He didn't have himself covered and right now he didn't need that kind of trouble. 

"Sorry i-.. I'll be alright. Just dizzy."

"Yes after the rampage you just made i'm not surprised. Actually i'm impressed you could still jump. Even for a Phoenix. That was something else. Take your time."

Aeris looked up confused. A blonde shadowhunter stood before him. Tall. Lean. His facial features reminded him a little of a puppy. But the cute looks were by far not the right thing to judge a shadowhunter on. Aeris knew that very well.

"You... You saw that?"

The shadowhunter smiled.

"Who do you think slipped you those notes?"

Aeris made a gesture with his hand signalling the stranger to wait. He bend over the dumpster and threw up everything he had left in his stomach. It was dirty yes but it cleared up a lot of the nausea. Aeris coughed and wiped his mouth, trying once again to stand up straight. Succeeding this time.

"You slipped me those notes? And my Stele?"

"You're welcome."

"How? You're not a circle member. And if Valentine knew there were intruders you'd be dead."

"You are allowed to ask me as many questions as you wish when you are fit. But here and now is hardly the time to get answers. Why don't you come with me. Luckily i live not far from here. Could have been worse considering you jumped blindly. It's better if you rest."

Aeris sighed, he was tired, still a bit sick and he could use the break. But he didn't know if he could trust this stranger. Though there was something familiar about him. Not the way he looked but the way his presence felt. Aeris felt like he knew him. But he couldn't place the face.

"I have to go back. my- my boyfriends need me. I.. I have to-"

Aeris was panting a little. Though the shadowhunter seemed to disagree with his plans.

"You're in no condition to jump again. Creating a portal alone without being fully rested may make you end up drifting in deadspace. You'll be able to go back as soon as you're rested."

Aeris had to admit he was right. But he wasn't sure if he should go. He was worried for Alec still.

"Going with you may not be the best idea. I don't even know your name."

"I did just save you from imprisonment... But i suppose introductions are in order. I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac."

The shadowhunter replied calmly to him.

"Aeris Sion"

The phoenix replied back.

"Yes i know who you are."

Aeris looked up at the stranger again. Leaning his back against the dumpster. 

"You're not from around here are you?"

"If i tell you where i'm from. Will you come with me?"

"Maybe."

"The London institute was my home. But after a while i needed some space so i moved here. About a year ago."

Aeris nodded and stuck out his arm.

"Very well. Thank you... for helping me. Think you can help this old man a bit more?"

The blonde shadowhunter smiled and came closer, wrapping the arm that stuck out around his shoulders so he could support Aeris. The phoenix thought about it but then he decided that it probably felt familiar because the shadowhunter reminded him of Jace. And luckily this one was helping him. Though Aeris had questions, he was very grateful that with Sebastian's help, he was able to get out. Without that hint he probably would have been stuck in there for several days.

Though he wondered why and how Sebastian knew of it. Perhaps he had experience with hybrids? Aeris knew there would be enough time for questions once they got to Sebastian's apartment. Meanwhile, as Sebastian supported him, Aeris let his mind drift to the one person that worried him. But to his surprise, he could sense Alec. And not like he did before. The weightless unreachable mind that drifted away from him. No. His energy was alive and very active. That meant that Jace had succeeded. Which gave Aeris another reason to stop and take a breath before he'd return.

* * *

 

Magnus rubbed his arm in thought while he stared out of his window. He sensed change within their bond, the distress had dimmed and there had been a flow of energy so bright it had hurt his head. But when that too dimmed he discovered he could make contact with Aeris again. There were no wards between them to cause disturbance. Which meant that Aeris had escaped. Had to be right?

The warlock sighed. Despite him being soulbound to a phoenix, meddling with fire magic had perhaps not been the best idea. He wasn't ready for it yet. And he was punished for trying to attempt something without borrowing from the correct source. He misaligned his strength and spells and in result it hurt him. But he couldn't find it in himself to regret the risk he took when he brought Alec back to a safe unconscious state. It broke his fever and it had bought them precious time. He hadn't been wrong to do what he did. But he also knew that Aeris would disagree with him if he knew. 

Magnus sighed and reached within his own mind. Creating a shadowy corner where he put those thoughts and hid them behind a wall. Along with the research he did with the book of the white. These were the small matters and things that his lovers need not be concerned about. Especially Alec. Magnus walled those thoughts in. And cleared his mind of all thoughts that could betray his business to his lovers. And with it, he closed himself off for help and judgement. Making his heart a little darker and a little colder. Despite Aeris having opened up himself and also knowing about Magnus and his struggles and past, the Warlock was more reluctant to open up about his darker side. He found it repulsive and ugly. A horrendous part of him that no one, not even his lovers needed to see.

It made him vulnerable. Opening up a door to something darker. Magnus wasn't a stranger to whispers in his mind. But this time, they sounded very loud and very close. It took little time for those voices to enter his mind and settle there. Taking form of a shadow. For a moment, Magnus' eyes turned pitch black. All light in them went out. Then his eyes returned to their glamoured brown and Magnus shook his head as if to get rid of an annoying fly. He didn't realize what just happened. But he opened a door he shouldn't have opened. And now there was a darker shadow riding on his subconscious.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aeris got freed by Sebastian... oh snap! Is it still interesting? Usually i get a few comments on each chapter and then the last two.. nothing? (*whispering voice*: That's because you were slow to update Mr. author. The season finally was too exciting Mr. Author. You're TOO SLOW Mr. Author..) 
> 
> Yeah okay. I know. My bad. But i'm getting there. And this isn't my way of asking people to leave a comment or anything. (*whispering voice*: You're a comment glutton Mr. Author.) hey! shhh- anyway, i do realize i focus a lot on Aeris. and that he is like this super special guy that i just wove into the story. In case you're wondering: don't worry. Alec and Magnus are super special too and i'll get to that soon. Just... one at the time or all this drama is going to drip off the pages.
> 
> In the meantime i guess it keeps me busy while we wait for season 3 of Shadowhunters. I'm excited. Are you?
> 
> cya and i hope you will continue to enjoy reading these and future chapters.
> 
> Mr. Author


End file.
